Leading Me To You
by MissSmokey20
Summary: My first Dragon Age story about my favorite player. It will be about her travels and of course falling for Alistair. With a breif romance with Ser Gilmore in the begining.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a story about my favorite character out of all of my Origins. She is named after me because she was my first character and I always name my first one after myself. This is also my first Dragon Age story so please review and tell me what you like or didn't like. Thank you.

I shifted in my seat, I could feel my feet tingling from sitting in this hard chair for so long.

"Maker Nan I can't take sitting her any longer." I moaned shifting in my seat.

"Well if you would just hold still for a minute then you wouldn't have to sit here for so long." She groaned pulling a piece of my hair and pinning it to the top of my head. "Your hair is so long it's hard to get it to stay in the pins and we don't want it falling in front of your face. What if Arl Howe brings Nathaniel along, you need to look to look presentable."

I sighed shifting again in my seat. My mabari licking my hand with a whimper. "Are you bored too?" I asked petting his head his tail thumping against the hard brick floor.

"There" Nan said handing me a mirror so I could see her work.

I took the mirror holding it in front of me turning my head side to side. My long brown hair in lose ringlets, parted to the left with a pin holding it out of my face. "Aww thanks Nan it looks beautiful." I said.

I stood up smoothing my dress and wiggling my corset down a little since it had ridden up from sitting down for so long. The blue silk gleamed in the light. A knock on the door broke Nan out of her gaze. She hurried to the door pulling it open.

"Wow my lady you look stunning. It's a nice change from your usual leathers." Ser Gilmore announced as he walked into the room.

"Watch it Ser Knight, I can still take you down in this dress." I said pointing a finger at him and giving him a wink.

"Oh well then forgive me my lady." He said with a bow.

I walked up to him pushing his shoulder almost knocking him off his feet.

"Your father sent me to collect you. The Arl has arrived with his men and he wishes to speak to you both." He held his arm out and I slipped my arm around it as he guided me out of the room.

Highever was busy like always, people busy cleaning, cooking, or just gossiping about personal matters of others, the knights practicing only stopping to bow as Ser Gilmore and I passed them on our way to the castle entrance chambers. We walked through the big wood door to my father and Arl Howe who were quietly chatting to each other.

"My pup don't you look lovely. I'm surprised Nan was able to get you to put that dress on, I figured you would have come marching in with your leathers on."

Ser Gilmore bowed letting my arm go and heading back out into the hall.

"Well you should know father that I prefer to be with the knights then here entertaining the women who do nothing but gossip about each other." I said with a smirk.

He just chuckled and grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze. "Howe you remember my youngest Morgan."

"Of course Bryce, though last time I saw her Nathaniel was running to me crying that she had pushed him in the mud." He chuckled. "It's lovely to see that she has grown into a fine young lady" He said bowing before me.

I slowly tipped forward bowing towards him. "Well thank Arl Howe. Is Nathaniel and Thomas not with you?" I asked looking around.

"No I'm afraid not. Nathaniel is in the free marches and Thomas had other matters to attend to. Though Thomas has been asking about you. It seems he saw you at a gathering in Denerim and was absolutely smitten."

"Oh" I said with a blush.

"You have embarrassed the poor girl Howe." Father said with a chuckle slapping me on the back.

I glared at him. "Well do tell him I said hello sir."

"I'm sure he will be thrilled." Howe said with a smile.

"So father did you just call me to you just to tease me and make me blush?" I asked elbowing him in the side.

He laughed. "No pup. Actually I wanted you to let Fergus know that he will be heading to Ostagar tonight with the army, and that I will be leaving in the morrow with the knights."

"Oh so it will be just me and mother then?"

"No pup just you. Your mother is going with Lady Landra. I'm leaving you in charge of the castle until I return."

"Are you sure that is wise father? I have no experience in running a castle."

"You will do fine pup, you won't be completely alone." He smiled.

"As you wish." I said.

"Now that that's taken care of, there is someone I want you to meet." He turned to the guard standing at the door. "Fetch Duncan dear boy." He called.

The guard bowed before running off through the door way. Howe and my father discussed the King Calian and how he did not yet have a son to take the throne if he were to parish. I was glancing around the castle when I spotted Ser Gilmore talking to one of Howe's men. He looked over at me and I flashed him a bright smile. He returned it adding a wink before turning back to the guard.

"Ah, Duncan" my father called.

I looked over to the door way to see a very tall man walking towards us. His brown skin covered with dirt from the road, his black hair slicked back into a short pony tail. His twin blades smacking against each other as he walked.

"My lords, my lady." He said bowing.

We all nodded at him. "Pup this is Duncan, a grey warden."

"A warden? Wow." I said a smile showing my surprise. "Well met Duncan."

"Well met lady Cousland." He said nodding his head.

"He will be leaving with me to Ostagar. I figured with your thrill for fighting you would enjoy getting to meet your first Warden before he left."

"Yes I'm very honored." I gleamed.

"A warden Bryce? You didn't tell me a warden would be here." Howe said trying to hide how upset he was about not being informed.

"It must have slipped my mind." Father claimed looking at Howe. "Forgive me."

Howe nodded. "I think I will take my leave." He said before turning and walking toward the city, his guards at his heels.

"Forgive Howe Duncan. He doesn't like surprises, he is a good man."

"Of course my lord."

"So Duncan" I chimed in, his attention turning towards me. "Are you only here to escort my father to Ostagar?"

"Actually no, I'm here recruiting. With the possibility of a blight ahead we need all the Grey Wardens we can get. I actually had Ser Gilmore in mind, and I don't know if your father would allow it but I would be honored to have a fighter as skilled as you in the Grey Wardens.?

"Really?" My brown eyes gleaming with pride and a bright smile on my face.

"Forgive me Duncan but I do not want to lose my only daughter to a blight." Father said frowning at me.

"But fath..."

"Your father is right my lady, forgive me my lord."

Father waved his hand in front of him. "No harm done Duncan."

"Now pup go find Fergus and tell him to say his good byes."

"But father."

"No pup we will discuss this later. Now go." He said pushing me towards the door. I walked through the allies with my arms folded in front of me. Suddenly I felt hands around my waist pulling me into a dark room and shutting the door. Strong hands pushing me up against the wall crushing me between armor and stone. Soft lips crashed against mine. I moaned kissing him back wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer. He broke the kiss moving to my neck.

"I saw the grin you gave me." Ser Gilmore whispered into my neck in between kisses.

I giggled running my fingers through his hair. "If I knew this would happen every time I smiled at you, I would do it more often."

He laughed touching his lips to mine again forcing them apart with his and slipping his tongue into my mouth. I never got enough of kissing him even if we had to sneak them when no one was looking. He broke the kiss resting his forehead on mine, our noses touching the each others.

"It seems your mabari has gotten in to the larder again. Nan sent me to hunt you down to come claim him. You know he won't listen to any one but you." He said his hot breath teasing my lips.

"Mmmm… She can wait." I said pulling him into another kiss.

"I don't think it can. She's already threatening to leave." He mumbled against my lips.

I pulled away. "Nan won't leave, she always says she's going to leave and never does."

He pulled away from me taking my hand and pulling me away from the wall. "We should go collect him any ways."

I sighed kissing him one more time before opening the door and checking to make sure no one would see us exiting. We walked out into the ally, I fixed my hair and pulled the wrinkles out of my dress. Ser Gilmore laughed holding out his arm for me to take. I smiled at him slipping my arm into his. We made our way down the alley to the larder where there was loud barking echoing from the open door.

"Thank the Maker, you're here! That darn hound is into the food again! I can't work in these conditions, I was offered a spot at the palace. I could be in the castle away from this chaos!" she yelled her arms folded in front of her, her brow pushed together.

"Come now Nan don't say that." Ser Gilmore said placing his hand on her shoulder. "We will go and collect him and I will make sure he doesn't come back."

"Humph… Well get on with it then." She said throwing her arms in the air and moving out from in front of the door.

Ser Gilmore turn to look at me his brows pushed together in confusion. I just shrugged at him and shook my head. I walked behind him in to the pantry shutting the door behind me. Sure enough there was Mahia barking wildly at me.

"What? What is it?" I asked looking down at him. He just answered me with a bark and a small whine.

"I think he is trying to tell you something." Ser Gilmore said looking Mahia over. "Shh... Listen... Do you hear that?" Ser Gilmore said looking back at me.

Just then huge rats started pouring into the pantry from cracks in the walls. Mahia started clapping his jaw done on them while Ser Gilmore slashed at them with his sword. I didn't know what to do I had left my daggers in my room, I looked around finding no weapon. I shrugged hiking my dress up to my thighs, and shoved the heel of my boot into the head of the charging rat. I killed four rats that way. Blood splattered on my thighs, calves and shoes.

Ser Gilmore turned towards me. His eyes taking in my bloodied legs. "I have to say that's pretty darn sexy." He said with a smile as he slipped his sword back into its place on his back. He closed the space in between us wrapping his hands around my waist.

I let my dress fall from my hands and looked up at him with a shrug. "I guess so if you like women who can kill wild rats with her high heeled boots." I said leaning up on my tip toes to place a kiss on his lips.

Mahia barked with approval coming over and licking my hands and then turning to Ser Gilmore and licking his. He reached down reaching behind Mahia's ears and scratching them making the hounds' tail thump against the floor.

"Let's not tell Nan about the rats." He said nodding towards the door.

I nodded in agreement and we walked outside the door.

"There's that damned hound!" Nan said pointing at Mahia with a crooked finger. "Getting into the roast I'm sure. Look at him licking his chops. Now what will I feed the men!"

"Oh come on Nan." I said kneeling down to Mahia and grabbing his face directing it toward Nan. "How can you say no to a face like this?" I squished his face together in an attempt to make him even cuter. He just waged his tail.

Nan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just get him out of her."

"Come my lady lets us go find your brother." Ser Gilmore said reaching for my hand and helping me to my feet.

We walked out of the larder and headed to the Fergus's room in the upper part of the castle. We turned the corner to see my mother and Lady Landra chatting while her son Darrin and Ian her lady in waiting standing behind her looking rather bored.

"Ser Gilmore, Morgan I see you have collected that hound. Nan has been raving about him all day."

"Yes my lady he can be a lot of trouble some times." He said glancing down at Mahia sitting by my side chewing on his leg.

Mother laughed. "Lady Landra you knew my daughter and this is Ser Gilmore, he's going to be a Grey Warden soon."

Lady Landra's eyes went wide and a smile tugged at her lips. "A Grey Warden?" She held her hand out toward the elf next to Darrin. "Ser Gilmore have you met my lady in waiting, Iona."

The elf bowed her head. Her short blonde hair falling forward. "Well met Ser Gilmore."

"Well met Iona. I'm sorry Lady Landra but I'm not looking for a wife at the moment." He said glancing at me through the corner of his eye.

I tried to hide my smile that was tugging at my lips.

"Well that's too bad." Lady Landra said frowning. She turned her attention towards me. "My Lady you remember my son Darrin. He has yet to take a wife." She said motioning towards her son.

"Mother please." He said his cheeks going hot. "My lady please excuse my mother she is trying to give us away to the first bidder." He said with a laugh. "My ladies if you don't mind I think Iona and I will take our leave and head over to the study. Good day." They both nodded before walking down the slope towards the library.

"I swear I will never marry them off." Lady Landra said sighing. Turning and heading towards the dining hall.

Mother giggled turning her attention to Ser Gilmore and me. "Are you headed to see Fergus? I suppose father told you that you will be handling the castle while he is gone? He told me I should go stay Lady Landra so I don't affect your authority of the people."

"Mother I don't think this is a good idea. I should be by Fergus and Fathers side not stuck in a castle sitting on my butt."

"Oh hunny." She said grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "We need you here not out on the battle field. There will be plenty of battles for you to enjoy later. Just do as you are asked please and try to enjoy yourself."

"Okay mother." I sighed.

"I love you my darling girl." She said pulling me in to a hug.

"I love you too mother." I said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Now go find Fergus. I will talk to you later."

We made our way up the slope that leads to the bedrooms. Stealing kisses from each other whenever a guard was not nearby. We walked through the big door and over to my brothers room, where he was standing with his wife Orianna and my little nephew.

"Auntie!" Orian yelled running towards me.

I knelt down catching him in my arms and squeezing him. "Oh wow what a big strong boy you are becoming!" I said pulling him away to get a good look at him.

He laughed. "Are you going to be going with Father and Pop Pop to Ostagar?"

"No "I said ruffling his hair. "I'm going to stay here with you and your mother."

"Oh good! Then you can play knights with me."

"Yes Oren that's exactly why I want to stay." I said with a smile. "Fergus, father wanted me to tell that you will be leaving with the army tonight."

"Great. I get to go ride in the cold and you get to stay in the castle in your warm bed." He said teasing.

I stuck my tongue at him. Only causing him and Oriana to laugh.

"Ah there you two are." Father said as him and Mother entered the room.

"Father, why couldn't you just tell Fergus? Why did you have to send me all the way up here?"

"And miss a chance to see both my children before my oldest leaves." He said with a smile.

"Do be careful Fergus." Mother said placing her hand on his cheek.

He placed his hand over hers. "I'll be fine mother, you worry too much."

"Well I think everyone should retire early. Ser Gilmore Duncan is waiting for you in the training yard."

"I will go now your lord."

"I think I'm going to head to my room. Goodnight Oren." I said kissing his forehead. "Be careful Fergus." I said giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "Good night Mother, Father." I said giving them each a kiss. "Good night Oriana, maybe we could go into town in the morning for shopping." I said with a smile and hugging her good night.

"Of course sister I would love too." She said with a smile.

I turned and walked out of the room meeting Ser Gilmore outside the door way. We walked away from the door and out into the alley way.

"Will you come to my room tonight?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"If I can. I don't know what Duncan has planned for me. I promise if I don't make it tonight I will come tomorrow night." He said before kissing my forehead.

"Okay, but I'm going to hold you to that promise" I said slowly letting his hand slip from mine as I walked backwards towards my room.

He smiled at me and watched as I slipped into my room shutting the door behind me and slumping against it rubbing Mahia's ears.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken by the creak of my door. I sat up squinting over to the door. Ser Gilmore was slowly closing it behind him before reaching down and petting Mahia. His armor was gone most likely left in the knight's barracks. He had his white tunic and loose brown pants. His bare feet padding across my floor as he ran and leaped into my bed, pinning me down and pressing his lips to mine. I giggled against his kiss running my fingers up his arm.

"I'm glad you were able to make it." I whispered when he pulled away.

He leaned on his forearm, running his free had through my hair and staring into my eyes. His blue eyes sparkled in the fire light. "I wasn't at first since Duncan was so hard on me today, but by the time I laid in my bed I couldn't stop thinking about you so I snuck out and snuck my way up here. Almost ran right into a couple servants I was in such a hurry." He said with a soft chuckle.

"I can only imagine" I said pulling his mouth back down to mine.

His lips where soft and they always drove me insane. I pulled at his shirt trying my best to work it up his back and over his head. He broke away from my lips long enough to pull his shirt over his head and then returning his mouth immediately to mine. I ran my fingers up his stomach causing him to twitch under my touch. His tongue caressing mine.

I felt his fingers brush my stomach slowly tickling their way to my underclothing covering my breasts. I giggled and tried to twist away from his touch as he hit a very sensitive spot. He pulled away from my mouth an evil smile on his lips.

"What is this?" He asked running his fingers back over the spot causing me to twist and giggle. Moving hands trying to push his away but to no avail. "Are we ticklish my lady?" He asked again running his fingers over the spot again causing me to laugh louder.

"You better stop or I will make Mahia drag you off of me by the back of your pants." I laughed squirming beneath him as he kept running his hands over the spot.

He straddled my legs holding them down before grabbing my hands forcing them above my head and holding them there with one hand. "Oh Mahia wouldn't do that, he loves me." He said tickling me more forcefully causing me to laugh louder and trying to squirm out from is embrace. It just made him smile wider and laugh louder. He stopped and bent down locking his lips with mine and releasing my hands. He spread my legs with his knee pulling them up around his waist as he came to rest between them.

His kiss became deeper as he reached under my under clothing, grabbing my breast running his fingers over my nipple. I moaned into his mouth feeling the smile form on his lips. He broke away pulling my shirt along with my under clothing over my head. Turning his mouth to my neck and placing soft kisses to the sensitive skin slowly working a trail of kisses down to my breast. He took my nipple into his mouth slowly nibbling and sucking it while he worked the other breast in his hand. I moaned arching my back. I could feel him pushing in between my legs only causing me to feel hotter.

He matched his kisses on my other breast before continuing his trail of kisses down my stomach pulling my underwear off with my pants. He kissed up the inside of my thighs before finally placing his tongue onto that oh so sensitive bundle between my legs. He slowly licked it placing a finger into my core. I moaned pushing my hips forward. I could feel my legs shaking as he sucked and licked while thrusting his finger into me. I could feel my orgasm building in my stomach, the hotness spreading across my body.

I slowly pushed his face away sitting up and pulling him back down to the bed with me. Our lips met as I lazily tried to unlace his pants. Finally getting them undone I pushed them down with my feet. He reached between us slowly guiding himself between my legs. He pushed his hips forward slowly causing both of us to let out a moan as he slide into me. He thrust into me softly biting my neck. I moved my hips with him allowing him to go deeper. He ran his hands down my side and up my thigh pulling it up to wrap around his waist. I moaned as he grabbed my bottom squeezing and thrusting harder and faster. Our breaths loud and labored. His moans escaping his mouth only causing my pleasure to increase. I couldn't hold it any longer, my legs tightening around him as I hit my peak. Arching my back and moaning into his shoulder. He thrust one last time, deep and hard releasing himself before relaxing on me burying his face into my neck.

He lifted up kissing me before rolling over and pulling me into his arms. "I love you my lady." He whispered to me, kissing my forehead.

"I love you my knight." I whispered back snuggling closer to him before drifting into sleep.

I felt his weight leave the bed and blankets being pulled closer to my face.

"Mmmm… Where are you going?" I mumbled still foggy with sleep.

"I have to go back to the barracks it's nearly 2am, I'm sure someone has noticed I am gone." He said laying a soft kiss on my forehead. "I will see you in the morning my love." He whispered before slipping out the door.

"Mahia" I called patting the bed motioning for him to come snuggle.

He jumped on the bed causing my body to bounce from his weight. "Good boy" I said snuggling into his fur and falling fast asleep.

It couldn't have been much later when I was awoken by Mahia's loud barking. "Mahia shush!" I said rolling over.

He continued barking, fur standing on end. "Mahia!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him hitting him in the side. He ignored it and continued barking. "Fine! I'm up, what do you want!"

He whined at me turning his head to the side before turning back to the door to continue his barking. Suddenly a scream ripped through the air pulling me from the foggy sleep. I stuck my ear to the door hushing Mahia. I could hear men's voices along with the clatter of swords and the sound of someone kicking in a door only to hear another scream.

I ran to my chest whipping it open and pulling out my leathers slipping them on before pulling my boots on and slipping my daggers into their place on my back.

Just then someone kicked my door. I jerked around to look as my door warped from the powerful kick of some one. The wood cracked, the man kicked once more causing the door to break and fly off its hinges. It was one of Howe's men, he was glanced in my room spotting me next to my chest a smile spreading across his lips quickly turning into a frown and Mahia jumped from the shadows tearing into the man's neck.

I was hot on his heels shoving a dagger into the mans companion's chest. Blood flowing out of his mouth as I kicked him back causing him to land with a thud on the floor. "Mother?" I yelled glancing at her still closed door.

It flew open as she came rushing out. "Are you okay? I heard screaming! Your farther hasn't come to bed yet, have you seen him."

"No I was asleep when Mahia woke me up with his barking." I said reaching down to scratch his head in thanks. "We need to find father, but first let us check on Oriana and Oren and make sure they are safe." I said rushing over across the hall to Fergus's room. I kicked the door open only to be welcomed with a horrible sight. I ran to them dropping to my knees pulling Oren into my lap feeling for a pulse, nothing. I pulled him with me as I scooted toward Oriana pushing her hair away from her face her eyes wide with fear. I touched her neck just to confirm my fears. Her throat slit blood still pouring out drenching my hands. "No, how could they do this!" I cried tears pouring from my eyes. I brushed the hair out of Oren's face pulling his face against my check.

"My Oren! No!" Mother screamed running in kneeling next to me pulling him from my arms and into her own.

I reached down grabbing Oriana's hand. "I'm so sorry. I was supposed to protect you and I failed." I cried holding her hand in mine. My tears falling on to it washing away the blood in trails leaving her tan skin to peek through the redness. "I'm so sorry Fergus." I cried.

Mother laid Oren down placing his hands across his chest. She crawled over to me taking Oriana's hand from mine and doing the same with her. "It's not your fault." She said pushing a lock of hair that had fallen from my ponytail behind my hair. "They will pay for what they have done!" She said getting to her feet and pulling me with her. "You have to be strong. We need to find your father!"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Your right. Let us hurry before they claim another life."

We rushed out of the quarters and down the slope heading towards the entrance, only to run into a servant. "Their everywhere!" He yelled. "Thank god you two are alive" he ran up to us. "I have to get out of here!"

"Coward, you would run leaving these bastards to claim your home as their own. Killing your friends and leaving them to rot. Stay and fight! Fight with us for our home! I will not let them take it from me!"

"Your right my lady, I will fight by your side." He said straightening up.

"Let's go we need to get to the front gates and find you're farther."

Just then three guards came around the corner charging towards us. Mahia took down the leader ripping his arm from his body causing him to fall screaming as he lunged for his throat. I dug my dagger in to the side of the nearest one causing him to scream and fall backwards. I crushed his face with my boot while I dug my dagger into the other one gritting my teeth together.

I kicked his body off my dagger and continued running down the path way.

"There vault is by here. We need to get the family sword. We can't let Howe find it!" Mother yelled.

I turned the corner running into the vault jumping over the dead guards. I grabbed the sword throwing one of my daggers aside replacing it with the sword. I rushed back out to find my mother shooting arrows at Howe's men while Mahia fought trying to pull one down to the floor with him. I charged toward them swinging the sword full circle beheading one of the guards. We kept running charging into the main entrance.

"Ser Gilmore" I yelled leaping into his arm pushing my lips against his. I didn't care what mother thought I was so happy to see him alive.

"Thank god you're alive!" He said grabbing my face with his hands and kissing me again. "Howe's men ambushed us! Your father is badly injured, Duncan took him to safety in the larder where the escape tunnel is. You two need to go now before they break down this door. I will hold them off for as long as I can but you need to hurry."

"No!" I cried wrapping my arms around him. "I won't leave without you!"

"You have to, you'll never make it if I come with you. I need to stay here and hold them off as long as I can. I love you." He said give me a deep kiss.

I knew it was his good bye kiss. I would never see him again he would die protecting me like his oath forced him too. "I love you too." I cried tears falling down my cheeks. I kissed him one more time before he let me go his hand slowly slipping from mine as he raced to the barred doors. "Go" He yelled. "Now hurry!"

"Come now darling." Mother said grabbing my hand and pulling me from the room. I watched as he slowly disappeared knowing that I would never see him again.

We raced into the kitchen heading toward the pantry. We pushed the door open to see father lying on the ground clutching his side blood pouring out around him.

"Bryce!" Mother yelled running to his side.

"Oh thank the maker you two are alive. Howe betrayed us!" He coughed blood beginning to form on his lips.

"I know my darling. We need to leave now!" she said kneeling down to him.

I rushed over running over to him falling down next to my mother. I could see his torn shirt his hand covering the wound as blood poured out.

"I can't. I would just slow you down you need to go now. Hurry."

"No father we aren't leaving you. I will drag you if I have too."

"I'm afraid you will just end up leaving pieces of me behind pup. I won't survive much longer." He croaked wincing from the pain.

"The teryan is right." I turned around to see Duncan entering the room.

"Duncan you have to help us get him out of here!"

"No! Duncan please get my wife and daughter out of her."

"No Bryce I'm not going anywhere. I said I would always be by your side. I will stay here and fight off any bastard that comes through that door to by them time."

"No I can't lose both of you!" I sobbed.

"You have to live you have to tell Fergus what has happened. You need to take revenge. I want you to cut that bastard Howe's head off with that blade." She said pointing to the family sword.

"No" I cried.

"Duncan please help her."

"My lord. Wardens are needed now more than ever. If I take her she will need to become a Warden."

"I understand" He said nodding.

"No I'm not leaving Duncan!"

Darling please go! We love you!"

"NO" I screamed.

"Duncan please! Carry her out of here if you have too."

Duncan turned to me grabbing my arm. "I hereby invoke the right of conscription."

"I don't give a fuck, I'm not leaving them!" I yelled ripping my arm from his grip.

He pulled me to my feet picking me up and tossing me over his shoulders. Just then a loud crash rang through the halls.

"They have broken through the doors you need to hurry!"

"No" I screamed fighting against Duncan as he hurried down the tunnel. "No" I sobbed against his back letting my body go limp.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I apologize for getting the names wrong. It was early morning when I finished the first two chapters and I was exhausted. I will go back and fix them and thank you for pointing it out. :D

XxX

Duncan carried me through the tunnel over his shoulders, I kept my hands pressed against my ears after hearing my father scream my mother's name. I didn't want to hear it knowing that they were being ripped apart while I ran away like a coward. I should have stayed, I should have been there to defend them. I already failed when Oriana and Oren where slaughtered by those bastards. We made it out into the woods behind the castle, Duncan easing me to my feet before grabbing my arm and pulling me with him as he ran through the forest. I watched as my family home faded from view, thick clouds of smoke lying across it in the sky.

The anger building in my chest the farther we got from it. Howe would pay for what he did. I would make sure that I was the one who drove that blade into his chest. I would hunt him down if I had to. We ran for what felt like hours before Duncan finally slowed glancing around him.

"We should be far enough by now. I doubt they would chase us into the wilds. Why don't we make camp?" He looked down at me.

I nodded. Mahia licking my hand with a whine.

"Here" he said pulling me towards an old campsite pushing me down on to a log. "Why don't you sit and collect your thoughts while I set up our bed rolls."

I sat down my face falling into my hand, my body jerking with tearless sobs, Mahia whined brushing his body against my leg. "I'm sorry Duncan, I'm trying to be strong." I said looking up at him.

He walked over sitting on the log wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to his chest. "I understand. Every Grey Warden has had to give up their family, either to death or for duty. Morn for them now and be strong tomorrow."

I wrapped my arms around him accepting his comforting. He was my savor, no matter how mad I had been he had risked his life to make sure I got away safely. "Thank you Duncan" I said before pulling away.

"Let us sleep awhile before heading on ward to Ostagar."

"I nodded standing up and walking towards me bedroll. I climbed into it closing my eyes even though I knew I didn't want to sleep, I knew the sights of them were forever burned into my memories. Oriana's eyes wide with fear, Oren small lifeless body, Ser Gilmore yelling for us to run before slipping away, Mother and Father begging me to leave. It was too much I didn't want to see them. So I laid there on my back my arm pulling at Mahia's fur while I stared up at the stars until the sun slowly began to peek over the trees.

I heard Duncan rustle and sit up. "You should have slept." He said as we rolled up the bed rolls.

"I'll be fine."

We packed up the bedrolls and headed out towards Ostagar. I just stared at the ground trying to distract my thoughts from the images replaying in my mind. I didn't even realize how long we had been walking until Duncan cleared his throat, causing me to jump a little. I looked up to see the big arch way of the Tevinter ruins. Mahia pushed his head into my hand, I reached down with a smile and scratched his ear.

"Your highness." Duncan said with a bow.

I mirrored Duncan dipping my head before looking up.

"I didn't expect..."

"A royal welcome." King Calian said a smile on his face, while slapping Duncan on the back.

"Yes your highness." Duncan smiled.

"This must be the new Grey Warden recruit." He said walking over to stand in front me. "Your Bryce Cousland's youngest correct."

"Yes your highness. It is nice to see you again."

"Yes I remember seeing you at the castle last spring although you were much more… clean." He said with a chuckle looking at my bloodied body and my messy ponytail.

I ignored him. "My brother Fergus, is he here, in camp? I need to speak with him. Arl Howe slaughtered my family and our knights." I said glaring up at him.

"No he's out scouting he won't return till after the battle. And what is this about Arl Howe?" He asked looking at Duncan.

It's true my lord. He ambushed Highever in the cover of night murdering the Teyrn and Teyrness. We barely escaped."

He looked back at me. "I promise when I return to Denerim Arl Howe will be stripped of his title and hung."

"Thank you" I said bowing my head.

He turned back to Duncan to talk about the battle. I tuned them out tangling my hand in Mahia's fur. Duncan touched my arm after Calian had turned and walked away. I smiled at him. He nodded towards camp and we started walking.

"I need you to find Alistair, he is the junior warden of the order at the moment. He will be helping you prepare for your joining."

"Where can I find him?" I asked letting go of Mahia's fur after giving him a scratch.

"He will most likely be in the old temple." He pointed to the broken down tower to our right. "I will take your hound with me over to our camp and give him something to eat." Mahia barked in approval. "After you find Alistair come find me." He said before turning to the group of tents all circled around a fire.

I sighed looking around the camp. I slowly walked towards where Duncan had pointed. I spotted an elf running around. I grabbed his arm as he went to run past me. "Whoa hang on a sec." I laughed as he pulled me along with him almost causing me to fall forward.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss." He said stopping immediately.

"It's fine." I giggled pushing my lose hair behind my ear. "Do you know where I could wash up and get my leathers cleaned."  
He nodded towards a big trough in the corner under a tree. "The waters over there, there's a merchant there" He pointed to a man standing in a clearing mumbling to himself. "If you need supplies. Just leave your leather at the wash and I will be right there to pick them up my lady."

"Thank you." I said as he ran off.

I headed towards the merchant to buy some pants and a shirt so I could have my leathers cleaned. All he had was male tunics and lose brown pants. I took them any ways and headed towards the trees to wash. I dipped my hands into the water splashing my face. I pulled my hair from the leather piece tied around it holding it into a ponytail. I dipped the leather tie into the water letting the blood wash away from it. I dipped my head into the water rinsing the blood and dirt out of my hair. I continued washing my arms and legs slipping my boots off. I walked into the cover of trees slipping my leathers off and replacing them with the loose clothing. The pants were much too big they kept falling off my hips. I took the leather tie that had held my hair up, bunching the pants waits up into a ball of fabric on one side and wrapping the hair tie around it to keep it in place. It would have to do for now. I slipped my boots back on running my finger through my hair. I tossed my leathers next to the trough and headed back to the merchant.

"You wouldn't happen to have a brush would you?" I asked still running my fingers through my hair.

"Actually" The man said digging in his bag. "I do." He handed it to me.

"You're a savior." I said taking it and giving him his money. He chuckled as I walked away.

I ran the brush through my hair looking around the camp site. There were people everywhere. Men and women in armor chatting while elves ran around them working hard. I turned and headed up the slop to where Alistair was supposed to be.

"What do you want Warden!"

"Mother superior asked me to ask you if the Mages Circle has arrived yet."

"Why do you keep harassing me? They will be here when they get here. You don't need to keep seeking me out just to ask ridiculous questions that you already know the answer too."

"Yes I'm harassing you by delivering a message, and I was going to name my first child after you… the grumpy one."

The mage turned on his heel stomping off and bumping into my shoulder as he passed. When he didn't apologized I yelled. "Well excuse me!" after him. "Maker how rude." I said under my breath.

I walked up to the man hearing him talking to himself before he turned to me. "You know one good thing about a blight is it brings people together." He said lost in thought.

"Excuse me, What?" I asked looking at him on eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Oh nothing. You must be the new recruit Duncan sent word about you except you don't look like a Ser Gilmore." He chuckled.

"That's because I'm not, he's… dead." I said with a frown.

"Oh." He said confused by the look on my face.

"I'm Morgan Cousland." I said holding out my hand.

He took it shaking it. "I'm Alistair… Just Alistair. You know there aren't very many women in the Grey Wardens." He said smiling.

"Maybe it's because we are just too smart."

"Aw well then what does that make you?"

"One of the boys." I smiled.

He laughed. "So Duncan has told you about what we need to do?"

"Actually no he told me to find you and then meet him at the camp. He has my hound."

"Your hound?"

"Yes my Mabari Mahia. I'm surprised he was willing to go with him. Not a very attentive Mabari if you ask me." I giggled.

"I'll say, if he was willing to go with a complete stranger and leave his master to wander around a campsite with a bunch of hungry men."

"Don't even think about it." I said sticking my brush into his chest.

He put his hands in the air. "Please please I was joking. Don't kill me with you mighty hair brush." He said laughing.

"You're strange, in a cute kind of way." I laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He winked. "Have you met the other recruits Daveth and Ser Jory?"

"Ser Jory is here?"

"You know each other?"

"Well I know his wife. She is heavy with child, I can't believe he is here instead of in Highever with her."

Alistair just shrugged and motioned for us to walk. "Well maybe we will run into him on our way."

We started walking down the slope. "So Alistair, tell me a little about you?"

"You want to know about me?" He asked his brows pushed together in confusion.

"Well yes. I asked didn't I?"

"Well okay. I grew up in the Chantry when I was old enough they started training me to be a templar."

"So you're a mage hunter?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well no I never actually finished my training. Duncan recruited me before my training was done. I still have the skills, Duncan told me to still practice what I was taught. He thought it would be useful against the dark spawn with magic."

"Oh" I said nodding.

"Daveth" Alistair waved to a man chatting with a woman who slapped him before turning and walking away.

"Alistair" He said rubbing his cheek. "And who is this lovely woman?" He asked taking my hand before bowing and kissing it.

"This is the new Grey Warden recruit."

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Daveth." He said.

"I'm Morgan." I replied pulling my hand from his.

"Do you know anything about this little test they have us going into tomorrow?" He asked after Alistair had left to speak with the merchant.

"Nope it's all a big secret apparently."

"I was sneaking around camp when I heard a couple of Warden talking about sending us into the Wilds." He said his eyes widened as he said Wilds.

"They aren't that bad Daveth. I use to play in them with my brother Fergus when I was a child."

"There are witches in there!"

"Oh please. How about you watch my back and I'll watch yours?"

"Oh Ill watch your back." He winked.

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Don't get to distracted back there." I said walking away towards Alistair. _What an idiot._ I thought.

Alistair turned to me as we walked back towards Duncan. "Ser Jory is up by the king's camp if you would like to go to speak to him."

I nodded following Alistair up the slope to where Ser Jory stood.

"Ser Jory!" I called to him.

He spun around his eyes went wide when he saw me walking towards. "Lady Cousland" He said bowing his head. "May I ask what are you doing here? Did you come with Ser Gilmore?"

"No Ser Jory. Everyone in the Highever castle is dead. Rendon Howe murdered them."

"Oh Maker. You have my condolences my lady. But still why are you here if you don't mind me asking?"

"I would ask you the same. Is your wife not heavy with child? You should be with her."

"Duncan recruited me after the competition. It was suppose to be myself and Ser Gilmore. I left with Fergus but Ser Gilmore wanted to stay behind and ride with your father. But still my lady you didn't answer my question. Why are you here and where are your knights?" He asked looking around as if they were about to jump out of a bush.

"I'm here to be a Grey Warden. I have nothing left to go back to."

"I see. Well I'm honored to fight by your side my lady. I have seen you in the training yard with your mother and Ser Gilmore. You're an excellent fighter."

"Thank you Ser Jory. You flatter me." I smiled.

We said farewell to Ser Jory and headed towards the slope when a man in a cage started shouting at us and waving.

"Just ignore him." The guard said looking back at the man and then to us.

"Why is he caged?" I asked looking at the man.

"He tried to desert last night. Caught him sneaking around camp."

"Hmm" I said walking past him leaving him and Alistair chatting as I walked up to the prisoner.

He told me how he had not been deserting that he had just stolen a key to the mages chest and was going to go see what he could steal. He then told me how he swallowed swallowed the key and that it had come back into his possession and offered to give it to me if I could get him something to eat and drink.

I walked back to the guard. "I just had a nice little talk with him." I said nodding towards the prisoner. "He asked for food. Why hasn't he been fed?"

"No one brought me anything from him and I'm not giving up my food to him."

"Surely you can spear what you have left." I said pointing to his plate.

"Fine here." He shoved his plate at me. "But if anyone asks while he's licking his lips I'm sending them to you."

I nodded taking the plate and walking over to the prisoner handing it to him through the bars.

Alistair walked up behind me. "Well how kind of you." He said looking at the prisoner.

"Yeah yeah. Do me a favor, grab that key and hold on to it." I said pointing to the key the prisoner was holding out. I was for sure not touching that key.

Alistair grabbed it shoving it in his pocket. "Ewww… It's warm" He said sticking his tongue out.

I just giggled and started walking towards Duncan.

We finally made it to the campfire just as the dark was approaching.

"I see you have found Alistair." Duncan said as Alistair walked up next to him. He turned to him, "Alistair a rather angry mage stopped by earlier telling me to control you because you are harassing him."

"I was just delivering a message from the revered mother." He shrugged. "The way that woman wields guilt she should be fighting with the army." He chuckled.

"Alistair you're no longer a templar the chantry and the mages are no longer your concern." He turned towards me ignoring Alistair's sigh.

"I think now that you are here I will tell you what we have planned for tomorrow. You four will be going into the wilds, you need to collect dark spawn blood and place it in these vials." He said handing myself, Ser Jory, and Daveth each a vial.

"Surely you could have collected it by now." I said turning the vial in my hand.

"Yes but it is part of the joining. You each need to do it. Second there is an old Warden out post deep in the wilds. I need you to find it and recover the documents within a chest. It has a magical seal on it so Alistair you will need to be the one to open it since you are the only Grey Warden of you four."

Alistair nodded.

"You will be leaving early so get something to eat and then head to bed. You will need to be on your guard tomorrow."

Alistair showed me to my tent after dinner. I ducked in to find Mahai lying on the floor chewing on a lamb's bone. He stopped long enough to bark at me before returning back to chew on it some more.

I sighed. I found my leathers cleaned and neatly folded in the corner. I laid down on my bed roll exhausted from running around all day with no sleep. I hoped that my dreams would fade just for tonight so I could get some decent sleep before walking into hell. I slipped under the blanket settling on my side. Mahia got up and moved closer lying pressed against my back. I sighed and closed my eyes welcoming sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early when I opened my tent and slipped out. The sun just beginning to peak over the ruins. I sat down on the log next to the fire glancing around to see if anyone else was awake. I heard the sound of someone struggling with the ties on their tent.

"Oh come on you stupid thing!" I heard Alistair say.

I glanced over toward his tent only to see it wiggling violently. I couldn't help but laugh as he finally freed himself from it.

"Oh laugh it up!" He said pointing at me as he walked over.

"Were you stuck in that mean old tent?" I frowned up at him.

"Shut it." He said sitting down next to me crossing his legs at the ankle.

I giggled turning down to Mahia to scratch behind his ear. "You're up early." I said turning back to him.

"Yeah I can't sleep once that sun shines into my tent. What about you, you have a hard time staying asleep with that damn thing shinning in your eyes?" He asked motioning towards the sun.

I laughed. "No. My hound had to pee." I said looking down at Mahia who wagged his tail against the dirt sending a tiny dust cloud into the air. "Do you think we will see my brother Fergus while we are out in the Wilds?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I don't know. I'm sure he is fine. Freezing but fine." He smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving" I answered.

"I'll go grab us something to eat." He stood up brushing the dirt off his butt before heading towards the chest next to Duncan's tent and pulling out a pan and two piece of meat, with two pieces of bread. He threw a deer skin water sack at me catching me off guard. I caught it barley, it slamming into my chest with a thump. I glared at him only making him chuckle as he threw the meat into the pan and placed it on the metal rack standing over the fire before coming and sitting back down next to me.

"Are you cold?" He asked rubbing his shoulders trying to cause friction for warmth.

"Yeah the fire doesn't help much does it?" I said mirroring his action.

"Hang on." He climbed into his tent returning a minute later with a large wolf fur blanket. He sat down next to me throwing it over our shoulders. We huddled together on the on the log watching the meat sizzle in the pan. Alistair slowly got up moving towards the pan and pulling it from the fire. He grabbed two plates and placed the meat onto them along with the bread he had pulled out earlier before coming back over and pulling himself back under the blanket.

"Here" He said handing me my plate.

"Thank you" I said taking the plate from his hands.

We ate in silence except for Mahia's loud chopping every time I would pass him a piece of meat. Alistair took my plate when we had finished putting them with the pan next to us.

"So, are worried about going into the wilds?" He asked scooting closer and wrapping the blanket tighter around him.

"No not really. I mean I grew up playing in them with Fergus. It won't be the first time I have been in them."

"Oh I see."

"Why are you?" I asked nudging him with my shoulder.

He laughed. "No this is like a walk in the castle court yard for me. Kill a few dark spawn recover some treaties maybe rescue a damsel in distress while I'm there." He said shrugging.

I rolled my eyes turning back to the fire.

"So you were really a noble woman?" he asked.

"Well yeah. My parents were Eleanor and Bryce Cousland, I'm their youngest." I said turning back to him. "Did you meet my brother Fergus when he came with our army?"

"Yeah actually, myself, Jory and Daveth ended up getting drunk with him before he left scouting. He mentioned you."

"Oh, and what did he say?"

"He told us about how skilled you were with your daggers, and about how you punched a man in the face after he asked you to join him in his private quarters." He laughed.

"He was forty five and I was seventeen, it was completely inappropriate. He deserved to be punched in the face. Maybe then he will think twice before being so disgusting." I said rolling my eyes.

"I would have loved to see that. You in a nice lands meet dress knocking some old man out for grabbing your rear. The lords and ladies gasping as he fell to the floor." He said laughing.

"If he would have grabbed my rear he would have been pulling my heel out of his face." I said looking towards him with a laugh.

"Even better!" He chuckled.

Alistair was quite funny. He made me laugh so hard that I fell backwards off the log holding my stomach with Mahia rushing over to lick my face. We sat in front of the fire laughing and telling each other about one another until Duncan emerged from his tent.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Alistair called to him. As he stepped out putting his hand across his forehead to block the sunlight.

"Good morning Alistair, Lady Cousland."

"Good morning Duncan." I called back to him.

He walked over to the chest pulling out a slice of bread before settling down next to us on the log. "Are Daveth and Ser Jory not up yet?"

We both shook our heads no.

"Alistair, would you mind going and waking them up?"

Alistair stood up letting the blanket fall from his shoulders and heading towards Ser Jory's tent. He called out to him and Jory answers immediately.

"I'll be out in just a moment." He called.

Alistair turned to Daveth's tent. He called out to him but with no answer he decided to just go into the tent.

"By the Maker, why are you naked?" We heard Alistair yell, causing me and Duncan to roll into a fit of laughter. "It's the middle of winter out there!"

Alistair appeared from the tent his cheeks bright red from embarrassment glaring at Duncan and I only making our laughter louder.

"I think I will go put my leathers on." I said still laughing as I folded up Alistair's fur and handed it to him before ducking into my tent to fetch my leathers.

I pulled them on before emerging and strapping my family sword and dagger to my back. I used the leather tie that I had freed from my pants that it had been holding up and used it to pull my hair up into a bun before lacing up my boots. Duncan was briefing Alistair on what the day would hold when Daveth finally emerged from his tent tightening his straps on his leather chest piece.

"I thought you would have been the one coming into my tent." He said looking over at me as he bent down to lace his boot.

I just rolled my eyes as I walked towards Alistair and Duncan. "Are we ready then?" I asked looking at Duncan and then to Alistair.

"Yes I think so. Alistair just remember these are your charges you are responsible for them. Make sure everyone gets back safely." Duncan said.

"Of course Duncan." Alistair replied.

We headed toward to the gate leading towards the wilds. The guard nodding to us as we walked past him. Seeing the wilds brought back so many memories. I remember hiding from Nan in a tree, playing hide and seek with Fergus, chasing Mahia after he stole my hat before a royal function but now they looked so different. Some trees were dead others had what looked like red fleshy tumors that would pop any time spraying us with blood and making us look like the ground around the tree.

I stopped looking around me. "Did you hear that?" I asked the others who had kept walking a head of me.

"Hear what?" Alistair asked turning around to face me.

I pointed forward as a wolf came charging towards us, Alistair quickly turning around and hitting it with his shield knocking it to the ground before driving his blade through it.

"Be on your guard there has to be more." He said placing his foot on the animal's body holding it in place as he pulled his blade out.

I jogged up to where they were standing just as six more wolves came charging from the shadows of the trees towards us. Daveth took one down pinning it in place with an arrow as Ser Jory swung his sword beheading it. Two were charging towards me, I caught one in the air thrusting my sword into its chest only to send me toppling backwards with it. I let go of my sword and tucked my body rolling onto my knees just as the second open its mouth ready to clamp down on my neck. I shoved my dagger into its open mouth breaking all the way through its head. The wolf fell to the ground dead. I kneeled on the ground catching my breath as Alistair and Ser Jory pulled the swords out of the bodies of their kill and Daveth went around collecting his arrows that were undamaged.

"You okay?" Alistair asked walking over to me and holding his hand out to help me to my feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit rusty." I answered shrugging and taking his hand pulling myself up.

I walked over to the two dead wolves that still held my weapons in their bodies. I collected them before returning next to Alistair and heading down the trail.

"Look there" I said pointing at the body in the little swamp laying face down his chantry robes torn where the wolves had been trying to get to his body to eat the meat.

We walked over checking him for something that could tell us who he was so we could notify his family.

"A letter." I said holding it up. "But it's to damaged to read." I said looking at the paper, the ink had smeared, and I could only understand a couple words. Not enough to figure out why this man was here and who he was.

I stood back up turning around with the group of men and heading on down the trail. Alistair pointed forward at a soldier who was slowly crawling towards us. I ran to the man falling down to my knees and helping him roll over onto his back.

"Maker what happen?" I asked holding his face in my hands.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Lady Cousland?" he asked in surprise.

"Caleb?" I asked finally recognizing his face. "What happened here?"

"We were ambushed by dark spawn. They killed some of the men, others they dragged off."

"Alistair grab the bandages out of my bag." I called pointing the bag I had dropped at their feet when I ran. "Where's Fergus?"

"He took a small group farther into the wilds." He said wincing as Alistair wrapped the gash on his leg. "He sent a messenger just to us just before the attack."

"When we get back to camp I will tell Duncan to send some men to collect him." Alistair said placing his hand on my forearm.

I nodded to him helping Caleb to his feet. "Come we will take you back to camp."

"No I'll be fine. It's not too far from here I should be able to make it. Thank you my lady." He said before turning and limping back the way we came.

"We are going to die aren't we?" Jory said turning to face us.

"Come now Jory don't be such a coward." I said pushing his arm.

"We aren't completely helpless." Alistair said shaking his head. "Being a Grey Warden means I can sense the dark spawn. I will know they are coming, they won't take us by surprise."

"You hear that Ser Knight" Daveth said to Jory. "At least we will be warned before we die."

We continued walking, finding another man in a chantry robe with a letter. This letter told us of a campsite where a lock box was hidden. I was supposed to retrieve it and take it to the man's wife Jenna in Redcliff. After picking up the lock box we followed the trails the man had mentioned that lead to a cache. Alistair found a chest between two Tevinter statues while we were following trails; we took what we wanted from it before heading back to look for signs. We ran into more dark spawn this battle harder than all the others we had encountered because they had a Hurlock Emissary with them which Alistair took down clearing the path for the rest of us. I quickly disabled the traps before running to help Jory take down a Genlock. We made our way to the cache picking up the things we wanted before grabbing a note off a soldiers body and following the directions to a pile of rocks and sprinkling the pouch of ashes he had on him onto the rocks. A demon appeared which only took a moment to take down. We found a pair of boots, I stuffed them into my overflowing bag and headed towards the Grey Warden tower which was surrounded by dark spawn. They didn't take long to kill taking down the weaker ones and then all of us surrounding the Alpha and killing him with ease.

We walked up to the broken chest at the base of the ruined tower, Alistair bent down moving the pieces away searching for the papers. "It's empty." He said looking back at me.

I bent down next to him confirming what he had said. "I thought it was sealed."

Alistair shrugged standing up and pulling me up to my feet.

"Are you a vulture I wonder" A voice said behind us. All four of us turned to stare at the women walking down the towers slope towards us. "A scavenger, poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned." She came to stop in front of us her hand on her hip. "Or merely an intruder coming to these dark spawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey. What say you hmm scavenger or intruder?"

"We are no intruders" Alistair said stepping next to me. "The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

"Tis' a tower no longer, the wilds have clearly claimed the desecrated corpse. I have watched your progress for some time now" she said walking past us up the hill. "Where do they go I wonder why are they here." She came to rest leaning against an old pillar. "And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her she looks chasined which means others are nearby." Alistair said leaning into my ear.

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" She said her arms falling down from above her head demonstrating the "swooping".

"Yes swooping is bad." Alistair said glaring at her.

"She's a witch of the wilds she is, she'll turn us into toads." Daveth said pointing at her.

"Witch of the wilds? Such idle fancy those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" She said shaking her head. "You there" she pointed at me "women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"You may call me Morgan." I said to her.

"And you may call me Morrigan if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose, you sought something in that chest that is here no longer?"

"Here no longer?" Alistair said his accent heavy. "You stole them didn't you? You're some kind of sneaky witch thief." He said pointing at her causing me to chuckle at his choice of words.

"How very eloquent, how does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, those documents are Grey Warden property" Alistair said becoming serious. "And I suggest you return them."

"I will not for t'was not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here no longer if you wish. I am not threatened."

"Can you tell us who took them?" I asked.

"T'was my mother in fact."

"Is this a joke?" Jory asked.

"If so it seems the truthful rather than funny sort no?" She said looking out into the wilds.

"Great she's a thieving funny weird talking sort of witch." Alistair said.

"Not all in the wilds are monsters. Flowers grow as well as toads. If you wish I could take you to my mother. It's not far from here and you may ask her for you papers if you like."

"We should get those papers but I dislike like this Morrigans sudden appearance."

"I say we go with her." I said turning to him with a shrug of my shoulders.

"She'll put us all in the pot she will, just you watch." Daveth whined.

"If the pots warmer then this forest it will be a nice change." Jory said folding his arms across his chest.

"Follow me then if it pleases you." She said turning around and walking down the hill.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Alistair whispered to me grabbing my arm and pulling me to the back of the group.

"We'll be fine Alistair." I said placing my hand over his and holding on to it.

He smiled before pulling away his cheeks red. I giggled at him and turned forward.

We were walking up to a rather sad looking hut surrounded by a swamp.

"Greetings… Mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who…"

"I see them girl, hmm. Much as I expected." The old women said looking past Morrigan as we came up to the little shack.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked stopping next to me.

"You are required to do nothing least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, open ones arms wide. Either way ones a fool. "

"She's a witch I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her." Daveth whispered.

Quite Daveth, if she's a witch, do you really want to make her anger?" Ser Jory asked.

"There is a smart lad, sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things but it is not I who decides, believe what you will. And what of you" She said walking towards me. "Does your woman's mind give you a different view point or do you believe as these boys do?" She asked glancing at Daveth and Ser Jory.

"I'm not sure what I believe." I said shaking my head.

"Now that's a good statement if any. So much about you is uncertain and I believe, do I? Why it seems I do." She said laughing.

"So this is the dreaded witch of the wilds." Alistair said smiling.

"Witch of the wilds." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Morrigan must have told you that, she fancies such tales though she would never admit it. Oh how she dances under the moon." She laughed.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales mother." Morrigan said rubbing her fingers on her temples.

"True they came for their treaties." She said turning around and disappearing into her hut for a moment. "And before you begin barking your precious seal wore off long ago, I have been protecting these." She said handing them to Alistair.

"You... Oh you protected them." He said taking them from her hand.

"And why not, take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this blights threat is greater than they could imagine." She said going to stand next to Morrigan.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Do I, maybe I'm just an old woman with a penchant for old molded pieces of parchment." She laughs. "Oh do not mind me, you have what you came for."

"Time for you to go then" Morrigan said waving her hand to the pathway away from the shack.

"Don't be ridicules girl these are your guest."

"Ohh... Very well then come I will show you out of the woods, follow me." She said walking past us.

I followed after her with Alistair close by my side. He stuck his arm out with a smile on his face. I smiled and wrapped my arm through his as we followed Morrigan back towards our camp.


	5. Chapter 5

We returned to camp just after sun down and headed towards Duncan who was sitting in front of the fire petting Mahia. Mahia stood up barking before bolting towards me and knocking me down.

"Mahia get off." I laughed pushing the dogs face away from me as he soaked me with wet kisses.

Alistair grabbed him by his collar pulling him away before reaching down and pulling me up to my feet. "I think he missed you." He laughed as I wiped my face off on my arm.

"Are you sure?" I giggled peaking at him between wipes.

Duncan walked over to us. "Did you get everything?"

"Not that it was easy" I said wiping the dirt off my back.

"The seal on the chest had worn off, we had to get them from a woman and her mother." Alistair said handing them to Duncan.

"Were they chasin folk?" He asked looking over the documents.

"I think they were apostates hiding from the chantry."

"Alistair you are no longer a templar, things of that matter are no longer you concern." Duncan said frowning at him.

"I know Duncan." Alistair said looking at his feet kicking them in the dirt causing a little cloud to form.

"Why don't you take them to the old temple? I have had the mages helping me prepare for the ritual, I will join you in a moment." Duncan said to Alistair before tuning on his heel and heading towards a mage standing behind him.

Alistair motioned for us to follow him towards were we had first met. I followed behind him watching the ground move as I walked.

"The more I hear of this joining the less I like it." Jory whined from behind us as we walked up the slope leading to the clearing.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth said walking up to stand in front of Jory.

"Why all these damn tests, have I not earned my place?" Jory said with anger.

"Maybe its tradition, maybe they're just trying to annoy you." Daveth said with a shrug.

"Well there really isn't much we can do about it now." I said joining in the conversation.

"I only know my wife is in Highever a with child on the way. If they had warned me I… It just doesn't seem fair." Jory said.

"Would you have come if they did? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must right?" Daveth asked.

"Including sacrificing us?" Jory asked pointing at Daveth.

"Id sacrifice a lot more if it would end the blight." Daveth answered.

"By the Maker, I'm the only woman here and I swear I'm the only bravest one." I said throwing my arms in the air causing Alistair to chuckle under his breath.

"Yes Ser Knight try not to wet your trousers before the ritual starts." Daveth chuckled.

"I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade." Jory answered.

At last we come to the joining." Duncan said walking up behind us towards the table. A huge gantlet in his hands. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight when humanity stood and the verge of extinction. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of dark spawn blood, and mastered their taint."

"We'rre goiing tto drrink the blood of of those creatures!" Jory stuttered.

"Mmm… Yummy." I joked rubbing my stomach trying to lighten the mood to no success.

Duncan smiled before continuing. "Just like the Grey Wardens before us and we did before you. This is the source of our power" He said looking back at the cup. "And our victory."

"Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint we can sense it in the dark spawn and use it to slay the arch demon." Alistair said looking towards me.

"Well that's convenient!" I said with a forced smile.

"We speak only a few words prior to the joining but these words have been said since the first." Duncan said. "Alistair if you would."

He nodded bowing his head. "Join us brother and sisters, join us in the shadows were we stand vigilant, join us as we carry the duty that cannot be fore sworn, and should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

Duncan turned around grabbing the cup from the table. "Daveth step forth."

Daveth took the cup looking into it before placing it to his lip and taking a drink. He slowly pulled it away from his mouth and handed it back to Duncan. I felt Alistair's hand take a hold of mine giving it a squeeze. I squeezed his back lacing my fingers within his. Daveth looked up at Duncan before letting out a moan and placing his hand to his forehead and falling to his knees, his face lifted up, his eyes rolled into the back of his head turning them white. "Makers Breath" Jory said backing away from him. He screamed falling the ground with a loud crack as his skull hit the floor. Alistair tightened his grip giving me a worried look.

"I am sorry Daveth." Duncan said down casting his eyes and shaking his head before turning to Jory. "Step forth Jory." He held the cup out to him.

Jory took a step back drawing his blade. "But... I have a wife with a child on the way had I known."

Duncan stepped towards him with the cup. "There is no turning back."

Jory stuck his blade to him his back now up against to old wall. "You, you ask too much. There is no glory in this!" he yelled at Duncan.

Duncan placed the cup on the table before drawing his dagger and walking towards Jory who swung his blade at Duncan only hitting his dagger before Duncan closed the space between them before driving his dagger into his side. "I am sorry Jory." He said pulling it out and letting Jory fall to the floor holding his wound and looking up at him.

"Jory" I yelled running towards him only to have Alistair grab me by my waist pulling me back and into his arms. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I buried my head into his shoulder.

"You can do this" He whispered into my ear.

I nodded pulling away and facing Duncan.

"Step forward Morgan." He said handing the cup to me.

I took it looking at the black liquid inside. I slowly pulled it up to my lips pausing before parting my lips and letting it flow into my mouth. I pulled it back handing it back to Duncan. The pain was immediate, I bent forward placing my hand to my head. I threw my head back my eyes rolling into the back of my head feeling my legs give out. Alistair quickly caught me before I hit the ground, and then everything went black before a huge dragon cut into my view. It was huge sitting atop a bridge looking down to millions of dark spawn opening its mouth letting out a wild roar before the fire fell out behind it. It turned its attention towards me letting out another loud cry before everything faded back to black.

I groaned slowly opening my eyes to the whiteness of the tent the pain pounding in my head. I sat up looking around the tent to find Alistair slumped against Mahia both of them snoring loudly. I grabbed Alistair's wolf pelt that was draped over me and crawled over to them placing it around him. He looked so peaceful sleeping, I kissed his forehead before crawling back to my bed roll and drifting back to sleep.

When I woke in the morning Mahia and Alistair were both gone, I could hear Duncan's voice echoing through the campsite. I grabbed Alistair's pelt that he must of draped back over me when he awoke, and wrapped it around my shoulders before stepping out of the tent.

"You're awake" Alistair said looking up from his breakfast with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry!" I said walking over to him and bending down to scratch Mahia behind his ears before sitting down on the log.

"Here eat this." Duncan said handing me a plate of eggs.

"Thank you Duncan." I said taking the plate with a smile.

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah of a dragon."

"The arch demon" Duncan said walking over and taking a seat next to us.

"I remember I had horrible dreams after my joining." Alistair said shaking his head.

I just nodded taking a bite of the food and passing some to Mahia.

"I sent a couple of the king's army out to retrieve your brother from the wilds but I don't think they will make it back before the battle tonight." Duncan said as he stood up.

"Thank you Duncan." I smiled up at him.

"I will see you two tonight before the battle. Take these coins and buy yourself whatever you will need." He said tossing Alistair a pouch of money.

We both nodded good bye to him. Alistair slowly started scooting closer to me on the log trying to inch slowly so I wouldn't notice. I just ignored him and continued eating my breakfast.

"So…" he said fumbling with his hands.

I looked over to him and flashed him a smile. He turned towards the fire heat rising in his cheeks.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go for a tour around the ruins." He asked still staring into the fire that was slowly fading away into hot ash.

"I would love to Alistair." I answered standing up and putting my plate with the others on the ground for the elves to pick up when they made their rounds. "Let me just pull my leathers on." I called as I headed into my tent.

I pulled my hair up into a point tail after slipping my leathers on, I grabbed my boots and headed back outside to where Alistair was still sitting scratching Mahia. I sat down next to him and pulled my boots on slowly lacing them up. I stood up straightening my pony tail and pulling it tight.

"Shall we?" Alistair asked standing up and holding his arm out for me to take.

I linked my arm with his as we shuffled around camp laughing at each other's jokes and Alistair pointing things out and telling me about the objects history. We came up to the mages camp where they were casting spells. Foggy light blue clouds danced above their head where their arms were dancing with each other as they cast the spell.

"What are they doing?" I asked pointing at the mages behind the two templar guards.

"They are in the fade." Alistair whispered. "Mages can enter the fade awake."

"Oh" I said looking back towards them and tilting my head. "It looks so beautiful."

"Yeah, until one of them gets taken over by a demon." Alistair added.

"Alistair" I said leaning close to his ear. His breathed hitched as I got closer my lips softly touching his ear as I spoke. "Your templar training is showing." I laughed.

He groaned softly pushing me away and then flashing me a smile as I started laughing.

"Oh don't be angry." I said to him as I relinked my arm with his "I was just kidding."

We walked up on to one of the slopes leading towards one of the huge towers that over looked the wilds that surrounded the ruins. The sun was just beginning to set. I let go of Alistair's arm and went to the edge of the wall sitting down and letting my legs dangle off the edge. Alistair slowly sat down next to me folding his legs and looking down at the long drop into the wilds.

"Here" He said grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers into mine and pulling my hand to rest with his on his knee. "For safety in case you fall."

I smiled leaning my head against his armored shoulder while we watched the sun set behind the trees.

"We should go meet Duncan." He said breaking the silence.

I let a loud breath out before taking his hand and letting him help me to my feet. We walked back to the camp chatting about the upcoming battle.

"There you two are." Duncan called as we walked our way towards the camp. "Alistair I need you to go and help a couple of the soldiers set up on the bridge." He called pointing towards the archway that leads to the other side of the ruins. Alistair nodded and turned away jogging towards the bridge. "Lady Cousland you will come with me. The king asked for us to join him to discuss our strategy of the coming battle, he would also like to congratulate you on becoming a Grey Warden."

I followed him towards the old temple and down to a long table where King Calian was arguing with a man in big silver armor, his shoulder length black hair pulled back only a few pieces of hair that had loosely fallen out and into his face.

"Loghain my decision is final, I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault." Calian said to the man.

"You risk too much Calian! The dark spawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines." Loghain replied pointing at the king with anger clearly on his face.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all."

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!" Logahin said turning away from Calian and facing the other way.

"It is not a "fool notion." Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past… And you will remember who is king" Calian yelled glaring into Loghain's back.

"How fortunate that Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!" Loghain said rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? Duncan are you men ready for battle?" Calian asked turning to face us.

"They are your majesty." He replied bowing his head.

"Ah Lady Cousland I understand congratulations are in order?" He said smiling towards me.

"Thank you your Majesty." I replied bowing my head. I couldn't help notice how much he looked like Alistair.

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should feel honored to join their ranks."

"I'm very honored." I said turning to Duncan to show my appreciation.

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing , Calian. We must attend to reality." Loghain said turning around and glaring at Duncan and myself.

"Fine. Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the dark spawn into charging our lines and then…?" Calian said leaning over the map on the table.

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover." Loghain said pointing at a spot on the map.

"To flank the dark spawn, I remember. This is the tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light the beacon?" Calian asked looking towards Loghain.

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it's vital."

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and Lady Cousland to make sure it's done."

"If it's not dangerous I can do it myself." I said looking at Calian.

"Nonsense" He said waving his hand.

"As you wish your majesty." I replied bowing my head.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise your majesty?" Loghain asked glaring towards me.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain, Grey Wardens battle the blight no matter where they're from." Calian said with a wave of his hand.

I fought back the urge to stick my tongue out at Loghain like I always did with Fergus when I knew I had won.

"Your majesty, you should consider the possibility of the arch demon appearing." Duncan said drawing their attention.

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds." Loghain interrupted.

"Isn't that what you're men are here for, Duncan?" Calian replied.

"I… Yes your majesty." Duncan replied looking down at the table.

"Your majesty" a mage said as he walked up to the table. "The tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi…"

A priest ran up interrupting the mage. "We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them for the dark spawn!"

"Enough!" Loghain said waving his hand in front of him. "This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you, Loghain, I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil." Calian said smiling towards me and Duncan.

"Yes, Calian. A glorious moment for us all." Loghain said walking away.

We finished the meeting and then headed back towards camp. Alistair already there sitting with Mahia in front of the fire, he smiled at me as I sat down on the log next to him.

"You heard the plan." Duncan said stopping to stand in front of us. "You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."

"What, I won't be in the battle?" Alistair said standing up.

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan replied.

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" Alistair asked.

"I agree with Alistair, we should be in the battle." I said standing up next to him.

"That is not your choice. If the king wishes the Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit then Grey Wardens will be there." Duncan replied. "We must do whatever it takes to destroy the dark spawn… exciting or no."

"I get it. I get it." Alistair said putting his hands up in defense. "Just so you know, if the king asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold I'm drawing the line. Dark spawn or no."

"I think I'd like to see that." I said winking at him and nudging his arm with my elbow.

"For you maybe, but it would have to be a pretty dress." He winked.

Duncan groaned shaking his head and placing a hand on it. "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge to get to the beacon and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

"Sounds easy enough." I said looking at Alistair and shrugging.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

"Can we join the battle after?" Alistair asked.

"No stay with the beacon and ensure it stay lit."

We nodded showing we understood.

"Then I must join the others, from here you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens, I expect you to be worthy of that title." He said before turning to leave.

Alistair ran after him placing his hand on his shoulder. "Duncan… May the Maker watch over you."

"May he watch over us all." He replied nodding to Alistair before leaving.

Alistair walked back his head hanging low. I took his face in my hands pulling his eyes towards mine. "He'll be fine Alistair." I said smiling.

He smiled back at me straightening his back. "We should get to the tower."

We ran to the bridge that crossed the gorge the battle loud beneath us. I watched as a huge rock flew through the air enchanted with flame as it hit the tower on the other side causing it to crumble. Alistair grabbed my arm and pulled me to him as three men came running past us almost knocking me over. We jogged across the bridge barley missing being hit by the huge flying rocks.

"You're Grey Wardens?" The man asked running up to us a mage hot on his heels. "The towers been taken."

"Taken how man?" Alistair yelled over the sounds of battle.

"The dark spawn, they've taken the tower. Killed everyone they could find.

"We need to hurry. You mage come with us we could use your help." I said grabbing the man's arm pulling him along.

We ran into three groups of dark spawn before finally making it into the tower.

"Wait there's a trip wire" I said falling to my knees and slowly disengaging it. "There." We killed the few dark spawn in the entrance before pushing through the door to yet more dark spawn.

I drove my dagger into one the mage had stunned with a spell and then kicked him down the massive hole in the floor. We headed into the last room and quickly killed off the few who were waiting for us. We ran up the stairs and pushed the huge door open and ran into the room. We stopped to catch our breath for a moment.

"There wasn't supposed to be any dark spawn here." Alistair breathed as he bent over.

"Weren't you complaining about not having anything to fight earlier?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Hey your right." He smiled. "Let's keep moving."

I nodded running forward into more dark spawn.

We finally made it to the third level of the tower. "One more floor after this." I yelled running into an ambush of dark spawn. I sung my body in a circle my blades sticking out straight at my sides cutting into four dark spawn that had gotten too close to my spinning body.

"Now that" Alistair said grunting as he kicked a dark spawn off his blade. "Was sexy."

I laughed as we headed toward the stairs. Finally we had made it to the top only to see a huge ogre standing over a pile of bodies biting into one of them.

"You're kidding!" I yelled shaking my head.

The mage froze the thing but only for a moment before it came charging at Alistair sending him flying through the air. The mage hit it again with lightening weakening it enough for me to jump onto its chest, I drove my blade into its chest twisting it before lodging my dagger in between its eyes. It fell down backwards me still on its chest, I braced myself for the impact as we landed hard on the floor. I pulled my blades out of its corpse and put them back on to my back. I ran over to Alistair dropping to my knees next to him.

I pulled his face into my hands. "Alistair are you okay?"

He slowly opened his eyes letting out a groan. "I think so, we need to light the beacon." I helped him to his feet and ran over to the beacon grabbing the torch and lighting the wood. It burst into flames, I set the torch back and went back over to Alistair grabbing his arm to help stable him while he looked down at the ogre.

A bang rang through the room, we whipped around just as dark spawn ran into the room pouring arrows at us. Mahia was hit first falling to the ground with whine.

"Mahia!" I yelled as an arrow lodged into my shoulder. Alistair pushed me behind him as he drew his sword as three arrows sank into him, his body falling to the ground with a loud crack as his head hit the floor knocking him out. I looked down at him until an arrow drove through my thigh my leg giving out from under me. I fell to my knees looking towards the dark spawn charging. One hit me in the face with his shield knocking me to floor as my head cracked like Alistair's as everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ohh..." I moaned as I opened my eyes only to be welcomed with a raging head ach for the second time.

"I see you finally open your eyes." Morrigan said walking over to me to sit on the bed.

"You're the girl from the Wilds." I said sitting up wrapping my arm around my stomach.

"I am Morrigan less you have forgotten."

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"We are in the Wilds, I was just bandaging your wounds." She said pointing at my stomach.

"We can't be safe here with the dark spawn just outside."

"Mother has a spell that keeps them from noticing us. We are safe here."

"What happened, all I remember is being overwhelmed by dark spawn and then… Alistair! Where is he, is he okay?" I asked looking around the small room.

"He is outside with mother and your hound. Though I must say his whining is becoming rather annoying." She said rolling her eyes. "Mother turned into a giant bird and plucked you both a long with your hound from atop the tower. I would of saved your king the ransom would have been much higher."

"Yes much much higher." I said looking at her. "What happened to the king, to Duncan?"

"Dead, then man who was supposed to reply to your call quit the field leaving them all to die."

"That bastard." I said punching the bed. "How is Alistair taking this?"

"He's been moping around since he awoke." She said.

"Those were his friends of course he is going to be heartbroken." I said shaking my head at her.

"If you wish I have a dress here for you." She said handing the clothing to me. "Your leathers were destroyed beyond repair."

"Thank you Morrigan." I said taking the dress and slowly slipping it on.

"You are… welcome though mother did most of the work. I shall start the stew." She said turning away.

I opened the door stepping out into the sunlight.

"See here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much boy." Morrigan's mother said turning around to face me.

"You're alive." He said walking over to me and pulling me into his arms. "Duncan's dead along with the king."

I wrapped my arms around him burying my face into his neck. Morrigan's mother quietly slipped into her hut leaving us alone.

"I'm sorry Alistair." I said pulling away and whipping a tear that had fallen from his eyes on to his cheek. He just pulled me back into his embrace burying his face into my shoulders. We stood there holding onto each other until Morrigan's mother returned clearing her throat causing us to break away from each other and turn towards her.

"You never did tell us your name." I said turning to face her.

"Names are pretty, but useless. The chasined folk call me Flemeth, I suppose it will do." She replied.

"Wait" Alistair said turning and facing her. "The Flemeth from the legends? Daveth was right you are the Witch of the Wilds."

"And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has done you both well has it not?" she answered glaring at Alistair.

"Who cares who she is Alistair. We need to figure out what we need to do now." I said grabbing his hand.

"We need to bring Loghain into judgment! Why would he do this?" he said searching my eyes.

"Now that's a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature." Flemeth replied. "Perhaps he believes the blight is an army he can out maneuver. Perhaps he does not see the evil behind it is the true threat."

"The arch demon." Alistair answered.

"Then we need to find it and kill it." I said turning to Alistair.

"By ourselves? No Grey Warden has ever defeated a blight without an army of half a dozen nations at his back" Alistair said shaking his head. "Not to mention I don't know how."

"How to kill the arch demon or how to raise an army? Those are two different questions, hmm? Have the Wardens no allies any longer?"

"I… I don't know Duncan said the Wardens of Orlais had been called. And Arl Eamon would never stand for this, surely." Alistair replied.

"Arl Eamon? The Arl of Redcliff?" I asked looking at him.

"I suppose... He wasn't at Ostagar which means he still has all his men and he was Calian's uncle. I know him, he's a good man, respected at the landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliff and appeal to him for help."

"Is there no one else to aid us?" I asked.

"Of course the documents! They were treaties, Grey Wardens can demand the aid of Elves, Dwarfs and Mages!" He replied.

"I may be old, but Elves, Dwarfs and Mages this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else… this sounds like an army to me." Flemeth said looking at us.

"So can we do this? Go to Redcliff and these other places and build an army?" Alistair asked smiling down at me.

"I think it's our duty as Grey Wardens." I smiled back at him.

"So you are set? Ready to be Grey Wardens." Flemeth said.

"Yes, thank you… for everything Flemeth." I said smiling at her.

"No no, thank you, you are the Grey Wardens here not I." She replied.

"The stew is bubbling mother will we have two guest for the eve or none." Morrigan called glancing between me and Alistair.

"They will be staying tonight Morrigan but you dear girl will be leaving with them in the morning." Flemeth replied.

"Wait… What?" Morrigan said stunned.

"You heard me girl! The last time I checked you had ears." Flemeth laughed.

"Thank you but if Morrigan doesn't want to…"

"Her magic is useful. Even better she knows the Wilds and how to get past the horde." Flemeth replied.

"Have I no say in this?" Morrigan whined.

"You have been itching to get out of the wilds for some time now, here is your chance." Flemeth said motioning towards us.

"Very well mother." Morrigan replied.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but wont this add to our problems? Out of the wilds she's an apostate." Alistair said.

I elbowed him in the ribs.

"If you do not wish help from us illegal mages perhaps I should have left you on top of that tower." Flemeth spat back at him.

"Point taken." Alistair replied.

They excused themselves, heading back into their hut leaving myself and Alistair alone. I went and sat down next to the little swamp surrounding the hut. Letting my head fall into my hands, Alistair walked up behind me sitting down next to me and placing his hand on my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I was just thinking about Fergus." I answered tears filling my eyes. "He's all I have left, if he's dead I don't know what I'm going to do." I sobbed as the tears fell from my eyes.

"We'll find him. He wasn't near the battle so I'm sure he is fine." Alistair said pulling me closer to him.

I turned my head to him staring into his golden eyes. Our faces slowly inching towards each other, I closed my eyes readying myself for his kiss.

"Here is your food!" Morrigan called causing Alistair to turn his face away from mine his cheeks hot with embarrassment.

I looked up at Morrigan and glared at her finding the giggle that escaped her mouth annoying. She knew what was happening out here and she just had to interrupt it. Alistair reached up grabbing a bowl and handing it to me, I took it turning back towards the swamp. We ate in silence not even glancing at each other letting our kiss that almost happened sink in to our heads.

Morrigan brought out two pillows and two wolf skin blankets for us since Alistair refused to sleep in the hut. I laid one of the wolf skins down on the ground climbing onto it motioning for Alistair to join me. He stripped out of his armor climbing in next to me. I pulled the other blanket over us cuddling up to his body for warmth. I fell asleep immediately squished between Alistair and Mahia.

I awoke with the sun shining in my eyes. I buried my face into Mahia's fur trying to block the sun out. Alistair's arm tightened around my body with a groan when my body shifted away. Apparently he had been buried in my hair using me as a sun blocker.

"It's too damn early." He whined burying his head deeper into my hair trying to find the darkness.

I laughed causing Mahia to wag his tail making a loud thump as it hit the ground.

"Stop" Alistair whined grabbing a hold of Mahia's tail and holding it in place.

"We really should get up and moving." I called to him from Mahia's fur.

Alistair mumbled curses into my hair pulling me closer to his body so he could get his face deeper into my long brown hair. "Let's just lay here and forget about everyone."

"Good morning Wardens!" Flemeth called as she opened the door to the hut and walked out.

"Great" Alistair whispered into my hair before releasing me and Mahia. Mahia jumped out of the little make shift bed as soon as Alistair let go of his tail.

"Good morning Flemeth" I said sitting up and stretching. "I think we should get headed out to Lothering as soon as Morrigan is ready. I have no armor, we can just buy breakfast from the inn."

Flemeth nodded in agreement disappearing into the hut to fetch Morrigan. Alistair moaned pushing himself out off of the wolf skin and heading towards his armor to start putting it on. Flemeth returned with Morrigan both of them with packs in their hands, one for each of us.

"I have these packs for you." Morrigan said handing one to me and throwing another at Alistair. "They have tents, bed rolls and furs in them. Oh and here are these cloaks also. It gets quite cold on the road."

I took one standing up and putting it on. "It's beautiful Morrigan." I said turning to her.

We threw on our packs and headed out towards Lothering.

"Bandits." Alistair pointed out as we headed towards the entrance to Lothering.

"Wake up gentle men! More travelers to attend to. I'd guess that fellow is the leader." He said pointing at Alistair.

"Err… they don't look much like them others, you know. Uh… maybe we should let these ones pass."

"Nonesense! Greeting travelers!"

"You are fools to get in our way!" Morrigan said pointing her finger at them. "You need to be taught a lesson."

"You should listen to your friend we aren't refugees." Alistair said pulling his sword from his back.

"Now is that any way to greet some one? Tsk tsk tsk… A simple ten silvers and you're free to pass."

"Forget it we aren't paying." I said pulling the blades from my back.

"Well I can't say I'm pleased to hear that. We have rules ya know."

"Right we get to ram sack your corpse now."

"Oh you can certainly try." I smiled.

They came charging at us. I crouched down on to the ground spinning my leg out in front of me catching ones leg sending him falling to the ground, his head bouncing off the hard road, Mahia latching onto his neck tearing it apart. Alistair drove his sword into one and hit another with his shield sending the man backwards onto my dagger. Morrigan froze another who was running towards her kicking his frozen body with a laugh as he fell to the ground and shattered. I swung my sword around just as one was about to catch me with his blade beheading him, his head slowly rolling away down the road. Alistair killed the last knocking him to the ground with his shield before sinking his blade into the man's chest.

"That was fun!" Morrigan said with a smile on her face.

We searched the men's bodies before heading towards Lothering.

'Ahhh… Lothering, pretty as a painting." Alistair remarked opening his arms wide in front of the view.

"Oh decided that falling onto your blade in grief was too much to ask?" Morrigan asked putting her hand on her hip and tilting her head.

"Is my being upset so hard for you to understand? Have you never lost anyone? What would you do if your mother died?" He asked pointing at her.

"Before or after I stopped laughing?" She said smiling.

"Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked." He said turning away and looking out at the tents of the refugees.

"What did you want to ask about, Alistair?" I asked walking up behind him and resting my hands on the ledge.

"His navel, I suspect. He certainly has been contemplating it for long enough." Morrigan said as she joined us.

"Oh I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to learn you've never had a friend your entire life." Alistair said leaning around me to sneer at her.

"I can be friendly if I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so." She giggled.

"Anyway" Alistair turned to look at me. "I thought we should talk about where we tend to go first."

"I figured we should try to use the treaties." I replied.

"I agree. Have you looked at them?" He asked.

"Actually I did last time we set up camp." I replied looking back at the view. "Is there no way to inform the other Wardens?"

"Short of seeking them out and leaving Ferelden, the only place to send word to would be Weisshaupt Fortress, and that's thousands of miles away." He replied.

"Hmm… What do you think we should do Morrigan?" I asked looking at her.

"Go after your enemy directly. Find this man, Loghain and kill him. The rest of this business with the treaties can then be done in safety." She replied.

"Yes, he certainly won't see that coming! And it's not like he has the advantage of an army and experience and…" Alistair said shaking his head.

"I was asked to give my opinion and I gave it. If your wish is to come up with reasons something cannot be done, we will stand here until the dark spawn are upon us." She glared.

"Then we need to find these people." I said looking forward again.

Alistair nodded in agreement.

"Let's head into the village and get supplies and something to eat." I said pushing off of the ledge and walking towards a man leaning against a ruined pillar. I waved for Alistair and Morrigan to go ahead and head to the inn while I spoke with the man.

"Need something? I don't generally talk to armed strangers who wander into here." He said as I walked up to him.

"Actually I'm a Grey Warden, you have no reason to be afraid." I replied smiling at the man.

"Then you best clear out. We're loyal to the king here, and word from the north is the Wardens betrayed king Calian. Teyrn Loghain has a bounty on any who survived." He answered back.

"The Grey Wardens did no such thing!" I said pointing at the man.

"That's not what the teryrn's bounty says." He's said folding his arms in front of his chest and shaking his head. "I don't have the steel to try you, but you may want to watch yourself around those who do."

"What's going on here?" I asked looking around.

"What isn't? We got Chasin barbarians and every farm holder south of Calenhad running from dark spawn. Not that they'll be safe here with the army gone."

"Who is in charge here?"

"You could talk to the elder. Though she's got her hands full getting everyone on their way. For now most folks go to see Bryant, he's head of the templars."

"You don't have a ruling lord?"

"He's gone to war and all his soldiers, leaving us to fend for ourselves. There's not going to be much left when he returns… if he returns."

"Were those bandits always outside the village?" I asked nodding towards the old highway.

"Were, you mean they're gone?"

"Yes I drove them off." I smiled.

"Well, goody for you. Now there's no one to drive off the blighted refugees. Ser Bryant will be glad though. He's been talking about offering a reward for anyone who could drive them out. Don't let me stop ya." He said before turning and walking away.

I slowly made my way along the path that headed into Lothering. Mahia close by my side wagging his tail at every one that we passed.

"You there" A templar yelled from where he was standing in front of us. "If you're looking for safe shelter, I'll warn you, there's none to be found."

We slowly approached him. "Move on if you can Lothering is lost." He said shaking his head. His eyes shining from his dark helm.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"We've got refugees streaming from the south for last three days. The chantry and tavern are full to bursting." He said shaking his head. "There simply is not enough food to go around, and we templars can barely keep order. You'd be better off somewhere else my lady."

"Thank you for the warning." I said bowing me head to him.

He mirrored my gesture.

I turned and started walking towards the tavern when I heard a man shouting near the chantry. I turned the corner to see an ill looking chasind man yelling and waving his arms in the air.

"There" He pointed at me. "This woman holds their darkness!"

"Please you're scaring the children." A man in a chantry robe yelled at him.

"Better to slit their throats now then let them suffer at dark spawn hands!" He yelled pointing his finger at the man.

"Why don't you keep your voice down?" I said walking up to the group.

"I watched the black horde descend on my people! I will not be silent." He spat stepping closer to me.

"Please stop! Somebody shut his mouth!" Another man pleaded.

"But isn't he right? The Bann left us! We're going to die." Another man added.

"This minion is but the first of those who will destroy us!" The mad man shouted pointing his finger into my chest.

I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. "You poor man, what happen to you?"

"My my family, my clan… those creatures butchered them." He replied looking down at the ground tears forming in his dark eyes. "Some of us fled here, but we cannot escape the dark spawn." He said pulling is hand from mine.

"It must have been horrible! How did you escape?"

"I... I ran hearing my wife's screams as they dragged her off. " Tears began falling from his eyes, I stepped up to him taking his hand in mine and placing a hand on his shoulder. "

"You are not honoring her death by acting this way." I said shaking my head.

He pulled away from my grip glaring at me. "Are you… calling me a coward?"

"I'm calling you an idiot! Listen to yourself for a moment!"

"I... I am ashamed. But the monsters will take you all... the blackness will come!" He yelled before walking away.

"He's right isn't he?" Then man in the chantry robes said looking towards me "There's no hope for us"

"There's always hope. Muster your courage." I smiled.

"You're right we can't give up." He said pounding a fist into his hand.

"But we can't fight." Another man said looking at him.

"We can't lie down and die either." Another said shaking his head "We must go north to Denerim."

They turned and walked off towards the highway.

I slowly started my way back to the bridge only to encounter a little boy looking for his mother. I gave him silver for food and told he needed to go to the chantry. I finally made my way to the tavern opening the door and stepping in. Alistair and Morrigan were sitting at a table chatting with a young red headed woman in chantry robes. I bought myself a glass of wine and a piece of bread before slowly making my way over to them.

"There you are." Alistair called as I neared them. "This is Leliana." Alistair said waving his hand at the young woman next to him.

I put the bread in my mouth and stuck out my hand shaking hers then pulling the bread out so I could speak. "Morgan."

"Nice to meet you." She gleamed.

"She helped us fight off some of Loghain's guards that ambushed us when we walked in." Alistair said as I took a seat next to Morrigan.

"I suggested killing them but these two thought it best to use them to send a message." She rolled her eyes.

"I agree with Morrigan you should have killed them now Loghain will know we are still alive and will hunt us down." I said before taking a bite of bread.

Alistair shook his head ignoring what I had said. "Leliana has decided to join us. I figured we needed all the help we can get."

I just nodded looking around the tavern spotting the man in the corner a chest barring the insignia of the Blackstone irregulars. "I'll be back." I said standing up and walking towards the man. "Excuse me are you looking for hire."

"I recognize you" He said with a smile. "For you yes we do. Please" He said bending down and lifting the lid to the chest. I bent down picking up the letters that were sitting inside.

I nodded to him glancing down at the letters before sticking them in my bag and sitting at the table. "Are you ready to leave? I figured we would head for Orzammar first." I asked looking at each of them.

They nodded.

"Oh" Alistair said pulling me aside as we were walking to the door. "I went to the chantry before heading over here and I ran into a knight from Redcliff. He told me that Eamon is ill and that his wife Lady Isolde sent all the knights out in search for the urn of Andraste. Can we stop in Redcliff after Orzammar and see if we could be any help?"

"Of course Alistair." I said before turning and walking out after Morrigan and Leliana.

We ended up coming across a qunari in a cage. He told us how he was in there for murder and he was looking to atone. I offered for him to come with us and he accepted. I picked the lock on his cage before we headed toward the old highway leading out of Lothering.

"Help! Someone help us!" A dwarf yelled as he and another huddled in a corner.

A group of dark spawn were slowly inching towards them their horrible chuckle echoing against the old pillars. We raced forward killing them in a matter of moments, Alistair checked their bodies while I spoke with the dwarfs. They offered some coin as a reward for helping then before asking where we were headed.

"I don't think you would want to travel with Grey Wardens." I said shaking my head.

"Your right your path is much too dangerous for me and my son. I wish you luck though Warden." He said nodding his head.

We headed down the highway until we found the dirt road way heading towards Orzammar. We walked until the sun started to set and the coldness started to edge its way into our cloaks.

"Perhaps we should set up camp." Leliana said holding her arms around herself.

I nodded pointing towards a clearing behind some trees.

We quietly set up camp. Morrigan casting a spell to light the fire before starting to prepare some food for all of us, Alistair sat the ground near the fire looking over the treaties. I slowly slipped away to the small creek I had spotted in the far end of the camp. I grabbed a set of clean clothes and soap before heading towards it. I glanced around seeing that it was dark enough that I could strip down and no one would see me in the cover of the darkness. I slowly undressed and jumped into the river.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you coming up." Leliana giggled as she swam towards me.

"Oh I didn't even see you in here!" I said surprise in my voice as I dipped my hair into the water and began washing.

She did the same before turning to ask a question. "So your Morgan Cousland right?"

"Yeah I am. Did you know my family? I'm sorry but you don't seem familiar."

"Oh no I saw you with a knight when I first came to Denerim. You two were actually sneaking off into the shadows to…" she winked at me causing me to blush and look away.

"Yes Ser Gilmore. It was forbidden." I said frowning at the memory that jumped into my mind. I pushed it away wanting to never think about our times together, it would only be heart break.

"Where is he?" she asked swimming closer to me. "Is he waiting for you in Denerim?"

I shook my head the tears forming in my eyes. "No, he… was murdered, along with my mother and father in Highever."

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said placing her hand on my shoulder. "If I'd known I wouldn't have mentioned him."

"No I'm fine." I said shaking my head trying to escape the memories in my head that I had avoided till now.

"May I ask what happen?" she asked looking over at me. "You may feel better after telling someone."

I nodded as the tears fell from my eyes. I told Leliana about Howe about Ser Gilmore and about how Duncan had carried me out of Highever saving my life from most certain death. She listened never interrupting letting me spill my heart out to her, a complete stranger. We talked for hours next to the little river. She let me confide in her, she gave me a shoulder to cry on after I tried to hold it in for so long and pretend that nothing had ever happened to me. I also told her about the times I had spent with Fergus and my little nephew Oren, sneaking kisses with Ser Gilmore in the cover of the shadows, about laughing with my mother over her dunk friend who had tried hitting on Fergus only to be smacked across the face be Oriana, about practicing in the yard with my father.

It was nice to have a friend to talk too. Fergus and Oriana use to be the only ones I poured myself out too. I felt like I had known Leliana for years, she was so warm hearted and sweet, I had never met anyone like her. She was so understanding of everything never showing any judgment towards me.

"I think we should head back to camp. I'm surprised no one has come looking for us yet." I said looking over at her with a smile.

We stood up and walked towards camp giggling the whole way. Morrigan was most likely sleeping in her tent as was Alistair since they were nowhere to be found. Sten sat with Mahia cleaning the Chasin flat blade that I had given him along with some heavy chainmail armor.

"Sten would you like me to take watch so you can get some sleep?" I called to him.

He just shook his head and continued to clean his sword.

I shrugged turning back to Leliana. "Thank you for letting me talk with you Leliana, it feels nice to have someone to confide in."

"You're welcome, it was nice to finally find a friend. The women in the chantry were so judgmental I never liked talking with them." She shrugged.

I smiled a good night to her before heading to my tent, Mahia close on my heels. I threw my clean leathers down next to the flap before climbing into the furs that I had laid down when I set my tent up. Mahia climbed into them next to me, I buried my face in his fur before falling asleep finally feeling like the weight of everything that had happened at Highever was suddenly lifted from my shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Alistair was unusually quiet today. He walked further behind the group with his eyes down casted to the ground. Whenever I asked him if he was okay he would just nod. Leliana walked next to me the whole day giggling and telling me what stories she knew. We set up camp at sun down, Alistair staying in his tent most the time, I hardly saw him for the next couple days. He would always stay at the back of the group with Sten, his eyes downcast to the ground. We were only half a day's journey from Orzammar and decided to set up camp for the night.

I walked over to Alistair as he was setting up his tent. "Alistair, are you okay?"

"Fine" he said staring into his pack.

I fumbled with my hands watching him dig through his pack. "You have just been so quite lately I thought something was wrong."

He ignored me pulling his furs out.

I turned away and walked towards the fire and sat down next to Leliana. "What is his problem?" I asked nodding back to Alistair.

She shrugged looking behind her. "He has been acting weird."

I glanced back at Alistair his eyes catching mine before he looked away and disappeared into his tent.

I told Sten I would stand watch for the first part of the night so that he could get some rest. I sat next to the fire poking it with a stick watching as the tiny ashes flew up into the sky. I sighed looking around the camp, I laid down on my back looking up at the stars and tangling my fingers in Mahia's fur where he was asleep next to me.

Alistair slowly walked above me of his face blocking the stars from my view. "Hey" I said smiling up to him. "Do you need something?"

"No I just thought I would keep you company." He replied laying down on the ground next to me.

"Oh alright" I said turning my head to look at him.

We sat in silence for awhile watching the stars in the dark blue sky.

"I heard you last night, with Leliana." Alistair said breaking through the silence.

"Oh" I said still staring up into the sky.

"Why didn't you tell me about your parents, about Howe, about… Ser Gilmore."

"I don't know I was kind of trying to forget it." I shrugged.

"You can't just push it aside and act like it's never happened." He said shaking his head. "Believe me I've tried."

"I know Alistair but for the moment it feels a lot better to just lock it away for now." I turned to look at him with a smile.

"You know I'll always be here if you need to talk." Alistair said reaching down and grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers into mine.

"I know Alistair. Thank you. What about you how are you feeling?"

"Well…" He shook his head "It's nothing"

"Alistair" I said lifting myself up onto my forearm "is it Duncan, I'm here if you want to talk about" I said looking into his golden eyes.

He shook his head I could see the tears forming in his eyes before he shut them "I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't apologize" I said sitting up.

"I should be handling it better, there's too much going on right now with the blight and Loghain for me to be moping around." He shook his head as a tear rolled down his face.

I caught it with my finger "He was like a father you to Alistair, I understand"

"I don't think he even had any family to inform or to give him a proper funeral."

"What about the Grey Wardens and you?" I asked putting my hand on his cheek.

"Your right maybe when this is all over I could have a proper funeral for him. I think he said he was from Highever."

"I'll come with you." I smiled at him as he opened his eyes, letting his tears fall out.

"I'd like that and so would he I think." He smiled.

"Then its settled" I said wiping his tears with the back of my hand.

"Thank you it feels nice to have someone to talk to." He smiled placing his hand over mine.

"Any time Alistair I enjoy your company." I said laying back down on the ground.

"I am ready to take my shift Warden." Sten said as he came to stand over us.

"Oh okay" I said standing up and brushing the dirt off my back. "Good night Alistair."

"Good night" he said sitting up from the ground and watching as me and Mahia slipped into the tent.

I climbed into my furs Mahia right behind me and settled into bed, falling asleep buried in Mahia's fur.

* * *

Alistair was awake when I opened my tent the next morning, Mahia rushing out almost knocking me to the ground.

"Maker Mahia" I yelled catching myself.

"You alright?" Alistair called from in front of the slowly dying fire.

"I'm fine I think I just had him cooped up in there for too long" I said walking over to him.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked opening up his fur for me.

I nodded sitting down next to him, wrapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled myself in to him. We watched the fire as it slowly turned to red ash.

"Thank you again for letting me spill myself to you last night. I feel a lot better now." He said rubbing my shoulder with his hand.

"You're welcome" I said scooting closer to him.

"Oh, good morning you two." Leliana called as she stepped out of her tent.

"Good morning Leliana! Did you sleep well?" I called to her.

"Oh yes very much so" she replied as she walked over to join us.

"Would you like to join us?" I asked pulling the blanket open next to me for her.

"Yes I think I will" she said sitting down next to me and pulling the fur around her. "You two are so cute together!" She said leaning forward and looking at myself and Alistair.

"Oh thank you Leliana" I said turning to Alistair's whose cheeks went red.

We giggled at him as he tried to hide his face in the fur of the blanket.

"We aren't far from Orzammar, I think we should get everyone packed, fed and get back on the road." I said standing up. "I'm going to put on my leathers."

* * *

It took awhile to get everything packed up but we made it to Orzammar faster than I thought we would. We ran into bounty hunters sent by Loghain at the entrance of The Frostback Mountains, we took them out quickly.

"They don't actually allow traders into Orzammar" Alistair said as we walked up "they kind of just gather around the entrance unless they have a pass."

We talked to a few dwarfs outside before heading towards the huge metal door into Orzammar. We could see a dwarf and three well armed men arguing with each other.

"Veata! This land is held in trust for the sovereign dwarven kings. I cannot allow entry at this time" the dwarf said shaking his head.

"King Loghain demands the alliance of the deshyr or lords or whatever you call them in your Assembly! I am his appointed messenger." The man shouted pointing at the dwarf.

"I don't care if you the kings wiper! Orzammar will have none but its own until our throne is settled." The dwarf said shaking his head.

"What is going on here?" Alistair asked as we approached.

"Orzammar has no king. Endrin Aeducan returned to the Stone not three weeks ago, sick over the loss of his sons. The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes without agreeing on a successor. If it is not settled soon we risk civil war." The dwarf said.

"A blight is coming. They must unite with Ferelden." I said stepping next to Alistair.

"Wait, who are you to speak for Ferelden? You're no messenger to Loghain, that's for certain." The armed man said turning to us.

"Thank the ancestors" the dwarf sighed.

"The Grey Warden need their traditional dwarven armies." I replied handing the dwarf the treaty that belonged to Orzammar.

"The Wardens killed King Calian and nearly doomed Ferelden!" The man yelled pointing at us. "They're sworn enemies of King Loghain!"

"Loghain is not king!" Alistair yelled at him pulling his blade from his back.

"That is the royal seal. That means only the Assembly can address it. Grey Wardens you may pass." The dwarf said handing back the treaty.

"You're letting the traitor in?" The man yelled "In the name of King Loghain I demand you execute these… stains on the honor of Ferelden!"

"I told you Loghain is not king!" Alistair swung his blade and beheading the man, his head rolling down the slope to the ground as his body fell to its knees before falling on its stomach.

"Run back to your false king!" I yelled to the other two pointing my blade at them.

They turned around and ran back the way they had come.

I put my hand on Alistair's arm as he stared down at the corpse at his feet. "Let's go" I said pulling him through the large doors and into Orzammar.

* * *

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" I asked pulling Alistair to a stop in front of me as the rest of the party headed into the city.

"Did you not hear him?" He yelled pointing at the giant door behind him. "He was trying to declare Loghain king"

"Alistair you can't go around killing everyone because they believe the lies he has spread." I said grabbing his face in mind. "I stuck by your side this time but I don't know if I will do it again when you murder an innocent man."

"He was no innocent!" he said grabbing my hands with his.

"He was, damn it Alistair you beheaded him for no reason. He didn't even raise his blade!" I said shaking my head.

"Your right" he said looking down.

"Come on the others already headed into the city we should join them." I said heading through the hallway full of statues.

"We talked to a few people" Leliana said walking up to us. "They told us to talk to either Behlen's second Vartag Gavorn or Lord Harrowmont's second Dulin Forender. Bhelen is an Aeducan I think we should talk to him first."

I nodded and we headed towards the Diamond Quarter to where the Assembly's chambers were.

"Vartag?" I asked as we stepped up to the dwarf.

He nodded "You must be the Warden I have been hearing about. I'm glad to see you are looking to side with Bhelen."

"I just need to know who to talk to get my troops." I said folding my arms.

"Of course Warden, but we need to know you are not just another one of Harrowmonts spies. I have a way for you to prove yourself." He said.

"Fine I'm listening tell me what I need to do" I sighed.

"It turns out Harrowmont promised land to two separate houses, house Dace and house Helmi. I need you to find both Lords of the house and give them these papers to prove he has cheated them." He said handing the papers to me. "Lord Helmi will be in the tavern and Lord Dace should be in the Diamond Quarter at his home."

I nodded and headed out to Lord Dace's house, his daughter told us he was not there but in the deep roads. I showed her the papers and she gave me her pass and a map. We then headed to Lord Helmi in the tavern and informed him. He agreed to change his vote. Lord Dace was in the deep roads being attacked by Land Stalkers. We helped him kill them before giving him the paper and traveling with them out of the deep roads and back to the Diamond Quarter.

"We are done." I said as we made our way into the Assembly's chambers.

"Yes I've heard." Vartag said. "Follow me, I will take you Prince Bhelen."

We followed Vartag into the palace and to Bhelen.

"Ahh Warden" Bhelen said as we entered the room.

"I hear you're the one to talk to get my army." I said pointing at him as we walked in.

"Yes when you insure I'm king I can do just that for you." He said.

"And what must I do to insure that?" I asked folding my arms.

"Take out Jarvia's base." He said.

"And who is this Jarvia?" Alistair asked.

"She runs the carta. They use to just prey on the casteless but they have now moved into the Market Place and have begun harassing merchants for protection money. You take her out and destroy that base, the nobles will fall at my feet." He said with a smile on his face.

"Fine how do I get into her base?" I asked.

"Talk to the casteless I'm sure one of them knows where to find her." He said.

We turned and headed towards Dust Town, we talked to three different dwarfs before we finally found out where to find a few of Jarvia's thugs and claim a skeleton finger bone key. We headed into the abandon house to find the thugs sitting at a table.

"Hello gentlemen" I said pulling out my blades. "Now there are six of us and four of you plus we have a mabari, mage and qunari. Now you can hand over your finger bone key or you can die and we will just get it off your body." I said rubbing my dagger on my sword.

"Fine here Jarvia is not worth dying for!" One of the dwarfs threw his key at me and ran after the others out the door.

"Well that was easy" Alistair smiled.

We headed into the hide out slaughtering our way with dozens of dwarfs. Finding what looked like a jail.

"Oh thank god you're not one of Jarvia's men!" The dwarf in the cell yelled. "Please let me go I've been here to weeks, my my friend didn't make it."

"Leliana let him out" I yelled as we searched the bodies.

"Here" Leliana said unlocking the door. "Run as fast as you can out of here."

We left the small room and headed to the last door in the small cave, I kicked it in only to find Jarvia standing in the middle of the room with half a dozen men.

"Well you picked the wrong side stranger!" Jarvia called to us as we ran into the room pulling out our blades. "It doesn't matter who's king as long as there's a Queen!"

"We don't have to fight! We can talk!" I yelled to her.

"Kill them! But leave the pretty one alive, I have plans for her!" she yelled before her men charged at us.

Sten let out a war cry as he drove his blade at a dwarf slicing him in half. Morrigan transformed into a spider jumping on the nearest dwarf. Alistair hit one with his shield while he drove his blade into another one. Leliana stayed behind everyone firing her arrows at them. Mahari tackled one that Leliana had hit with an arrow and bite at his throat. I ran straight for Jarvia our blades colliding with each others. I swung my dagger ripping the front of her leathers open she growled and swung at me missing giving me enough time to kick her in the stomach sending her slamming into the rock behind her, one of her daggers sliding across the floor.

"Looks like I've won!" I yelled driving my sword into her chest. She screamed blood spraying from her mouth, I leaned into her ear. "Now that wasn't much of a fight was it?" I whispered as I pulled my sword from her letting her fall to the ground before walking out of the exit and leaving her to die.

* * *

"Where's my men?" I asked as we entered into Bhelen's room.

"The Assembly needs a paragon to decide for them it seems that they are still dead locked." He said. "I will need you to hunt down Branka in the deep roads she…"

I cut him off slamming my fist down on the table. "Look you little twerp, you told me if I did this that you would give me my army! I'm sick of doing your dirty work for you. I want my men NOW!"

"I would mind your tongue Warden!" Vartag said pointing his sword at me.

"I would like to see you try." I glared at him.

"It would be a pleasure!" he said stepping forward.

Sten, Alistair and Leliana drew their weapons and aimed them at Vartag as Mahia growled at him from my feet.

"Vartag please." Bhelen said pushing his sword down. "Warden this is the last thing I promise, you find Branka and you will have your men."

"If you're lying Bhelen" I said pointing at him.

"I promise you Warden." He said bowing his head.

"Where can I find Branka?" I asked putting my blade away.

"In the Deep roads, if you wish you may stay at the tavern until you are ready to head out." He said.

We turned and left heading towards the tavern because I needed a damn drink.

* * *

"Here I bought you a glass of wine" Alistair said sitting at the table with me.

"Thank you Alistair" I said smiling at him before taking a sip.

"Look at Sten" He laughed.

I looked over to see Sten on the dance floor with Leilana, she had a hold of his hands trying to get him to dance but he stood his ground his arms flopping to the beat as Leilana held on to them dancing in front of him. She gave up and they came walking towards us.

"He won't dance with me." She said frowning.

I giggled at her.

"Come, come and dance with me Morgan" she said holding out her hands.

I shrugged and slid out of the booth taking a hold of her hands and heading towards the dance floor behind her. We danced around with our arms above our head bumping each other's hips as the dwarven men hollered and the women rolled their eyes at us.

A slower paced song started up right as Alistair came up behind us. "May I?" He asked holding out his hand.

I nodded taking his hand and letting him pull me closer to him placing my hand on his shoulder when his arm went around my waist as we slowly moved around the floor.

"I have to say I'm surprised you're such a good dancer." I said as I rested my head against his chest.

"There's a lot of things you would be surprised to know about me." He whispered.

We danced until the song ended and Leilana broke out into a hysterical clap. Alistair bowed and kissed my hand before we headed back to our table. Me and Leliana headed to bed soon after leaving Sten and Alistair alone since Morrigan had disappeared when we first arrived at the tavern.

* * *

I was awoken a few hours later with a mouth crushing mine in a sloppy kiss. I opened my eyes wide to see Alistair's golden eyes staring back at me.

"Alistair" I breathed trying to push him off of me. "Your squishing me, I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry" he breathed lifting himself up off me breaking away from his sloppy kiss to fumble with my shirt trying to get his hand under it.

"Alistair stop your drunk!" I said pulling his hand from my shirt and pushing him over.

"I don't care, I want to make love to you now." He said trying to climb back on top of me.

"Maker you stink!" I whispered putting my hand over his mouth he hiccupped behind it causing me to laugh.

He placed a hand on my covered breast giving it a squeeze before I grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

He pulled my hand from his mouth "Oh Maker I just touched your boob! I've never touched a boob before! Can I touch it again?" He asked reaching out for my breast again.

"No Alistair, stop." I said grabbing his hand again.

"Oh come on just a little squeeze?" He frowned making a squeezing motion with his hand.

"No you're drunk and you stink… and where's your pants?" I asked looking down and seeing that he was only in his small clothes.

"I don't know over there I think." He pointed into the blackness of the room.

"Here get under the blankets and go to sleep." I said lifting up the huge wolf fur that I always slept with.

He climbed under and laid down wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer. A few seconds later he began to snore. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a pitch black room. I had no idea if it was still dark outside or if the sun had rose.

"Oh my head." Alistair groaned burying his face into my neck. "What happened last night?"

"Well we had our first kiss and you grabbed your first "boob" as you said." I answered him, rolling over to face him.

"Great of course I would make a fool out of myself that's my job." He said.

I was sure he was blushing. "It's okay Alistair, it was quite entertaining." I laughed.

"Where's my pants?" he whispered.

"I have no idea you didn't have them on when you climbed in bed." I giggled.

"Well that's wonderful." He sighed rolling on to his back.

"Don't worry Alistair I still like you." I said cuddling up to him.

"Good because I only care what you think about me." He said kissing the top of my head. "I'm sorry our first kiss was so sloppy."

"It's okay we can always try again later." I said tracing patterns on his chest. "But not right now your breath smells like a rotting dark spawn."

He chuckled his chest shaking beneath my head. "I say we just stay here and let the others go hunt down this paragon." He said tracing his hand up my back.

"I don't think the blight is going to wait for us." I said pushing away from him and slipping off the bed. "I'm going to go down and have them bring up some hot water so I can bathe. I'll have some sent to your room also so find your pants and I will meet you downstairs later." I said before slipping out the door and heading downstairs.

* * *

Authors Note: I was going to do this as one long chapter but I just noticed that I was up to 10,000+ words and thought that it was much too long so I broke it up into three chapters. I'm working on the last right now and should have it up sometime tonight. I hope.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time I got downstairs everyone was already eating their breakfast.

"Nice of you to join us." Morrigan called to me as I walked over them.

I slid into the booth next to Alistair and ordered some food. We all ate quickly and then walked outside.

"Bhelen said I can only take three of you so Alistair, Morrigan and Leliana your coming with me. Sten and Mahia can stay here at the tavern. We shouldn't be in the deep roads very long I hope. Sten take care of Mahia for me." I said. "Be good boy, I'll be back soon I promise." I kissed Mahia on the head.

We walked away from the tavern, I glanced back at Mahia, Sten turned and walked into the tavern but Mahia stayed staring at me his ears flat. I had never left him alone for so long before.

"He'll be fine." Alistair said wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close to him.

"I know" I frowned glancing back. Mahia slowly stood up and walked back into the tavern after Sten.

We walked down the steps towards the deep roads entrance, a red headed dwarf started walking towards us.

"Stranger, have you seen a warden around here? I've heard a rumor that he, or was that she, you understand that this was many mugs ago. Was searching for Branka on Bhelen's own command." He said stopping in front of us.

"Sorry I can't say I have." I said walking past him.

"Hey hold on a second here" he said rushing back in front of us. "Warden and their staff are the only non dwarfs allowed in the city lately. Does that mean you're one of them, you're a Warden?" He said looking me up and down. "I have to say from all the tales I was expecting something a little more impressive. But I guess standards aren't what they use to be. Can I ask you a favor?"

"That's how you butter someone before asking them to do you a favor?" I asked putting my hand on my hip and looking down at the dwarf.

"Names Oghren and if you've ever heard of me before probably all been about how I piss ale and kill little boys who look at me wrong, and that's mostly true." He chuckled.

Alistair sighed behind me and put his hand to his head.

"But the part that they never say is how I am the one trying to save our only paragon. If you're looking for Branka I'm the only one who knows what she was looking for, which might be pretty sodding helpful in trying to find her."

"Okay you tell me what you know and I'll decide if you can come or not." I said.

"Branka was looking for the anvil of the void, the secret to building golems which was lost centuries ago the smith Caridin built it and with it Orzammar had a hundred years of peace while it was protected by the golems who were forged on the anvil. As far as anyone knows the anvil was built in the old Ortan Thaig, Branka planned on starting to look there if she could ever find it. All she knew is that it was past Cardins cross, no one's seen that thaig in over 500 years."

"Fine you can come, Oghren" I said.

"Great once we are there I should be able to pick up Branka's trail with no trouble. Lead on" Oghren said moving aside.

"Sorry Leliana but if he's coming with us you will have to stay here, watch over Mahia for me please." I said walking over to her and giving her a hug. "We will be back as soon as we can."

"Be careful." She called after us as we entered the deep roads.

* * *

The deep roads were dark, Morrigan found a discarded torch and lit it handing it to Alistair. We walked for what seemed like ever until Oghren grabbed my arm.

"This is Caridin's cross, I can't believe Bhelen actually tracked this place down. This use to be one of the biggest crossroads in the old empire. You could get anywhere from here, including Ortan Thaig." He said looking around the ruined tunnel.

"Do you see any sign of Branka yet?" Alistair asked looking down at the dwarf.

"Not a one, but trust me we will once we are on the path towards Ortan Thaig. She was going to Caridin's home." He said touching one of the old pillars still holding up the rock above us.

"Well let's get going." I said walking forward.

Part of the tunnel was caved in so we had to take a tunnel that had been dug out around the rubble.

"I hear whispering" I said glancing back at the party. "It's loud"

"I don't hear anything Warden. Did you find my stash?" Oghren looked up at me with an angry look on his face.

"It's the dark spawn. You're sensing them for the first time. They are talking to each other, through their minds." He said. "They should be sensing us soon so be on your guard."

We readied ourselves as we stepped into a large clearing of the cave to a crowd of dark spawn. We defeated them only to encounter more and then more after that.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled when we ran into our fourth group.

Morrigan was out of mana we were all exhausted from swing our blades. The group went down slow and as soon as they lay dead, more dark spawn appeared from out of nowhere with a shriek that caused us all to cover our ears.

"By the Maker!" Alistair yelled hunched over his hands covering his ears.

"Shut that sodding thing up!" Oghren yelled on his knees hands clamped firmly over his ears.

Morrigan lit the thing on fire causing its scream to become louder, I swung my sword at it slashing its throat turning its scream to a gargle as it fell to the ground grasping its throat.

"Good job Warden." Oghren said slapping me on the back.

We continued on through Caridin's cross coming along a few dark spawn groups before we reached an exit.

"This looks like the way out. Ortan Thaig." Oghren said as we walked through the archway into an abandon city.

* * *

"I can see Branka all over this place." Oghren remarked touching one of the walls. "She takes samples of the stone to see how quickly it was eroding. But if she was still her she would have cleaned this place out by now."

"Well then where would she be? Maybe she's dead?"

"Aren't you just a bundle of joyful hope?" He said looking at me with his brows pushed together. "The only other place she would go is the dead trenches, but it's over run with dark spawn."

"Well let's keep moving, maybe we can find something that will tell us where we need to go." I said moving forward.

We moved through the abandon thaig, I could sense the dark spawn ahead of us. We turned the corner to where Alistair had said they would be. They were battling with giant spiders that looked alike to what Morrigan transforms into. We snuck around into a cove where Alistair found a caving atop a coffin, Oghren explained how the dwarfs would send their dead to the stone to strengthen it and how this elf who was clearly worthy some way or another to be given such an honor, could not rest and return to the stone because his family sword was scattered around the deep roads we decided if we found any piece of his sword that we would return it to him on our way back.

We waited until the spiders and worn the ogre down before we ran forward taking the thing down with a few strikes before turning on the spiders and slaughtering them. We kept moving through the thaig till we entered an area full of ruined dwarven homes.

"Are… are those ghosts?" Alistair pointed at the bright white dwarfs wandering around the thaig.

"I remember my mother use to tell me that when something tragic happens and the spirits of the dead can't find the peace they need they are trapped in that place until someone brings them the peace that they desire. I'm guessing that is what happened here. They are forced to defend their home for the rest of eternity until they find the peace their soul is missing." I said looking at the well armed sprits walking with the golems. "Oghren, Morrigan, you two go after that golem me and Alistair will take care of the sprits." I said turning to face them.

They nodded and we ran forward. The sprits spotted us immediately charging towards us, Oghren reached the golem taking it off guard with a swing of his axe. The sprits were harder than I thought they were, these dwarfs must have given the dark spawn quite a fight when they invaded their thaig. Alistair drove is blade into the last sprit, it vanished before him just as the golem fell to the ground frozen from Morrigan's spell.

"Look a dwarf." I said pointing at the man who was bent over a dark spawn. "Come one" I put my blades back behind my back and walked towards the dwarf.

He looked up and I smiled trying to seem as unthreatening as I could. "Noooo…" He screamed running part way into a cave before turning around and facing us. "There's nothing for you here! It's mine! I've claimed it!"

"Who are you? What are you doing down here?" Alistair asked pushing me behind him.

"You've come to take my claim! You surfacers are all alike, thieving scoundrels! Well I found it first!" He yelled at Alistair.

"Bah! It's a bloody scavenger, good as sodding gone!" Oghren said coming to stand next to Alistair.

"Be gone you!" the dwarf yelled waving his hand in front of him "You'll bring the dark ones back, you will! They'll crush your bones!"

"Word has it you can only survive down here by eating the dark spawn dead." Oghren said looking the dwarf in front of us over.

"Dark spawn blood is poison. Men have died from drinking it!" I said remembering Daveth falling to the ground choking gripping his throat.

"It... it burns when it goes down! It burns!" The dwarf in front of us yelled "It's my claim not yours! Crunch your bones!" he yelled before turning and running deeper into the cave.

A loud sound echoed behind us.

"Wait" I yelled pushing past Alistair and running into the cave after him.

"Morgan" he yelled after me.

Nobody followed me into the cave, I don't know why and didn't really think about it. I wanted to talk to this dwarf more and help him get back to Orzammar if I could. I ran after him stopping when I entered into the cave and saw what looked like a camp that had been ram sacked. I searched the ground for blood or bodies as I walked up to the dwarf.

"Go away! This is mine! Only I get to plunder its riches!" he yelled at me holding his mace in his hands.

"Is this Branka's campsite?" I asked looking around the small cave.

"It's mine I found it! I drove out the crawlers. Now it's mine!" He yelled griping his mace tighter.

I put my hands up in front of me. "I'm not here to steal anything. I promise." I said stepping closer to him.

"The… the pretty lady won't take anything from Ruck? You won't take his shiny worms? Or pretty rocks?" he asked slowly lowering his mace to the ground.

"I just want to talk Ruck. I promise I won't take anything." I said smiling.

"Pretty lady want to talk to Ruck?" He asked looking at me.

I nodded at him.

"Oh... Ruck not mind that." He answered back. He raised his mace back up at the sound of Oghren and Alistair running into the cave.

"What were you thinking?" Alistair said grabbing my arm.

"Yes thank you for leaving us to fight off those disgusting insects" Morrigan said pulling webs off of her.

"I think this was Branka's camp site, and this is Ruck." I said gesturing to the dwarf.

"You're Ruck?" Oghren asked placing his axe back onto his back.

"Yes, Ruck's my name. I do not hear it much, so sometimes I like to speak it out loud. Ruck! Ruck! Ruck!" he said yelling his name causing it to echo around the cave.

"I know your mother!" Oghren said pointing at Ruck. "Filda?"

"N-n-no. No Filda. No warm blanket and stew and pillows and soft words! Ruck doesn't deserve good memories. No-no-no-no-no." He said shaking his head.

"Your mother probably misses you Ruck." I said stepping towards him.

"She's been asking any sodding person who listen to her how she's looking for someone to find him" Oghren said.

"She… she did not know, what I did. I was very, very, very angry and then someone was dead. They wanted to send Ruck to the mines. If I went to the mines she would know. Everyone would know. So I came here instead." he allowed me to kneel down next to him and take his hand. "Once you eat… once you takes in the darkness… you not miss the light so much. You know do you not? Ruck see yes, the darkness inside you."

"Ruck you need to tell your mother you're alive, she's worried about you." I said looking into his eyes and holding his hand in my own.

"No, no, no! She cannot… She remembers a boy, a little boy with bright eyes and a hammer and she cannot see this!" he said shaking his hand tears forming in his eyes. "Swear, promise, vow you won't tell her!"

"Would you rather her think you are dead?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes. T-tell the mother Ruck is dead and his bones are rotting in the crawlers webs and she should never look again." He said looking at me.

"Alright I will tell her you died bravely." I said patting the top of his hand.

"Yes that's what Ruck is, dead. Dead like bones that turn to dust when you touch them." He said nodding.

"Can I ask you a question Ruck?" I asked smiling at him to keep him calm.

"I will answer your questions pretty lady." He nodded.

"Did you find anything unusual in this camp?" I asked.

"Bites of things, but only bites. The crawlers took almost everything. They takes things of steel and things of paper. They takes the shinnies and the words." He answered.

"Paper and words? That sounds like someone was taking notes. Maybe this was Branka's campsite." Oghren remarked looking around the cave.

"They bring to the great nest, the nest they makes for eggs. They puts the shinnies inside, they do." He said.

"I have to go now Ruck." I said squeezing his hand as he nodded at me before letting them go and turning towards Alistair.

"Enjoy your tainted mud, you poor sodding duster." Oghren said to him.

"We should put him out of his misery" Morrigan said her arms crossed against her chest.

"Is not so bad. The dark and the burning keeps Ruck warm… warm like Mothers arms… "Ruck said looking down at his hands.

"His mind is gone and his body will soon follow." Alistair said taking my hands and frowning.

I shook my head and walked past them out of the cave I could feel tears forming in my eyes for the poor dwarf named Ruck.

"Let's do it quick and get back to business" I heard Oghren's voice echo as I walked out of the cave.

"Ahh… Do not hurt Ruck!" Ruck yelled.

I ran from the cave as far as I could until I fell to my knees the tears breaking free from my eyes and running down my cheeks, I knew they were right about Ruck but he didn't ask to be tainted and I refused to be part of murdering him. I covered my eyes with my hands as the sobs shook my body.

Alistair walked up behind me kneeling down at my side and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry but it had to be done. He would have become a ghoul and joined the dark spawn, no one should have to suffer like that." He said as he held on to me as my body shook with sobs.

I buried my face into his neck the only place free of his armor and wrapped myself around him. Morrigan and Oghren walked up behind us taking a seat on the stairs of a ruined home. I pulled away from Alistair and wiped my eyes with my fingers.

"You okay?" he asked placing a hand on my cheek.

I nodded and forced a smile.

He stood up and grabbed my hands pulling me to my feet.

"I found a book" Oghren said walking over to us and handing it to me.

I took it from him and opened it reading the pages with in it. "Maker" I gasped looking at Oghren. "Did you know how they made golems?" I asked shaking the book at him.

"No the knowledge on how to make golems was lost when Caridin disappeared." He said looking at me confused.

"He poured hot rock into their mouths and worked on them as they screamed and died beneath him!" I yelled throwing the book at his feet. "And your wife wants to find this anvil and do the same?"

"I didn't know." He said picking up the book.

"We need to go now, and find her. Stop her from finding this anvil and doing those horrible things to people." I said before turning and walking away.

We found the nest Ruck had told us about a huge Queen spider guarding what looked to be a book surrounded by her eggs. She was difficult to kill, she would web us and then three or four more of her soldiers would drop down and attacks. She did this over and over until finally I got close enough to drive my blade into her.

I stood up trying to level my breathing as I walked up to the book and bent down to read it.

"We found evidence today that the Anvil of the Void was not built in Ortan Thaig. We will go South to the dead trenches. The Anvil is somewhere beyond. My soldiers tell me I am mad, that the Dead Trenches are crawling with dark spawn, that we will die before we find the Anvil… if we find it. I leave this here in case they're right. If I die in the trenches, perhaps someone can yet walk past my corpse and retrieve the anvil. For if it remains lost, so do we all. If I have not returned and Oghren lives tell him… No what I have to say should be for his ears alone. This is my farewell."

"Branka was thinking about me?" Oghren said looking up from the book and over at me. "I knew she still cared, old softie. Looks like the dead trenches is our next stop then, they say the dark spawn nest there's whole herds of them. But if that's where Branka went then that's where I'm going." He said walking past us.

* * *

We walked for awhile until I felt like I was going to drop from exhaustion. "I can't walk any further we have to stop and make camp." I said stopping and bending down to rub my burning calves.

"I agree it's hard to tell how long we have been going for, we all need to rest." Alistair said dropping his pack to the ground.

We started pitching our tents, we decided not to light a fire and just use the small torch for light so we didn't feel the caverns with smoke. I climbed into my tent as soon as I had it pitched and sat down on the furs that were laid out on the hard rock. I sat down and pulled my knees up so I could rest my head onto them closing my eyes wishing Mahia was here, he would have cuddled up to me and helped me forget about everything that had happened.

"Can I come in?" Alistair called from outside the tent.

"Of course Alistair, you don't have to ask." I called back to him.

He opened the flap of my tent and crawled in next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me down onto the furs with him. I snuggled up next to him and rested my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry" he said placing his hand over mine that had come to rest on his chest.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything" he replied.

I just snuggled closer into his chest and closed my eyes happily welcoming the fade


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know how long we had slept but it felt strange not waking up to Mahia licking my hand wanting me to take him out to the bathroom. Alistair was still snoring beneath me but I could hear Oghren and Morrigan outside my tent.

"So you can turn into animals, aye? Like cats and wolves?" Oghren asked.

"When the desire strikes me." Morrigan answered.

"Have you ever… you know… "When in Tevinter"…" Oghren asked.

"That is a most curious mind you have dwarf. And what if I had? Would that thought comfort you on your lonely nights?" She asked.

"Have you ever changed during…."

Morrigan interrupted him "Why are you suddenly asking me this?"

"How do we know you're truly a woman? Or even human! You could be a chip mouse… or a nug! Ha! Imagine that!" he laughed.

"Why, yes. I'm actually a nug in human form. I have come to observe your kind." Morrigan replied I could picture her rolling her eyes at him.

"Nugs are good with extra sauce." Oghren replied. "I'm just saying."

I giggled accidentally waking Alistair. He moaned and stretched beneath me before kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to wake you" I said wrapping my arm around his waist.

"It's alright I think we need to get up and start moving any ways." He said rubbing his eyes.

I nodded lifting up off of him so he could sit up. "Alistair" I said as he sat up.

"Hmmm?" He asked looking at me his eyes still foggy from sleep.

I put my hand on his face pulling it towards mine and placing my lips onto his briefly. "Thank you for staying with me last night."

He just sat in front of me his lips still puckered and eyes closed. I laughed after awhile when he did not move.

"What? You distracted me" he said finally opening his eyes.

"I said thank you for staying with me last night." I laughed.

"Oh of course" he nodded his cheeks red. "I'm going to go out there." He said crawling out of my tent.

* * *

We all quickly ate and then packed up our things before heading into the dead trenches.

"Maker" Alistair said looking over the edge.

I walked over to him glancing over the edge to see millions of dark spawn marching below. A loud roar ripped through the air as a dragon flew above them. We all ducked behind a rock as the dragon landed on the bridge in front of us and let out a roar fire quickly following pouring out of its mouth and into the air before it flew off again.

"Was that…"

"The arch demon." Alistair finished my question.

"We need to keep moving" Oghren said standing up. "We need to find Branka."

I nodded and stood up following him. We spotted a group of dwarfs fighting dark spawn, we ran pulling our blades out and assisting them in killing the dark spawn running toward us across the bridge. I kicked a dark spawn off my dagger and turned to the dwarfs as one was walking towards me.

"Well, Grey Warden. I'll give you credit for your backbone. You've dug a line through the dark spawn." He said looking up at me. "Still no sense in your head, but you've got skill."

"The Legion of the Dead" Oghren said placing his axe behind his back and walking up to us.

"Tell me more about this Legion of the Dead." I said turning to the dwarf in front of me.

"We die in the eyes of our brothers so we can fight without fear. It offers redemption for the promise of a greater sacrifice. That's all you need to know. To say more invites judgment. Or worse, imitation." He answered.

"Have you ever heard of the Anvil of the Void?" Alistair asked.

"I, like dusters have heard of respect." He answered. "Never seen it, and if it exists it wasn't meant for me. But if you're looking for paragons, you may as well look for the anvil. And endless lyrium."

"Let's go he isn't going to help us." Morrigan said turning around.

"Let us know if you find any paragons. You're as likely to find a dozen as one. And Warden, watch yourself. Drunks make poor allies." He called after us.

We ran across the bridge and around a huge door that was sealed shut.

"There's dark spawn ahead, seems the leader of this group is very strong." Alistair said.

We ran around the corner encountering three dark spawn, one was wearing very old armor and was standing behind the other two. We charged towards them Alistair and Oghren ripping through two of them as I headed for their leader. I dodged under his blade only to have his shield hit me in the face sending me backwards and hitting the ground my head bouncing off the rock. Oghren, having killed the dark spawn he was battling, came running towards me driving his axe through the air and into the head of the dark spawn. It staggered before charging towards us, Oghren's axe sticking out from its head. Alistair let out a battle cry as his shield made contact with the dark spawn sending it falling backwards before Morrigan froze it and Alistair hit with his shield again shattering it.

He rushed over to me pulling my head into his lap. "Morrigan hurry up and heal her!"

Morrigan placed her hand over my wound, I could feel the coolness of her spell as it ran through my body.

"There" Morrigan said pulling her hand away from my head.

Alistair pulled me up holding on to my arm while I gained my balance. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said grabbing my blades and slipping them onto my back.

We ran through the tunnels and into a room full of walking dead. They were easy to kill and we finished them off quickly. I pushed the door open and headed into the next tunnel.

"Shh do you hear that?" I asked stopping, Oghren almost running into my back side.

"It sounds like a women" Alistair said.

"Let's keep moving" I said.

We ran through the tunnel following the echo of the woman's voice till we came to a room filled with dark spawn corruption, a female dwarf standing in the middle of the room talking to herself. We stood by the door way watching her.

"First day they come and catch everyone, Second day they beat us and eat come for meat, third day they return and it's another girls turn, Sixth day her screams we hear in our dreams, Seventh day she grew as in her mouth they spew, Eight day we hated as she is violated, Ninth day she grins and devours her kin, Now she does feast for she's become the beast." The woman recited.

"Is that some kind of poem?" Oghren asked.

I walked towards her Alistair grabbing my arm and shaking his head, I pulled away and kept walking towards her. She slowly stood up and turned around.

"What is this a human? Feeding time brings only kin and clan. I am cruel to myself. You are a dream of strangers' faces' and open doors." she said looking at me.

I reached out and put my hand on her face looking over her. Her skin hot and pale, dark blotches covered every inch of skin that showed.

"First day they come and catch everyone." She said looking into my eyes.

"What is that that you're reciting?" I asked still holding her face in my hand.

"It's what I've seen. What I will become. I force it into verse so it is fantasy, unreal. That's the only place I can hide, because they make me… they make me eat. And then…" she said down casting her eyes. "All I could do is wish Laryn went first. I wished it upon her so that I would be spared. But I had to watch. I had to see the change. How do you endure that? How did Branka endure?"

"Are you from Branka's house?" Alistair asked kneeling down beside me.

"D-do not talk of Branka, of what she did. Ancestors preserve us, forgive me. I was her captain and I did not stop her. She said pulling away from my hand. "Her lover and I could not turn her. Forgive me… but no I cannot be forgiven. Not for what she has become."

"What did you do? What did Branka do?" Alistair asked grabbing her hand.

She yanked her hand out of his. "I will not speak of her! Of what she did, of what we have become. I will not turn!" She yelled. "I will not become what I have seen! Not Laryn, not Branka!" She pushed past me and Alistair and ran out of the room.

"Wait" I called after her pushing myself up and running behind her the others close behind me.

We turned out of the door way and she was gone.

"She became obsessed, that is the word but it is not strong enough." Her voice echoed. "Blessed stone there was nothing left in her but the anvil."

"Dark spawn" Alistair called pointing in front of him as two ogres headed towards us.

"Alistair come with me we will take the one on the left. Oghren, Morrigan you take the right." I yelled running towards my target.

I threw my dagger lodging it in its knee cap as I slid between its legs holding my sword out and slicing into its thigh while I grabbed a hold of dagger slicing its knee cap open and exposing the bone beneath. I rolled onto my feet quickly turning around and driving my blade into his back while Alistair had him distracted. The ogre spun around trying to pry me from its back I pulled my blade out pushing off its back and landing on the floor just as Alistair dug his blade into its chest killing it as it fell to the floor.

"Come one we need to find her" I yelled rushing to the doors in front of us. "They are locked!" I called to them.

"There's a door over here" Oghren called waving us down.

We rushed over pushing the doors open a huge room with caskets and sprits filled our eyes. They did not attack us though they sat in prayer next to the coffins of their dead.

"Bownammar, I thought this place would have turned into dust by now." Oghren said looking around the room.

"Look there" Alistair said pointing to an altar with a helm and key lay upon it. "How much you want to bet that opens the door?"

I ran up and picked the key off the table. "I got it" I said turning around only to be welcomed with a sprits shield to my face.

It knocked me to the ground, I looked up just as the dwarf sprit was brining his mace down. I pulled my legs up kicking it in the chest sending it flying across the room and against the wall dying on impact. I got up running towards the others and helping them fight off the others.

"I guess they didn't like you taking their key." Alistair said breathing heavily.

"Let's keep moving" I called running out the door the others quick behind me.

"The men they kill their merciful, but the women they want to touch, to mold to change until you are filled with them" the woman's voice echoed.

We kept running chasing the sound of her voice through the tunnels.

"They took Laryn they made her eat the others, our friends. They tore off her husband's face and drank his blood, and while she ate she grew, she swelled and turned grey and she smelled like them. They remade her in their image, than she made more of them. Brood Mother!"

I slowly crept around the corner a loud growl startling me and drawing my attention towards a hug monsters looking beast.

"Oghren watch out!" I yelled as a huge tentacle hit him sending him flying into the wall. I ran over swinging my blade and cutting it off only to have another stretch out next to me. Morrigan froze it and I gave it a swift kick shattering it to pieces. Alistair was over powered by two tentacles as Oghren ran up slicing through one. I ran forward toward the huge beast stabbing it only to be knocked back by a tentacle. Dark spawn quickly filled the room as the beast let out a loud scream.

"Morrigan watch out" I screamed at her as a dark spawn almost hit her with its shield. She reached out grabbing it by its throat its face turning black before it turned to ash and flaked away from her grip. Alistair lodged his blade into the Brood Mother only to be picked up by its stubby hand, it growled in his face before throwing him against a wall his body falling limply to the ground.

"Alistair" I yelled as I swung my blade around digging it into a Genlocks stomach and twisting. "Morrigan help him I will cover you!" I yelled racing towards Alistair's body and defending it while Morrigan healed him. Oghren killed the last dark spawn slicing it in half with one mighty swing of his axe. I yelled and ran towards the Brood Mother holding my families blade and dagger in my hand. I jumped in the air avoiding a tentacle landing on the beasts back, I whipped my dagger around slicing open its neck its fat stubby arms grabbing a hold of the wound trying to stop the blood. I threw my dagger aside gripping my family sword in both hands letting out a scream as I rammed my blade into its back and pulled it out jumping the ground as it reached for where I was just perched on it. I grabbed my dagger from the floor and watched as it gurgled, the blood pouring out in front of it the life quickly leaving its eyes.

I rushed back to Alistair once the beast was dead. His eyes open now as Morrigan worked on a wound on his chest. "Alistair" I breathed falling to my knees next to him taking his hand in mine.

"He is fine, I have healed the worst of his wounds already." She said as the gash on his stomach quickly closed.

Oghren pulled a health potion from his pack one for each of us. I quickly drank mine and helped Alistair prop his head up so that he could drink his. We waited while they took effect.

"That's where they come from." her voice echoed. I looked up to see her standing on the ledge above the dead Brood Mother. "That's why they hate us… That's why they need us… That's why they feed us. But the true abomination is not that it occurred… but that it was allowed. Branka… my love… The stone has punished me, dream friend. I am dying of something worst then death… betrayal!" she said before turning to leave.

"Wait we can help you." I called to her but she walked away.

I turned back to Alistair his eyes were closed and I could feel his fever through my gloves. "Alistair we need to move, we need to get out of her before the dark spawn find us. We can make camp somewhere else but you need to get up."

He nodded.

Me and Morrigan pulled him to his feet, I pulled his arm around my shoulder holding it with one hand and draped my other arm around his waist taking what I could of his weight. We walked forward until I could sense that the dark spawn were well behind us before deciding to set up camp. We didn't bother with our tents, Oghren laid my furs out for me and I slowly helped Alistair onto them grabbing a towel and my deer hide water skin from my bag. I poured the cool water onto the rag and put it across Alistair's head. I pulled his booths off and unbuckled his armor, Oghren took it saying he would attempt to repair what he could. I leaned against the stone of the wall and pulled Alistair's head onto my lap. His fever was slowly fading away. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

* * *

I felt Alistair's head shift in my lap hours later, I opened my eyes and looked down at his face, his golden eyes staring back into mine. He quickly sat up and leaned over to me.

"Alistair you should lay back down, you're not well" I said watching him as his cheeks started to flush, he paused in front of my face staring into my eyes before he grabbed my face and pulled it towards his pushing his lips against mine. My eyes went wide with surprise before they slowly shut and I kissed him back parting my lips slightly and seeking out his tongue. His mouth tasted of blood but I didn't care it was better than the first time he had kissed me. His tongue softly caressed mine, our lips fitting together as if the Maker made our mouths to fit together like a puzzle. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him forcing me to lay on the fur beneath him as he hovered over me. I was lost in his kiss till he pulled away and I opened my eyes to see his staring back at me.

"Thank you" he whispered running a hand through my hair.

"I didn't do anything Morrigan did, you should be thanking her." I whispered back to him still taken aback by his aggression.

"I know that" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh well you're welcome?" I said confused before pulling his lips back to mine and locking them in a kiss.

"We really should get some sleep. Who knows how many dark spawn await us ahead." He whispered against my lips.

I just nodded as he lay down on the fur and pulled me closer to him draping his arm around my stomach and pushing his face into the back of my neck.

* * *

"Lay one hand on me again, dwarfs, and it shall be your last!" Morrigan yelled at Oghren over her shoulder as we walked through the tunnel.

"Tripped on a rock." Oghren shrugged. "Don't want me to break my neck, do ya?"

"The prospect would not trouble me overmuch." She replied.

"You sound just like Branka." He moaned.

"Then I command her good sense." Morrigan laughed. "But this is the last time I will tell you. Touch me no more."

"Huh. Branka said that too…" Oghren whispered.

I looked at Alistair and shook my head with a smile, he reached out and grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him before wrapping his arm around my waist.

It felt like we walked for days before we came to a large clearing in one of the tunnels, I turned around when I heard a loud crash ring through the cavern echoing off the walls.

"What was that?" Oghren asked looking up at me.

"Our way is blocked, it looks like we can only go forward." I said pointing at the structure that had dropped from nowhere.

"Let me be blunt with you. After all this time, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited. That doesn't bother you I hope." A female dwarf said as she walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Shave my back and call me an elf! Branka? By the stone I barley recognizes you!" Oghren called to her, his arms open like he was waiting for her to jump into his arms.

"Oghren" Branka sighed. "It figures you'd eventually find your way here. Hopefully you can find your way back more easily. And how shall I address you?" she asked looking at me. "Hired sword of the latest ruling lord hired to come looking for me? Or just the only one who didn't mind Oghren's ale-breath."

"Be respectful woman! You're talking to a Grey Warden!" Oghren yelled back at her.

"Ah so and important errand boy, then. I suppose something serious has happened. Is Endrin dead? That seems most likely. He was on the old and wheezy side." She laughed.

"Orzammar needs a new king to defend the blight." Alistair called to her.

"A king won't defeat a blight. We've had forty generations of kings and have lost everything. I don't care if the Assembly puts a drunken monkey on the stone! Because our protector, our great invention, the thing that made our armies the envy of the world, is lost to the very dark spawn it should be fighting!" she said pounding her fist into her hand. "The Anvil of the Void. The means by which the ancients forged their armies of golems and held off the first arch demon ever to rise, it's here. So close I can almost taste it!"

"But of course there is a catch" I said.

"The anvil lies on the other side of the gauntlet of traps designed by Caridin himself. My people and I have given body and soul to unlocking its secrets. This is what's important. This has lasting meaning. If I succeed the dwarven people benefit. Kings politics… all that is transitory." She said waving her hand in front of her. "I've given up everything and would sacrifice anything to get the Anvil of the Void."

"Does that include Hespith and the others of your house?" Alistair asked pointing at her.

"Enough question" she replied shaking her head. "If you wish me to get involved with this imbecilic election, I must first have the anvil. There is only one way out Warden." She said pointing at us "Forward. Through Caridin's maze and out to where the anvil waits."

"What has this place done to you? I remember marrying a girl you could talk to for one minute and see her brilliance." Oghren said shaking his head.

"I am your paragon." Was all she said before turning around and walking away.

"I guess forward then?" Alistair asked.

"We don't really have a choice" I replied walking forward towards a small camp, bodies of dwarfs and dark spawn scattered everywhere.

"I needed people to test Caridin's traps." Branka called above us safely standing on the ledge of a rock. "There's no way to run through it without trial and error. They were all mine, pledged to be my house and they didn't want to help they tried to leave me even my Hespith. But even she couldn't understand that when you reach for greatness there are sacrifices as many sacrifices that are needed."

"Dark spawn, a lot of them" Alistair called as a roar ripped through the cave.

Dozens of dark spawn came charging at us shrieking with their blades above their head. We met them half way taking down their front line. I ducked down as one swung is sword at me slicing into its legs with my sword before shoving my blade through it when it fell to the ground. We would defeat the ones around us only to have more poured into the little campsite. Finally after taking down more of the shrieking dark spawn and an ogre did we finally break our way into Caridin's first trap.

"Be on your guard" I whispered as we walked forward to the door.

I pushed open only to be welcomed by poison quickly filling my lungs. "Hold your breath for as long as you can" I called before we ran into the room.

One of the four golems awoke reaching out for Morrigan only to be hit by an ice spell. I found the levers to filter the room and pulled them avoiding the golem's mighty swings. Finally the poison subsided and we battled the golems until they lay still on the ground.

"How many more do we have to go through?" Oghren whined.

"I don't know, keep moving." I called running through the door and to the next trap.

I spotted the blades right away, waiting for someone to step on the plate and trigger them to fall. I quickly disabled them only to awaken the golems standing in the room. We took them down slower than the others our energy quickly draining from us.

We headed to the next trap hoping that it was the last. I pushed open the door, a huge carving hung from the ceiling its eyes shining, four anvils surrounded it.

"I bet that thing comes alive" I said to Alistair pointing at it just before it began to rumble and turn in front of us coming to a stop on a face identical to the other, its eyes grew brighter as four dwarven sprits appeared next to the anvils.

We raced forward each of us taking a sprit, I swung at mine only to make contact with its dagger it swung its other dagger around and I jumped back barley avoiding it cutting through my leather. I quickly kicked it back, it stumbled but gained its balance and ran towards me I pushed my dagger out in front of me it lodged into the sprits abdomen pinning it there as I swung my blade around and beheaded it. It vanished and the anvil next to me lit up, I reached out and touched it a blast of white energy shot into the stone face its eyes turning black and beginning to drip but now it was shooting the black energy from its eyes at me. I ran to Alistair helping him kill his sprit and touch the anvil causing the same effect.

"Kill your sprit then touch the anvil" I yelled at Oghren and Morrigan who had just finished off their sprit.

Now each face's eyes were black as it shifted again, four more sprits appeared and we repeated our steps trying to avoid the energy shooting from the carvings eyes. When the last face went blank the ceiling rumbled and the door on the far end opened.

I made sure everyone was fine before we headed to the next door. A row of golems stood on the side of the room with one huge golem in front of us. It looked different from all the rest.

"My name is Caridin" Its voice rumbled to life. "Once, longer ago than I care to think, I was a paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar. If you seek the anvil you must care about my history of be doomed to relive it."

"You made the anvil I take it?" I asked looking up at the huge golem.

"Though I made many things in my time, I rose to fame and earned my status on a single item, The Anvil of the Void. It allowed me to forge a man of steel or stone, as flexible and clever as any soldier. As an army they were invincible but I told no one the costs. No mere smith no matter the skill as the power to create life. To make my golems live I had to take their life from elsewhere."

"A dire short cut. Was it worth it?" I asked.

"So said my king. I had only intended to use volunteers but he was not satisfied… and soon a river of blood flowed out of his palace. Finally it was too much I refused. And Valtor had me put on the anvil next."

"What now? Do you want revenge?" Alistair asked looking up at the huge golem.

"Not revenge. The blow of a hammer opened my eyes. My apprentices new enough to make me as I am, but not enough to fashion a control rod I still retain my mind. We have remained entombed here ever since, and I sought a way to destroy the anvil. Alas, I cannot do it myself. No golem can touch the anvil." Caridin replied.

"No! The anvil is mine!" Branka yelled as she ran towards us. "No one will take it from me!"

"You! Please help me destroy the anvil! Do not let it enslave more lives then it already has." Caridin pleaded.

"You were once a paragon. I'll help you if you support a new king." I said.

"Don't listen he's been trapped for a thousand years, stewing in his own madness. Help me claim the anvil and you will have an army like you have never seen." Branka called to us.

"Branka, you mad bleeding nug tail! Does this thing mean so much to you, that you can't even see what you've lost to get it?" Oghren yelled at her.

"Look around. Is this what an empire should look like? A crumbling tunnel filled with dark spawn spume? The anvil will let us take back our glory!" she yelled at Oghren

"The anvil enslaves living souls Branka! It must be destroyed!" I yelled to her.

"Thank you stranger. Your compassion shames me." Caridin said.

"You are not the master smith her Caridin! Golems obey me! Attack!" she yelled pointing at us.

"A control rod! But… my friend you must help me! I cannot stop her alone!" Caridin begged.

We helped Caridin taking down the golems before heading towards Branka. She was quick, I would go to strike her only to see she had moved. We played the game of cat of mouse only striking her a couple times. Alistair caught her leg as she went to dive from his blade slowing her down enough that could pin her down and stick my blade between the plates of her armor. I pushed myself to my feet and walked over to Caridin.

"Another life lost because of my invention. I wish no mention of it had made it into history. "

"You ain't kidding. Stupid women! Always knew the anvil would kill her." Oghren said shaking her head.

"But at least it ends here." He sighed. "I thank you for sanding with me, stranger. The anvil waits for you to shatter it. Is there any boon I can offer you? A final favor before I am freed of my burden?"

"Could you make me a crown for the new king?" I asked him.

"For the aid you have given me, I shall put hammer to steel one last time, and give you a crown for the king of your choice." He said turning around and walking towards the anvil.

I followed him and watched at he forged the crown on the huge golden anvil.

"There it is done." He said handing me the crown. "Give it to whomever you chose. I do not wish to hear their names nor anything more of them. I have already lived far beyond my time, I have no place here."

"I will destroy the anvil as we agreed." I said taking the hammer from his hand and walking to the golden anvil I raised it above my head using all my strength as I brought the hammer down onto the anvil, it shattered beneath the hammer. I turned to Caridin.

He walked to edge of the cliff and looked over into the lava beneath. "You have my eternal thanks, stranger. Atrast nal tunsha… may you always find your way in the dark." He said before jumping from the cliff into the lava.

I prayed to the Maker that he felt no pain as he slowly sunk beneath. I walked down towards the others, we traced a huge tablet before leaving. Oghren had mentioned it being important. We all walked in silence hoping we would make it out of the deep roads soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: The next two chapters will be camp scenes mostly since they are headed till Redcliff. I love the party banter in the game so I'm going to add it into my story every so often. At least the ones that I love. Alistair and Couslands relationship wont change until after Redcliff just like in the game.

* * *

"Mahia!" I yelled dropping to my knees as he ran towards me, he charged into me knocking me to the ground and drenching my face with his tongue. "Oh I missed you boy" I squeezed his neck and forced his face against mine, his tail wagging fiercely.

"We really should get to the assembly." Alistair said.

"Oh dear Alistair are you jealous of the mutt." Morrigan said pretending to be sympathetic.

"Shut it" he said pointing at her.

I pushed Mahia off of me and pushed myself up. "You're right, Morrigan you can go back to the tavern if you would like. I will be there shortly."

She nodded and walked off.

"Lords of the Assembly I call for order! This argument gets us no where!"

"Then why these delaying tactics? I call vote right now. My father has one living child to assume the Aeducan thrown. Will you deny him that?" Bhelen's voice echoed.

"Your father made me swear on his death bed that you would not succeed him." Lord Harrowmont announced.

"I apologize for the interruption Lord Steward but the Grey Warden has arrived."

"Well Warden what news do you bring?"

"I bring a crown forged by Caridin on the Anvil of the Void." I announced holding the crown in front of me.

"Before he died Caridin forged a crown for Orzammar's next king chosen by the ancestors themselves!" Oghren yelled.

"I would like to believe Oghren's word, but it is well known the Wardens are Bhelen's hireling!" Lord Harrowmont yelled pointing at Alistair and myself.

"This crown is of paragon make and it bears Ortan's ancient seal. Tell us Warden who did Caridin choose?"

"He wished me to give it to whom I choose." I said.

"Why would Caridin trust someone who knows nothing of us with such a decision? This is preposterous!" Lord Harrowmont yelled.

"We've argued in these chambers for far too long. The will of the paragons is for the Grey Warden to choose."

"I grant the crown to Bhelen." I said smiling.

"At last this farce is ended and I can take my rightful place on my father's throne." Bhelen said stepping down to claim his crown, he bent down before the deshyr taking the crown onto his head. He stood up to around of applause before turning towards Lord Harrowmont. "Do you recognize me as king?" He asked.

"I… cannot defy a paragon… King Bhelen." Lord Harrowmont said bowing his head.

"Then as my first act as king I call for this mans execution. Guards seize him!" Bhelen said pointing at Harrowmont.

"Harrowmont was an honorable man. Let him retire in peace." I said shaking my head at Bhelen.

"You know better than anyone Warden the war that faces us. We cannot afford to be divided. Anyone under minding my reign will be serving only dark spawn. I will return to my palace to gather my generals and prepare our forces for the surface." He said before walking past us and out of the assembly.

"Well that didn't go like I thought it would." Alistair said once we were out of the assembly room.

"I agree." I said. "I can't wait to get out of Orzammar!"

We told Filda that her son had died bravely fighting the dark spawn, gave papers to a woman named Orta, told a young lady named Dagna that we would speak with the mages and ask if she could study in the tower, gave the shaperate some papers we had found along with my tracing, and helped a man find a document that a dwarf had stolen before leaving.

* * *

It felt so good to be out in the sun again, I took a deep breath closing my eyes.

"Give me a minute" Oghren sighed looking up at the sky.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking down at him.

"Of course I'm alright. By the stone I feel like I'm about to fall off the world with all that sky up there." He said still looking up.

"Well take your time, Oghren. I need you ready to fight." I smiled.

"If I could fight Randar Vollney's second after downing fifteen lichen-ales in half an hour. I'm not going to be put off by a high sodding ceiling." He laughed. "Well let's get moving… Where losing… whatchacallit? Daylight?"

We walked down the Frostback Mountain, I huddled close to Alistair as we walked. My cloak was doing nothing to keep the cold out.

"Its freezing" I shivered.

"I know we should be off the mountain soon and it won't be so bad." He replied rubbing my shoulder to try to warm me up but it wasn't helping.

"Dwarf" Sten said behind us.

"What?" Oghren asked.

"Stop tripping me."

"Stop tripping yourself"

"If you were significant enough to notice, I wouldn't step on you." Sten groaned.

"Oh well… your mother" Oghren replied.

"That was disappointing. I expected better from you." Sten sighed.

"Sorry… I was in a rush." Oghren shrugged.

We finally escaped the cold air of the mountain and were on flat ground once again. It still felt so strange being outside, the air felt so much lighter than in Orzammar. We decided to set up camp since we were still worn out from our trip into the deep roads.

I sat down at the fire after setting up my things in my tent, Mahia snuggling down next to me. Oghren was sitting on a log next to the fire drinking his ale.

"Oghren are you okay with what happen to Branka?" I asked looking over at him.

"Oh sure I'm fine with it." He said taking a drink of his ale. "I mean she sure was a firebrand between the sheets, but a bit soft in the skull, you know what I mean? Explains why she left anyway."

"You're handling this well." I shrugged looking back at the fire.

"Handling what? Branka?" he sighed "That treasures been long buried. Ancestors take me you people whine like teakettles around here."

I laughed shaking my head.

"There you are" Alistair took a seat next to me and wrapping his arm around me. "I was wondering where you went."

"Just talking to Oghren."

"Morgan!" Leliana called

I looked over at her to see her waving at me a huge smile on her face. "I found a river!"

"I'm coming I waved. I have to go Alistair I'll be back later" I said before I stood up and walked to my bag.

"There's a lot of tension around here" Oghren said looking around the campsite at the others who were setting up their tents.

"You think so do you?" Alistair asked turning back to him.

"Know what's a good way to relive tension?" Oghren asked turning to look at Alistair. "Polishin' your weapon."

"Really?" Alistair said lifting an eyebrow in curiosity

"Yep. Give it good shine. With a dry rag and then a little grease." Oghren replied with a smile.

"That's disgusting" Alistair said turning back to the fire.

"You telling me you never gave yer blade the old spit shine?"

"I think that's private" Alistair glared at him.

"I like to do it right out in the open." Oghren nodded.

"Where everyone can see you?"

"Yep."

"Wait what are talking about?" Alistair asked shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Oghren raised his eyebrow confused.

"Never mind" Alistair sighed.

"You're a strange one" Oghren said pointing a finger at Alistair.

I laughed as I walked after Leliana, Alistair staring at me in confusion.

I swam in my small clothes with Leliana and Mahia, our laughter echoing through the forest.

"Your nug is so cute, Leliana!" I called to her as I floated on my back.

"Oh I know isn't he, I named him Schoomples he's a chunky little fella." She laughed. "You an Alistair are getting quite close, yes?"

"Yeah I like him a lot, he's very funny." I smiled.

"Yes the dumb ones are always the cutest and the most fun!" She laughed.

"Oh you're horrible Leliana!" I laughed splashing her. "I think we should head back to camp"

"Yes I think so, I'm starving." She said.

We climbed out of the river wrapping our towels around us and heading back to camp. Alistair was still sitting in front of the fire with Oghren when we arrived. The stew Leliana had left to cook still hanging above it. I slipped into my tent and pulled a dress on that I had bought back in Orzammar and headed back outside sitting next to Alistair while I brushed my hair the brush caught on a tangle and I closed my eyes and pulled the brush breaking through the tangle in my hair but punching Alistair in the arm in the process.

"Ouch" He yelled rubbing his arm and looking at me confused.

"Sorry it got stuck." I shrugged continuing to brush my hair.

"Maybe you should brush softer" he said turning his arm and pulling his sleeve up to look at the area where I had accidentally hit him.

"Maybe you shouldn't sit so close while I'm brushing my hair."

"Yes because the first thing I thought when I saw you sit down and began brushing your hair is that I should move over because I might end up becoming wounded."

"You're not wounded you big softie." I said rolling my eyes.

"How would you know? Where you the one forcefully hit in the arm with a hard hair brush?" he whined.

"I was not the one who was sitting close to someone trying to brush through their hair." I looked at him and stopped brushing my hair.

He frowned and slowly scooted a little farther away still rubbing his arm, I turned and continued to brush my hair.

"It's done." Leliana called after sampling her stew with the wooden spoon.

Everyone worked their way over to the fire, even Morrigan joined us which was unusual she always preferred to be alone when we set up camp.

"Maker Leliana this is delicious" I called to her taking a bite.

Everyone else nodded and gave her praise for her wonderful food, it was much better than Alistair's famous rabbit and cheese stew. Everyone had gone hungry that night except for Alistair.

"You will have to show me how to make that one of these days." I smiled at her.

She nodded as she dunked the big pot into the river letting the water clean out the remains of the stew.

"So how is Alistair's performance?" she asked running her hand along the inside of the pot.

"His performance?" I asked looking up from the bowl I had been washing.

She just winked at me.

"Oh" I giggled "I would not know, we haven't gotten that far. I think he's a virgin."

"Well that will be awkward." She laughed.

"At least he's good at following command, maybe it will come in handy." I laughed turning back to wash the bowl.

She laughed almost dropping the pot in the river. "I can just imagine you giving him orders, he does seem the submissive type."

"Yes… sadly." I sighed.

"Who is submissive?" Alistair asked walking up behind us.

I turned to Leliana eyes wide searching for an answer, she just closed her lips tight turning back to the pot trying to hold back the laughter.

"Who's submissive?" Alistair asked again sitting down beside me and drying one of the bowls.

"Uh… Mahari" I answered looking over at my mabari who looked up and tilted his head knowing full well that he wasn't the one me and Leliana had been talking about.

"Really? He doesn't really seem submissive to me." He said looking back the hound just as confused as Mahari was.

A laugh slipped from Leliana's mouth and I glared at her.

"He's good at hiding it." I answered still glaring at Leliana whose body was shaking with silent laughter.

"Strange" Alistair shrugged turning back to the wet bowl in his hand.

I sighed turning back to the bowl I was washing.

Alistair helped us gather all the dishes and return to camp placing them in their bags. I took first watch laying on the ground and staring up at the stars like I always did Mahari (my submissive hound) took his place next to me placing his head across my stomach, I reached down and scratched his ears.

"I guess I can see the submissive side to him." Alistair said looking down at us and tilting his head.

I laughed and shook my head. "Do you want to join us, Alistair?"

He nodded slowly laying down next to us reaching over and scratching Mahari's ears. "Do you think he really knows what's going on here? The blight, the civil war… I really wonder how much of it he really understands."

Mahari's tail hit the dirt wagging causing a small dirt cloud around it.

"I think that's your answer" I smiled at him.

"We're all special… big parts to play." Alistair said looking back at the stars twirling a stick in his hand. "Even you. Especially you in some ways. You are the mabari. You guard one of the most important people…"

Mahari stood up barking at him his tail wagging shaking his whole backside.

"What?" he asked turning to look at Mahari who just barked back at him staring at the stick in his hand. "You… You want to play?" He asked looking down at the stick. "But I'm talking. Why doesn't anyone want to hear me talk?"

"Just throw the damn stick." I said rolling away from Mahari to avoid the drool falling from his mouth.

Alistair threw the stick across the campsite and Mahari bolted after it.

"Now he's never going to leave you alone" I laughed watching the hound come trotting back with his prize dropping it next to Alistair and waiting for him to throw it again.

Alistair repeated throwing the stick so much I lost count.

"My arm hurts" he said rubbing his shoulders.

"I told you he was never going to leave you alone" I laughed as Mahari came back yet again dropping the stick into his hand.

Alistair threw it into the fire.

"Alistair!" I slapped him. "That was mean."

"It was an accident" he shrugged.

Mahari growled after seeing where the stick had went, he stepped on Alistair causing him to heave as the mabari's heavy foot landed on his stomach. Mahia forced his way between us flopping down on his side so his legs were facing Alistair, Mahia stretched all four legs the force pushing Alistair quite a distance away from us.

"Hey!" he called as his body slide across the dirt.

"And you questioned if he was smart" I laughed sitting up to look over the hound and at Alistair. "Maybe you will think twice before throwing another one of his sticks into the fire."

Mahia stopped Alistair from getting to close to us all night, he wouldn't even let him into my tent when Sten came to relive us so Alistair ended moping back to his tent alone that night.

* * *

The next morning we packed up and headed back on the road towards Redcliff. Sten and Oghren lead the way this time and I stayed behind talking with Leliana about Orlais and Lady Cecile. Sten came to an abrupt stop and before I could realize he had stopped in front of us I ran into his back falling to the ground on my bottom.

"Maker Sten! Warn me when we stop next time" I said looking up at him.

He just pointed in front of him to a couple of dwarfs walking towards holding onto an ox that was pulling a large caravan behind them.

"Are those the dwarfs we ran into in Lothering?" I asked leaning to the side propping myself with my hand as I looked around Sten's legs.

"I think so" Alistair said stopping by my side to get a good look before helping me to my feet.

"Bodahn?" I asked as we came closer.

"I saw you packing up your camp and thought what safer place could we find from the dark spawn then with two Grey Wardens." He smiled looking up at us. "I'm perfectly willing to offer you a fine discount for the inconvenience of our presence. How does that sound? Good… yes?" He looked from me to Alistair.

"Have you been following us?" Alistair asked.

"I can see why you might be suspicious being a Grey Warden and all. Were I in your shoes I would feel the same." He smiled at us. "Trust me when I say that my encountering you here was serendipity and nothing more. I travel a lot so I'm bound to meet every one on the road eventually."

"You're free to come Bodahn, just mine yourself." I smiled.

"Oh goody! May I ride in your caravan? I'm tired of walking."Leliana asked Bodahn.

"Well certainly miss." He nodded.

Oghren, Leliana, Morrigan and Alistair decided they wanted to ride in the caravan instead of walking, I stayed with Sten I figured it would give me a chance to get to know him.

"Sten?"

"Yes Warden."

"May I ask you a question?"

"If you wish"

"You said you were in the army when I met you in that cage."

"I am"

"Have you ever fought in war?"

"I have always fought in war, human."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My people have been at war since we first set foot on the northern islands."

"Well I wouldn't think that the natives would happily hand their home to you, Sten."

"It is not the native humans we fight."

"Oh, well then who do you fight?"

"The enemy is everywhere. The jungle is an enemy within itself, vipers, hunting cats, there are even some flowers that can kill the unwary. And then there is the Imperium. And the Tal-Vashoth."

"What are the Tal-Vashoth?"

"I do not know how this matters. Scheron and Par Vollen are distant. Ferelden and the dark spawn are immediate."

"What is your hurry Sten?"

"What a strange language you speak." He said looking down at me. "You say "hurry" where I would say "duty""

"It is not your duty to defeat the blight Sten."

"No, it is yours and you are chatting with me instead." He groaned looking back to the road.

"Well we have a long way to Redcliff I thought I would get to know you."

"I like swords and I am a skilled fighter that is all you need to know."

"Fine we will walk in silence." I said putting my hands up.

Mahia found a stick on the side of the road and I began throwing it in front of us for him. The sun disappeared behind a cloud before we heard the thunder crackle through the sky.

"I think we should make camp." Sten said looking up at the sky as it grew grey before us.

"Yes I think so. There's no way that caravan is going to make it smoothly through the mud." I said looking back at the huge caravan "There's a small settlement up ahead, we will set up camp and I'll take a small group into the settlement with me. I know the merchant, my father use to always bring him along when he traveled."

We quickly set up camp and I took Alistair, Leliana and Mahia with me, we grabbed our cloaks to try to keep out what rain we could. We weren't far down the road when a woman came running towards us, she was frightened and drenched from the rain.

"Oh thank the Maker!" she sighed. "We need help! They attacked the wagon, please help us! Follow me I'll take you to them!"

We ran behind the girl to a clearing a blonde elf standing in front of the tipped caravans his arms crossed against his chest. The girl slowed as she reached him and he smirked at her, three elves emerged on our right and two more on our left their bows pointed at us. A tree cracked behind us and we looked just in time to jump out of the way as it fell.

"The Grey Warden dies here!" The blond elf yelled drawing his blades.

"Get up!" I yelled at Alistair as I drew my blades running towards the blonde elf.

Leliana hit the girl that had lead us to the ambush with an arrow pinning her for Mahia as he pounced atop her and pawed at her face ripping it apart. Leliana then drew her daggers and headed to the traps disabling them for Alistair so he could reach the two elves a top a cliff she did the same for the other side joining Mahia who was trying to take down the three elves on the other cliff.

"You're a fool to try to kill me!" I shouted at the elf as I swung my blade at him, it barely touched his leathers as he jumped back and drove his dagger at me.

"It is you who is the fool!" His dagger dove near me and I dropped to the ground missing the sharp dagger by seconds. I swung my leg around catching him off guard and he fell. I quickly straddled him and brought my forehead down head butting him with enough force that it knocked him out, I grabbed his blades throwing them aside and pulled the rope I had brought to leash Mahia when we entered the settlement and tide his hands together.

"Who is he?" Alistair asked as he leaned over to look at the elves face. "Do you recognize him?"

"No he isn't anyone I know." I replied still trying to tie his hands together. "Do you know him Leliana?"

"No I have never seen him before. Why would he attack us?" she asked looking down at me.

He shifted underneath me and opened his eyes, the rain washing away the blood from the broken skin where my head had made contact with his. His eyes scanned up my body till they met mine. "It is not often that I wake up tied up and straddled by a beautiful woman, well at least not clothed."

Alistair grabbed my arm and pulled me up off the elf glaring at him in the process. "We have some questions for you elf!"

"Ah so I am to be interrogated? Let me save you the time." He said with a sigh as he placed his hands behind his head to use them as a pillow. "My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of killing any remaining Grey Wardens. Which I have failed sadly."

"Yes well I'm rather glad you have failed." I said placing my hand on my hip.

"So would I be, in your shoes." He smiled "For me however it puts me in a rather poor predicament doesn't it? Being captured by a target seems a tad deter mental to one's budding assassin career. Thought I have to say I rather enjoyed the way you went about it." He said winking at me.

Alistair rolled his eyes and grabbed by hand lacing his fingers with mine.

"Too bad for you then." Leliana replied.

"Yes, it's true. Too bad for me." Zevran replied.

"What are the Antivan Crows?" Alistair asked.

"I can tell you that." Leliana said turning to look at Alistair. "They are an order of assassins out of Antiva. Very powerful and renowned for always getting the job done… so to speak. Someone went to great expense to hire this man."

"Quite right I am surprised you have not heard more of the Crows out here. Back where I come from, we're rather infamous."

"Wait so you came all the way from Antiva?" I asked.

"Not precisely. I was in the neighborhood when the offer came along. The Crows get around you see."

"Who hired you to kill us?" Alistair asked.

"A rather taciturn man in the capitol. Loghain I think his name was? Yes that's it."

"So you're loyal to Loghain." I said.

"I have no idea what his issues are with you. You threaten his power, yes? Beyond that no, I'm not loyal to him, I was contracted to perform a service."

"And now you have failed that service?" Leliana added.

"Well that is between Loghain and the crows and the crows and myself."

"And between you and I." I said back.

"Isn't that what we are establishing now?" He smiled.

"When were you to see Loghain again?" Alistair asked.

"I wasn't. If I had succeeded, I would have returned home and the crows would have informed Loghain of the results… if he didn't already know. If I had failed, I would be dead. Or I should be as far as the crows are concerned. No need to see Loghain then."

"How much were you paid?" I asked.

"I wasn't paid anything. The crows however were paid quite handsomely. Or so I understand. Which does make me as poor as a chantry mouse, come to think of it. Being an Antivan Crow is not for the ambitious, to be perfectly honest."

"Then why are you one?" Alistair asked shaking his head.

"Well aside from the lack of ambition, I really didn't have much choice the crows bought me young. I was a bargain too or so I'm led to believe."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

"Why not? I was not paid for silence though I did not offer it for sale, precisely."

"Aren't you at least loyal to your employers?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Loyalty is an interesting concept, if you wish and are done integrating me, we can discuss it further."

"We're listening, make it quick." Alistair said.

"Well here's the thing I failed to kill you so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me the crows will. Thing is I rather enjoy living. And obviously are the sort to give the crows pause. So let me serve you instead."

"Wont they come after you then?" I asked

"Possibly, I happen to know their ways and can protect myself… as well as you." He smiled.

"And what do you want in return?"

"Well being allowed to leave would be nice, and would make me marginally more useful and if somewhere down the line you find you have no more use for me then I go on my way. Until then I am yours" he winked. "Is that fair."

"Very well, I accept your offer." I said letting go of Alistair's hand and keeling down.

"Wait! You're taking the assassin with us? Does that really seem like a good idea?" Alistair called bending over and grabbing my arm.

"Don't worry Alistair, we could use him." I smiled.

"Alright I see your point. Still if there was a sign we were desperate I think it just knocked on the door and said hello."

"Welcome Zevran having an Antivan Crow join us sounds like a fine plan." Leliana said smiling down at him.

"Oh are you another companion to be? I wasn't aware that such beauty existed amongst adventures, surely."

"Or maybe not" Leliana frowned.

I leaned over him pulling his hands out from behind his head.

"What are you not going to straddle me?" he smirked.

"I could just kill you."

"Right I'll just enjoy the view in front of me quietly" he said looking at my breasts that were in his face as I fought to pull his hands out to cut the rope.


	11. Chapter 11

The five us walked through the mud that the rain had left behind, Zevran's arm tightly wrapped around his body since he was the only one without a cloak not that ours were doing any good. They were soaked and clinging to our bodies. Alistair walked unusually close to me and kept glancing back glaring at Zevran. We finally made it to the small settlement, it was just how I remembered it and sure enough Vince's caravan was in its usual place.

"Vince!" I yelled at him waving my hand in the air.

"Morgan Cousland?" He asked squinting at me as I came closer.

I nodded a huge smile on face.

"My dear girl I haven't seen you since you were fifteen. Come, come and give me a hug."

I pulled my cloak off letting it fall to the wet grass and rushed over to him wrapping my arms around his waist. He was so familiar and he reminded me of father, who I missed dearly.

"Well let me get a look at you." He pulled back taking my face in his hands and looking it over. "You have grown into an absolutely stunning young woman. I bet your father is fighting lords off with an ax." He laughed. "How are your father, and mother and dear Fergus? Doesn't Fergus have a wife and child now?"

I frowned placing my hands atop of his. "Father and mother are dead, murdered by Howe. He attacked the castle in the cover of night murdering everyone including Oriana and little Oren and Fergus, I don't know where he is and everyone I ask says they haven't seen him." I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

"You poor girl!" He said pulling me back into his embrace.

"I… I am a Grey Warden now, I was saved by one and he recruited me. I was at Ostagar…" I pulled back looking at Alistair. "Me and Alistair are all that's left. We are the only hope against the blight."

"You are a Cousland, your father fought beside King Maric in the rebellion, if I had to trust my life with anyone it would be you. Now come dear girl dry your eyes." He smiled and held out his handkerchief to me.

I took it wiping my eyes before handing it back to him. "Thank you Vince. I was wondering if I could buy some supplies from you, I need food, a tent along with furs and do you have a cloak that would fit an elf of his size." I asked pointing at the shivering Zevran.

"Yes dear girl but you do not need to use any money here. You are like kin you may take whatever you need."

"Thank you Vince."

We stayed for a few hours at the settlement while I visited Vince. It was nice to have the feeling of being around family again, it had been quite some time. I said my good byes and we headed back to camp. I kept my cloak draped over my arm it only made me colder when I wore it.

"Would you like to use mine? I am sure you're small enough that it would fit you." Zevran said holding his cloak out.

"No I am fine, but thank you." I replied with a smile.

"Nonsense I can see you shivering from here." He said walking up behind me and placing his cloak over my shoulders.

"Oh, thank you Zevran."

"Please call me Zev." He smiled.

"Can I ask you a question Zev?"

"Of course."

"Why did you want to leave the crows?"

"Well now I believe that is a very fair question. I was simply never given the opportunity to choose another way. So if this choice presents itself why should I not seize upon it?"

"But what would you rather do?"

"I am not entirely certain. I was but a boy of seven when I was purchased. "

"Zev that's horrible! Isn't that a bit young?"

"The Crows buy all their assassins that way. Buy them young raise them to know nothing else but murder. And if you do poorly in your training you die."

"And that system works?"

"Of course. You compete against your fellow assassins, and those who survive are rightfully proud of it. In Antiva, being a crow gets you respect, it gets you wealth it gets you women… and men. Whatever it is you may fancy. But that means doing what is expected of you, always. By any means being expendable, it is a cage if a gilded cage. Pretty. But confining."

"So what is it that you fancy exactly?"

"I fancy many things. I fancy things that are beautiful things that are strong. I fancy things that are dangerous and exciting. Would you be offended if I said I fancied you?" He asked looking over at me.

Alistair glared over his shoulder.

"No not at all." I replied shaking my head.

"This is good to know." He chuckled.

Alistair slowed down falling back next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him as we walked.

"Do you think the Crows will eventually come looking for you?" I asked after flashing Alistair a smile.

He looked at Alistair before his eyes returned to mine. "Eventually can be a very very long time. If one plays ones cards right. But come now talking about the Crows summons them, you know. Any Antivan fishwife could tell you so."

"Have you ever killed an innocent?"

"Now that is an interesting word. How many people do you know whom are truly innocent? As for bystanders… children never on purpose but it happens."

"Do you take pleasure in killing someone?"

"It is not pleasure per say nothing sexual. It is mere sense of satisfaction a feeling of power. Does that make sense?"

I shook my head.

"No matter" he said waving his hand in front of him to dismiss it.

"Thank the Maker" Alistair breathed as we reached camp.

* * *

I introduced Zev to everyone telling them the story of how we had come across him. Sten was very upset saying that we should have killed him not helped him by providing safe haven. The others flocked to him asking him questions about the Crows and Antiva, well except for Morrigan and Sten. Alistair had disappeared to his tent the moment we had gotten back and I hadn't seen him since. I decided to sneak off, away from camp and to the river. I stopped at my tent grabbing one of my furs first and wrapped it around me leaving Zev's cloak on a log by the fire. When I reached the water I laid the fur down on the grass at the edge of the river and laid down on my stomach watching the water flow by as I ran my fingers over its smoothness.

"Can I join you?" Alistair asked from behind me.

"Of course Alistair." I said looking back and smiling at him.

He laid down on his stomach next to me lying close enough that our shoulders were pressed up against each other. He watched as I ran my fingertips across the water's surface barley touching it. "Can I ask you something?" He asked his voice cracking.

"Of course Alistair, you can ask me anything."

"All this time we have spent together… you know the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the blight looming over us… will you miss it once it's all over?"

"Miss the constant battles, or miss you?" I asked smiling over at him my brown eyes locking with his golden.

"I know it… might sound strange considering we haven't known each other very long but I have come to care about you… a great deal." He looked away and began fumbling with his hands. "I think it's because we have gone through so much together, I don't know. Or maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself. He looked back up meeting my eyes again. "Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever feel the same way about me?"

"I think I already do Alistair" I said closing the space between us and pushing my lips against his.

I pulled back looking at him as he slowly opened his eyes and looked back at me. "Makers breathe but you are beautiful." He whispered reaching out pulling my hand into his. "I am a lucky man"

"Very lucky" I laughed before he pulled me back into a kiss parting my lips with his tongue and exploring my mouth.

"Oops" Leliana said behind us.

"I do not see any river Leliana. I thought you said it was…" Zevran said behind her coming to an abrupt stop. "Well now… perhaps I shall join you?"

Alistair broke away from my mouth turning to glare at Zevran.

"Oh look Zev a flower!" Leliana said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back the way they had came.

"Leliana there is no flower" he said as she yanked him away.

"Shut up and just come" she said pushing his back before glancing over at us and mouthing a sorry.

I giggled pushing myself up away from the water's edge. "I guess it's not easy having alone time when you have a bunch of followers."

"It does seem that way. At least Mahari isn't upset with me anymore." He shrugged.

"Yes he was rather mad at you for throwing that stick into the fire." I laughed.

He stood up holding his hand out for me to take, I grabbed it smiling and pulled myself up wrapping my arms around his neck he quickly pressed his lips back against mine continuing where we had been stopped by Leliana and Zevran. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him his hand running up my back under my shirt. I lifted one of my hands up tangling it in the back of his hair as he deepened the kiss his tongue softly caressing mine sending desire shivering through my whole body. I moaned into his mouth when his hand found my breast he softly massaged it over my underclothing. I broke from his lips moving towards the lobe of his ear licking it with the tip of my tongue. He sighed as I kissed a small trail down to his neck and ran my hands up his chest from under his shirt.

There was a rustle in the bush closes to us we both paused my hands frozen on his abdomen while he had one hand on my breast and the other cupping my rear. The bush moved again this time a groan came from it.

"Sodding elf move I can't see them I'm going to miss all the good parts."

"Ow dwarf you're poking me with that damn ax of yours!"

"Well then scoot over pretty boy and it wouldn't be poking you!"

"I think they saw us! Hold still."

The bush stopped moving and it went quite.

"Maker we are never going to be alone." I whispered.

"I think she knows we are here" Oghren whispered to Zevran.

"Shut up dwarf, this is why I didn't want to bring you along." Zevran whispered back.

Me and Alistair pulled away from each other pulling our shirts down as Zevran and Oghren continued to argue in the bush thinking we could not hear them. I walked over and picked my fur up shaking it to get any loose grass that may remain as Alistair walked over to the shaking bush.

"You do know we heard you?" Alistair said looking over the bush at the dwarf and elf who were squatting behind it.

"You see my dear dwarf this is the best time to pick these berries." Zevran replied handing Oghren a berry from the bush ignoring Alistair as if they had been picking berries the whole time.

"Don't eat that Oghren." I called pointing at him as I walked by the berry held to his lips. "It's poisonous."

Alistair shook his head as he walked past them and wrapped his arm around me as we headed back to camp.

I put my furs back in my tent and helped Morrigan start dinner. It was the first time I had a chance to really talk to her, she told me about her mother and the true story of Flemeth, about a golden mirror she had stolen when she was a young girl only to have Flemeth smash it to the ground, and she talked of the templar's who would hunt her and her mother down, her mother using Morrigan as bait to lure the templar's in. Zevran and Oghren emerged from the woods a short time after arguing with each other over who was to blame at alerting us of them.

"Do you ever wonder if Flemeth is your true mother?" I asked looking up from the meat I had been pulling apart.

"She is the one who raised me but if you are asking if she stole me as a child. I don't not know."

"Wouldn't you want to know if you had a family out there looking for you?"

"A family that knows nothing about me and would have gladly sent me to that tower."

"I guess you're right" I shrugged.

"Do you realize you have been smiling since you and he exited those woods?" she asked glancing over at me.

"Oh" I smiled. "Why is it bothering you?" I laughed nudging her with my elbow.

"No not at all I think you are just acting like a complete fool." She replied shaking her head.

"How is that?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He is a fool, he must be pleasant enough in bed for I cannot imagine any other reason someone could endure his conversations." She shook her head looking back down at the bread she had been pulling apart.

"Well actually I would not know we have not gotten that far yet." I glanced back at Alistair who was talking with Leliana.

"Huh I should have guessed he would have not tried to take you by now." She said looking back at Alistair and Leliana. "Do you love him?"

"I think I do." I smiled watching him and Leliana laugh at something one of them had said.

"Then you are just as foolish as he is, it will only lead to heartbreak in the end." She sighed grabbing the meat I had pulled apart and adding it to the tray of cheese and bread before walking away.

I stared at her back in confusion shaking my head wondering where that had just come from. I shrugged and walked over to join everyone else for dinner. We all ate and me and Alistair took first watch like always.

"Are you excited to get to Redcliff tomorrow?" I asked him when we laid down on the grass next to the fire.

"I don't know. I guess, I haven't seen Eamon since he sent me to the chantry. He would come to visit but I refused to see him. I blamed Lady Isolde she thought that I was Eamon's bastard child, I use to sleep with the hounds in the kennel."

"That's horrible Alistair, but it could have been a lot worst."

"I know. I remember when he told me I was going to the chantry I was so angry with him, I yelled at him and called him things that were just… horrible. Then I threw my mother's amulet at the wall shattering it to pieces. It was the only thing I had left of her and I lost it in a tantrum."

"You were upset everyone does stupid things when they are upset and then regret it later."

He sighed.

"Tell me about your mother." I said grabbing his hand.

"There's nothing to tell, I didn't know her. She died giving birth to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Alistair."

"What about your family? I don't think you have ever told me about them." He said turning his head to look at me.

"They were perfect." I smiled thinking about them. "I remember learning to fight from my mother in the yard. She would make the guards challenge me, at first they went easy on me till I started taking them down quicker and then they really started to fight me. I loved them so much. Little Oren, I use to sneak him in to the barn and teach him how to use dagger Oriana caught us one time and she was so upset with me. She gave me the cold shoulder for a week."

Authors Note: Thank you to all the readers and everyone who reviews, it helps me with my writing when I understand what you don't like and what you do.

* * *

"What about Ser Gilmore? Did you love him?"

"I did." I said looking at him. "But he was my father's personal knight, it was forbidden. We had only been seeing each other for a few months before the castle was attacked and we would always have to sneak around. I think the only one who knew was Fergus and Oriana, I always told them everything."

"Do you ever want to go back to Highever?"

"Oh I plan on it. Howe will pay for what he did by my hand. I will shove my family blade down his throat and watch him die a slow and painful death for what he did to my family. I will kill every single one of his men that are in my home."

We talked about our pasts until Sten came to switch with us, and we went back to our tents after kissing each other good night. Mahia climbed into the furs next to me and we quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sound of my tent opening, I sat up to see Alistair closing the flap behind him after Mahia had rushed out.

"It's freezing out there" He said climbing under my fur and cuddling up to my warm body.

"I can tell, you're freezing!" I said shivering when his cold skin touched me. "Are any of the others up?"

"Sten is" He replied.

I grabbed his arm and pulled it tighter around me to stop the cold air from working its way into my furs. We lay in my tent till we heard the others outside beginning to pack up and decided we had better join them. We all packed up our things, Bodahn allowed us to put them in his caravan so we wouldn't have to carry them and we headed towards Redcliff.

We were almost to Redcliff when Alistair grabbed my arm and pulled me back with him behind the group.

"I need to tell you something before we get to Redcliff."

"Okay" I said looking at his worried face.

"Remember how I told you Arl Eamon raised me, and my mother was a serving girl at the castle."

"Yeah…"

"The reason he did that was because… well… my father was King Maric. "

"And you didn't think you could have told me earlier? Maybe when I met you in Ostagar?" I said pulling my arm out of his hand.

"I swear I would have told you earlier but it never meant anything. I was told very young that I was not going to be king, they kept me away they thought I was a possible threat to Calian's place for king and so I was kept secret from everyone. Any one I did tell treated me different afterwards, even Duncan kept me out of most of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know as long as possible. But I thought you should hear it from me and not from someone else. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You should have told me. I've told you everything, I haven't kept anything from you especially something as important as this."

"It never came up and I didn't think it was important enough for you to know."

"Yeah well it was" I said walking away from him and catching up to the group.

I was upset that he didn't trust enough to tell me something like this. I stayed next to Sten at the front of the group as we reached Redcliff, I wanted to avoid Alistair for now until I could get over the fact that I felt like he didn't trust me. There was a man running towards us as we crossed the small bridge over the river.

"Oh thank the Maker! Are you here to help us?" The man asked.

"Actually I'm here to see the Arl." I said continuing to walk past the man.

"Wait so no one has heard?" He asked

"I heard that Eamon was sick." Alistair said from behind me.

"He could be dead for all we know. We haven't heard word from the castle in days. We've been under attack by undead every night until dawn. They come from the castle, everyone has been fighting… and dying. We have no army, no Arl and we are dying off quickly those who remain are terrified of what is to become of us."

"Are you the one that is in charge?"

"No Bann Teagan is, he is in the chantry I will take you to him if you like." The man said.

I nodded and we followed the man into the village.


	12. Chapter 12

"Its Thomas yes?" Bann Teagan said looking at Thomas. "And who are these people with you?" He asked looking at each of us. "They are not simple travelers."

"No my lord they just arrived and I thought you would want to see them." Thomas replied.

He nodded at Thomas, Thomas bowed his head and quickly rushed out.

"Greetings my friends, I am Bann Teagan, Bann of Rainsfere, and the Arls brother." He said bowing his head to us.

"I recognize you, from the landsmeet. You may know my father Bryce Cousland and my brother Fergus." I said looking at him.

"Lady Cousland…" He chuckled. "I thought you looked familiar to me. I remember your father denied almost a dozen Lords who brought an offer of proposal for you at that landsmeet. I decided not to even offer my own for fear of your father driving me off."

I giggled as Alistair quickly rushed forward to my side.

"You may remember me also Bann Teagan though last time you saw me I was a lot younger and… covered in mud." Alistair said bowing his head.

"Covered in mud?" He smiled. "Alistair? It is you isn't it? You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

"Still alive yes, though I'm just as surprised as you are believe me." Alistair replied.

"Indeed, Loghain would have us believe that all the Grey Wardens died at Ostagar along with my nephew, amongst other things."

"Well not all of us died." I smiled.

"So you are a Grey Warden as well? I am surprised your farther would allow you to become a Warden of all things."

"Well he was the one who agreed to it not I." I replied looking down at the ground.

"Forgive me my Lady I did not mean…"

"No Bann Teagan it is fine." I smiled looking back up.

"Eamon is ill?" Alistair asked changing the subject.

"Yes, we have heard no word from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts." He said shifting his gaze to Alistair. "The attacks began a few nights ago… evil things surge from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault."

"Evil things?" I asked.

"Some call them walking dead, decomposing bodies returning to life with a hunger for human flesh… They hit again the next night. Each night they come, with greater numbers. With Calian dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling that tonight's assault will be worst yet." He looked towards Alistair pleading with him. "Alistair I hate to ask, but I desperately need help of you and your friends."

Alistair shook his head. "It isn't up…."

I interrupted him. "Of course we will help Bann Teagan I will not leave you to perish when I can help you make a difference and save innocent lives." I smiled.

"Good as long as there's a battle I say we wade our way into it!" Oghren said slapping me on my lower back.

"Thank you… Thank you this means more to us then you will ever know!" Bann Teagan said grabbing my hand and holding it against his heart smiling. "Thomas!" He called to the young man. "Tell Murdock what has transpired. Then return to your post."

"Yes my lord" Thomas nodded before rushing away.

"You may take camp in the chantry my lady. We have food if you and your followers are hungry." He smiled still holding onto my hand.

"Thank you Bann Teagan" I smiled.

"Murdock is the village's mayor you may wish to speak with him, also Ser Perth one of Eamons knights, he is just up the cliff at the windmill, watching the castle." He smiled bowing his head and letting go of my hand.

"Thank you Bann Teagan" I said before turning around and heading out of the chantry.

Leliana quickly ran up grabbing my arm smiling when we had exited the chantry. "He was quite the charmer!" She giggled. "Did you see the way he smiled at you?"

Alistair let out an angry sigh behind us sending Leliana into laughter.

"I think someone is jealous." She whispered glancing back at Alistair.

We walked around town checking to make sure there wasn't anything that we couldn't use for the fight tonight. We found a young boy named Bevin hiding in a closet in his mother's home. I offered him money in exchange for his grandfather's sword and he agreed, we found oil in the abandon store before we went looking for Dwyn's home. We quickly found it, across from the abandon store.

I knocked… nothing. "Hello?" I knocked again nothing. "I don't have time for this." I kicked the door twice breaking the lock, the door swung open slamming against the wall of the house.

"Wonderful. Intruders, I hope you have a good reason for breaking into my home." Dwyn said as we walked into the home.

"I knocked twice actually and said hello, maybe you should have opened the door and I wouldn't have kicked it in." I shrugged.

"Yes because the polite thing to do when someone doesn't answer the door is to kick it in. What do you want?"

"Why aren't you with the militia?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Murdock, I'm not going to risk my neck for this town."

"Maybe I can change your mind."

"Maybe, let's hear it."

"You go and I don't cut your head off. How about that?"

"So that's how it's going to be… fine but you had better be out there two I ain't fighting no lost cause!" Dwyn and the two men walked out the door we followed close behind them.

We headed over the Smithy to talk with him to find out why he has refused to open his Smithy and help the militia.

"Maker what is with all these locked doors?" I sighed hoping I wouldn't have to kick in this door also.

"Go away, curse you! Leave me alone! You've already taken everything out of my store there's nothing left. Leave me in peace!" a voice called.

"Is this Owen? I was wondering if maybe I could speak with you." I yelled to him through the door.

"Who are you? What do you want? I've been through enough…"

"I'd prefer to talk to you in private. Would you mind letting me in?"

The door clicked unlocked and Owen opened the door peaking through. "Only you, none of your… companions can come, just you."

"Okay that's fine." I said stepping forward to slip through the door.

Alistair grabbed my arm pulling me back. "Do you think that is really smart?"

"I can take care of myself Alistair. I was doing it long before you came a long." I replied still upset with him. I yanked my arm out of his grip and slipped through the door shutting it behind me.

"So I let you in. What is that you want to talk about? Would you mind maybe telling me who you are?" Owen asked leaning against a pillar with a bottle of ale in his hand.

"I'm Morgan Cousland… I am a Grey Warden here to help in any way I can." I replied staring at the man.

"A Grey Warden is it. Would you care to join me for a besotted or did you have something else in mind?"

"The militia needs you Owen."

"Why should I help them not any one of them will help me in return? My daughter Valena is one of the arlessa's maids and she's trapped up there in the castle, but nobody will go up there and save her. She's all I have left, my wife passed on two years ago. And now… she's dead or soon to be. I don't care what happens to me or the village or anyone!"

"So you intend to drink yourself to death!" I yelled pointing at him. "How selfish could you possibly be?"

"It's not like we are going to make it through the night. Or do you intend on saving us?"

"I sure intend to try! I know that I'm going to do whatever I can to save this village, I will not run scared and lock myself away like a coward!"

"Is that so?" he asked pushing off the pillar to walk around the Smithy. "Tell you what I will reopen the Smithy and help Murdock and his men if you promise to find my daughter."

"I'll do what I can."

"That is not enough… I want a damn promise! Promise me you will find my Valena."

"Fine I promise that I will look for your daughter."

"I will reopen the smithy then."

I thanked him and slipped out of the door. I told Alistair to inform Murdock while I headed to see Ser Perth. The others decided to head to the chantry for something to eat before the battle.

"Greetings Grey Warden. I am as relived as Bann Teagan is to see you here. I recognize you from Denerim, with Ser Gilmore you are Lady Cousland am I right?"

"Yes I am Lady Cousland I am surprised you remember me Ser Perth. Is there anything I can do for you before the battle?"

"Would you mind asking Mother Hannah for some holy protection against these creatures? Other than that I do not know what else you could provide beyond your own talents." He smiled.

"I will go now. Thank you Ser Perth."

"Good day my lady."

I headed to the chantry. Mother Hannah agreed to give Ser Perth blessed medallions, I sent Zev back to him to let him know to have some men pick them up. I grabbed a plate of food and headed towards the docks, I pulled my boots off along with my socks and sat down at the edge of the dock dangling my feet in the water as I pulled the meat apart taking a small piece and chewing on it. I heard the clicking of boots on the wood of the deck, I turned around to see Alistair slowly walking over towards me. He sat down next to me pulling his boots and socks off and dipping his feet into the water.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier… about my father. I understand why you are upset, I guess I would have been upset if you kept something like that from me." He sighed kicking the water splashing it away from the dock.

"Why did you keep it a secret Alistair?" I asked putting the meat back on the plate and looking over at him.

"You never asked?" He shrugged looking at me.

"Really? That's your answer Alistair are you trying to see how upset I can get with you?" I asked my brow pushing together in frustration.

"No no." He sighed. "It's just everyone treats me differently when they know. I like you… a lot I didn't want to change the way you felt about me in any way. Had I known that it would upset you so, I would have told you earlier. I'm sorry." He said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me across the dock closer to him.

I sighed and laid my head against his shoulder. "It's alright, I understand how you felt Alistair and I'm sorry I became so upset with you."

"So you're not going to take Bann Teagan over me?" he laughed.

I just shook my head and sighed.

Leliana found us and told us how Zevran had found an elf named Berwick in the tavern, he apparently was hired by Loghain to watch the castle for any changes but had no idea why. Zevran convinced him to fight with us to save the village along with Lloyd the tavern owner.

* * *

Nightfall came quick and with it came the beasts. They flowed out of the castle and across the bridge. Myself, Alistair, Mahia and Morrigan stood at the top of the cliff with Ser Perth and the other knights along with the elf named Berwick, Sten, Oghren Leliana and Zevran stayed in the chantry with Bann Teagan and the other villagers in case they broke through our force and gained entry.

"Ready yourself!" Ser Perth called.

I pulled out my bow and a flaming arrow firing it into the oil I had had Sten bring up and pour onto the barricades, they immediately set a blaze. The monsters came running towards us straight into the fire screaming, we waited until they were out of the flames and then attacked them, I leaped towards one forcing my dagger through its skull falling to the ground atop of it swinging my blade in front of me catching one in the thigh sending it falling to the ground towards Mahia who quickly tackled it to the ground clamping his mighty jaws onto its neck. Morrigan had frozen one next to me so I quickly swung my leg around knocking it to the ground shattering it to pieces, I grabbed one of the shards of ice hurling it towards one of the monsters caught in the fire the shard hitting the creature in the chest sending him to the ground. It screamed as it burned to death in the flames. I quickly placed my foot on the face of the creature under me pulling by dagger out of its head while we had a break in enemies. It wasn't long before more came charging down the path I drove my bled into the chest of one that had just exited the fire before I swung my dagger beheading it, I kicked it off my blade and quickly jumped on the back of one trying to take Alistair by surprised and slit its throat with my dagger kicking it away as it grasped at its neck. Alistair handed Morrigan a lyrium potion why we had a break in enemies.

"You have to come!" A man yelled running towards "The monsters they are attacking the village!"

"Alistair, Morrigan you stay here me and Mahia will go!" I yelled running after the man towards the village Mahia quick on my heels.

The militia was clearly struggling with pushing the creatures back away from the chantry, Mahia took off bolting towards a monster that had broken the line of defense and was headed towards the chantry doors. He tackled the creature the impact killing the thing instantly, Mahia quickly turned his attention towards the rest of the creatures running towards them. I pulled out my bow still running and began firing at the monsters that the militia were struggling with keeping back, one spotted me as the biggest threat and came charging at me I kept firing at the others until the one charging to me was closing in. I dropped to the ground on my knees grabbing an arrow and shoving it into the creature's side where it was bare from the armor. I pulled out my daggers quickly rising to my feet and rushing over to Lloyd who was surrounded, I helped him kill off the dark spawn which I would end up doing throughout the whole fight. The monsters finally quit coming and everything went silent. We had won, at least for tonight but I knew we had to get into the castle to stop whatever was behind these attacks.

* * *

Sten and myself helped pull the bodies of the creatures into a pile and set them ablaze before we returned to the chantry. One of the creatures had found a weak point in Alistair's armor and had sliced his shoulder open. Morrigan had been able to heal it quickly but he had complained that it was still sore. So he sat in front of me while I massaged his shoulders for him.

"That feels good" he moaned moving his neck to the side so I could get deeper into his shoulder.

"Hey Alistair can I ask you a personal question?"

"Umm… I guess." He said looking around to make sure no one was close enough to hear us.

"If you were raised by the chantry does that me you have never…" He looked back at me.

"Never… Never what? Had a good pair shoes?" she smiled.

"Shut up you know what I mean!" I said pushing his shoulder.

"I'm not sure I do… have I never ate jellied ham, seen a basilisk, have I never licked a lamp post in winter?" He winked.

"And now you're just making fun of me!"

"Make fun of you dear lady, perish the thought." He laughed. "Well tell me" he said tuning around to face me folding his arms atop my legs. "Have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?"

"No I can't say I have licked a lamppost. But I am no virgin."

"Good I heard it's very painful. Saw an initiate of the chantry do it once the templar's had to pull him off." He laughed. "I myself have never had the pleasure, not that I haven't thought about it, of course. But you know."

"You never had the opportunity?"

"Well you know the chantry isn't exactly the life for rambunctious boys. They taught me to be a gentleman especially in the presence of beautiful women such as yourself. That's not so bad is it?"

"Aww… Alistair you think I'm beautiful?" I laughed.

"Of course you are and you know it. You're ravishing, resourceful and all those other things you would hurt me for not saying."

"Shut up! I would never hurt you… on purpose."

"Nor I you." He smiled. "I'm going to go talk with Teagan, your risqué talk makes my ears burn." He laughed standing up and giving me a kiss before turning towards Teagan.

* * *

We slept on the floor of the chantry with everyone else that night, Mahia, myself and Alistair slept together on a fur in the corner, Alistair had offered his furs to Kaitlin and her brother Bevin. We slept later than usual since there was no sun to wake us, Leliana's laugh echoed through the chantry pulling me from my sleep I could hear her flirting with Bann Teagan from afar.

"Why does someone always have to wake you" Alistair groaned behind me. "You always wiggle and move when you wake up and then you wake me up and then Mahia wakes up and then we have to get up to let him out. Why can't we just sleep in for once?"

"Leliana" I called to her she peaked around the corner at us. "Would you let Mahia outside?"

She smiled and nodded. "Come Mahia I will take you outside. Teagan would you like to join me?"

The three of them disappeared out of the chantry, it went silent once again.

"Thank you" Alistair whispered tightening his arm around me.

We fell back asleep, we slept for some time until Leliana brought Mahia back a few hours later.

"Maker Mahia!" Alistair cried pushing the hound off of him and wiping the slobber off of his face with his sleeve.

Leliana and Teagan's laugh echoed through the chantry.

"I wished to speak with you, I'm sorry I have to wake you but I think we should enter the castle now that the village is safe. Please met me in front of the windmill and I will explain further.

We got up quickly pulling on our armor and headed up towards the windmill to meet Ban Teagan.

"Odd how quiet the castle looks from here. You would think there was nobody inside at all." He sighed before turning around to face us. "But I shouldn't delay things any further. I had a plan… to enter the castle after the village was secure. There is a passage here in the mill, accessible only to my family."

"Why didn't you just enter the castle in the first place then?" I asked.

"I had no idea what awaits in the castle and I couldn't just leave these people to…." His eyes went wide and he pointed behind me. "Makers breathe!"

I turned around to see a woman running towards us a guard following closely behind her.

"Teagan, thank the Maker you still live!" She called running towards us.

"Isolde you are alive! How did you? What has happened!" Teagan yelled.

"I do not have much time, I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over. I must return quickly. I need you to return with me Teagan." Isolde replied.

"We will need more than explanation than that." I said placing my hand on my hip.

"What… I, who is this woman Teagan." She asked shaking her head and glaring at me.

"Excuse me, you would be wise to wipe that expression off your face! I just saved your sodding village you should be kissing my feet!" I yelled at her.

Alistair sighed and grabbed my hand, his way of telling me to shut up. "You remember me Lady Isolde, don't you?"

"Alistair? Of all the… why are you here?" she asked giving him a disgusted look.

"Alright bitch!" I stepped forward Alistair quickly grabbing my waist and holding me back. "You are really asking to eat the dirt off that ground aren't you!" I pointed at her. "You had better pray to the Maker that we are never in a room alone you sodding bitch!"

"I'll just pull her over here." Alistair said trying to hold the laugh that was fighting its way out. He pulled me away from the group close enough that I could still make out what they were saying.

"The nerve she has." I said pointing at her. "Thinking she could talk to me like! Who does she think she is! I am of higher nobility then that bitch she should be bowing to me!"

Alistair couldn't hold his laugh in any more. "I don't think anyone has ever spoken to her like that. Did you see the look on her face?"

"She deserved it! I am a Cousland my family was next in line for the throne and she talked to me like I was no better than the dirt on her shoe!" I said still glaring at her, she looked over at us. "You would be smart to avert your eyes Lady Isolde or I will avert them for you!"

She quickly looked away.

"That, that is the woman who treated you like a piece of trash when you were a child. She's the one who made you sleep in hay who forced Eamon to give you to the chantry." I said pointing at her knowing she could hear me. "When you are king I say you force her to sleep with the hounds! Did she even know that you were Maric's son? I'm sure your father would have had something to say to that harpy!"

"Stop please." He laughed pulling me farther away from them.

"I have never been so disrespected in my life Alistair!" I shook my head as we walked away from them and down the hill. "You should have let me punch her in the face, not only for me but for you."

"As entertaining as that may have been it would have only made things worse." Alistair said shaking his head still smiling.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at her but I just couldn't believe how she was acting. She said she saw the battle so she had to clearly see that we saved the village and she still chose to act like that." I sighed. "I was never good at being "noble"."

"She deserved it. Maybe she will think twice before she is rude to another person." He smiled wrapping his arm around my waist.

We leaned against the rock by water fault waiting to see Isolde leave so we could go back to Teagan to figure out what he wanted to do, Alistair shaking his head every now and again laughing. Oghren came walking down the hill a huge smile on his face.

"You really should have let her hit her." Oghren laughed as we walked towards him and started up the hill. "I approve Warden" he laughed slapping me on the back.

We made our way up the hill and back to Teagan, Lady Isolde had disappeared. Teagan briefed Alistair and myself on everything Lady Isolde had told him, I agreed with Alistair that it sounded like some kind of demon.

"I have agreed to go with her back to the castle" Teagan said looking at me.

"What? You can't go in there especially if it is a demon. That is suicide!" I said shaking my head.

"I will be fine." He smiled "Besides I want you to take my ring it will open the tunnel in the windmill that leads to the castle. Eamon is the priority here, if you have to just get him out, myself and Lady Isolde and anyone else… we're expendable."

"Well Isolde maybe" I shrugged causing him to smile. "But you are not, if it comes to that I will rescue you also." I smiled.

"You are a good woman" he smiled taking my hand. "The Maker smiled on me indeed when He sent you to Redcliff."

My cheeks went hot as he handed me his ring and kissed the top of my hand before jogging after Isolde.

"I think he is intent on stealing you from me." Alistair remarked watching as Teagan jogged away.

"He could surely try, but it would never happen." I said walking towards the mill.

* * *

Authors Note: I always HATED Lady Isolde and that nasty look she gives the female PC I wish there would have been an option to slap her, so I decided that my Cousland would give her a piece of her mind. There will be more of Cousland vs. Isolde to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I just noticed that my spell checker was changing my Mabari's name from Mahari to Mahia, his name is Mahari.

* * *

I pushed the door to the windmill open with Alistair's help, we walked over to where Teagan had said the tunnel opening would be. I pushed the hay off of it finding a huge door, I ran my hand over it finding the place where Teagan's ring fit I clicked it into place and twisted. The door clicked unlocked and Alistair pulled it up, the tunnel was dark and we could hear water dipping somewhere deep inside. I grabbed a torch and slowly stepped down the stairs, Sten and Mahari following quickly behind us.

"Does this go under the lake?" I asked looking up at the ceiling.

"It would have too the castle is surrounded by it there's only the bridge that leads over it." Alistair replied holding the torch out in front of him.

We walked for some time until we came to a ladder. Alistair went first then myself, Sten held Mahari up myself and Alistair grabbed his front paws and pulled him up through the trap door and into the room, Sten quickly behind him.

"I remember I locked myself in a cell once" Alistair said straightening his armor. "I was in there all day… good times" he smiled.

"Do you hear that?" I asked as a low growls came from the other side of the door along with a voice pleading for whatever it was to leave it alone.

The door was locked, Sten gave it one mighty kick and it flew forward off its hinges landing a ways away from us. The monsters looked at us growling before running towards us, Mahari bolted first knocking one to the ground I ran behind him driving my blade into its open mouth ducking as Sten swung his sword slicing through one in front of us, Alistair hit the last one with his shield sending it to the ground before he brought his boot down on its face crushing his head.

They slowly made their way to the cell where a mage stood trying to look at them as they approached.

"Oh thank the Maker I haven't seen someone living in days!" The mage said smiling.

"You must be the mage Teagan was talking about." Alistair said keeping his distance from the cell. "Why are you here?"

"I was… I was sent by Loghain to poison the Arl." He answered looking down and fumbling with his hands.

"You were what?" Alistair stepping forward and sticking his hands through the bars trying to reach the mage who was pressed against the wall trying to stay away from Alistair's hands.

"Alistair" I said grabbing him and trying to pull him back shaking my head.

He relaxed and pulled his arm out of the cell.

"So that's the only reason you're here?" I asked stepping in front of Alistair.

"No… Lady Isolde asked Loghain to find her a mage to teach Connor in secrecy." He replied.

"Connor? Connor's a mage?" Alistair said shaking his head.

The mage nodded. "Lady Isolde didn't want anyone to know. She didn't want him to be sent off to the Circle. Loghain told me that if I did as he asked he would smooth things over with the Circle so I could return."

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you responsible for these creatures?" Alistair pointed at the mage.

"No I didn't do any of this. They already had me locked up when this started, Lady Isolde came down demanding I undo all this but I had no idea what she was talking about. She… she had me tortured."

"She really is a bitch." I said shaking my head.

"Do you think Connor could have caused all this?" Alistair asked.

"He might have, I didn't teach him very much, surely not enough to do this. If you let me out I can help you."

"Fine but I swear if you make this worst I will kill you!" I said pointing at him.

"What? You're going to let him out?" Alistair said shaking his head.

"We need all the help we can yet and maybe he can figure out how to reverse this." I said.

Alistair shook his head as the mage thanked us and disappeared into the castle. We followed behind him up the stairs.

"This way" Alistair said leading us through the castle.

We ran into a few monsters on our way but they were easy to take down. We found Owens daughter and told her about the tunnel and she ran towards it disappearing. We found our way to the front gate, the others ran to fight what enemies were scattered around as I ran towards the gate lever pulling it down letting Ser Perth and his knights in along with my other companions. It didn't take long till they all lay dead. They followed Ser Perth into the castle, we walked into the room to see Bann Teagan dancing in front of Lady Isolde and a little boy that I figured must be Connor, Teagan stopped dancing and sat next to the little boy.

"So these are our visitors, the ones you told me about mother." The little boy said his voice deeper than normal.

"Y-yes Connor" Lady Isolde said looking at the floor.

"And this is the one who defeated my soldiers? The ones I sent to reclaim my village?" Connor asked staring at us.

"Yes" Isolde answered.

"And now it's staring at me! What is it Mother? I can't see it well enough."

"This is a woman Conner. Like me."

"She is nothing like you just look at her. Half your age and much prettier, I'm surprised you don't have her hanged."

"Connor I beg you! Don't hurt anyone!" Isolde pleaded.

"M-mother… what's happening? Where am I?" Connor said his voice finally sounding like a young boys.

"Oh thank the Maker! Connor! Connor can you hear me?"

"Get away from me foul woman! You are beginning to bore me!" Connor's voice returned to its deepened state.

"Grey Wardens please don't hurt my son! He is not responsible for what he does."

"You have been protecting him this entire time!" I yelled pointing at her.

"Connor did not mean to do this, it was that mage the one who poisoned Eamon… he started all this! He summoned this demon, Connor was just trying to help his father."

"It was a fair deal!" Connor yelled. "Father is alive just as I wanted. Now it's my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world. Nobody tells me what to do anymore!"

"Nobody tells him what to do! Nobody!" Teagan yelled laughing.

"Quiet, Uncle! I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting. Didn't I? Yes I did! But let's keep things civil, this woman will have the audience she seeks. Tell us… What have you come for?"

"I came here to stop you, demon" I yelled pointing at Connor.

"I'm not finished playing! You can't make me stop! I think she's trying to spoil my fun mother!"

"I… I don't think" Lady Isolde replied.

"Of course you don't! If you did your husband wouldn't be ill and half the village would still be alive!" I yelled pointing at her.

"You will pay for saving that village!" Connor yelled before running off.

Teagan came charging at me catching me off guard with his shield sending me hard to the ground. Alistair slammed his shield into his face until he fell knocked out to the ground. Ser Perth and his knights took out the guards while Alistair helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at my nose that was pouring out blood.

"He got me pretty good" I laughed holding my hand to my nose.

"Teagan!" Isolde yelled pulling him to his feet.

He looked over at me and Alistair seeing the blood that was pouring from my nose and forming a puddle in Alistair's hands. He pushed past Isolde rushing over to me and pulling off his shirt. "Here use this" he said pulling my hand away from my nose and replacing it with his shirt.

"Oh" I said looking at his shirtless body my cheeks going red. "T-thank y-you Teag-gan. I stuttered.

He smiled and pushed a lock of hair out of my face.

"Yes thank you Teagan" Alistair said glaring at him and replacing Teagan's hand with his own.

Alistair pulled me over to a chair and Morrigan pulled the shirt away looking over my nose.

"It's broken" she said running her finger down it causing my eyes to water from the pain. "This will hurt so brace yourself."

I nodded and grabbed a hold of the arms of the chair.

Morrigan's hand hovered over my nose as the magic began to flow over it and began slowly pulling the bones back into place. I clenched my teeth trying to hold back the scream but it didn't work it was too much my hands tightened around the arm rests as I screamed in pain the bone and cartilage popping back into place with a snap. Morrigan did what she could with the swelling and it looked better then would have if a doctor would have reset it. My eyes were still black along with most of my nose.

"I'm so sorry my lady" Teagan said with a frown shaking his head at the horrible damage.

I shook my head. "It looks much worse than it feels." I smiled. "Now what shall we do about this demon?"

"Please Connor is not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!" Isolde yelled.

"You knew about this all along!" Alistair yelled pointing at her.

"I… yes I didn't tell you because I believed we could help him. I still do."

"I'm sorry my lady but Connor has become an abomination. He's no longer your son." Jowan said as he walked into the room.

"YOU!" she yelled. "You did this to Connor!"

"I didn't! I didn't summon any demon I told you! Please if you will just let me help…"

"Help? You betrayed me! I brought you here to help my son in return you poison my husband!"

"This is the mage you spoke of? Didn't you say he was in the dungeon?" Teagan asked.

"He was. I assumed the creatures had killed him by now. He must have been set free." She answered glaring at me.

"I already told you about giving me that ugly look! You are really testing my patience!" I yelled pointing at her causing Oghren to snicker.

"He is no more to blame then you, Lady Isolde." Alistair said wrapping an arm around my waist to stop me from tackling her.

"How dare you! If this man hadn't poisoned my husband, none of this would have happened! He should be executed!"

I twisted in Alistair's grip getting free enough to smack her across the face Alistair quickly wrapped his arms around me holding me against his chest. Oghren broke into laughter behind us. "I told you to watch that mouth of yours! You are speaking to the future king of Ferelden you stupid harpy!"

"Leliana please take her outside and let her calm down." Alistair said pulling me away from the stunned Lady Isolde.

Leliana grabbed my arm pulling me out of the castle.

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman. She stands by letting this demon kill everyone in the castle and half the village and tries to blame it on a mage who has been locked up in a cell the whole time." I yelled pointing at the door to the castle.

I pulled my gloves off throwing them onto the stairs and walked over to the castles bridge Mahari following behind me. I crossed my arms and rested them on the ledge looking down into Lake Calenhad. Leliana walked up next to me tossing small pebbles from the bridge into the lake.

"Do you think we would survive if we jumped from here into that lake?" I looked at her a smile on my face.

She smiled. "Probably not, but if we jumped from there" She pointed to cliff across from the bridge. "We would."

"Mahari go get my gloves. Come on Leliana!"

We ran across the bridge to the other side and began undoing our leathers.

"What in Makers name are you doing?" Alistair's voice echoed followed by Zevran's whistle as we freed ourselves from our chest pieces and pulled our boots off before starting to undo our skirts.

Alistair walked up behind us. "Are you crazy? You can't just strip down to your under clothing!"

I finally got my skirt unbuckled pulling them down along with my leggings as Leliana did the same. "Ready?" I asked smiling at her.

She nodded a huge smile on her face.

She grabbed my hand and we ran towards the edge.

"You're going to kill yourself!" Alistair yelled trying to catch my arm but he was too late.

We jumped off the cliff screaming till we hit the water. I let go of Leliana's hand as we fought our way up to the surface. We broke through the water laughing just as Zevran landed next to us splashing us with a huge wave of water. We wiped our faces laughing, he quickly surfaced next us.

"I must say I like your sense of fun" He smiled swimming closer to us.

I laid on my back floating around the lake until I heard Alistair yelling my name. I swam around the cliff to where the docks where to see him standing on the end yelling. Mahari spotted me first wagging his tail before he jumped into the lake.

"By the Maker has every one gone mad?" Alistair yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Mahari! Good boy!" I called to him as he swam to me.

I laid back on my back to quiet Alistair's yelling as I floated towards the shore waiting until my feet touched the ground and I stood up.

"Are crazy!" Alistair pointed at me dropping my leathers on the ground.

I pulled the leather strap out of my hair throwing it at him before diving back under the water. Leliana and Zevran swam towards me I waited till they were next to me before stepping out of the lake. Alistair stared his mouth dropping open as I walked onto the shore.

Zevran laughed and Leliana quickly covered her chest with her hands and crossed her legs.

"What?" I asked wringing out my hair, spotting Teagan running up behind Alistair, a huge smile forming on his face when he saw me.

"I have to say I am not surprised that that was hiding underneath your armor" Zevran smiled looking me up and down.

Alistair grabbed me, finally broken from his trance, and pulled me against his chest placing his hands across my butt to block their view. "We can see through your underclothes" he whispered pulling me away from the group.

Zevran laughed handing Leliana his under shirt who quickly slipped it on. Alistair pulled me behind one of the houses pulling off his armor along with his under shirt and handing it to me. I quickly pulled it over my head blushing at the fact that he had pretty much just seen me naked. When I finally got it on he started laughing following me towards the rest of the group.

"It's not funny Alistair!" I snapped at him.

"Next time maybe you will think before you strip down and jump into water!" he laughed carrying his chest plate in his hand.

Leliana shook her head at me as I came to stand by her bending down to pick up my leather tie to pull my hair up. Alistair slapped my butt as he came up behind me.

"Alistair!"I yelled smacking him in the chest causing Bann Teagan to laugh.

"What? I couldn't help myself." He smiled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes heading towards the chantry with Leliana, we ran into Kaitlin and Bevin and I gave them their money for the sword. She thanked us telling us we could stay at her house since they were heading to Denerim to live with family we hugged them good bye and went to gather our things to move them to Kaitlin's house. I ignored Alistair's whistle as I pushed the door open and headed upstairs to the room dropping my things on the bed, I found a pair of pants and pulled them on grabbing the pan for bath water and heading out to the lake.

"Morrigan!" I called to her. "Kaitlin gave us her house for our stay here, there is a bed for you."

She nodded and went to the chantry to gather her things.

I ignored Alistair and walked to the lake scooping water up into the pan.

"Oh come on you can't be angry" he said taking the pan from my hands and following me towards the house.

"I can and I am." I said holding the door open for him.

He laughed walking into the house and hung the pot in the fireplace I bent down and lit the fire watching as it started to heat the water.

Alistair wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't be mad" he kissed my neck. "Please."

I sighed laying my head back against his shoulder. "So what's the plan? What are we going to do with Connor?"

"We have to head up to the Mages tower and see if they can help us. If they can't well then we have to kill Connor."

"Why can't anything ever be easy?" I sighed.

He shrugged "I'm going to go collect my things. Are you staying upstairs?"

I nodded.

"I'll just stay with you then I will finally get to sleep in a bed." He opened the door just as Zevran was coming in. They smiled at each other with laugh.

Zevran dropped his things on the couch before walking over to me. "I found this in the castle" he said handing it to me.

It was an amulet that had been glued back together. I ran my finger over it turning it over in my hand. "This is Alistair's mother's amulet." I said looking back up to him.

"Why don't you give it to him, I'm sure it will mean a lot to him especially if you are the one to give it to him."

"Thank you Zev." I said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome."

I stuck the amulet into my pocket before Alistair walked through the door arms full of his things. I grabbed the pot with a towel and followed behind him into the room. I walked behind the screens dumping the water into the tub before stripping out of my clothes and sinking into the tub. I heard Alistair sigh as he slipped out of his armor and flopped on the bed. Mahari made his way into the room coming to lie next to the tub, I reached out scratching his head before I slid deeper into the water.

I sat in the tub till the water went cold forcing me out. I climbed out and pulled the tiny plug letting it drain into the dirt beneath the house. I pulled Alistair shirt over me and grabbed the amulet. I found some clean underwear and pulled them on before climbing onto the bed next to him. He grabbed my waist pulling me down on the bed next to him.

"I have something for you." I said turning to face him.

He looked up and I gave him the amulet. "This… this is my mother's amulet." He said running his fingers across it. "Why isn't it broken… where did you find it?"

"In the castle." I replied.

"Eamon must of found it after I threw it at the wall and he repaired it and kept it. I don't understand why would he do that?"

"Perhaps you mean more to him then you think." I smiled laying my head down on a pillow.

"I… I guess you could be right. We never really talked that much and then the way I left." He shook his head. "Thank you… I mean it" he smiled "I thought I lost this to my own stupidity. I'll need to talk to him about this if he recovers from this… when he recovers that is. I wish I'd had this all along." He turned to look at me a smile on his face. "Did you remember me mentioning it? I'm use to people not listening to me when I go one about things."

"Of course I remembered." I said putting my hand on his face. "You're special to me."

He put the chain over his head letting the amulet fall on his chest. I reached out spinning it in my hand looking over it.

"I have something for you too." He smiled leaning off the bed and grabbing something from his pack. "Close your eyes."

I sighed and closed my eyes until I felt him place something in my hand. I opened up my eyes looking down at the overly handled rose in my hand.

"You know what this is?" he asked smiling

"Your new weapon of choice?" I smiled.

"Yes that's right! Watch as I thrash our enemies with floral arrangements! Feel my thorns dark spawn! I will over power you with my rosy sent!" he yelled taking the flower from my hand and thrashing it around, I grabbed his arm and took the flower out of his hand shaking my head. "Or you know it could just be a rose I know it's pretty dull in comparison."

"You've been thumbing this rose for some time now, haven't you?" I asked running my thumb across it.

"I picked it in Lothering, I remember thinking how could something so beautiful exist somewhere with so much despair and ugliness. I probably should have just left it alone but I couldn't, the dark spawn would come and ruin it with their taint. So I've had it ever since." He shrugged.

"That's a nice sentiment" I smiled looking over at him.

"In a lot of ways I think of the same thing when I look you." He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

I smiled at him.

"It's a bit silly isn't it? I just thought here I am doing all this complaining and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experiences of being a Grey Warden since you joined not a word of thanks or appreciation. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy. I thought maybe I could say something, to tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are amidst all this… darkness."

"So… are we married now?" I smiled smelling the rose.

He laughed. "You won't land me that easily woman I know I'm quite the prize after all, no need to start crying on me or anything."

I rolled my eyes.

"I guess it was a stupid impulse. Was it the wrong one?"

"No… it wasn't. I like it thank you Alistair."

"I'm glad you like it" He said pushing his self up and pinning me against the bed hovering over me. "Now if we could move pass this awkward part and just get right onto the steamy bits I'd appreciate it."

"Okay" I smiled. "Off with the pants then!"

He laughed nervously "Bluff called. You saw right through me."

I lifted up pushing my body against his. "Why must it be a bluff?"

"I'm going to take a bath" He said slipping off the bed. "A cold bath." He grabbed the pot for the water off the floor and headed downstairs.

I sighed and slid off the bed following him downstairs after putting the rose on the bookshelf upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked up to the tavern with Mahari to give Bella the money I promised her, she had refused at first but eventually gave in and agreed to let me help her.

"Hey Bella" I waved when I walked into the tavern.

"Hello Warden, please take a seat and I'll be right with you." She smiled as she rushed in the back, her arms full of mugs to refill with ale.

I sat down at one of the tables listening to the men gossip about information they had heard from previous travelers.

"Sorry… We have been busy ever since those creatures disappeared. Lloyd 's loving it but my feet are killing me!" she sat down across the table from me rubbing her eyes.

"Well I got something for you" I smiled pulling the pouch out of my cloak. "Here its five hundred silvers it should be enough for you to make a new life, do something different and get away from Redcliff."

Her smile widen as she hesitated to take the pouch from my hand. "That's an awful lot of money! I… I couldn't take that."

"Don't be silly I want you to have it." I grabbed her hand and dropped the pouch into her palm. "It's a gift."

"I don't know what to say Warden…. Thank you." She reached over the table pulling me into a hug.

"You're welcome Bella."

"Let me get you a glass of wine on the house" she smiled rushing into the back returning a few minutes later with a glass of wine in her hand.

I sat at the table starring out the window at the moon until Morrigan walking up the hill to the tavern caught my attention she was fumbling with her hands and watching the ground as she slowly made her way to the door. She walked in spotting me immediately and making her way over to me.

"Are you okay Morrigan?" I asked tilting my head trying to get a good look of her face.

"Actually I was wonder… while we are the tower could we look for my mothers grimoire?"

"Why would the mages have her grimoire?"

"A templar managed to get it away from her, t'was before I was born but Flemeth still spoke about it with great rage. I would like to find out what is within it, she would have put wards on it and I know her magic I would be able to get past them and understand the language it was written in."

"Do you know where it would be at in the tower or maybe what it looks like?"

"T'is a leather bound book with a leafless tree on the front as for where it would be I do not know but with the tower in such disarray I'm sure we would come across it eventually."

"Okay I'll tell everyone to keep an eye out for it when we go to the tower." I smiled.

We shared a bottle of wine together as she told me about the magic her mother had taught her and described her shape shifting in great detail, it was quite fascinating. We stumbled back down the hill towards Kaitlin's home, Morrigan tripped twice almost pulling me down with her. The second time I was laughing so hard it took twenty minutes till I finally pulled her up and then we just stood there trying to catch our breath.

"I haven't had so much fun for a very, very long time." She laughed as we stood in front of the chantry.

"We should do this more often, I say we get drunk at every town." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards the house. "It must be later then I thought." I whispered as I opened the door to an empty and dark room the only light coming from the fire. Morrigan laughed the sound echoing through the house, I quickly covered her mouth with my hand shushing her as I tried to muffle my own laughter.

"By the stone, you two are louder than a deep stalker with its tail cut off!" Oghren yelled throwing pillow at us only to cause me to squeal and jump out of its path.

I pushed Morrigan into her room and headed up to mine tripping up the stairs with a loud thud, Sten groaned through his nose as I snorted trying to hold my laughter in. My room was black, Alistair hadn't even bothered to light the fire. I stumbled around my arms outstretched in front of me trying to feel the things I was stumbling over. The bathwater pot flew across the room when I accidently kicked it with my foot landing on the other side of the room with a clatter.

"By the Maker! Why are you so loud?" Alistair whispered the bed rustling as he rolled over.

"Well maybe if you would have lit the fire before you went to bed I wouldn't be falling all over everything!" I whispered angrily glaring at him in the darkness.

He sighed the sound of his feet padding against the floor as he walked towards me, he bent down grabbing me behind my knees and pulling me over his shoulders before walking over to the bed and dropping me in it. "There you're in the bed, now go to sleep!" he whispered climbing back into the bed.

I rolled over pulling the blanket up over my shoulders and draping an arm over Mahari and snuggling into him letting the alcohol pull me into sleep.

* * *

I cracked my eye watching as Alistair and Mahari tried to quietly slip downstairs before yawning and rolling over, pulling the blanket over my head.

"Morgan?" Leliana whispered cracking the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah" I groaned rolling over as her bare feet padded against the hard floor before she jumped into the bed pulling the blankets over shoulders.

"Do you want to go for a swim with me, before we have to leave?" she whispered.

"Sure" I stretched "I'll just wear one of Alistair's shirts so we don't have the same issue as last time."

She laughed crawling back out of the bed "I will meet you downstairs"

I climbed out of the bed grabbing one of Alistair's shirts off the ground and pulled it over me, I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair before I headed downstairs.

"Morrigan, come with us." I said poking my head into her and Leliana's room where she was propped up against the wall reading a book.

She shook her head.

"Oh come on, you know you want too." I smiled grabbing one of Sten's shirts and shaking it in front of her.

She sighed slamming her book shut and scooting off the bed "Fine" she grabbed the shirt from my hand.

I turned around giving her some privacy, walking over and grabbing a small piece of meat from Zevran's plate he was holding smiling at him when he looked up at me with his eyebrow raised. Morrigan walked out Sten's shirt hanging down to her knees I wished I would have thought of snagging one of Sten's shirts since Alistair's barley covered my butt.

"Wow your hair is so beautiful!" I smiled grabbing some of it, letting it slide between my fingers as it fell to the ground. "How do you get it so… soft?" I grabbed some of my brown hair holding it with her black, hers was so shiny and smooth.

"Herbs" she shrugged. "I could give you some if you like."

"Oh would you! My hair has been so dry and dead since I left Highever." I twisted the ends of my hair squinting my eyes as I looked at the tips and stuck my tongue out letting it fall back to my chest.

"I can give it to you when we get back." She nodded.

I smiled grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door "We'll be at the docks" I called to Leliana who was talking with Alistair in front of the chantry. I let go of Morrigan running up the steps and jumping off the dock into the cold lake. "Well come on" I laughed motioning for Morrigan to jump in she stuck her toe in and pulled it out rubbing her hands on her arms. "Oh come on just jump". She rolled her eyes and sighed before diving into the water. Mahari jumped off the deck right after her as Leliana and Alistair walked up to us, Leliana sliding off the dock and into the cold water.

"Did you sleep well?" Alistair asked as I swam over to the dock.

"Yeah, I have a little headache but I'm sure Morrigan has a herb that will help." I smiled pulling myself up on the dock and wringing my hair out. "We should probably get moving."

* * *

We were on the road within the hour, I walked next to Morrigan watching the blue mist dance on her hand. "I wish I could do that" I held my hand out wiggling my fingers.

"I don't think your little templar would like you so much if you were a mage." She looked back at Alistair who glared at her.

I ignored her opening and closing my palm thinking that maybe I would suddenly shoot lightening from my fingertips if I tried hard enough, I gave up and began fumbling with my hair instead twisting it around my finger. It was a lot smoother since Morrigan had helped me rub the herbs she used into it after our swim. I looked up when Oghren's bright red hair caught my attention, he was slowly stepping closer to Mahari who would quickly move away from him.

"Hold still you sodding dog!" he yelled as he got closer to him again Mahari put his ears flat and looked up at him. "Yeah… that's right Oghren's your friend. Now just hold still…." He got closer to him stopping Mahari as he readied himself to climb on him, Mahari bolted ahead of the group away from Oghren. "You're so melodramatic! I haven't even put the saddle on you yet!" he called after him.

"Oghren you do know there's a huge wagon behind us you don't have to ride my dog." I called raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah but it don't look as fun as that mutt." He laughed.

We decided to walk through the night and rest at the inn Alistair had mentioned, Oghren asked about seeing if his old flame Felsi who worked as a barmaid at the inn. He spotted her immediately, I made him stay outside saying that I would talk to her first and then come back and get him, we bought our rooms and I went to speak with Felsi why everyone else headed up to bed.

"What can I get for you? And don't say mead. We ran out of that a week ago. And don't say rum either. Ran out of that the day before yesterday. And don't say brandy."

I laughed "When did you run out of brandy? An hour ago?"

"Oh we haven't yet, it's just terrible. We got it from a shady Orlesian trader, and I think it might really be turpentine." She raised her eyebrow.

"Felsi! I need tables cleared girl!" the bartender yelled to her.

"I've got a customer!" she yelled rolling her eyes.

"Your names Felsi?"

"Aye. Who wants to know?"

"I believe we may know the same dwarf… Oghren."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking… what happen between you two?"

"He got drunk drunker than usual, even. Took off his pants and challenged a roast nug to a wrestling match at my father's funeral. He lost by the way. The roast got him in a head lock. He sat there crying for half an hour before someone pulled it off of him."

I burst into laughter wrapping my arms around my stomach "How do you lose to a piece of meat?"

"It was a sodding good piece of meat." She smiled.

"Felsi! What in Andraste's name are you doing? The table's girl!" the bartender yelled again.

"I've gotta get back to work."

I nodded heading back outside to Oghren.

"So… what did she say?" he smiled.

"How the hell did you lose a fight with a roast nug?" I laughed pointing at him.

"That fight was rigged!" he glared at me.

I shook my head "Let's go talk to her."

We walked into the inn and over to where Felsi was wiping down tables.

"Are you sure you're not a baker, cause you got a sodding nice rack of buns." He slapped her butt.

"Oghren!" I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Well look what the nug dragged in. I should have known you were in the neighborhood by the stench. What are you doing here?" Felsi folded her arms in front of her.

"Just trying to kick back with a pint. Fighting dark spawns a lot of sodding work, you know?"

"You're fighting dark spawn?"

"This man took on a whole army of golems single handed!" I smiled slapping Oghren on the back.

"Well some ones gotta do it, you know. Can't leave a blight to the humans, they'll much it up."

"The whole surface to choose from and you just happened to come to my tavern?" Felsi put her hand on her hips.

"Tell her its fate." I whispered pretending like I coughed.

"What? Oh, right. It's fate, Felsi. What can I say?"

"Fate? The ancestors must have a sense of humor then." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure they do! You had a good look at Lady Helmi, haven't you? If her face isn't a joke that the ancestors are playing, I'm a bronto's behind."

"So… Lady Helmi must be a paragon of beauty then." She smiled.

"Tell her you've been thinking about her" I whispered acting like I sneezed.

"I've been thinking about you Felsi."

"What do you want Oghren?"

"Nothin'. Just thought I'd see how you were doing is all. Well, maybe that and grease up the old bronto, if you know what I mean."

She rolled her eyes. "Well you've seen me. You'll have to go back to Orzammar for the bronto."

"Admit it, Oghren is a lot more fun than the men around her." I smiled.

"If by "fun" you mean "more likely to light farts on fire", yes."

"Ah, well it's been fun Felsi but I better go."

"Wait! You're leaving? You just got here I haven't even got to call you a shaft rat yet…"

"Why don't you two have a drink and catch up? I'm going to go up to my room." I walked up the stairs turning back and giving Oghren a thumbs up before disappearing down the hall.

I stuck the key into the door and pushed it open, I could see Alistair's shadow against the screens where the tub was as he dressed Mahari stretched across the bed. I pulled my armor off letting it drop to the ground and grabbed a shirt out of Alistair's bag and pulled it over myself climbing into bed with Mahari and pulling the leather tie from my hair letting it fall down my back, I tied the tie around my wrist so I wouldn't lose it and laid down on the pillow pulling the blankets over me. The bed dipped as Alistair climbed in pulling me across the bed towards him and burying his face in my neck.

* * *

We woke up just as the sun was falling, we didn't have enough coin for another night so we decided to just head over to the tower and hope that they would allow us to stay with them. Sten gave up his cookies so the man would allow us across, the boat could only hold four of us so Alistair, Morrigan and Mahari came with me. I ran my hand across the water as the templar rowed us towards the tower watching as the water waked behind it, Alistair slid forward grabbing my waist and pulling me back against his chest piece I laid my head back between his shoulder piece and neck putting my hand over his and lacing my fingers into his.

"It looks kind of creepy huh." I whispered looking at the tower.

"Yeah especially since we don't really know what we are walking into." He looked up at the tower.

"I'm sure we will be fine" I sighed turning my head and burying it in his neck and closing my eyes.

We followed Carroll up the stairs the tower made a low rumble as if it was alive, I reached out pulling myself closer to Alistair he looked down his eyes shining through the templar helm he was wearing he reached our wrapping his arm around my shoulder rubbing his hand on my arm the metal of his glove catching on the rough leather of my armor. They entered through two heavy wooden doors into a room full of templar's, they were all standing in front of another pair of huge wood doors their swords out ready for a fight. Carroll introduced them to the Knight-Commander Greagoir before rushing back to the boat.

"What's going on here?" Alistair asked pulling his helm off.

"We are dealing with a situation that does not involve the Grey Wardens." Greagoir answered glaring at him.

"As Grey Wardens we have a right to know! We could help." I returned his glare.

"Fine. I shall speak plainly then. The tower is no longer under control. Abominations and demons now stalk its halls. I have sent word to Denerim for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment."

"How can you think of annulling the entire tower?" I shook my head.

"This situation is dire. There is no alternative everything in the tower must die so it can be made safe again."

"The mages aren't helpless some must still live." Alistair looked down at me with a look a of worry.

"If any are still alive the maker himself has shielded them." Greagoir looked to the floor. "No one could have survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find… nothing."

"We will look for survivors then." I smiled.

"I assure you an abomination is a force to be reckoned with, and you will face more than one. If you succeed I would owe you much, enough that I would pledge my templar's to you."

"Then we will do it" I nodded.

"I will warn you, once you are through those doors they will be barred and remain barred until I have proof that it is safe once again."

I nodded and followed him to the huge doors, the templar's pushed them open and we walked into the hall of the tower. They pulled the doors shut, the sound echoed as they slammed shut.

"By the Maker!" I breathed putting my hand over my mouth and looking at all the bodies scattered down the hall.

"What has happened here?" Alistair whispered.

"Something horrible"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I dont know if I like this chapter very much. I've written it so many times that I figured I should just post what I have.

* * *

"Stop right there, I will strike you down where you stand!" the mage yelled at them magic dancing on her finger tips.

"We mean you no harm I promise. We're here to help." I put my hands up to show I wasn't hostile.

"Have the templar's sent for the right of annulment?"

"No. But Greagoir has sent word to Denerim." Alistair replied.

She shook her head letting out a sigh the magic disappearing from her hands. "My name is Wynne, I saw you at Ostagar."

"I remember seeing you." I smiled.

"We need to get Irving if anyone could stop Greagoir it's him."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. I brought anyone I could find here and formed a barrier over the door to stop the blood mages and abominations from harming the children. I am the only one who can destroy the barrier, if you let me come with you I will bring it down and allow you to pass."

"That sounds like a good plan to me Wynne I would be happy to have you along. Will the children be safe her with the others?" I asked looking down at the terrified little girl.

"As long as we slay everything in our path they will be safe."

"Very well if you are sure that it's safe."

"Wynne are you sure this is a good idea. You're not well." The young woman said next to her.

"Petra please I am fine, stay here with the children and make sure they stay safe." Wynne smiled.

"Don't worry she won't come to harm with us." I smiled at her.

"Let us go then, the faster we find Irving the better." Wynne turned to the barrier, it slowly faded away.

I walked through the door way into the hall avoiding the scattered templar bodies, I stopped in the door way starring at the creatures in front of us. They were standing over a templar body starring at it, I threw my dagger catching one in the side of its face. The other turned quickly to face us Wynne froze it in place as Alistair ran towards it shattering its body with his shield.

"What in the Maker was that?" I breathed.

"That" Alistair grunted pulling my dagger out of its head. "was an abomination."

"That use to be a person?" I reached out taking my dagger and putting it back on my back.

"Yes it was a mage at least at some point. Let's keep moving." Alistair nodded behind him.

I nodded falling in next to him, we ran into two more groups of abominations they were always stronger than the ones before. We walked up the stairs slowly pushing the door open and taking in our surroundings.

"Owain!" Wynne called pushing past us and running to the man standing against a wall. "Owain are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"I tried to go downstairs but there was a magical barrier, I decided to come pick up the mess in the stock room. It is very unorganized." Owain replied.

"Aren't you scared of the demons and blood mages running around?" I asked looking at him in confusion.

"Yes I am. I would prefer not to die." He looked over at me with no emotion.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered to Alistair grabbing his arm and pulling him down closer to me.

"He's tranquil. It's something the mages do if they cannot go through their harrowing. He has no emotions." He replied looking at the man.

"Oh." I frowned letting go of Alistair's arm.

"Owain says Niall came by for the Litany of Adralla, he must plan to use it against the blood mages." Wynne said coming to stand in front of us.

"I've heard of that before when I use to study in my grandfathers study. Did he say where this Niall went?" I asked.

"No but I'm sure if we find him he will know where to find Irving." Wynne replied glancing around the room.

"Right then let's keep moving." I said heading towards the only way out.

We entered the library the sound of whispering echoing through tall ceilings.

"Blood Mages" Alistair pointed at the mages huddled in the corner.

They spotted us immediately I ran towards them my blades in my hands, I froze in place pain surging through and my feet lifted off the ground. Alistair ran up next to me reaching out to pull me from the air only to be shocked, he clenched his teeth in anger a blue mist formed around his body. He let out a yell as the mist surrounded the mages and pulled their mana from them, Mahari took advantage of the weak mages ripping his teeth into them. Alistair reached through the barrier holding me in place magic still surrounding him he grabbed my waist pulling me to him and away from where I was.

"Are you okay?" he asked lowering me to the ground keeping his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I… I think so. What was that that you did?" I asked watching the blue mist around him slowly fade.

"It's a templar talent I drained them so they couldn't cast spells." He replied pulling away and looking down at his hands.

"Well that's useful!" I laughed grabbing his hands in mine.

"No please! Please don't kill me!" A mage screamed as Morrigan's magic held her up from the ground and wrapped around her neck.

"Why… Why should we let you live when you murdered so many innocents?" I asked pointing at her.

"It was Uldred!" she choked. "He told us that if we helped him Loghain could free the circle from the chantry!"

"Morrigan let her down." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"What? No kill her! She's a blood mage you can't just let her go!" Alistair yelled.

"I'm not going to just let her go, she will fight with us against the dark spawn." I replied looking up at him.

"What but I am no soldier" the mage replied rubbing her throat where Morrigan's magic had been wrapped around it.

"I could kill you then if you prefer." I looked down at her.

"No… I will fight then."

"Good go down with the others do not tell them who you are or why you are there. Tell them that you were hiding until we found you and told you were to go for safety."

"This is foolish!" Alistair yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me to face him.

"It is my choice Alistair." I yanked my hand away from him and walked away continuing out of the library.

"You can't do this!" He yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me back behind the group. They ignored us and kept walking into the next room.

"I can and I just did Alistair." I replied yanking my arm out of his grip. "I'm not going to argue with you about this right now."

"Don't walk away from me." He grabbed me again pushing me against the wall and pinning my arms at my side.

"By the Maker Alistair do you really think this is the time or place for you to be throwing a fit? You aren't going to change my mind so get over it and concentrate on helping the circle." I tried to pull my arms away but he pushed against them harder. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine Alistair we will sit here and argue while innocents die."

"Fine, I see your point." He released my arms.

I rolled my eyes and squeezed past him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "Don't be upset with me I don't want one of us to die and the other to have to live with the fact that we were just arguing."

"I am not the one who started this argument Alistair."

"Fine I'm sorry okay." He grabbed my waist and pulled me against his armor pushing his lips against mine.

"Really? You think this is the best time to be kissing each other in a hallway leaving myself and Wynne to battle." Morrigan yelled walking over to us.

"Yell at Alistair not me." I replied pushing away from Alistair. "Let's keep moving."

"Irving's office is just down here!" Wynne called running ahead of us. We followed behind her as she ran into the room. "I half expected him to be here."

I searched the room checking to make sure there was nothing useful, I opened a chest with a single black book. I pulled it out running my hand across the cover.

"That is my mother's grimoire." Morrigan said pulling the book from my hand. "I can't believe it's actually here." She smiled running her hand across it before stuffing it into her pack.

We left Irving's office heading up the next set of stairs, Alistair pushed the big door open peaking into the room before giving us the all clear. They walked down the hall following the sound of some ones voice as it echoed through the halls.

"It sounds like a man and a woman talking about… dinner? What a strange thing to be talking about in the middle of being attacked by demons." Alistair smirked. "Oh look a demon! Would you like nug or chicken with your potatoes tonight?"

I sighed shaking my head and pushing the door open to the room where the voices where coming from, a desire demon stood with a templar his eyes blank.

"What have you done to this man?" I yelled pointing my blade at her.

"Do you hear something my love?" The templar asked the demon.

"It is only the door love. I will get it, the children are waiting for you upstairs please go and read them a story." The demon replied.

"Do not take too long the children will want to kiss you good night." He smiled his eyes still blank.

The demon turned to us walking towards my blade. "Now what is it you want mortal?" she hissed.

"What are you doing with this templar?" I asked looking back at the man. "I demand you free him from this nightmare!" I demanded pushing my blade against her abdomen.

"Nightmare! I have given him everything he has ever desired and more, he resents his vows and lives in regret." She replied. "I have given him the happiness he desires."

"He should be free to make find his own happiness not live in the dream realm!" I yelled before I drove my blade though her abdomen bringing us face to face.

"You will regret that mortal!" she coughed as her body went limp on my blade.

The templar charged towards his eyes still blank, Alistair met his blade with his own before shoving his shield into the man's face sending him staggering backwards as Wynne hit him with a lightening spell, I threw my dagger at him lodging it in his forehead. He staggered forward blood pouring from his mouth, Alistair hit him with his shield sending him backwards to the ground before he drove his blade into his chest. I kicked the demon off my blade her body falling to the ground with a thud as I walked towards the templar placing my foot on his head as I dislodged my dagger from his forehead.

I ran through the door way to the next room leading to the stairs coming to halt when I saw the huge demon looking down at a mages body next to him.

"Finally you come to me Warden." The demon said turning to face us.

"What have you done to that man demon!" I yelled pointing at the mage.

"Who him? He is just taking a nap… He was quiet tired." He replied looking down at the mage. "Aren't you tired? All that fighting and running around must have wore you out."

My body became very heavy as I dropped to the ground on my knees Alistair rushing over to me and wrapping his arms around me. Everything started to sound muffled I opened my eyes looking over at Alistair his eyes were half closed I could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear anything he was saying. He pulled me down to the ground with him his eyes closing as soon as he lay down. I reached out touching his face as he began to fade away from me and the blackness replaced my vision.

* * *

I looked around at the sight in front of me, it was blurry but I could still make it out. I looked around searching for Alistair but he was nowhere to be seen, a man caught my attention motioning for me to come to him. I slowly walked towards him looking around at my surroundings he looked so familiar I squinted trying to get a better view of him.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he called smiling.

"Duncan? What are you doing here? You're dead!" I gasped walking faster towards him.

He laughed "What are you talking about? I'm right here. Come, come and join me. Do you know where you are?"

I looked around I had no idea what this place was, I dug the base of my palms into my eyes as I tried to think rubbing the fogginess from my mind. The mages tower I remembered the demon Alistair slowly slipping away as everything went black. I looked back up at Duncan everything becoming perfectly clear to me now.

"You are not Duncan demon!" I yelled drawing my blade.

"Come now… Isn't this what you want? There is no blight no war everything is peaceful." Duncan smiled at me.

"This is not what I want you should have tried harder demon you know not of my true desires." I smiled as I brought my blade around slashing his abdomen, he fell to the floor and I kicked his face with the heel of my boot sending him backwards banging his head against the hard floor.

I looked up spotting a pedestal I walked over to it looking it over before I dipped my hand into the liquid, it slowly wrapped itself around my arm as everything went white again I closed my eyes as the air brushed over my face. Everything went still and I opened my eyes again a mage was knelt down beside me reaching out for my chin and pulling my face up to his.

"He trapped another here." He sighed. "My name is Niall I'm a mage from the Circle." He helped pull me to my feet holding onto my arm as I tried to steady myself rubbing my head.

"I was with others… Have you seen them?" I asked looking up at him.

"You're the first person I have seen other then the demons, I did see a mouse earlier." He said shaking his head.

"A mouse?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes… It talked to me… I figured it was another demon so I left it alone."

"Do you know where it was?"

"Through there" he pointed to a portal.

"I'll be back." I said walking towards the portal, I stuck my hand into the purple mist it wrapped around my body like hands pulling me in. I closed my eyes as everything began to move again, I reopened them looking behind me at a rage demon coming towards me I swung my blade down onto it keeping my distance from the creature, I swung my dagger back around right as my sword left the demons body. It melted to the ground disappearing beneath the earth. I walked over to the small mouse on the ground holding my hand out to it, it slowly crawled into it coming to a rest on my palm.

"Take my power" It whispered as I pulled it up from the ground. "It is too late for me, find the other dreamers and defeat the demon here she protects Sloth." A white mist began to pour out of the mouse wrapping itself around my arm working its way around my body as the mouse began to fade away.

* * *

Alistair opened his eyes looking around at the small bedroom, he ran his hands down his face everything seemed so… foggy. A little boy ran in grabbing his hand and pulling him upwards and off the bed.

"Come Uncle mother is waiting for you."

"Uncle?" Alistair looked down at the red headed little boy pulling him through the house.

"There you are!" A woman called turning around to face him. "I was wondering when you would wake brother."

"Brother?" Alistair looked at her confused.

"Well yes silly." She replied with a laugh.

"Goldanna?" He stepped towards her.

"Yes." She replied raising her eyebrow at him. "Come sit you must be hungry."

He sat down at the table where she stood, she placed a mug of ale down in front of him. He tried to remember how he got there but it was all so foggy. He looked up to see Morgan walking towards him he quickly pushed his chair back and stood up walking over to her.

"Oh thank the Maker you're here!" he sighed pulling her into his arms.

"Alistair you're…"

"Oh and who is this? A friend of yours?" Goldanna asked walking over to them.

"This is Morgan a fellow grey warden, this is my… sister Goldanna." Alistair looked between the two of them.

Goldanna smiled and stuck her hand out towards Morgan. She just looked at her and grabbed Alistair pulling him away.

"Well that was kind of rude don't you think?" He asked looking down at her.

"Alistair this isn't real." She replied looking back behind him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alistair will your friend be joining us for dinner?" Goldanna called.

Morgan grabbed his face turning his attention back to hers "Think Alistair. Do you remember what happened before you go here?"

He squinted trying to remember what he was doing before. "It's foggy." The fog slowly seemed to creep from his mind "Wait the mages, the tower, the demon."

She shook her head a smile on her face. "This is a dream, you're dreaming."

"So she's not…" he looked back at Goldanna.

"No she's a demon."

"Wow… At least the demon plucked this from my mind instead of some hot sexual dream. Now that would have been awkward for you to walk in on." He laughed turning back to her.

She sighed and punched him in the arm rolling her eyes. "You have to kill it to free yourself that's what Wynne and Morrigan had to do."

"Great" He sighed taking the dagger from her hand.

He walked over to Goldanna who was facing the stove she turned around to face him a smile on her face. He dug the dragger into her stomach and watched as her form flickered between Goldanna and a desire demon.

"Alistair" the demon whispered running her hand down his face. "I could have given you everything you could have ever wanted."

He twisted the dagger. "Everything I could ever want is standing over there."

He pushed her off the dagger and watched as the demon fell to her knees blood spilling out of her mouth. Everything began to fade away quickly he dropped the dagger looking over at Morgan as she smiled and faded away.

* * *

I bent down and picked my dagger up off the ground placing it back in its place on my back and headed for the portal that lead to the Sloth demon. I closed my eyes as the portal pulled me in wrapping its magic around me, my body stilled and I opened my eyes to see the demon standing in the middle of the clearing his eyes locked on me I walked towards him a smirk on my face as four white forms began to form in front of him. Mahari barked and ran to my side in front of the demon.

"You aren't very good at giving people their desires are you?" I called looking up at the huge demon.

"I can send you back and tried harder." He replied standing over me.

"I think I will make my own desires come true." I pulled my blades out my companions mirroring my actions.

I backed away as the sloth let out a roar and doubled over forming into a different demon. Wynne hit him with a lightening spell why he was distracted the crackle as hit him echoing through the fade. Alistair slashed his blade across his abdomen as I dug my dagger into his back bringing my blade around and catching the back of his legs missing Mahari as he leaped through the air catching the demons arm as it swung for Alistair who slammed his shield into its face as Morrigan caught it in a glyph spell. Alistair shoved his sword through its face as I shoved mine through its back twisting the blade around before pulling it back out. The demon slowly slumped to the ground at our feet a pool of blood pouring around it.

"You okay?" I breathed looking over at Alistair who was kneeling on the ground.

"Yeah. Are you?"

I nodded putting my blades back on my back.

"You did it!" Niall laughed rushing over to us kicking the demons body. "Listen you have to go back, you have to stop Uldred. On my body is the Litany of Adralla use if to beak Uldreds connections over the mages."

"Wait. Why aren't you coming back?" I asked looking over at him.

"For you this has been nothing but an afternoon nap but for me… I've been here since all this started."

"We could heal you. You don't have to die Niall." Wynne said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head with a smile.

"Are you just going to stay here in the fade then?" I asked.

"I suppose." He shrugged. "Just do whatever you can to save the tower, do not fail like I did."

"Thank you Niall. I still wouldn't have found a way out with out." I smiled giving him a quick hug.

"Good luck Warden." He smiled as he slowly faded away.

I opened my eyes to Alistair's he let out groan when he rolled over into a pile of questionable goop.

"Yuck what is this stuff!" he whispered pulling it off of him and throwing it on the floor.

"Let's keep going." I said climbing over to Niall and pulling the Litany out of his hand before I placed his hands on his chest and pushed his eyes close.

Alistair grabbed my arm pulling me closer to him. "Hey you walked in on my dream of Goldanna right?"

I nodded stepping over a pile of broken tables.

"What was everyone else dreaming about?"

"Umm… Wynne was dreaming about the circle, Mahari wasn't dreaming he was just terrified, and when I walked up to Morrigan she was having a slap fest with Flemeth."

"I wish I could have had that dream." He smiled.

I shook my head walking through the door way towards the highest chamber in the tower.

"This trick again? I know what you are and it won't work!" A templar yelled at us as they walked through the door.

"Cullen! What have they done to you?" Wynne dropped to her knees in front of him. "What is this… cage?"

"Get away from me! You broke the others but I will stay strong!"

"We aren't blood mages or demons." I replied kneeling down next to Wynne.

"Silence!" he yelled punching the cage causing myself and Wynne to gasp and flinch back. "I'll not listen to your lies now begone!"

"Morrigan stay here and help him in any way that you can, we really don't have time for this." I pushed up off the ground and helped Wynne to her feet.

We left Morrigan arguing with the templar as we walked through the door to the final chamber where Uldred was held up. He had a mage bound at the wrist holding him in the air with magic.

"Do you except my gift?" Uldred hissed grabbing the mages face.

The mage nodded.

The magic around him stopped and he dropped the floor before Uldred and three abominations shot magic back at him. The dark magic wrapped around the mage pulling him off the ground his scream echoing through the large chamber as his body twisted and transformed.

"By the Maker, what is he doing?" Alistair breathed.

"He is turning them into abominations!" Wynne breathed her voice cracking.

"I am guessing that my other subjects lay dead if you are here Warden." Uldred smirked.

"And you will soon join them." I hissed pulling my blades out.

"You think you can defeat me?" he laughed as his body morphed into a huge demon.

I threw the Litany at Wynne. "You know how to use this so you do it!" I yelled rushing towards Uldred.

I slid between his legs missing his swing by inches I quickly turned around and dug my blade into his back. He let out a loud growl and kicked me with his foot sending me sliding across the floor and hitting the wall with a thud clouding my vision. I rubbed my eyes as everything went black, everything came back into view quickly I could feel the warmth dripping down my face as blood dripped onto my leathers. I forced myself to my feet my body protesting against my actions as I pushed my feet forward towards my blade I dug my dagger into his back and pulled it back out using as much strength as I could muster to pull my blade out of his back and bury it into his side giving it a twist. He let out another growl reaching down and grabbing me from his feet throwing me back against the wall. My body hit it with another loud crack and fell limply to the ground, I tried to fight against the pain against the darkness quickly pulling my mind away from reality but it was a fight I could not win.

* * *

Alistair slammed his shield into Uldreds knee forcing the bone to snap and the demon to fall blood flooding onto the floor from its many marks along his body. The sound of Wynne's lightening crackled through the room as it hit his face, his loud shriek echoing off the walls. Alistair took advantage of his weakness driving his blade into his face and twisting the blade scrambling its features. He let go of his sword as Uldred fell backwards falling to his knees his lungs burning with each intake of air.

"Alistair!" Wynne yelled from across the room.

He looked up to see Wynne kneeling next to a body. He pushed himself up and limped over to her looking over her shoulder at the persons face. "No" he shook his head dropping down to his knees and pulling her leather chest piece off.

"We have to get her out of here, we need to get Morrigan I don't have the mana to heal her alone." Wynne said pushing her hand against one of the wounds on her shoulder trying to stop the blood from pouring out.

Alistair reached down gathering her limp body into his arms the blood dripping onto the floor from her hair. Wynne laid her arm across her body and quickly rushed out of the chamber Alistair quickly following her. Wynne ran down the stairs and pushed debris off of a table and motioned for Alistair to lay her down, he carefully put her down her head falling to the side limply as the blood soon traced down her face.

"Do something!" he yelled looking at Wynne and Morrigan.

"Alistair!" Morrigan yelled pushing him away.

"Save her you can't just let her die." He watched as the blue from Wynne's hands surrounded her body the blood still pouring out of her forming a small puddle on the table that was slowly dripping to the floor.

"Why isn't it working?" he yelled scanning over her body.

"Get him out of her Morrigan." Wynne yelled moving to her head the blue of the magic quickly wrapping around her.

Morrigan grabbed Alistair pushing him out of the room having to use her magic as he pushed back against her yelling at Wynne. She shoved him out of the door and slammed the door behind him dropping the huge bar across it to keep him out.

Alistair punched the door his knuckles cracking and blood filling his glove he pulled his gloves off throwing them aside and falling to the ground on his knees burying his face in his hands his body shaking with the silent sobs he couldn't fight back as the tears mixed with her blood that covered his whole body.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alistair?" Leliana walked over to the chair he was sitting in.

He looked up from his hands at her.

"You should change out of that armor and wash that blood off your hands." She frowned at him kneeling down next to him.

He shook his head burying it back in his hands.

"Come now it will make you feel better." She whispered unbuckling the straps of his chest piece. "I will go get you water."

He pulled the chest piece off holding it in his hands and looking down at her blood that covered the front of it. He ran his hand across it the blood flaking away and falling to the ground next to his feet.

Leliana returned with a bucket of steaming water pouring it into the bathtub in the room. "There Alistair please just go relax your mind." She smiled slipping out the door and shutting it behind her.

He walked over to the mirror dipping his hands into the bowl of water sitting on the counter, it immediately turned a dark red as the blood washed away from his hands. He dipped a rag into the bowl and ran the rag over his face wiping away her blood that his hands had trailed along his features. When the rag left his face he opened his eyes watching as the water mixed with the blood causing it to drip from his chin and stain his tunic, his hair was dark red where his hands had repeatedly ran through it. He dropped the rag into the bowl and placed his hands on the counter and lead forward staring at his self in the mirror.

"You should have protected her!" he hissed at the image the anger building in his chest again. He yelled and punched the image in the mirror his knuckles screaming in protest as they hit it causing it to shatter. He dropped his head looking down at the bloodied broken glass scattered across the table. He pushed away ignoring the pain screaming in his hand and threw his clothing aside and climbed into the tub the water turning red mixing with the blood from his brutalized knuckles and her blood caked all over his body. He sunk his head into the water running his hands through his hair working the dried blood out of it. He washed all her blood from him before climbing out and wrapping the towel around his waist and walking to his bag finding some clothes. He quickly pulled them on and dried his hair throwing the towel aside and ran her brush through it and forcing it into its usual style. He slumped down onto the bed running his thumb over the prongs of her brush pieces of her long brown hair trapped around them.

"Alistair" Wynne pushed the door open looking over at him her robes covered in blood and her face showing how tired she was. "You can see her now, we have done everything we could."

He set the brush next to him on the bed and followed Wynne down the hall to the small bedroom where Morgan's limp body laid on the bed the sheets red with blood. He pulled a chair across the room the sound of the wood scraping against the stone echoing around the room. He grabbed her hand and pushed it against his cheek and closing his eyes. He opened them watching her chest slowly rise underneath the blanket. "Why is she so pale?" he asked looking over at Morrigan who was sitting on the other side of the bed cleaning the blood off of Morgan's face with a rag.

"She lost a lot of blood Alistair. T'is a miracle she is still breathing." She replied looking over at him.

He looked back down at her face watching as Morrigan wiped the dried blood from her face her pale skin starting to peak through. "Are her wounds still open?"

"No we closed them but they are barely holding. Her skull was completely crushed, it took all of our mana and more just to heal it back to the way it was. Her collar bone snapped and broke its way through her skin and we had to reset it without magic." Wynne replied grabbing a potion and walking over to the bed pulling the blanket down and pouring the potion onto her shoulder that was stitched shut.

Her face twitched and her hand weakly clutched Alistair's he kissed the top of her palm hushing her as Wynne poured the rest of it on the wound before wrapping it with a bandage.

"Can she hear us?" He asked looking over at Wynne.

"I would think so. She responses to things and she has mumbled your name a few times but she will not open her eyes." Wynne replied glancing up at him from her work.

"Hmm…" Alistair turned back to her running the back of his hand on the side of her face.

Leliana slowly opened the door after no one responded to her knock. "Can I come in?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry Leliana we didn't hear you." Alistair turned to face her.

"It's okay." She replied stepping in the room and closing the door behind her. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone but Morgan but Sten and Oghren picked her some daisies." She giggled showing him the flowers.

He smiled and shook his head turning back to face the bed.

"How is she?" Leliana asked as Wynne took the flowers from her and placed them in an empty vase on the table.

"She's alive. Other than that we won't know until she opens her eyes and speaks." Wynne replied.

"Alistair do you want to lift her off the bed and carry her to the tub so I can wash all the blood out of her hair." Morrigan stood up nodding towards the small room behind them.

He nodded pushing the chair back and slowly picking her up off the bed and following behind Morrigan into the bathroom. "Umm…" He looked away as Morrigan pulled the sheet off of her and reveled that she was completely naked.

"Oh come now as if you haven't seen her before." She grunted rolling her eyes.

"Actually I haven't." he blushed making sure not to look at her body as he set her down into the tub.

"Leliana can you come help since Alistair cannot compose himself." Morrigan called pushing him out of the room.

Leliana giggled pushing past Alistair and kneeling next to the tub helping lift Morgan up so Morrigan could work the blood off of her body.

Alistair turned and helped Wynne pull the bloody sheets from the bed noticing the red stain that she had left behind on the mattress. Wynne laid a towel over it before they pulled the fresh sheets back over the mattress.

"Alistair we need you again and don't worry we dressed her already." Leliana called.

He walked back into the bathroom where Morgan was slumped on floor between Leliana's legs. He bent down and picked her up carrying her back to the bed and pulling the blankets over her.

"You can stay with her here if you like Alistair. Myself and Morrigan will be just down the hall if anything happens." Wynne smiled as her and Morrigan slipped out of the door.

"I'll go get you something to eat. I know you haven't eaten for awhile now." Leliana smiled walking out the door and pulling it closed behind her.

He pulled his chair back over to the side of the bed pushing her hair out of her face. Leliana returned with a plate full of food Mahari walking in behind her his body pushed low to the floor as he walked over to the bed and jumped up next to Morgan and laying his head across her stomach letting out a whine.

"I know boy, I blame myself too." Alistair frowned scratching the top of the mabari's head.

"Here eat." Leliana pushed the plate onto his lap before she walked over and sat on the bed next Mahari and ran her hand through Morgan's hair.

Alistair ate his food trying to get Mahari to take some of his meat but the hound refused it. Leliana left after he was finished eating taking the plate with her, Alistair climbed into the bed draping his arm over her and pushing his face into her neck. "I love you" he whispered closing his eyes and letting exhaustion draw him in.

* * *

I opened my eyes the pain in my head was unbearable "Ahh…" I breathed when I moved my shoulder and the pain shot through my arm.

"Don't move." Alistair whispered gently grabbing my wrist and pushing it back down on the bed.

"What happen?" I asked turning my head towards his voice.

"Do you remember anything?" he whispered pushing hair out of my face.

"I remember the fight with Uldred but nothing else. Where are we?"

"We are still at the tower. You were very badly hurt and lost a lot of blood Wynne and Morrigan healed you the best they could."

"Oh no am I like a hideous monster now? Is that why it's so dark in here because you guys don't want me to see my reflection?" I whined panic rising in my chest.

He laughed climbing out of the bed. "No the fire just went out." The room brightened as he relit the fire.

I blinked my eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"How are you feeling?" he asked climbing back into the bed.

"Sore" I sighed turning on the pillow clenching my teeth at the pain that shot through my whole body.

"Careful!" he hissed helping me.

"Sorry it was so uncomfortable." I smiled the pain in my shoulder weakening. "How are you feeling?"

"Well fine now that I see your doing so well." He sighed laying down on his pillow after he was sure she was okay.

"I just feel tired and my head is pounding." I smiled closing my eyes and pulling the blanket back over my shoulder.

"Well go back to sleep maybe you will feel better in the morning." He whispered kissing her for head.

* * *

I opened my eyes to Wynne hovering above me.

"I told you she would wake." Alistair smiled standing at the other side of the room leaning against the wall.

"How are you feeling?" Wynne asked looking down at me.

"My head and shoulder hurt but other than that I feel fine." I answered raising an eyebrow at her.

"Amazing!" She smiled. "The amount of blood you lost along with how horribly damaged your skull was…" she shook her head. "The Maker himself must be watching over you."

My stomach growled "I'm starving!" I whined rubbing my stomach.

"I'll go get you some breakfast." She smiled rushing out of the room.

I sat up Alistair quickly rushing over and helping me. "Here" he laughed pulling his shirt off and handing it to me. "I'm sure you don't want everyone staring at you in your underclothing."

"Thanks" I blushed pulling it over my head.

"Morrigan brought these for the pain." He said handing me some herbs and a bottle of potion.

"What is it?" I asked smelling it and pulling a face.

"I have no clue she just told me to tell you to drink it and you would feel better." He shrugged.

"Okay" I downed the bottle holding it down as my stomach rejected it. "Balch!" I spat sticking my tongue out and wiping it with the blanket.

"Yeah it smelt pretty nasty when she was mixing it." He laughed.

I smirked at him leaning forward and grabbing his face pulling it towards mine and pushing my lips against his forcing my tongue into his mouth making sure that the horrible taste filled his mouth like it did mine.

He jerked away dry heaving and holding his hand over his mouth.

"It's not so funny anymore is it?" I laughed poking him in the side.

"That's horrible!" He coughed wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You want another one?" I asked leaning towards him.

"No Ill wait until you have washed your mouth." He moved farther down the bed.

"Oh come now Alistair." I grabbed his arm pulling him towards me. He tried to pull away without hurting me but Morrigan's potion had already taken affect so any pain I was feeling from pulling him towards me was numbed. I crawled across the bed and straddled him forcing him down on the bed and holding his hands above his head. "Mmmm…" I moaned licking the side of his face.

"That's disgusting!" he yelled. "It smells horrendous!"

I chased his mouth with mine as he turned his head side to side trying to stay away from my mouth. I finally faked him out caching his mouth and forcing my tongue between his pressed lips wrestling his tongue with mine.

"Can you two not keep your mouth off of each others for a day?" Morrigan growled walking through the door way. "Disgusting!" she hissed looking at us.

I laughed pulling away from Alistair and looking over at her releasing his hands from mine.

"Well if it upsets Morrigan so much I think I can suffer with the horrible taste." He smiled pulling my lips back down to his.

"uck." Morrigan groaned throwing a towel over our heads.

"Alistair do you really think it is wise for her to be doing that." Wynne called to us putting the plate of food on the table.

"Yeah Alistair." I laughed pulling away and pulling the towel from over our heads and climbing off of him.

I grabbed a piece of meat from the plate and put it in Alistair's mouth. "Thanks maybe it will cover up this nasty taste in my mouth." He smiled looking up at me.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked taking a bite of bread turning to look at Wynne.

"You are not well yet to leave. We should stay here for a couple days and let you rest maybe help the tower out with cleaning up the mess." She replied pulling a chair away from the bed and putting it back in its place.

"Okay, it will be nice to have a break from everything for awhile." I nodded.

"You find us Alistair if anything changes with her." Wynne pointed at him as her and Morrigan slipped out the door.

He nodded pushing up on his elbows so he could see them. "You sure you're feeling okay? You're still really pale."

"I feel fine just weak but I don't plan on moving from this bed at all today."

"Good."

"You're not going anywhere either." I smirked at him.

"Are you holding me captive now?"

"If I have to I will call Zev in here and have him tie you to the bed post." I laughed handing him a slice of cheese.

"Hmm… Point taken." He smiled.

I pulled the blanket over my legs and slide down into the bed. "Will you put those torches out and let Mahari back in?"

He nodded standing up and opening the door for Mahari before he put the torches out the room now only lit by the fire. Mahari licked my hand before settling in front of the fire place.

"I think we have spoiled ourselves. We aren't going o want to sleep in our bedrolls anymore after this." He laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked turning to face him.

"Anything" he smiled.

"Who was the woman you were within the Fade. You called her your sister."

"Oh Goldanna… Yeah I was going to wait till we got to Denerim to mention her but I guess I should explain. She's my mother's first child so she's my old sister Duncan helped me track her down to Denerim."

"So is she Maric's daughter?"

"No" he laughed. "She's just a normal girl."

"Oh. Maybe we could stop at Denerim after we finish this mess with Redcliff." I sat up quickly remembering Redcliff and Connor and the demon that possessed his body. "Redcliff! We need to leave! We need to leave now!" I scrambled out of bed rushing to the door.

"Morgan!" Alistair yelled rushing after me pushing the door shut and flipping me around pinning me against the door and taking my head into his hands. "We already sent the mages to Redcliff they should be arriving soon and they can help control Connor till we can take our leave from the Circle."

"Oh" I sighed relaxing against the door. "Good now I can really relax without worrying about it." My knees buckled under my weight still weak from the loss of blood.

"Maybe you should lie back down." Alistair grabbed my thighs pulling me up and wrapping my legs around him carrying me towards the bed. "You okay?" he asked laying me back in the bed and pulling the blankets up.

"I'm fine Alistair stop worrying so much." I smiled sliding across the bed and pushing my body against his drawing lazy circles on his chest.

"Oh did you see your daisies that Oghren and Sten picked for you?" He laughed pointing at the flowers on the table at the foot of the bed.

"Oghren and Sten?" I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"They were quite worried about you. As were we all." He whispered.

"It will take more than a demon to kill me." I smiled looking over at him.

He grabbed my face and I pushed my lips to his pulling his arm as I rolled over wrapping my legs around him as soon as he was on top of me.

"I really don't think we should be doing this." He whispered before pushing his mouth to mine again.

"We can be gentle." I smiled raking my nails up his back.

His mouth found mine again our tongues in tangling with one another I bucked my hips forward pushing against his as I broke away from his mouth and kissed his chin making my way down to his neck drawing a quiet moan from his mouth vibrating my lips.

"ALISTAIR!" Wynne yelled lighting the torches on fire with a spell.

He quickly scrambled off of me covering his face with his hands trying to hide the heat rising quickly to his cheeks.

"I told you to leave her alone. Now if I have to separate you two I will!" she yelled pointing over at us. "Now drink this." She handed me a potion.

I sat up and took it from her hand pulling the cork out and pouring it into my mouth. "Thank you Wynne." I smiled my cheeks still flushed.

"I will be checking back up on you two… so behave!" she called walking out.

"I feel like my grandmother just caught us in the act." Alistair sighed shaking his head.

I laughed falling back on the pillow and pulling the blankets up. "I think she gave me a sleeping potion." I groaned my eyes feeling heavy.

Alistair lay down next to me running his hands through my hair as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Hey you're awake!" Leliana smiled as I sat up and looked around the room.

"Where's Alistair?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"He's helping Wynne with some stuff around the tower." She replied walking over and sitting down on the bed next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good actually. How long have I been asleep?" I asked slipping out of bed.

"I think Wynne said a little over sixteen hours."

"What?"

"Yeah" she laughed. "Wynne said you and Alistair wouldn't leave each other alone so she gave you a strong sleeping potion so your body could heal."

I sighed slipping off the bed finding a mages robe on the table and pulled off Alistair's shirt replacing it with robes. "Let's go find Alistair."

Leliana linked her arm with mine and helped me limp down the hallways.

"Oh Sten!" I waved signaling him down.

"Yes Warden." He replied stopping in front of us.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him lower and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the daisies they are beautiful!"

"You're welcome." He whispered walking away in a hurry.

"How cute" Leliana laughed watching Sten hurry away.

We walked to the stock room spotting Wynne unloading boxes as Alistair dropped them at her feet.

"Hey you're awake!" He smiled walking over to me and grabbing me by my waist pulling me into him. "How are you feeling?"

"I like this look." I smiled pushing away from him and looking him up and down.

"What? The sweaty stinky man odor look?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Mmhm… Maybe you could sneak away why Wynne is occupied and come back to the room with me." I smiled.

"You're a funny one" He laughed nervously backing up towards Wynne.

I laughed walking towards them and sitting down in a chair across from Wynne.

"We will be leaving tomorrow." Wynne glanced up from the box over at me.

"You're coming with us?" I asked looking up at her.

"If you don't mind Warden."

"Of course not Wynne you saved my life. If it's really what you want." I smiled.

"It's settled then."

"Do you guys want me to do anything?" I asked looking over at Wynne.

"Well the children could use some entertaining." She nodded to the three kids running around teasing Owain.

"Poor Owain" I laughed.

"At least he can't feel anything." Alistair shrugged looking over at him.

I pulled myself up and walked over to them. "Hey do you guys want to play hide and seek." I asked crouching down to their height.

They nodded rushing over to me.

"Okay me and Owain will hide and you try to find us." I smiled. "Cover your eyes"

I grabbed Owain's hand pulling him into the library and hiding behind a bookshelf.

"Here they come!" Leliana called as the kids ran into the library.

"Hurry run Owain" I yelled pushing him out the door and into the stock room behind some boxes that Alistair stacked around us.

"Where are they?" A little girl called putting her hands on her hips.

Alistair shrugged.

"Humph" She stomped off.

"Why are we…"

I clapped my hand over Owain's mouth peeking around the boxes seeing the little girl stop and look over at us.

"I see you!" She pointed.

I pulled Owain out from behind the boxes and limped across the stock room. "Here give me a piggy back ride Owain then we can run faster." I smiled jumping onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck. The little girl reached out for us and I squealed leaning away from her. "Ahh… Run Owain run!" I laughed as he started running around the stock room holding onto my legs.

"Makers breathe! I said watch the children not use Owain as a horse!" Wynne yelled after Alistair dropped a box doubling over in laughter and pointing at us.

"Owain doesn't mind. Do you?" I asked patting his chest as I slide down.

He shook his head catching his breath.

"He's my new best friend I think he should come with us." I smiled up at him.

"So he can give you piggy back rides around the camp?" Alistair laughed.

"No" I glared sitting back down in the chair watching as the children chased each other.

"Do I have to worry about a tranquil stealing you away from me?" Alistair asked putting a hand on each arm rest and leaning down in front of me.

"Maybe I mean he is an older man but look at him with those kids." I smiled leaning past Alistair and watching as the kids ran around Owain in circles as he stood perfectly still.

"Maybe we can have him babysit." Alistair laughed looking back at them.

"Aww…" Leliana smiled tilting her head to the side. "You guys would have the cutest kids!"

I laughed as Alistair's cheeks went red and he cursed himself for saying that out loud. "You're a cutie Alistair." I gave him a brief kiss before he returned to helping Wynne.

We walked back to our room Alistair took a quick bath before climbing into bed with me.

"Oh Wynne worked me like an ox today." He groaned falling face down on his pillow.

I sat up on my knees and rubbed his back a muffled moan echoing through the room. It wasn't long before he was softly snoring and I laid down closing my eyes dreading having to sleep in a bed roll tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Poor Alistair someone is always interupting when he gets so close to geting some :D


	17. Chapter 17

I crossed my hands over my chest cursing myself for not putting my leathers on before I got on the boat.

"You don't have to hide those behind your arms Warden." Zevran smirked.

I glared at him.

"Hide what?" Alistair looked between us.

"Well it is cold out here and if it is having the effect on the Wardens breasts as I think it is I'm sure the men in this boat would like to see it. Maybe even Sten." He laughed elbowing Sten who grunted.

Alistair looked down at my chest and back at my face confused.

"Her nipples are hard you sodding nug!" Oghren groaned at Alistair kicking his boot.

"Her… Oh…" he smiled looking over at me. "Maybe you could turn around and just show me?"

"Alistair!" I slapped him.

"Ahh… It makes an appearance!" Zevran yelled with a clap.

I quickly covered my chest. "You all are dirty dogs, I expect it out of you two but you surprise me Alistair."

"I didn't even get a look." He frowned at me.

"Well if you didn't flinch away like a girl you would have saw." Oghren laughed.

I turned my back to them facing the tower.

"Will you show me?" Alistair whispered leaning back and staring at my chest.

"No I'm not showing you anything… ever." I barked crossing my legs and turning away.

"I love you" he smiled kissing my cheek

I grunted turning farther away.

"Leliana will you hand me my cloak?" I called to her when we reached the dock.

She nodded pulling it from Bodahn's cart and handing it to me.

I turned around and pulled it over me tying the strings to keep it shut. Alistair stuck his hand out to me wiggling his fingers waiting for me to take it. "Sten can you help me onto the dock?" I turned ignoring Alistair.

Sten grabbed my arm and pulled me up onto the dock next to him.

"Thank you Sten." I smiled walking off the dock and climbing into the cart.

"Come on I was curious." Alistair laughed climbing into the cart.

I ignored him watch out the back of the wagon as it went up the hill.

Alistair reach forward pulling the back of the wagon shut and tying it. "Come on." He smiled crawling between my legs and kissing my cheek.

"Don't" I whispered keeping my arms folded across my chest.

"Are you just going to keep your arms crossed?" He asked running a hand around my stomach to the small of my back.

"Yup" I breathed trying to ignore him closing my eyes.

"Why is this tied shut!" Morrigan yelled.

Alistair sighed reaching up and pulling it untied. "Do you mind Morrigan?"

"Oh please don't make me vomit." She glared at him glancing over at me. "T'would seem that your Warden is not enjoying it much either." She smirked before climbing into the cart.

Alistair sighed turning around and pulling me across the wagon by my legs with a smile pulling me into his lap pushing my back against his chest and wrapping his arms around me. "You won't be mad forever" he reached down into the pocket of my cloak pulling the rose he had given me out of the pocket and spinning it in his fingers.

I laid my head back against his chest watching the rose spin back and forth. Morrigan had enchanted it for me so it would always keep its form.

Everyone else joined us in the cart except for Sten who stayed with Bodahn. I fell asleep against Alistair his arms wrapped around my stomach and his head resting on top of my head. It wasn't till the loud sound of the wheels of the cart running over the bridge leading to the castle did I wake. I slowly climbed out of the cart trying not to wake any one as I dropped down Mahari following behind me. I walked up the steps the guards greeting me immediately and opening the door.

"My lady!" Teagan called as I walked into the main hall. "Are you alright I heard what happened at the tower."

"I'm fine Teagan thank you." I smiled pulling my hood down.

"Makers breathe! Look at your face!" he rushed over taking my face in his hands and turning my head from side to side brushing his thumb over the bruises.

"I'm fine really." I smiled putting my hands over his.

The sound of Alistair clearing his throat echoed through the room. Teagan quickly pulled his hands away flashing Alistair an innocent smile.

"Did I wake you when I climbed out of the cart?" I asked walking towards Alistair and kissing his cheek.

"No" he answered glaring at Teagan.

"Well shall we wake the others so we can get this demon dealt with?" I walked past him towards the door.

He grabbed my arm once we were outside pulling me to a stop. "What was that?" he pointed at the door.

"He was showing concern. Have you not seen my face?" I asked moving my head closer to him.

"Hmm…" He grunted letting go of my arm.

"You're jealous!" I smiled grabbing his arm and pulling him back to me and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I am not jealous." He pretended to laugh.

"You are dear prince." I smiled giving him a soft kiss.

"Don't call me that." He shook his head.

"Don't call you what my prince."

"Morgan" he glared.

I laughed standing on my tip toes and whispering in his ear. "As you command Prince Alistair."

"You just love pushing buttons don't you." He growled.

"Just yours" I laughed letting go of him and walking over to the wagon.

* * *

Wynne helped me get everyone up and in armor she insisted I stay behind Ser Perth and the other knights since my leathers still hurt when I wore them from how damaged they were. They had Alistair stand with me his body surrounded by the blue mist as he watched Jowan's body twitch on the ground.

"Relax Alistair." I whispered wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What if he comes back as an abomination? I have to be ready." He replied running his hands over mine.

Jowan's eyes opened and he looked around at us.

"Jowan?" Irving asked leaning over him.

"I killed her." He breathed.

"Good put him back in the dungeon!" Isolde yelled pointing at him.

"No you can't put him in the dungeon he just saved your son's life let him sleep in a nice bed and recover!" I yelled pointing at her.

"Absolutely not!" she yelled shaking her head.

"I could just smack you again to change your mind!" I yelled walking towards her Ser Perth grabbing my waist and holding me back.

"Do not threaten me!" she pointed at me.

"Oh it's not a threat bitch it's a promise!" I yelled twisting in Ser Perth's arms.

"Teagan how can you let her talk to me like that?"

"I would watch your tongue for it does seem if Alistair is to become King she will most likely become his Queen." He glared over at her.

Leliana giggled from behind me.

"I… fine put the mage in a guest room but I want it heavily guarded." She barked before turning on her heel and stomping outside.

"Maker I hate that woman." I sighed looking at Ser Perth who tried to hide his laugh as he winked at me.

"There are rooms for all of you upstairs." Teagan nodded walking over to us. "We will talk in the morning"

I nodded picking up my bag and following the elf up the stairs Alistair close behind me.

Alistair fell face first on to the bed as soon as the elf shut the door behind her.

"Tired?" I asked digging through my bag for one of his shirts. I jumped when I felt his hands running up my back. I snapped up right and turned to him. "What are you doing?"

He answered by kissing my neck and running his hand up my stomach under my shirt. "How are you feeling?" he asked his hands shaking slightly.

"I feel fine Alistair I wish you would stop asking me that." I breathed as he pulled my shirt aside to kiss my collar bone.

"Good." He said nervously backing away and pulling his shirt off.

"Alistair are you sure you want to do this now?" I asked turning towards him.

He nodded walking back over and grabbed the bottom of my shirt pulling it over my head. "You know I've never done this before, and I want to share this with you. I can't think of anyone else I would want to do this with." He smiled pushing his lips against mine.

I put my hands on his chest pushing him backwards onto the bed climbing on top of him pulling my fingers down his chest as I sat up untying the back of my bra and tossing it to the floor. I grabbed one of his hands pushing it onto my breast, he sat up grabbing the back of my neck and pulling my mouth back to his massaging my tongue with his thrusting his hips forward drawing a small moan from my throat. He smiled against my mouth and tangled his hand in my hair pulling my head back and kissing down the front of my neck down to my chest.

"I didn't know you would be so dominate." I moaned when his tongue brushed over one of my nipples.

"I asked Zev for some pointers at the Circle." He breathed letting go of my hair and sliding his hand down my back pushing my hips forward to meet his thrust.

"Well thank you Zev" I laughed.

He smiled lying back down and fumbling with the ties of my pants his hands shaking showing how nervous he was.

"Relax." I whispered grabbing his hand and kissing his palm bending back down over to him kissing down his neck.

He sat up again wrapping his arms around my waist as he stood up off the bed turning around and laying me down on my back pulling my pants off with a small thump as they hit the floor. He ran his hands down my thighs my back arching involuntarily at his touch as he ran his palm over my underclothing. I rose to my elbows inching myself backwards onto the bed he quickly followed me crawling between my legs grabbing my hips and kissing just below my navel working his way slowly to my mouth the hardness in his pants pushing between my legs. He caught my tongue with his as he slid a hand down my stomach slipping it under the thin piece of cloth and rubbing over my sex muffling the small moan with his mouth as he slide a finger between the folds pushing in as far as he could his thumb seeking out the oh so sensitive bundle.

"Alistair" I breathed my head falling backwards.

He stopped and pulled the last piece of clothing concealing my body from him tossing it aside, I quickly reached down unlacing his pants pushing them down to his knees and using my feet to pull them off the rest of the way he moaned into my neck as I gripped him sliding my hand down his length.

"Wait" he moaned grabbing my wrist and pulling it away bending down and grabbing his pants and fishing in his pocket before he pulled out a herb. "Zev gave me this." He said when he saw me starring at him.

"Maker Alistair how much did he tell you?" I breathed.

"A lot" he laughed sticking the herb in his mouth. "He said this takes a little bit to start working."

"Good" I smirked pushing him down onto the bed pushing his thighs apart raking my nails down them before I grabbed him licking him from the base to the tip smiling when his hips jerked forward and his hands dug into the sheets.

"Makers brea…" I cut him off taking him in my mouth vibrating my mouth with a low moan as I moved my tongue around him slowly moving my mouth up his length. "Alright no more of these games." He breathed grabbing my arms and pulling me up to him pushing me down on the bed and pushing my legs open I grabbed him guiding him to my entrance and grabbed his hips pulling him into me our moans mixing together as he pushed himself in fully. He pulled back slowly before pushing back harder I bucked my hips up taking him in deeper with a loud moan.

"Shh… someone will hear you." He groaned burying his head in my neck.

I bit my bottom lip trying to stop from making noise as he moved faster the orgasm building in my stomach. I pushed his shoulder and pushed with my hips flipping him onto his back, his hands immediately grabbing my hips and forcing them to move faster as he thrust up to meet my pace I dug my nails into his chest my back arching as my body shook with pleasure he held onto my hips helping me keep the pace sending waves of pleasure through my body. He pushed me back down on the bed pulling one of my legs onto his shoulder kissing my calf as his thrust finding the fast hard pace we had before.

"Oh Alistair!" I moaned grabbing the head bored as I felt another orgasm building below my naval.

His moans becoming more vocal as he neared his, his body collapsing on mine as his pace quickened he thrust forward his hands gripping my shoulders as he pushed harder into me trying to reach his ecstasy. I bit into his shoulder muffling my moans as he pushed me over the edge again my legs wrapping tightly around him. He thrust deep and hard releasing himself with a loud moan, I tickled his back as his body relaxed and he covered my neck with small kisses.

"I love you" he whispered wrapping his arms under my back and smashing me against his body.

"I love you Alistair." I smiled kissing his shoulder.

He rolled onto his back his chest rising quickly as he tried to catch his breath, I grabbed the blanket off the floor and pulled it over us as I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart fluttering.

"You know according to the sisters at the chantry I should have been struck by lightning." He laughed.

"It could still happen."

"Well it wouldn't be very affective if it happened now."

"You better stay out of the rain just in case."

He shook his head with a laugh pulling the blanket up higher.

* * *

I pulled my pants on before I quietly slipped out of the room and pulled the door shut behind me. I could smell the aroma of breakfast filling the castle as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Warden" Wynne smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Wynne, Bann Teagan." I smiled sitting down next to him at the table. "That smells wonderful Wynne."

She smiled over at me before returning to cooking.

"How did you sleep my lady?" Teagan asked looking up from his cup.

"Good, I'm dreading having to go back to sleeping in those horrible bedrolls." I frowned.

He laughed turning back to his cup. "So where are you off to now?"

"Well we need to find the Dalish. Alistair said they are usually in the Brecilian Forest around this time."

"Do be careful with the Dalish they do not take kindly to humans."

"I will be fine Teagan." I smiled at him.

"Good morning Leliana." Wynne called as she walked into the kitchen followed by Mahari.

"Good morning Wynne. I let your hound into my room last night. I went to your door to let him in but the sounds coming from behind it, I figured I should just leave you alone." She smirked elbowing me as she sat down.

"Oh… thank you Leliana" I looked down my cheeks flushed.

Wynne shook her head letting out a groan.

"Where is Alistair any way? I figured he would be with you." Leliana asked pouring herself a cup a coffee from the pitcher on the table.

"He's sleeping." I whispered trying to hide my shame. "Can we talk about this later Leliana?" I whispered nodding towards Teagan.

"Oh…" she smiled nodding her head.

The others slowly joined us in the kitchen as Wynne finished up with breakfast discussing the events of last night and asking how Connor was feeling.

"Alistair why is that you have that smile plastered on your face?" Zevran smirked as Alistair walked into the room.

"Am I not allowed to wake up feeling good anymore?"

"I would imagine you would feel good after what all of us heard last night." Zevran laughed.

"By the Maker!" I groaned burying my face in my hands. "Is this all we are going to talk about?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Zev." He shrugged pouring a cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"Are we going to play innocent now? Though I must say you are not so innocent any more dear Alistair thanks to our Grey Warden here." He gestured over at me.

"This is not proper breakfast conversation and I am sure that they do not wish us to be discussing what happens between them when their door is closed." Wynne growled looking over at Zevran who put his hands up in defense.

"Yes I would prefer to keep my breakfast from rising in my throat." Morrigan moaned from the corner.

* * *

We left Redcliff shortly after breakfast and headed towards the forest to find the Dalish.

"By the Maker!" I choked covering my mouth and nose with my hand as I gagged.

"Who ate the cabbage?" Oghren yelled fanning the air in front of his face looking up at Sten.

"Why ask me?" Sten groaned looking down at him.

"I guess you thought we could all share in the bounty?" Oghren smirked.

Sten shook his head with a sigh looking back in front of us.

"Stand up to it you giant ass! You birthed a cloud to be proud of!" Oghren laughed. "I hope you've got a name for that!"

"Are you okay Warden?" Zevran asked as I stopped by the side of the road dry heaving.

I shook my head wrapping my hands around my stomach. "I think I can feel my breakfast in my throat." I groaned.

He stopped next to me rubbing my back until I stopped gagging on the side of the road. "Thanks Zev. That was rather foul, I'm going to stay away from Sten for awhile." I laughed as we joined the group.

"Where is your other Warden?" Zevran asked looking around us.

"I think he is in the wagon with Leliana and Morrigan." I shrugged wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I am assuming he took advantage of the herb I gave him at the tower?" Zevran winked.

"I think that is private!" I glared at him pulling my hood over my head.

He shook his head with a laugh reaching down and scratching Mahari's head.

"Perhaps we should make camp." I called to Sten who nodded in agreement.

We quickly set camp just as the dark began to spread out around us.

"Oh come on you stupid thing!" I groaned as I rubbed the two rocks together trying to start the fire.

"Why don't you just ask Wynne or Morrigan to do that?" Alistair asked as he walked past me.

"They went out looking for meat." I sighed.

"Give it here." Zevran smiled taking the rocks from my hands.

He clicked them together twice before the parchment lit in front of them, he leaned forward blowing on it spreading the fire to the small twigs.

"Thank you Zev." I smiled pushing up and brushing my legs off before helping him to his feet.

"Anytime my Grey Warden." He kissed the top of my hand before walking away.

"What was that?" Alistair said stopping next to his tent and nodding towards Zevran.

"That was Zev helping me light the fire instead of watching me try to do it." I smirked walking past him towards my tent.

"I was going to help." He said walking behind me.

I ignored him walking into my tent and grabbing the book Teagan had let me borrow from the library in the castle.

"I was" Alistair repeated when I stepped back out of my tent.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him laying on my stomach on the ground in front of the fire and opening the book. I sat in quiet as the rest of the group prepared their tents, Mahari pushed against the side of my body his rhythmic breathing making my eyes heavy. I laid my head down on the book closing my eyes for a moment before I felt a hand on my back. I jerked up to see Alistair kneeling on the grass next to me.

"There's a messenger here from Redcliff." He frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked pushing up off the ground.

"I don't know but he said it was urgent."

I followed him to where the man stood next to his horse a roll of parchment in his hand.

"My lady" He nodded handing me the parchment before climbing back on his horse and riding away.

I unrolled reading over Teagan's hand writing.

"What is it?" Alistair asked leaning over my shoulder.

"Eamon has gotten worse, he says that he hasn't heard word from the knights Isolde sent in search of the urn. He asked if we could visit a brother Genitivi in Denerim before we see the Dalish." I replied handing him the parchment.

"Why didn't he tell us this why we were still in Redcliff?" He asked looking over the paper.

"He said Eamon didn't get worse till after we left. Apparently the demon was keeping him alive and now that the demon is dead Eamon is quickly following." I sighed. "Leliana will you let everyone know that we are no longer going to look for the Dalish, we need to go to Denerim."

She nodded.

"We need to find this urn before we lose the only person who can help us defeat Loghain."


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure you don't want to do this alone?" I asked looking over at Alistair.

"No you have to come with me!" He grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him.

"Alistair relax" I smiled wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of my hand.

"Right" he closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

I knocked on the door. "Come in" I opened the door pulling Alistair into the house with me.

"You have linens to wash?" Goldanna asked walking out from a room.

"Umm… Are you Goldanna?" Alistair asked squeezing my hand.

"I am… and who might you be?" she asked putting her hands on her hip.

"My name is Alistair… I'm your brother." He smiled.

"My what? Is this some kind of joke?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Our mother worked as a serving girl at Redcliff castle, before she died. She…"

Goldanna cut him off. "You!" she pointed at him. "I knew it! They told me you were dead along with mother but I knew it was a lie!"

"Oh they told you I was dead." He frowned.

"I told them the babe was the kings and they said you died gave me a whole silver to keep my mouth shut."

"I see… well I'm not dead."

"A lot of good it does me! You killed my mother, and that coin didn't last long and when I went back they ran me off!"

"That is hardly Alistair's fault." I looked up at him squeezing his hand.

"And who are you? Some wench after his riches?" she glared at me.

"Don't speak to her like that! She is a Grey Warden like me and she means a lot to me!" He yelled griping my hand.

"A prince and a Grey Warden too! Who am I to think poorly of someone so high and mighty?" She rolled her eyes. "I don't know you boy! Your farther forced himself on my mother and took her away from me and what do I got to show for it? Nothing." She yelled pointing at him. "I got five mouths to feed so unless you can help with that I've got nothing for you."

"It seems all she wants is your money Alistair." I looked up at him.

"It does seem that way. I wasn't expecting my sister to be so… I'm starting to wonder why I even came."

"I don't know why either or what you expected to find. Now get out of my house the both of you!"

"Come on Alistair." I glared at her as I turned and walked out of the door.

He shook his head as she slammed the door behind us.

"Are you okay?" I asked touching the side of his face.

"I need to be alone for a minute." He shook his head pulling away from my hand and walking towards the tavern.

I followed behind him quickly heading to our room as he slumped down at an empty table. I pulled the door shut behind me and crawled into the chair in front of the fire twisting my hair around my fingers.

"Can I come in?" Leliana called as she opened the door.

"Of course Leliana." I smiled looking back at her.

"What's wrong with Alistair?" she asked sitting in the chair next to me.

"He met his sister and it didn't go like he wanted." I sighed looking back at the fire.

"Oh no…" she frowned.

I nodded. "Where is everyone else?"

"Zevran and Oghren joined Alistair at the table when we walked in and saw how upset he was. We thought that maybe you two… ended it."

"Oh." I frowned.

"Do you want some wine?" she asked standing up and smiling over at me.

"Sure." I smiled.

"I'll be back." She called slipping out of the door. She returned a moment later with two glasses and a bottle of wine in hand pouring me a glass. "They are having a drinking contest." She rolled her eyes.

"Great." I groaned taking a sip of my wine.

We sat in our room until Zevran appeared at my door pulling me out of the chair.

"What are you doing?" I yelled pulling my arm out of his grip.

"Just come with me." He groaned with a hiccup.

"No your drunk and I would prefer to stay here with Leliana." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Fine we will do it the hard way Warden!" he smiled throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me down the hallway.

"Zevran put me down!" I yelled bringing my fist down on his back.

"Would you hold still before I drop you!" he stumbled sideways catching himself on the wall. He walked towards the table dropping me onto Alistair's lap. "Here is your woman my prince." He laughed with hiccup bowing his head and stumbling backwards.

"Hey" Alistair whispered his breath strong with ale.

"How much has he drank?" I looked over at Oghren pulling Alistair's hand out from between my legs.

He let out a loud belch. "Seven… I think."

"Alistair stop!" I whispered yanking his hand out from under my shirt.

He gave me a drunken smile. "Come on…" he stuck his hand back under my shirt.

"Alistair if you stick your hand any where inappropriate again I will break your finger!" I groaned pulling his hand out again.

"Please…" He whined pulling my hair away from my neck and kissing it.

"Maker" I groaned pushing him away and climbing out of his lap. He lazily grabbed my arm only to fall forward out of the booth.

Oghren laughed as he pushed himself off the floor and stumbled after me. I walked into the room shaking my head as I sat down next to Leliana.

"What was that about?" She smiled.

I rolled my eyes letting out sigh. "They are drunk."

We turned around as a scream echoed through the hallway.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" Alistair yelled followed by a woman cursing at him.

He appeared in the door way rubbing his face.

"What happen?" I asked leaning sideways out of my chair.

"I just saw something horrible!" he whispered shaking his head.

"I would advise you to keep your pet on a leash!" Morrigan yelled as she walked up behind him and smacked him on the head.

Me and Leilana looked at each other bursting into laughter as Alistair groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I thought she was you." He groaned looking up at me from his hands.

I laughed harder falling to my knees on the floor wrapping my arms around my stomach shaking my head. "Did you fondle her?" I asked trying to hold back my laughs.

"I don't want to talk about it." He groaned walking past us to the bed.

* * *

I eased myself out of bed making sure not to wake Alistair and slipped my new armor on and grabbed my blades quietly shutting the door behind me. The tavern was empty besides the few waitresses washing tables.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I could find a Brother Genitivi?" I asked the bar keeper.

"He lives right across from here." He answered pointing at the tavern door.

"Thank you." I smiled turning and walking towards the door. I pushed it open and walked out to the door straight in front of me. It was cracked just enough that the morning sun was shining into the house catching on a mirror. "Hello?" I called pushing the door open a little and looking in side. "Brother Genitivi?" I walked into the house looking at the books scattered around the floor.

"Can I help you?" a man's voice echoed behind me.

I jumped clutching my chest and turning around. "I'm sorry the door was open and I… I'm looking for Brother Genitivi."

"He's not here. Are you looking for the Urn of Sacred Ashes?" he asked walking in front of me and leaning against the table.

"Well yes actually." I smiled fumbling with my hair. "Have there been any knights that visited here lately?"

He nodded. "I sent them to the inn by the Calenhad docks."

"Is that where Brother Genitivi is?"

"Yes that is where he told me he would be. That urn is a curse don't go chasing after it!"

"Do you know where the urn is?" I asked running my fingers over a book that lay on the table.

"No I've read Genitivi's notes and they hold nothing, all I learned from them was that he would be at an inn near the Calenhad docks."

I stopped and looked up at him. "I thought you said he told you that he would be at the inn."

"He did I mean I read it and he told me." He groaned rubbing his face in his hands. "We tried to resolve this peacefully but you people just keep pushing!"

"We? Who is we?" I asked backing away as he quickly closed the distance between us backing me up against the wall.

"It's such a shame that I have to kill such a beautiful thing like you." He whispered pinning my hands above my head. I turned my head closing my eyes tight when he tried to push his mouth against mine instead brushing his lips against my neck. I opened my eyes to see Zevran standing in the door way with his bow and arrow aimed at us, I closed my eyes again when I saw him release the arrow the man's hands letting go of my wrist as he pulled the arrow from his neck his body going limp and falling at my feet.

"Zevran" I breathed running over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're my savor!"

"My Grey Warden, you should not go wandering alone." He laughed. "I'm sure Alistair would be very displeased."

"Yes I would." Alistair growled from behind Zevran. "What were you thinking?"

Zevran shook his head walking past me over to the man who lay dead on the floor.

"I thought you needed your sleep. How was I to know I would be attacked?" I motioned over to the man on the floor.

"When aren't we attacked?"

"You don't need to yell Alistair!" I mumbled.

"How could you be so stupid? You could have gotten yourself killed!" he yelled attracting the attention of a couple walking past us.

"Yeah and I didn't!" I yelled pushing past him and walking towards the warehouse walking through the door and slamming it shut."Jackass." I mumbled falling onto one of the crates.

"Excuse me?" He growled from the door.

I sat looking over at him. "I said you're a jackass! Did you hear me that time?" I yelled laying back down on the crate.

His boots clicked against the stone as he came to stand above me. "Really?"

"Yes."

"And yet you still love me." He smiled pushing the hair off my face.

"Do I?" I smirked at him my anger disappearing.

"I know you do." He laughed bending down and pushing his lips against mine. "Let's go get some breakfast and forget about this whole mess." He smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me off the crate.

* * *

"I found this." Zevran dropped a book on the table sitting down next to me and picking at my food.

"What is it?" Alistair asked looking over at me as I opened the book and scanned over the pages.

"It's Brother Genitivi's notes about the urn." I smiled scanning over the pages. "Haven? I've never heard of Haven have you?"

"No" Alistair replied before stuffing his food in his mouth.

"Oh wonderful manners Alistair." I glanced up at him over the book.

He winked shoving the egg that had fallen out of his mouth back in.

"You didn't happen to find a map did you?" I looked over at Zevran.

"I did actually." He pulled a map out of his pocket unfolding it in front of him.

"There!" I smiled pointing at the mark on the map with Haven written next to it. "How long do you think it will take?"

"Two weeks?" Zevran shrugged looking over at me.

"Well lets hurry and get on the on the road." I sighed folding the map and handing it back to Zevran.

* * *

I climbed into Bodahn's cart climbing onto the mattress that Teagan had given us from Redcliff.

"Zev I'll give you a hundred silver if you keep everyone out of the cart for as long as you can." Alistair whispered as they walked towards the cart.

"Deal" he smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking up at Alistair as he tied the back of the wagon shut.

"Giving us some privacy." He smirked.

"Privacy? That thing is thinner then the string holding Morrigan's robes together." I laughed falling back onto the mattress.

He crawled across the wagon climbing over the crates to the bed crawling between my legs with a smirk.

"Son of a…!" Alistair screamed as the cart jerked over a rock and my knee bounced into his chin.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding!" I frowned wiping the blood off his lip with my thumb.

He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. "You busted it good." He groaned looking up at me.

"Let me see." I sat up leaning over and looking at the slice in his lip grabbing a shirt from my bag and wiping the blood away. "It's not that bad." I squinted.

He ran his tongue over it. "It feels huge."

"It's not it's just a small cut." I smiled looking back down at it.

"Is it swollen?"

"A little" I smiled giving him a brief kiss.

He smirked pulling me onto his lap tossing my ponytail back over my shoulder.

"Alistair untie this… now!" Morrigan screeched from outside the wagon.

"Ignore her." He whispered pushing his mouth against his.

We turned our heads at the sound of a squeak as a small mouse crawled up into the wagon quickly turning back into a naked Morrigan.

"Makers breathe! Put some clothes on!" Alistair yelled pulling me closer and burying his head into my shirt.

"I told you to untie it!" Morrigan barked crossing her legs and covering her chest using one hand to untie the cover Leliana quickly handing her her robes.

"I held her off as long as I could." Zevran laughed climbing into the cart. "But it's raining out there." He helped Leliana into the cart. Sten, Oghren, Sandal and Mahari following quickly behind them all drenched.

"Is she dressed?" Alistair asked looking up at me from my shirt.

"Yeah" I laughed climbing off of him. "Where's Wynne?"

"Up front with Bodahn." Leliana replied pulling her hand through her wet hair.

Alistair wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me across the mattress closer to him. I adjusted myself trying to get comfortable against his bulky armor.

The cart came to a stop and Wynne opened the flaps to the wagon. "We are going to just stop and camp the road is a muddy mess and I don't think the cart will make it through the mud. We found a dry area with tree coverage." She pulled her tent out and disappeared.

"Great we get to sleep in the rain." I sighed jumping out into the mud pulling my tent out.

"We should stay together in the same tent tonight… for warmth." Alistair smiled taking the tent from my hands.

"Don't make me vomit!" Morrigan moaned walking past him.

"Is that all it takes?" He laughed chasing after her and teasing her.

I shook my head pulling out our furs and following behind Alistair. We quickly set the tent up and rushed into out of the ran Mahari following close behind us. I stripped my armor off quickly climbing under the furs and watching Alistair work his way out of his armor tossing it on top of mine before rushing over and climbing into the furs.

"I don't know what's worse sleeping in the cold weather or fighting in the hot heat." He groaned pulling the furs over his shoulders and sinking into them.

"Right about now I would choose hot heat fighting." I shivered pushing my body against his. He wrapped his arm around making sure all edges of the fur stayed flat on the ground.

"You're lucky you get to be between myself and Mahari."

"My two little body heaters." I smiled scratching Mahari's side where my hand was tangled in his fur.

"When all this is over we are finding a house and disappearing for a month."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm sick of the road."

The three of us stayed plastered to each other all night barley getting any sleep because of the cold. We pulled our armor on as fast as we could trying to keep the cold out. I pulled my cloak around me as I walked huddling with Leliana trying to keep warm.

"Curse this cold Ferelden weather." She shivered pulling her cloak tighter around her. "You're lucky you had Alistair to keep you warm last night."

"It didn't help very much. We barely got any sleep thanks to the cold." I groaned.

"Why don't we stop in Redcliff and get some rooms at the inn?" Alistair said wrapping his arm around me and rubbing my arm using the friction to heat me up.

I nodded looking up at him.

* * *

"Ahh… Warden" Lloyd called as we called in. "I hope you're not here to force me into fighting the darkspawn with you."

"We just need some rooms." I smiled.

He handed me four room keys and I passed them out before Alistair and myself rushed up to our room and climbed into the warm bed.

"I'm exhausted." I sighed closing my eyes and draping my arm across his stomach.

"I would propose taking advantage of us being alone and in a bed but I'd rather sleep." He laughed quietly.

We closed our eyes and fell asleep even Mahari's loud snoring did not disturb us.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Short chapter to start off Haven... I want to thank everyone for sticking with my story, especially Lavinia Luscious who reviews every chapter I always look forward to reading what you thought about the chapter. :D

* * *

"Creepy" Alistair whispered grabbing my arm. "I've never heard of Haven."

"Me neither." I shivered.

"Ay… And where do you think you're going?" A man stuck his hand out pushing Alistair back.

"Is this Haven?" I asked pushing Alistair behind me.

"It is… and what business do you have here?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"We're looking for a Brother Genitivi…"

"And a few Redcliff knights that passed by here." Alistair added glaring over my shoulder.

I covered his face with my hand and pushed him back. "Excuse my companion… he doesn't get out much." I whispered raising my eyebrow.

"There is no Brother Genitivi here…" he leaned to the side so he could see Alistair. "Or Redcliff knights."

"Would you mind if we restocked? The road took a toll on our supplies." I smiled.

"The General store is straight up the hill. Mind your own, the people of Haven are very private." He glared moving to the side so we could pass.

I pulled Alistair up the hill Leliana and our new companion Shale following behind us.

"Leliana come with me." I whispered. "Shale you go distract the guard…"

"And how would it purpose I go about doing that? I do not have the mounds of flesh to shake in his face as I giggle like it does." Shale interrupted looking down at my chest.

"What?" Alistair glared at me.

"I wanted a discount." I shrugged, Leliana put her hand over her mouth stopping her laugh. "Ask him about the birds." I turned back to Shale.

Shale sighed and walked off.

"Alistair you go distract that little boy." I pointed at the boy mumbling to himself.

He turned around talking to himself under his breath.

"Come on Leliana we are going to break into this house." I smiled pulling her towards the back window.

* * *

"Shhh… " I laughed as I tried to pull Leliana through the window.

"You should have stuck something here to keep it open." She laughed trying to push the window off her hips.

"I thought it would hold." I squealed as she broke free and we tumbled to the floor.

I put my hand over her mouth as she giggled. "Leliana shush." I whispered looking around the house.

"Andraste…" Leliana breathed as she pulled my hand from her mouth and pointed at an altar covered in blood that was still dripping onto the floor.

"Maybe it was a bad idea coming in here without Alistair." I whispered helping her to her feet and walking over to the altar.

"Whoever's blood that is… I don't think they are alive any longer."

I reached down dipping my finger into the puddle on the altar. "It's warm." I looked over at Leliana.

"We should go before whoever owns this house comes back and decides to bleed us out." She whispered grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the window.

I climbed out after her quietly pulling window shut. Alistair looked over at us from where he was leaning against the wall.

"That kid is caring around a finger bone." He whispered sticking his tongue out.

"We just found an altar drenched in blood." Leliana whispered as she bent down to fix her boot.

"There is something very different about this town." Alistair whispered as we walked towards Shale.

"Come on Shale." I smiled as the guard looked over at us. "We should really get some supplies so we can get moving."

The golem walked behind us as we made our way up the hill to the small shop.

"You're not from around here." The man called as we walked through the door.

"Actually we are here looking for someone." I smiled as we walked towards the man. "A Brother Genitivi."

The man watched as Alistair and Leliana walked towards his back room squinting their eyes trying to see into the darkness.

"I haven't heard of any Genitivi… Hey don't go back there!" He rushed over to stand in front of Alistair and Leliana.

"Why? What are you hiding back there?" Alistair glared at the man.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why can't we go back there?" Leliana put her hands on her hips and looked up at him.

"Shale." I motioned towards the man. The golem walked over to him grabbing the collar of his shirt and holding him off of the ground. "Hold on to him till we find out what he's hiding."

We walked into the dark room as the man yelled in protest. Leliana gasped and put her hand over mouth shaking her head.

"What? What is it?" I walked towards her putting my hand on her back. "Alistair." I whispered looking down at the pile of mutated bodies.

He walked over to us kneeling down next to them. "The Redcliff knights."

"Are you sure?" I asked looking down at him.

He held up a shield, the Redcliff sign was barley visible under all the dry blood and dirt. "What now?"

"We question him." I shrugged walking out of the room.

"Shale what did you do?" I yelled dropping down next to the lifeless body at the golem's feet.

"He was trying to get away."

"So you killed him? We could have questioned him."

Shale shrugged.

"Great." I breathed standing back up. "Well look for supplies."

I unlocked a chest finding a pair of leather boots that I was sure Zevran would like along with some medical kits. We walked out of the store trying to act as normal as we could as we walked up the hill.

"They are singing the chant." Leliana and Alistair said in tune.

I pushed the doors open to the Chantry the sound of our boots and Shale's rock hitting the floor echoed throughout the room.

"Welcome… I heard we had a visitor. I hope you have enjoyed your time in Haven." The man smiled stopping his preaching mid sentence and motioning for the villagers to leave.

"Why are there mutated Redcliff knights in your store?" Alistair pointed at the man as he pulled his shield from his back.

"This, my brothers is what happens when you allow outsiders into the village. They have no respect for our privacy." He folded his arms across his chest. "You do not understand our ways. You would bring war to Haven, in your ignorance."

"Did you kill Brother Genitivi also?" I asked pulling my daggers from my back.

"Failure to protect her would be a greater sin. All will be forgiven." He smiled as he hit Alistair in the chest with a spell sending him flying backwards against the wall.

Leliana hit man in the arm with an arrow while I tried to take the guards trying to get to her. I looked back at Alistair who was slowly pushing himself up as the blue mist began to surround his body. One of the guards hit Leliana with his shield sending her down to the ground, I knelt down next to her pulling and arrow from her hand and lodging it into the man's exposed inner thigh next to his groin. He screamed falling backwards, a loud crack echoed through the room as his head hit the ground and his body stilled. Shale had the other man by the throat as he choked, his boots clicking as he kicked the golem. The mage screamed as Alistair's templar magic surrounded him, Alistair picked up his blade and ran it into the man. He kicked the dying body from his blade and walked over to us.

"Why am I always the one being thrown against walls." He groaned popping his back.

I helped Leliana to her feat. "You okay?"

She nodded tucking her hair behind her ears.

"We should try to find Brother Genitivi." I looked around. "Leliana you and Shale go check that room." I pointed to the room behind us as I knelt down next to the mages body and searched his robes.

Alistair walked over to the wall and pushed his hand against the stone. I jumped when it slid open reviling another room.

"Nice." I smiled standing up and walking towards him.

We walked into the room spotting an unconscious man lying on the floor. I looked him over, he was covered in bruises and his left leg was clearly broken.

"We didn't find anything." Leliana announced as they walked into the room.

"Are there beds?" I asked looking back at her.

"Yes there are three."

"Alistair pick him up and carry him to the other room. Leliana can I have two of your arrows?"

Alistair picked up the man and carried him to the other room, Leliana handed me two arrows as we followed behind him. I pulled my dagger out getting the head and tail off of each arrow. I knelt down next to the bed after Alistair had laid him down, I pulled bandages from my pack and set them next to the arrows on the ground before pulling the man's leg straight and smoothing his pant leg out as I slid the bandages under it. I stuck an arrow on each side of his broken leg and wrapped the bandages around it, tight enough to hold it in place.

* * *

I sat on the table in the main room with Alistair after we had barricaded the door. I kicked the side of his armored leg looking at a book that he had found in one of the other rooms.

He pulled his gloves off and tossed them on the table. "So I'm guessing we are staying here tonight?"

I shut the book and looked up at him. "I don't think that man is going to wake up anytime soon Alistair."

He watched Shale as the golem picked up a book and looked it over.

I pulled my leather chest piece off and tossed it to the floor as I stretched my back and reached out for his armor piece.

He looked down at my hands fumbling with the buckles of his armor.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" I asked finally freeing one buckle and moving to the one on his opposite shoulder.

He shrugged pushing my hair behind my ear.

"He's awake!" Leliana yelled as I pulled Alistair's chest piece off.

"Oh good." I sighed sliding off the table.

"Who… What are you doing?" the man looked up Leliana as she wiped dirt from his face with a wet cloth.

"We are Grey Wardens." I smiled pointing at myself and Alistair. "We're looking for the urn of sacred ashes. You wouldn't happen to be Brother Genitivi?"

"I am…" he groaned as he sat up. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I went to your home and found you research." I smiled sitting down on the bed next to him.

He rubbed his face with his hands.

"What is this place?" Alistair kneeled down next to me resting an arm across my lap.

"Haven… I think they are protecting the urn. The necklace…"

"This one?" Leliana grabbed the amulet that we had taken off of the mages body and held it up.

"Yes" he took it from her and turned it in his hands. "It opens a temple in the mountain."

"Why don't we discuss this in the morning?" Alistair stood up pulling the rest of his armor off.

"You should get some rest." I helped Genitivi lay back down. "We can discuss this in the morning and decide what to do then."

He held the amulet to his chest and closed his eyes.

We walked out into the main hall and sat next to Shale digging in our bags for food.

"Do you think the urn is here?" Leliana looked up from her food.

"I hope so…" I sighed looking down at my hands. "I can't wait till this blight is done with and I can reclaim Highever for my family."

"I'll help you." Leliana smiled nudging me with her elbow.

I smiled kissing her cheek "Thanks Leliana."

We sat with Shale until Alistair fell asleep and almost fell off of the table. We quietly slipped into the room where Brother Genitivi was asleep and made our way to the beds. Alistair smashed me against the wall as he climbed in.

"Alistair, move over." I whispered pushing him.

"It's so sodding tiny… Stop I'm going to fall." He grabbed my arm as he pulled himself back onto the bed.

"Lay on your side." I quietly laughed.

He shifted to his side and then became completely silent his cheek suddenly flushed.

I arched an eyebrow at him confused by his sudden embarrassment until I laid my head down on the pillow. "Did you fart!" I shrieked sitting up and holding my nose. "I think I'm going to throw up!" I gagged as Leliana laughed. I fanned the air to her, she gagged covering her nose. "Yeah not so funny anymore is it."

"What have you been eating Alistair?" Leliana gagged pulling the blanket over her head.

"Cheese." I answered glaring down at him. "I told you to stop eating so much of it! And now you're going to kill us with your stinky ass!"

He groaned pulling the blanket up around him as I laid down next to him."Can we just go to sleep?"

"Not if you keep doing that!" I laughed kissing the tip of his nose.


	20. Chapter 20

I opened my eyes looking straight into to Alistair's gaping mouth I pushed it shut and looked up towards Leliana's bed where she was still sleeping.

"It seems he has you trapped there on that bed."

I looked up to see Brother Genitivi and Shale. "Yeah he's a bit of a cuddler." I laughed looking at Alistair.

"Would it like my help?" Shale took a step towards us.

"No Shale that won't be necessary." I almost yelled putting my hand out. "Alistair." I whispered poking his side.

He cracked an eye and looked over at me.

"It's time to get up."

He groaned sitting up and rubbing his face.

"I recognize you." Brother Genitivi said looking over at Alistair. "Weren't you in training to be a templar?"

"Yeah. It didn't work out to well." He smirked looking up from his hands.

"I see." He glanced up at me.

Alistair laughed shaking his head. "I wasn't a templar when I met her."

"Oh… I didn't mean…"

"It's okay." I smiled climbing out of the bed and kneeling next to Leliana's. "Leli…" I whispered pushing her hair out of her face. "We have to go."

"What time is it?" she groaned rolling onto her back and stretching.

"I'd guess early morning." Brother Genitivi stood up limping his way across the room towards a desk. "I found a map that will lead us to the temple."

"Oh good." I stood up grabbing my leathers and pulling them on. "Hopefully we can get up to the temple and get the ashes before sunset."

"I doubt it." Alistair mumbled buckling his armor in place.

"You're just so enthusiastic!" I smiled sitting down next to him and pulling my boots on.

He shrugged. "With our luck I wouldn't be surprised if there's another Sloth demon waiting for us."

I groaned. "If so you get to be the one who comes to save everyone."

"But you're so good at it." He laughed.

I glared over at him.

* * *

"And how do we unlock this door?" I looked back at Brother Genitivi.

"Like this." He smiled pulling the amulet from his cloak. "It should open…there… and then… like this." He pushed it to the door and it snapped in place. The door clicked as he turned it.

Alistair pulled his sword from his back as me and Brother Genitivi pushed the doors open.

"Wow" Leliana breathed lowering her bow as we pushed the door open.

"Just imagine what this looked like…"

"Beautiful"

I clapped my hands together drawing their attention back to our task. "Where exactly are we suppose to go?"

"Well I'm not sure but there's going to be a lot of traps." Genitivi ran his hand across a pillar. "I'll wait here."

"Shale you stay here with him. Keep him safe." I smiled as we walked into the ruin. "Should we split up?"

"No." Alistair replied walking next to me. "We have no idea what traps he was talking about."

"Okay well let's start in this room."

We walked into a room filled with books, me and Leliana stuffed as many as we could into our bags before following Alistair out of the room. We ran around the ruin killing many cultists before we finally found the key to the main door.

"Look urns!"

Alistair grabbed my arm stopping me from moving forward. "I think it's a trap."

I scanned the room. "There's one there and there" I pointed at the two doorways. "But I don't see anymore."

He walked past me towards the altar full of urns, just as he was about to reach it two mages appeared one in each door way I threw my dagger lodging it in the forehead of one as Leliana shot down the other. We looked towards Alistair who was fighting an ash demon.

"Could use a little help!" He yelled holding his shield over his head blocking the demons arm as it came crashing down.

Leliana fired at it drawing its attention away from Alistair who quickly swung his blade around as I drug mine down its back. It didn't take much to take the creature down.

"Sorry." I breathed walking over to Alistair.

We made our way through the halls defending ourselves against other demons and cultists till we finally reached a door. Alistair pushed it open revealing another room we walked in and followed the room to a cavern.

"It feels like we have been walking forever!"Alistair groaned shuffling his feet.

"Well let's hope we don't run into anymore of those Drakes." I breathed bending over to catch my breath.

"At least we found some nice stuff." Leliana smiled leaning against a wall.

"You're right there." I smiled looking in my pack at the sword and necklace.

"I think we are almost there anyways." Alistair walked forward looking up the cavern. "It looks like this heads upwards."

I groaned following him up the hill. I hurried to his side when I saw a bunch of well armed men standing at the opening of the cavern.

"Stop!" one of the men yelled holding out his blade. "You will go no further!"

"And who exactly are you?" I yelled pulling my blades from my back.

"You do not have the right to demand my name!" the man yelled as the other men readied their blades. "You have defiled our temple! Spilled the blood of the faithful and slaughtered our young! No more!" He stuck his blade towards my chest. "You will tell me now intruder why you are here!"

"We have come for the urn of sacred ashes." Leliana called.

"You did all this for an ancient relic! The prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and has returned to Her faithful in a form more radiant then you could imagine." He smirked.

"Andraste is dead you idiot!" I yelled shaking my head.

"Andraste revealed herself to us! We are her chosen!" the men behind him pulled out their weapons. "Andraste will grant us victory!"

Leliana fired and arrow before the men knew what happened, her arrow lodged into a mages neck killing him immediately. Alistair hit the man who had just been yelling at us with his shield as the man swung his sword around trying to make contact with my torso. Leliana focused on the other men slowly crowding around me and Alistair. I swung my blade catching two of the cultist's legs and sending them to the ground screaming. Alistair fell down next to me on his back grunting as he tried to push the man's blade away from his body. I hurried and stood up sneaking behind the man while he was distracted impaling him on my blade. Alistair rolled out of the way as I pushed the man's body off of my blade and to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I dropped my blades and rushed over to Alistair who was coughing up blood.

"He got me good." He gagged more blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Here take this!" I pulled a potion out of my bag and handed it to him.

He dumped the bottle in his mouth and tilted his head back. I pulled a shirt from my bag and held it to his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"Here" Leliana handed me a bottle filled with water.

I pulled the shirt away and dumped the water onto his face washing the blood away so I could see the damage. His eyebrow was broke open blood pouring out of it and down his face.

"Is it bad?" he asked opening his eye.

"Yeah." I frowned pulling a needle and thread from my bag.

"It's that bad?" he groaned spotting the needle.

"Yeah, sorry." I straddled his lap and pushed his head back dumping more water onto the gash before I began to stitch, his hands dug into my thighs each time the needle pierced into his skin.

"I'll let you two be alone." Leliana smiled walking back down the cavern. "You yell my name when you're done."

I nodded glancing over at her.

As soon as I tied the stitch and bit the access off Alistair pulled my leather chest piece off and tossed it aside.

"What are you doing?" I stopped his hands as they tried to pull my shirt off.

"When are we ever alone?" he whispered running his hands up my back.

"It doesn't matter your hurt." I breathed pulling away from him.

"I don't care." He pulled me back against his chest trapping my lips with his.

"You taste like blood."

"I kissed you when you tasted like ass." He pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the floor as I fumbled with the straps of his armor.

I tossed it against the rock quickly pulling his shirt off and turning to the bottom piece of his armor. I moved to my knees quickly unbuckling the pieces and pushing them aside mine following soon after. He worked his pants down to his knees and pulled me back onto his lap pushing my panties to the side before he pulled me down onto him. I arched into him throwing my head back as I moaned his name, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my chest his hands moving my hips with the fast pace of his thrust. I tangled my hands in his hair pushing my body against his, the pleasure running up my spine as a hand pushed into the small of my back smashing our bodies together as close as we could get them my chest muffling his moans. I dug my hands into his shoulders as my body shook with pleasure he followed right after his hands clawing into my back. Our heavy breathing echoed around the cavern as we tried to catch our breath, our bodies pressed close to each other.

"Thank the Maker you didn't bring Morrigan." He laughed.

* * *

I looked around the cavern, Leliana was sitting on her bag eating.

"How long have you been awake?" I smiled pushing myself off of Alistair's chest so I could see her clearly.

"Not long." She smiled. "I'm guessing that Alistair isn't submissive"

I blushed looking down at him. "No not at all. I was just as surprised as you."

She giggled turning back to her food.

Alistair shifted underneath me running a hand up my back as he cracked his eye open.

"Well good morning." I smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got the crap beat out of me." He groaned shifting again. "My eye is swollen shut."

"Yeah your face is covered with bruises."

"That's okay." He smiled lifting up to give me a kiss.

"Do you guys want to eat and then we can start heading towards the urn?" Leliana smiled watching us.

"Yeah" I grabbed my bag pulling food out for me and Alistair.

* * *

We ducked behind a rock as the High Dragon flew above us.

"We can't fight that thing! I can't even see very well!" Alistair whispered.

"Let's just try to be quiet then." I pulled him out from the rock and we quietly made our way to the ruin.

We pulled the door open and quickly rushed in pushing it shut behind us. We walked towards the man standing in front of the door, Alistair holding my arm since his vision was so blurry.

"I bid you welcome pilgrim!" the man smiled. "You have come to honor Andraste, and you shall, if you prove yourself worthy."

"We need those ashes to cure a noble man." Alistair said squinting to see the guardian.

"Still you must prove yourself worthy. The Gauntlet will decide if you are allowed to take a small pinch of Andraste's ashes."

"What is the Gauntlet exactly?" I asked glancing up at Alistair.

"It tells the true pilgrims from the false. You will undergo four tests of your faith and we shall see how your soul fares."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"You will see when you enter." He smiled.

I nodded pulling Alistair forward.

"Before you go" he put his hand up stopping us. "There is something I must ask. There is suffering in your past, your suffering and the suffering of others."

My heart stopped and I gripped Alistair's hand.

"You abandon your father and mother, leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe, knowing he would show no mercy."

Tears blurred my vision and my breath hitched.

"Do you think you failed your parents?"

I nodded a sob breaking through my lips as the tears fell down my cheeks. "I should have stayed… I should have defended them with my life." Alistair pulled me into his arms, Leliana quickly running over to help comfort me. The guardian spoke again but I couldn't hear him over my breathing as my knees became weak. I felt a hand on my back, I looked over my shoulder to see the guardian smiling down at me. I pulled myself together wiping the tears with the back of my hand.

"Are you okay?" Alistair whispered.

I nodded.

"Alistair" Alistair looked up from me to the guardian. "Knight and Grey Warden… you wonder if things would have been different if you were on the battle field with Duncan. You could've shielded him from the killing blow. You wonder don't you, if you should have died, and not him?"

I looked up at Alistair as he looked down at me.

"If Duncan would have survived, and not me, everything would be better. If I'd just had the chance, maybe…" I put my hand on his cheek.

"Leliana… Why do you say the Maker speaks to you, when all know he has left? He spoke only to Andraste. Do you believe yourself her equal?"

"I never said that! I…"

"In Orlais you were someone. In Lothering, you feared you would lose yourself. Become a drab sister and disappear. When your brothers and sisters of the cloister criticized you for what you professed, you were hurt, but you also revealed in it. It made you special. You enjoyed the attention, even if it was negative."

"You're saying I made it up?" I could see the anger and hurt on her face. "For… for attention? I did not! I know what I believe!"

I grabbed Leliana's hand pulling her over to me and Alistair.

"What a bummer." He whispered faking a smile.

"The way is open… Good luck." He stepped aside motioning for us to step through the door.

I pulled Leliana and Alistair through the door. We walked into a room full of spirits I let go of Leliana pulling Alistair who was still holding my hand over to the first sprit.

"Echoes from a shadow realm, whispers of things yet to come." The spirit spoke as soon as we stood in front of it. "Thoughts strange sister dwells in the night, is swept away by morning light. Of what do I speak?"

"Dreams" I answered.

"A dream came upon me as my daughter slumbered beneath my heart. It told of her life, and of her betrayal and death." The spirit formed into a woman. "I am sorrow and regret. I am a mother weeping bitter tears for a daughter she could not save." The woman disappeared.

I walked over to a young woman standing across from us.

"The smallest lark could carry it, while a strong man may not. Of what do I speak?"

"A tune." Alistair answered.

"I was Andraste's dearest friend in childhood, and always would we sing. She celebrated the beauty of life, and all who heard her would be filled with joy." The girl became whole. "They say the Maker himself was moved by Andraste's song, and then she sang no more of simple things."

We moved from spirit to spirit until the last one finally disappeared and the door clicked open.

I stopped in the door way letting go of Alistair's hand as he kept walking. I felt like my heart was going to come through my throat at any minute as the tears built up in my eyes again.

"What? What is it?" Alistair turned around.

"It's my father." I smiled tears running down my face.

"My dearest child." He smiled as he turned around.

I ran to him wrapping my hands around him my body shaking with sobs as I clung to him. He pulled my face back to look at him.

"I am gone pup, all your prayers and wishes will not bring me back." I cried harder soaking the front of my leathers. "I know you miss me, but my death, and my life must no longer have a hold on you. This is how it should be." I shook my head as I breathed in sharp. "Set your eyes on the horizon, do not look back, and do not falter. I give you this." He clasped a necklace around my neck. "It will help with your long journey."

"No" I cried grabbing at him as he started to fade away. "No please I love you." I fell to my knees once he was gone. "No…" Alistair and Leliana knelt down next to me.

* * *

We finally made it to another room after defeating entities of ourselves.

"Oh how fun!" Leliana clapped running forward. "A puzzle!"

"Alistair you go on that side I'll go on this side and Leliana you stand here." I stepped onto the plate a platform appearing immediately. Me and Alistair argued for what seemed like hours until there was finally a solid bridge. Alistair insisted on going first to test it.

"It's safe!" he called motioning towards us.

Me and Leliana ran across it to the next room. I looked down at the altar in front of us reading the inscription.

"We have to strip down" I looked back at Alistair and Leliana.

"What?" Alistair shook his.

"Strip down." I smiled pulling my armor off.

"I'm not wearing any underclothing." He whispered.

I laughed. "I guess you're just going naked then."

We finally stripped down, Alistair covering himself the best he could with his hands. I stuck my hand in the fire and when it did not burn I walked through it entirely Leliana and Alistair following behind me.

"You have been through the trails of the Gauntlet, you have walked the path of Andraste, and like her, you have been cleansed. You have proven yourself worthy pilgrim. Approach the Sacred Ashes." The Guardians voice echoed.

We pulled our armor back on and quickly walked up the steps. Leliana smiled walking next to me as I lifted the lid pulling a small bit out and putting it in a pouch Alistair was holding open.

"Let's get out of here and back to Redcliff."


	21. Chapter 21

"Alistair!" Wynne yelled running towards us as we walked into the tavern in Redcliff. "What happened to your face?" she grabbed his head turning it side to side.

"Okay Wynne… Ow!" he pulled her hands away. "I'm fine really… Morgan stitched me up."

"I knew I should have come with you!"

"We are fine really." I laughed as she looked me over before moving to Leliana.

Alistair grabbed my arm pulling me over to him. "She's like a worried mother." He laughed. "Would you like to join me upstairs for a nice hot bath?"

"Oh so daring are we?" I smirked looking up at him.

"Well between what happen in the castle and then the cavern and then the awkward moment in the temple it's kind of hard to be embarrassed around you."

"Awww…" I laughed giving him a kiss.

"Ugh… Can't you two do that in your room?" Morrigan yelled from her table.

"And there is the downside of rejoining the group." He groaned glaring at Morrigan.

"Be nice" I frowned smacking his chest piece.

"Lena!" Alistair yelled catching her attention. "Can we get some hot water?"

"Of course." She smiled rushing off into the back room.

Alistair pulled me upstairs and into our room letting go of my hand to strip his armor off. "Could we get our armor cleaned also Lena?"

She nodded with a smile as she walked in with a pot of hot water.

"She likes you." I smiled looking over at him after she had left.

"I'm sure she likes any one she thinks she can get a big tip from." He looked up as he pulled his boots off.

"Or she likes ex templar who are big strong Grey Wardens." I laughed tossing my leather chest piece next to his huge dragon bone one. "What girl didn't dream about a Warden coming to her window on their mighty Griffon mounts and ravishing her?"

He smirked tossing his boot with the rest of his armor. "Was that your fantasy?"

I shrugged looking up at him. "Maybe."

"You want me to ravish you?" he walked over to me picking me up and biting my neck. "You taste like dirt."

"Well I haven't bathed since we left for Haven." I laughed.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt…" Lena dropped the towels in the door way covering her eyes.

"It's fine Lena." I laughed Alistair holding me.

"Our armor is over there." He nodded to the pile in the corner. She picked up the towels and put them on the bed before gathering our armor. "Oh and Lena…" Alistair called she returned to the doorway. "You forgot this." He pulled the boot from my foot and handed it to her.

I tried to hold my laughter back as she tried not to stare at us. "What happen to my shy chantry boy?"

"He died in our room in Redcliff." He smirked pushing his lips to mine trying to pull my pants off.

"Let's just bath and then you can ravish me my Grey Warden." I laughed sliding down to the floor and pulling my filthy clothes off before climbing into the tub Alistair following behind me.

I washed his bruised and swollen face being careful of his eyebrow.

"Tell me something…"

"What?" I dipped down under water rinsing my hair.

"How did you get this scar?" He ran his hand over the small scar under my navel.

"Oh… I was training with Rendon Howe's oldest Nathaniel and he caught me with his blade."

"Hmm… Where you two close?"

I shrugged. "In a way. When I was thirteen and he was fifteen we use to practice kiss in the stables." I laughed. "Harmless stuff like that."

"Harmless?" he raised his eyebrow with a smile.

"Fergus caught us once… He never stopped teasing Nathaniel about it."

"So you didn't care about him?"

I shook my head. "Rendon use to shove us down each other's throats trying to get us to agree to a marriage, but it was never that way. He always saw me as another one of the boys."

"If only he knew." He smiled running his hand up my leg.

* * *

"Bann Teagan" I smiled shaking his hand. "I have something for you." I pulled the pouch of ashes out of my cloak.

"You found the urn?"

I nodded with a smile.

He picked me off the floor in a tight embrace, I laughed awkwardly. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Um… You're welcome Teagan." I smiled as he set me down on the ground.

"Let's go see if these ashes really work."

We followed him into Eamon's room where Isolde was sitting in a chair with Connor on her lap. Teagan gave the ashes to the healer who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Let's hope this works." He frowned looking down at me.

"It will Teagan." I smiled putting a hand on his back.

We watched as a mist surrounded Eamon, Alistair gripped my hand while Teagan gripped the other watching as Eamon's fingers twitched. The magic seeped into his body, he took a deep breath as the magic faded away. His eyes slowly opened, Teagan and Isolde quickly rushed to his side.

"Eamon." Isolde whispered turning her face towards his.

Teagan looked back motioning for Alistair to come. "Alistair is here also." Teagan said pulling Alistair next to him.

"We should go." I whispered to Wynne who nodded in agreement. I quietly shut the door behind us and followed behind her to the library.

* * *

"How did it go?" Zevran asked as I fell down onto one of the pillows on the ground next to him.

"Good" I sighed stretching.

"Where is Alistair?" Leliana asked.

"He's with Eamon. Where is Morrigan?"

"Back there." She pointed to the dark corner of the library.

I stood up pulling a mirror from my bag and walking over to her. "I bought something for you." I smiled handing her the mirror. She looked at me confused. "Take it" I forced it into her hands.

She looked down at it and back up at me. "It is just like the mirror Flemeth broke."

I nodded. "I saw it and it reminded me of you."

"What is it that you want then?" she put the mirror down.

"What? I don't want anything Morrigan."

"Surely you want something if you are giving me this."

"What? No! It's a gift Morrigan, you're a friend and I wanted to give you something as a token of our friendship. I don't want anything from you."

"I… Well…" she sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Morrigan." I smiled putting my hand on shoulder as I stood up.

"Warden!" Oghren smacked my butt as I walked past him. "Would you like to have a drink with me?"

"Maybe later Oghren." I smiled sitting back down next to Zevran.

"Morgan"

I turned around to see Teagan standing in the door way. "Eamon would like to see you."

"Oh…" I stood up and followed him down the hallway.

"Thank you for everything you have done for Redcliff."

"Of course if someone needs my help I'm not going to say no."

He stopped in the door way backing me against the frame. "You're so generous my lady." He whispered leaning closer.

I smiled slipping under his arm missing his mouth as he moved in for a kiss, my face flushed. "We shouldn't keep them waiting." I mumbled quickly walking into Eamon's room.

I walked over to Alistair who was helping Eamon back into his bed.

"Hey" he smiled once Eamon was in his bed.

"How's he doing?" I smiled.

"Better." He grabbed my face giving me a kiss.

"You must be the Warden I have heard so much about." Eamon smiled pulling Alistair's arm silently telling him to move. A big smiled covered his face when Alistair stepped to the side and I came into view. "You're a Cousland? Bryce's youngest?"

I nodded sitting down in the chair Teagan pulled over.

"I had a feeling you and Alistair would find each other." He smiled.

"A feeling?" Alistair looked down at him confused.

"You don't remember her?"

Alistair looked over at me. "No. Should I?"

"You asked me if she was an angel the first time you saw her." He laughed.

"An angel?" I looked over at Alistair.

"Would you mind filling us in on this memory Eamon?"

"I think you were maybe seven… She came with her father for a visit one spring with Maric and Calian."

"That was you." Alistair whispered looking up at me.

"What was me?" I looked from Eamon to Alistair.

"You really don't remember?" he smiled.

"No."

"Alistair asked me for months if we could go to Highever." Eamon laughed.

"Really?" I smirked looking over at Alistair.

"Oh Warden." Isolde stopped in the door way. "I didn't know you were in here."

I looked over my shoulder at her.

"I wanted to meet the woman who had Alistair stumbling over his words." Eamon laughed. "I am not surprised to see she is a Cousland."

"How are you feeling husband?" Isolde ignored him giving Alistair a dirty look as he moved out of her way.

"I am fine Isolde." He groaned pushing her hand away from his head.

"You need rest. Perhaps you could discuss this matter another time?"

"You should rest Eamon." Teagan walked to the foot of the bed. "I will give Alistair and his friend's rooms for the night and we can all speak in the morning."

* * *

Alistair laughed as we walked out down the hall.

"What?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Did you see the look on Isolde's face?"

"She's a bitch." I sighed.

"My lady." Teagan chuckled.

"Sorry." I put my hands up in defense.

Alistair laughed.

"We're staying here for the night." I announced when we walked into the library, falling down next to Zevran. "Want to do me a favor?" I smiled leaning over to him.

"Oh and what favor would you like me to do?" he smirked.

"Would you rub my back? I saw you rubbing Bella's and it looked absolutely divine!" I smiled. "I have a knot right here…" I turned around pointing to the middle of my back.

He laughed. "Of course Warden it would be my pleasure. Lay down on your stomach."

"My stomach?"

"Yes lay down." He pushed me down onto the pillow. "Now pull your shirt up."

"What?"

"I could do it if you prefer."

"No I'll do it." I pulled my shirt up to my shoulders. "Ahh… What are you doing?" I yelped when I felt his hands untying my bra.

"Well I can't rub you properly with it on." He laughed pushing down to my sides. "Now relax."

I took a deep breath and let it out turning my head towards Alistair who was sitting at one of the tables with Teagan, glaring over at Zevran.

"I could do that you know." He called causing Teagan to look over his shoulder at us.

"No… Last time you tried to rub my back I had to bite the pillow to stop from screaming in pain."

Zevran laughed as he poured oil onto my back.

"You said you loved my massages." He frowned.

"I lied… Ohh Maker." I groaned closing my eyes when Zevran's fingers began to knead the knot in my back. "That… feels… so… sodding… good."

Leliana peered into the library laughing. "I thought something else was going on in here." She blushed as she walked in.

"And you came to watch?" Zevran smirked at her.

"What? I… well… I… Umm…" her face was bright red.

"Caught red handed." Zevran laughed.

"Shut up and rub my back!" I growled looking back at him.

"Aren't we demanding?"

"Yes we are! Now rub!"

Zevran rubbed my back for hours while me and Leliana gossiped. "Warden as much as I enjoy staring at the curve of your spine and your rather, luscious looking ass." He laughed slapping my butt.

"Hey!" Alistair yelled throwing a piece of meat at him.

He laughed dodging it. "My hands can take no more."

"Oh… okay" I did my bra back up. "I actually have something for you."

"Oh…" He smirked. "Shall I meet you in your room later?"

Alistair leaned forward in his chair smacking Zevran on the back of his head.

"No…" I groaned pulling the boots from my bag. "I found these and I remembered you saying how you wanted some Antivan leather boots."

He inhaled their smell once I put them in his hands.

"Do you like them?" I smiled.

He smirked as he pulled them on. "Thank you my dear Warden."

"You're welcome Zev." I smiled picking my bag up from the floor. "I'll see you all in the morning." I called walking out of the library. I tossed my bag to the floor once I was in my room and fell into the bed pulling the blankets over my head.

"You could've told me you didn't like me to rub your back."

I pulled the blanket down to see Alistair shutting the door behind him.

"I didn't want to hurt your pride." I smiled.

"My pride?"

"Yes your pride."

He laughed climbing into the bed. "It was interesting to watch that little session in the library."

"Oh… Shall I go get Zevran and ask him if he would like to join us in our bed tonight?"

"What? I hope you joking!"

I laughed climbing onto his lap and pulling his shirt off. "I don't think I would want to share you anyways."

* * *

A/N: And now I'm stumped again...


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Yay almost done with the story line and then I can start the originality of the story. :D

* * *

"Whoa wait a minute!" Alistair shook his head putting his hands in front of him. "I would be a horrible king."

"You don't really have a choice Alistair." I shrugged looking over at him.

He groaned looking down at the floor.

"We can discuss this when you return with the Dalish." Eamon said. "We will prepare for Denerim while you are gone.

* * *

"Are you alright?" I walked closer to Alistair as we made our way down the road.

"Fine." He growled folding his arms over chest.

I rolled my eyes and walked closer to Sten.

I was surprised when he openly talked with me telling me the true reason why he had been caged in Lothering.

"We'll find your sword Sten." I smiled looking up at him.

He sighed and looked forward.

"Everyone has a stick up their butt today." I mumbled to myself.

"That is far enough Shemlen." An elf called as we neared them. "You are nearing our camp! I would advise you to turn around!"

"Excuse me?" I walked towards her. "I am a Grey Warden and this paper obliges the Dalish to help us with the blight."

She took the paper and looked down at it. "A Grey Warden?"

I nodded taking the paper from her hands.

"I'll take you to the Keeper follow me." She turned around and walked towards the camp. "My names Mithra by the way."

"Morgan." I smiled looking around at the camp.

"And who are these Shemlen Mithra?"

"They say they are Grey Wardens."

"Grey Wardens?"

I handed him the scroll.

"Welcome Grey Wardens." He smiled handing the scroll back to me. "My name is Zathrian I am the keeper of this clan. I am sorry but I have no hunters to spare."

"You have to that treaties obliges you to assist us!" Alistair yelled pushing me aside.

"Excuse my friend!" I groaned kicking his armored leg. "He's being a bit of an ass."

"What?"

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Why don't you and your friends set up camp over there by the halla pen and we can discuss this alone when you finish." Zathrian motioned for us to follow.

"Thank you Zathrian." I smiled walking to the cart and pulling out my tent. "I will find you once I have finished."

He nodded and walked away.

I pulled my tent out and dropped it on the ground before walking to Alistair who was sitting on a rock throwing pebbles into the small pond. "Are you crazy?" I hissed smacking him on the back of the head.

"Oww…" he glared up at me.

"I know the Chantry taught you to have respect!"

He sighed rubbing his face with his hands.

"Do you know how foolish you just made yourself look?"

"Okay I get it." He looked up from his hands.

"I'll leave you to your whining then."

"Warden" Zathrian smiled. "Please follow me."

I followed behind him looking at the cots full of wounded soldiers. "What happen to these men?"

"We were attacked one night by the werewolves who roam this land. They took us by surprise killing most of our clan and injuring almost all our hunters. What hunters we do have left are trying to keep them from our camp."

"Why don't you just leave?"

"We can't as long as we have so many wounded."

"Is there something I can do?" I asked kneeling next to an elf and grabbing a rag from a nearby bowl of water and wiping his face.

"The werewolves they are cursed, they are not the typical werewolves you would find in Ferelden. They follow a wolf named Witherfang, if you can find him in the forest and bring his heart to me I can cure the curse and give you your soldiers."

I nodded looking back at the elf who opened his eyes, I smiled pushing his hair behind his ear. "Of course Zathrian I will help in any way I can. I would not watch these men suffer a horrible fate."

"I… Thank you Warden. It is nice to see a Shemlen willing to help us."

I smiled pulling the blanket high on the man and standing up to look at Zathrian. "We will leave in the morning."

I walked around the camp looking at the ruined statues that scattered the land.

"Warden."

I jumped stepping into a patch of mud and falling sideways into a bush. "Damn it!" I groaned recognizing the plant immediately as poison ivy.

Zevran laughed walking over to me. "I didn't think you would be so jumpy."

"Yes well when assassins jump out behind me I have a tendency to startle."

"Perhaps I should have known that when we first met." He smirked holding his hand out to me.

I took a hold of it. "I'm glad you didn't"

He laughed pulling me out of the bush. "Come I have salves that will stop this from itching."

I scratched the back of my neck. "Let's hurry then before I drive my sword into my stomach." I followed him into his tent and sat down on his make shift bed.

"Take off your leathers."

"What?"

"Take off your leathers, I can't properly help you with your leathers on."

"Zev I only have my small clothes on."

"I have seen a woman's body before." He laughed digging in his bag.

"Fine" I groaned pulling my leathers off. "Stop staring!"

He laughed turning back to mixing the salves.

I pulled all my leathers off and sat on his furs crossing my legs and folding my arms over my chest. "So…" I looked around the tent itching my thigh.

"Warden"

"Ahh…" I squealed moving my head back as I turned to see Zevran's face so very close to mine.

He laughed pushing me down onto the furs and towering over me.

"Zevran…"

He wiped the salve on my shoulder running his hand down my chest to my stomach sliding his hand under my back.

I looked up at his eyes that were clouded with lust. "Maybe I should have Wynne or Morrigan do this…" He pushed me back down on the furs dipping his hand back into the salve and rubbing it on my thigh. "Ahh okay totally inappropriate!" I screamed as his hand brushed against underwear.

"Come now my dear Warden." He smirked licking his lips as he ran his hand over my underwear again.

He turned his face back to mine opening his eyes just as my fist made contact with his face. He fell back stunned. I climbed out of his tent grabbing his furs and pulling them with me.

"What… what is going on?" Alistair yelled as I leaped out of Zevran's tent holding the fur to my chest. "Why are you half naked? And why were you in Zev's tent?" he walked over to me clenching his jaw as he looked me up down.

"He was suppose to be helping me with my poison ivy!" I yelled pointing at Zevran as he emerged from the tent.

"Why are you in your underwear?" Alistair yelled as the rest of the party came out of their tents.

"He said he couldn't treat it properly with my leathers on."

"And you believed him?"

"I didn't think he would try to bed me!" I yelled pointing at Zevran as he folded his arms, a smirk forming on his face.

Alistair swung at Zevran who caught his fist pushing him to the ground, Alistair swung his foot around knocking Zevran off his feet and straddling him bringing his fist down onto Zevran's jaw. They rolled around on the ground each one getting a swing in every now and again.

"Alistair stop!" I yelled grabbing his arm and trying to pull him off. He pushed me back causing me to fall in the dirt.

Wynne walked over carrying a huge bucket of water tossing it on them causing them to stop as they coughed trying to breath and get the mud out of their eyes. "Stop acting like a bunch of children!" Wynne yelled stepping between them.

"Are you okay?" Leliana rushed over to me helping me to my feet.

"Yeah I'm fine." I glared over at Zevran and Alistair both of them had bloody noses and a few scratches. I threw Zevran's furs at him picking up my leathers and walking off to the pond. I threw them down on the ground falling on the ground next to them.

"Here" Morrigan handed me a shirt.

"Thanks." I sighed taking it from her hands and pulling it over my head.

She sat down next to me looking back at the group trying to separate Alistair and Zevran as they yelled at each other. "Men are foolish." She groaned rolling her eyes.

"Yeah they are." I wiggled my toes in the water.

She slid across the dirt grabbing my hair. "I see the herbs I gave you worked." She smiled as she started braiding my hair.

"Yes very much so." I smiled turning to my side so she could get all of it. I groaned as I looked over at Alistair and Zevran still yelling at each other, Wynne stood between them one hand on each of their chests stopping them from getting any closer while Leliana had a hold of the back of Alistair's shirt trying to pull him away.

"You make him an even bigger fool then he already was, you know." She laughed noticing where I was looking.

"Yes well I wish he wasn't such a fool sometimes." I groaned turning back to look at the pond.

She laughed. "As do we all. Tis nice to see you happy."

"Aww… Thank you Morrigan." I smiled looking back at her.

"Tis rather revolting seeing you so dependent on him."

"I'm not dependent."

"Come now Warden." She smiled wrapping a small ribbon around the end of my hair.

"I love him but I am not dependent on him."

She sighed rolling her eyes and standing up.

"Thank you Morrigan." I looked up at her.

"You are welcome."

I looked back at the camp that had calmed down Wynne was helping Zevran clean himself up as Leliana helped Alistair shaking her head. Mahari walked over letting out a whine as I stood up. "You want to come with me?" I whispered. He wagged his tail. I smiled scratching his head, we walked over to the injured hunters. "Can I help?"

"Oh Warden!" the young elf looked up. "Umm… They just brought a new hunter in from the forest. I dressed his wounds but I haven't had time to properly wash him yet."

I nodded and walked over to the cot kneeling down next to it and grabbing the rag from the bowl of water and wiping the man's arms being carful of the open bite marks.

"Hey." Alistair whispered behind me.

I turned around to look at him. "I'm kind of busy." As I moved to the elves face.

"I need to talk to you." He crouched down pulling my hand away from the man's face.

"Here Warden I can finish him." The young elf smiled taking the rag from my hand.

Alistair helped me to my feet lacing his fingers with mine. "I'm sorry."

"You should be apologizing to Zevran not me."

"I already did." He led me away from the light of the Dalish camp. "We agreed to put it behind us. It was a good way to release my built up stress." He laughed.

"I'm glad you find it funny." I rolled my eyes folding my arms.

"I like you hair." He smiled taking the long braid in his hand.

I glared up at him.

"Come on don't be mad at me." He whispered brushing the back of his hand down my jaw. "I'm sorry I've been so testy today." He pushed his lips to mine pulling my arms apart and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I gave in wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into the kiss.

"So you're no longer mad?" he smiled running his hand up the back of my shirt.

"I didn't say that."

"Well then…" he laughed catching my lips again and lowering me down into the tall grass.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as he pulled my panties down and tossed them to the side.

"Making you not mad at me anymore." He whispered as he kissed my thigh pushing my legs apart.

"Alistair…" I breathed as I felt his hot breath between my legs.

He pushed two fingers into me pushing my stomach down as my back involuntarily arched. I bit my lip when he brushed his tongue over my small nub sending a wave of pleasure up my spine making my legs shake. He smiled at my reaction repeating the process again as he moved his fingers faster bending them slightly and hitting a sensitive spot. I moaned twisting my hands in the grass.

"Shhh…" He laughed looking up at me. "Some ones going to hear you."

I bit down on my fist trying to control myself as his tongue flicked against my clit again speeding the motion of his fingers keeping them slightly bent so he made contact with the sensitive spot. I arched off the ground as my body became numb with pleasure. He grabbed my underwear pulling them back up my legs kissing my stomach before he pulled my shirt down.

"Still mad?" He smiled towering over me pushing the loose strands of hair out of my face.

"Well it's hard to stay mad after that." I smiled.

* * *

We stepped deeper into the forest, Mahari staying close to my side after our encounter with Swiftrunner as Morrigan and Oghren followed behind.

"Alright watch for more of those wolves." I called as we walked around. We walked for some time until we came across a camp with an old man. "Excuse me?" I called waving at him.

"Stay back!" He yelled pulling his staff out.

"No no we mean you no harm!"

"They sent you didn't they?"

"They?"

"He's obviously mad." Morrigan groaned rolling her eyes.

"Lookie here!" Oghren yelled waving us over to a stump. "Looks like the mad buggers been living in here."

"Huh."I tried getting into it causing Oghren to laugh and Morrigan to let out an aggravated sigh. "Alright so that didn't work. Maybe if I…" I reached down into it quickly pulling an acorn out. "Aww… this must be what that tree was talking about." I smiled.

"You're a thief!" the man yelled pointing at me.

I groaned as I was slammed into a tree. Mahari pounced onto the man as Morrigan froze him, Oghren followed after Mahari bringing his axe down onto the man's face.

"You alright Warden." Oghren asked looking up at me as I stood up.

"Yeah just surprised." I laughed brushing the dirt and leaves off my butt.

We made our way back to the huge oak tree avoiding the camp behind him where we had encountered a demon.

"Is this your boon?" I smiled handing up the acorn.

He took it thanking us and giving me a staff in return which I gave to Morrigan.

"I can't take this."

"Yes you can." I smiled pushing it at her.

"He gave it to you."

"And I'm giving it to you."

She sighed taking it. "Thank you."

We made our way back to the path that had been blocked earlier passing through the fog with ease. It wasn't much longer till I spotted Swiftrunner.

"The forest has not been vigilant enough. Still you come." He growled. "You do not belong here outsider! Leave this place!"

Mahari growled as he crouched down at my feet.

"I can settle this dispute if you would just help me." I pleaded holding Mahari back.

"The Dalish sent you to kill Witherfang! I will not allow that to happen!" he crouched down barring his teeth. "You are an intruder in our home! We will defend Witherfang and this place with our lives!"

Mahari lunged at him barking as Morrigan struck him with lightning, Oghren and myself took down the other wolves with ease. Swiftrunner slowly backed away as I walked closer to him holding my daggers ready. I looked up as wolf howled and jumped at me knocking me to the ground and bolting off with Swiftrunner.

"Why am I always the one getting knocked down?" I groaned as Morrigan helped me to my feet.

We made our way towards a ruin following the wolves that ran through the door.

"Is this elven?" Morrigan whispered looking around.

"It looks Tevinter."

"It belongs to the wolves now." Oghren laughed "and it smells like shit."

I lost count of how many spiders we encountered on top of the dragon, we freed an arcane mage from a phylactery and repeated an elven ritual finding a lovely piece of armor along with a spirit who attacked us. It seemed like days till we finally reached the chamber where the wolves had taken to hiding. The shadow wolves were particularly hard almost taking Oghren down completely.

I pushed open a door stomping up to the werewolf I recognized from outside. "I'm sick of this game! We are exhausted! Wolves have died that did not need to die!"

The wolf looked me up and down as I spoke. "The lady wishes to speak with you."

"The lady?" I put my hands on my hips. "I swear if this is a trap I will come back out here and turn you into my own personal pet!"

He laughed pushing the door open and motioning for us to enter.

I glared at him as we walked into the room, he followed behind us as we walked towards Swiftrunner who began growling.

"You shut your damn mouth!" I yelled pointing at him. "I have tried to talk to you twice now and I am about to snap so you keep your growling to yourself."

He leaped across the room stopping in front of me and towering over me trying to intimidate me.

"Your breath stinks." I groaned pushing his snout away.

He grabbed my wrist pulling me with him towards the other wolves.

"I could have walked by myself." I pulled my wrist from his grip.

"She smells divine." One of the wolves growled holding my hair in his hand and burying his nose in it.

"Okay creepy." I raised my eyebrow pulling my hair from the wolf's hand. "You guys should really wear some pants." I blushed putting my hand up to block the wolves groin from my view.

"Please excuse them." A woman walked into view. The wolves dropped to the ground at the sound of her voice. "They are rather lonely."

"I can tell."

"I apologize on Swiftrunner's behalf."

"As do I. I wouldn't have had to kill the other wolves if he would have just listened."

"There are things Zathrian has not told you." She motioned for me to follow her.

"Such as?" I followed her to the huge tree in the room, sitting down on a root.

"It was Zathrian who created this curse." She sat down next to me. "Centuries ago when the Dalish first came to this land, a tribe of humans lived close to this forest. They sought to drive the Dalish away, Zathrian was a young man then he had a son and daughter he loved very much. And while out hunting the human tribe captured them both."

Swiftrunner kneeled down next to her. "The humans tortured the boy, killed him. The girl they raped and left for dead. The Dalish found her but she learned later she was… with child." His head dropped. "She killed herself."

I instinctively reached out and touched his face. "Ahh… sorry… sorry… instinct." I put my hands in front of me when he looked up at me. Mahari made his way over to me and I tangled my hand in his fur as the heat rose to my cheeks. "Sorry… you can continue."

"Zathrian came to this place and summoned a terrible spirit, binding it to the body of a wolf." One of the wolves crept closer as Swiftrunner spoke letting out a small whine as it stared at my hand. I smiled holding it out to him, it immediately stuck its nose into it and moved closer to my feet. I scratched its back turning my attention back to Swiftrunner who was staring at the wolf. "Witherfang hunted the humans many were killed others cursed by his blood, becoming twisted and savage monsters."

"Twisted and savage just as Witherfang himself was." The lady spoke smiling as she looked down at the wolves gathering at my feet wanting to be touched.

"They are quite lonely." I frowned trying to pet as many as I could.

She nodded. "I showed them that there was another side to their nature, I soothed their rage and their humanity quickly emerged. They wish to return to humanity for this curse to be lifted."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Bring Zathrian to us, he is the only one who can lift this curse and free them."

"Of course." I nodded looking down at the wolves crowded around my feet.

"Thank you." One reached out taking my hand.

I smiled putting my other hand on top of its. "I will be back soon."

* * *

"Here you are." Zathrian smiled as we walked through the door. "Did you retrieve the heart?"

"You lied to me." I pointed at him. "You started this curse and now innocent people are suffering from it along with your own."

"They are not innocent!" he yelled charging towards me. "They murdered my son and raped my daughter."

"They did not. It has been ages Zathrian and you still hold on to that blaming these poor people for their ancestor's actions! Are you really willing to watch your clan die because of your bitterness?" I pushed his arm down. "She wishes to speak with you. I would advise you hear what she has to say."

"Will you protect me when they try to kill me?"

"I will as long as you do not provoke them."

"Then let us see what the spirit wants." He pushed past me and walked towards the chamber.

The wolves growled as Zathrian walked into the room.

"You see!" he yelled turning to me. "They are no more than savage beasts."

I walked past Zathrian glaring at him as I past. "They are this way because you made them this way." I stopped between the lady and Swiftrunner. "You are the cause for their suffering, their pain. And now it has taken a hold of your clan."

"Do you really fear them or is it what will happen to you when the curse is broken?" the lady glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I am Witherfang. Zathrian bound me to the body of a wolf to hunt down the humans for all eternity. But such magic could not be done without Zathrian's own blood. Your people believe you have rediscovered the immortality of your ancestors, but that is not true! So long as the curse exists so shall you."

"No! That is not how it is!" he yelled.

"You would watch your people suffer because you are afraid to die!"

"No! Do what you promised you would do and take her heart!"

"I promised that I would find a cure! That involves you breaking this damn curse!" I yelled pulling my blades from my back. The lady formed into Witherfang next to me.

"Then step aside and I will do it myself!"

"No Zathrian."

Zathrian dropped to his knees in front of me gripping his side where my dagger had pierced him. "Stop… Stop… please." He breathed.

"Will you lift the curse?" the lady asked walking up next to me.

"Yes…" he looked up at her. "You shame me spirit… are you so eager to die?"

"You are my creator Zathrian… I am only here because you willed me here. I want nothing more than for these people to be free from me."

Zathrian nodded and looked up at me as he brought his staff down. I caught his body as it went limp, holding onto him as he took his last breath. I looked up at the lady of the forest as she began to disappear and the wolves dropped to the ground shrieking as their bodies began to transform. I laid Zathrian down onto the ground and walked over to Swiftrunner's human form that was collapsed on the ground.

"You okay?" I whispered rubbing his back.

He pushed up onto his hands and knees looking up at me smiling. "It worked!" he laughed looking at his hands. "It really worked!"

I helped him to his feet. "Oh…" I blushed covering my eyes. "Morrigan could you find them some clothes?"

"They are covered now." She laughed a moment later.

I uncovered my eyes. "Sorry if I would have known you would have been naked I would have had clothes ready for you. So what are you going to do now?"

"I suppose we will find other humans, began our lives."

"You could head to Redcliff or Denerim." I smiled.

He nodded. "Thank you Warden." He wrapped his arms around me pulling me off the ground in a tight hug.

"Oh…" I breathed as he crushed me. "You're welcome."

He crushed his lips to mine in a very rough awkward kiss. "I can't remember the last time I did that." He smiled pushing lips to mine again.

"Okay wow boundaries!" I pushed away the best I could.

"Would you like to join me alone?"

"What? No!" I cried trying to free myself from his arms. "Here's a sovereign." I dropped the coin into his hand. "Go to the Pearl in Denerim, you can choose a woman there and she will do whatever you want to her as long as you pay."

He nodded. "We will see you again then?"

"Hopefully after you have taken care of yourself."

He laughed kissing my hand. "Farewell Warden."

It took awhile to explain what had happened to Zathrian to Lanaya and I was relived to finally be back at Redcliff. We couldn't leave for Denerim until Eamon had sorted out a few matters with Murdock, I planned on paying a visit to the Calenhad docks for Sten and then taking care of this Flemeth business once and for all.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thank you to all the readers who Favorite/Alert/Review my story or me! :D

* * *

The battle with Flemeth had been ridiculous, there is no way we could have made it out alive if it hadn't have been for Sten and Shale keeping her occupied while me and Wynne took whatever shots we could get at her, Mahari wasn't any help at all. I had broken my best bow because of him. We had found out that Dwyn had had Sten's sword all along which really pushed me over the edge especially when we got there and learned that the rest of the group had already headed for Denerim two weeks before we arrived. We had stopped at the Dalish camp when I found out that an old apprentice that Wynne had treated rather poorly might be among them, we found him and he forgave her. I told her we would just camp with the Dalish for the night and move on towards Denerim in the morning. And now here I sat listening to them talking about what magic he had learned over the years and how he had come to find the Dalish. I sighed poking the fire with a stick and watching as it slowly caught on fire.

"Warden"

I jumped dropping the stick on the ground. "Ahh!"

Wynne looked over watching me as I stomped on the stick as it started a small patch of grass on fire. "I told you to stop playing with that fire!" she glared at me as she froze the ground and extinguished the fire.

I sighed looking up at the elf who was trying not to laugh.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" I lifted my boot up trying to look at the damaged.

"My names Dagan you brought me back to camp from the forest."

"Oh… I remember you." I smiled stumbling backwards.

"Warden you really should keep both your feet on the ground." Sten groaned putting a hand on my back stopping me from falling on him.

"Sorry Sten. What can I do for you Dagan?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a drink with Cammen and Gheyna, they would also like to thank you."

"I would love to… It's pretty boring listening to them talk anyways." I whispered walking past him.

"I heard that!" Wynne called.

I gave her an innocent smile.

"So how are you feeling? You looked pretty bad in the forest."

"I'm better. A few scars, but I've been told women enjoy men with scars."

"We like dangerous men." I smiled giving him a wink.

"Warden" Gheyna smiled standing up. "Let me get you a drink."

"Thank you Gheyna." I sat down on the log flashing a smile at Dagan when he sat next to me. "So when is the wedding?" I smiled taking the glass from Gheyna.

They both blushed and looked away.

"They haven't decided yet." Dagan laughed.

Mahari glared at me as he walked over to us.

"Sorry I thought you were enjoying the conversation down there." I laughed pulling out a piece of meat for him.

"Your hound is gorgeous!" Gheyna reached over scratching his head.

"He smells bad, he refuses to bath with me in the lake." Mahari lifted his head, a small growl exiting his mouth. "Well it's true." I shrugged taking another drink.

"What exactly happen to the werewolves?" Cammen looked up.

"Well they came after us so we ended up having to kill them." I frowned looking down at my glass.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Shame really." I shrugged looking up at him. "They could have helped with the blight."

"That would have been a lot of help." Dagan laughed.

"I have a question." I turned to him grabbing his arm and pointing at the tattoo that covered it trying to direct the conversation else where. "Could you give me one of these?"

"You want to be marked?"

I nodded. "A tree on my wrist…"

"As long as you don't tell Lanaya." He smiled standing up.

I swallowed the rest of my wine wiggling the glass at Gheyna who quickly refilled it, she laughed as I gulped it down again and motioned for her to refill it.

"Alright Warden." Dagan smiled setting down a blanket and laying the needles and ink out. "Let me see your arm." I set my glass down and stuck my left arm out to him, he took it turning it over and running his hand across the back of my wrist. "Relax" he smiled running his fingers in my palm and up to my finger tips. "It doesn't hurt as bad as you think." He poured the alcohol that was left in his glass over my arm and picked up one needles and dipped it into the ink before pricking my arm with it. I watched as he quickly started the design switching needles after a while to keep them sterile. "You alright?" he looked after he had finished half of the design.

"Yeah my wine kicked after you finished the first branch." I laughed adding a hiccup which sent Gheyna into a fit of laughter.

"That's good." He laughed turning back to the tattoo.

* * *

"What is that on your arm?"

I groaned opening my eyes. "What?"

"What is this?" Wynne grabbed my arm.

"Ohh… my head." I groaned lifting my head off of the elves lap that I had apparently fallen asleep in.

"Hello?" Wynne snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Wynne your killing!" I groaned pushing her hand out of my face. "Ahh!" I grabbed my wrist and looked down at the tattoo. "Ohh… that turned out nice." I smiled.

Wynne groaned throwing her hands in the air and walking off.

"Wynne!" I laughed pushing off the ground stumbling backwards as soon as I stood up. "Wynne!" I stumbled after her tripping over my own feet and falling to the ground.

"You are like a child! Must I babysit you?"

"Yes, yes you should." I laughed pushing myself back up to my feet.

* * *

I groaned blocking the sun from my eyes, my wrist felt like it was on fire and my head felt like Shale had drove one of her crystals through the back of my skull. "Wynne please I'm dying!"

"No if I help you you will not learn your lesson."

"It hurts…" I whined shuffling her feet.

"No"

I sighed turning back to stare at the dirt.

"The gates to Denerim are right in front of us, I am sure you can survive it."

"But I can't Wynne!"

"Then we will leave you here on the side of the road."

It felt like days till we finally stepped through the gates of Denerim, the smell of breakfast filling the air. "Ohh…" I groaned doubling over and covering my mouth as I felt the hot acid rising in my throat causing my eyes to water and my forehead to break out in a hot sweat. "Wynne please." I croaked trying to keep everything down.

She sighed and walked over to me, the cool feeling of healing magic washing over my body.

"Thank you Wynne." I sighed standing up.

"I am not doing that again Warden so I would advise you control your alcohol intake."

"I will I promise." I smiled wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

We walked through the streets, my stomach growling at the smell of food now that my hangover had been cured.

"Warden!"

I looked over to see a man flagging me down. "You guys go ahead me and Mahari will go see what this man wants."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Wynne I'll be fine."

I walked over to the man leaning against the wall in front of the Chantry.

"I see the stories about you are true." He smiled. "I would like to offer you a once in a life time opportunity."

"Oh and what would that be?" I folded my arms.

"I hear you are quite the rogue." He smiled. "I have some work that you would be wonderful at."

"I'm listening."

"Well I can offer you a chance to make a lot of gold. Just meet me here after the town goes silent." He smiled as he quickly walked away.

"What a strange man." I looked down at Mahari who barked in agreement.

We turned and headed towards Eamon's estate, I smiled when I spotted Alistair walking out of the front door and looking around the grounds. I ran towards him dropping my bag next to the well as I jumped into his arms. He laughed wrapping his hands around my waist as he fell back against the door, I caught his lips with mine giving him the deepest kiss I could.

"Don't ever leave me for that long again!" he whispered as I rested my forehead on his.

"I don't plan to." I smiled.

Eamon cleared his throat drawing our attention away from each other. "I'm glad to see your safe return my lady. We have some things to go over with you and your companions if you would join us in my study."

"Of course." I smiled untangling my legs and sliding to the ground.

"What is this?" Alistair grabbed my wrist as it slide down his chest.

"Oh… You remember Dagan the Dalish hunter I found in the forest?"

"Yes…" he raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"He did it for me though I ended up getting really really drunk."

"So you let him bathe you in oils?"

"What? No!" I shrieked pulling my wrist out of his hand.

"But Zev told me when I asked for a tattoo that he would have to bathe me in oils so the ink would take."

"Umm… Well we defiantly didn't do that." I ran my hand over the tattoo.

"Oh…" he sighed taking my hand again. "Well I like it."

"Good… Maybe next time I'll get one in a naughty place and we can make a night of you trying to find it." I winked with a laugh walking into the estate.

"Only if I'm the one who puts it in your naughty place."

I laughed. "Oh you will be."

"That sounded completely different then I thought it would." He laughed.

Eamon pulled his chair out motioning for me to sit down. I dropped my bag and dropped down into it pulling my gloves off.

"There have been reports of something going on in the alienage. It may have something to do with Loghain and Howe so I think you should check it out."

"I'll go with you." Alistair smiled leaning against the desk in front of me.

"Alistair I need you here…"

"You have kept me locked up in here for weeks. I need some fresh air." He groaned looking over at Eamon.

"Fine Alistair." Eamon sighed.

"Do I need to go right now?" I frowned looking up at him.

"No my lady." He sighed. "I did figure you would want a day to rest after returning."

"Good because I smell horrible." I laughed standing up. "And I am starving."

"Alistair already had the servants deliver hot water and clean clothes to your room. I will have the kitchen prepare something for you." Eamon motioned for her to follow him. "Be weary of who you talk too Warden. You are aware of the rumors Loghain has spread?"

I nodded picking up my bag and following after him.

"Here is your room." He smiled pushing open the door. "If you need anything just let the servants know."

"Thank you Eamon!" I called as he shut the door. The sound of him and Alistair arguing was muffled by the door.

"I do not care about appearances Eamon." Alistair groaned as he opened the door. "I have not seen her for three weeks, I'm sure no one will notice if I spend a few hours with her."

"Fine Alistair… Do as you want." Eamon groaned before Alistair shut the door.

"Trouble?" I smiled looking over at him as I pulled my boot off.

"He insists on us not sharing a bed together." He sighed locking the door.

"Maybe I will finally get a good night rest." I laughed pulling my chest piece off and throwing it to the floor before moving on to the skirt.

"Oh your funny." He glared picking up my armor as I disappeared behind the screens.

I laughed slipping into the hot water that filled the tub. "I found Sten's sword."

"Oh and where did you find it?"

"Dwyn had it."

"So you ran around for three weeks only to end up in Redcliff?" he smiled walking around the screens and leaning against the wall.

"Yes exactly." I groaned looking up at him before I sunk under the water again rinsing my hair. "Oh and I killed Flemeth."

"Wait what?"

"I said I killed Flemeth." I smiled motioning towards the towel.

Alistair shook his head grabbing the towel and handing it to me. "And how exactly did you do that?"

"Team work." I winked wrapping the towel around me and walking towards the bed where my clothes lay.

"Hmm…" he sighed laying down on the bed.

I pulled the dress over my head and climbed onto his lap. "If I say I'm mad at you will I get the same treatment I got at the Dalish camp?" I smiled kissing his neck.

He grabbed my waist flipping me onto my back. "Maybe" he smirked blowing out the candle.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I really like how this chapter turned out. :D Thanks again for the story alerts/favorites... and thank you CCBug for your reviews... Hope everyone enjoys the chapter as much as I did.

* * *

"Warden?"

I sat up and looked around the dim room. "Yes?"

"The Arl wishes to speak with you, he said it was urgent."

"Oh of course." I stretched looking over at the empty spot in my bed where Alistair had been. I slid out of the bed and pushed my feet into my boots not bothering to lace them. I walked down the long hallway towards Eamon's study dragging my feet along the stone.

"We heard you from the door way of your room and all the way down the hall." Alistair laughed staring at my loose boots. "You're not a very good rogue."

"Oh shut up. Why would I need to be quiet?" I glared over at him. "As if people don't know I am already in the house."

Eamon shook his head. "We have a visitor." He motioned to the female elf behind him. "Her name is Erlina…"

"I am Queen Anora's handmaiden. She sent me here to ask for your help." She stepped forward.

"And why exactly does she want our help?" Alistair folded his arms.

"The Queen… she is in a difficult position. She loved her husband no?"

"No" Alistair announced.

"Alistair!" I smacked him in the stomach.

"She asked a question." He motioned at the now angry Erlina.

"By Andraste what happen to your manners!" I sighed rolling my eyes. "Please Erlina…" I waved my hand in front me telling her to proceed.

"My Queen suspects she cannot trust her father. And Loghain he is very subtle, no?" I glared at Alistair who put his hands in the air. "But Rendon Howe is privy to all the secrets… not so subtle. She goes to Howe. A visit from the Queen to the Arl of Denerim is only a matter of courtesy. And she demands answers… He calls her all sorts of name "traitor" being the kindest, and locks her in her room."

"And why would Loghain allow that?" I shifted deciding to lean against Alistair instead of locking my knees.

"King Calian was like a son to him and he left him to die. Does he love Anora? Who can say?" she looked between us. "I think… her life is in danger. I heard Howe say she would be a greater ally dead than alive. Especially if her death could be blamed on Arl Eamon."

"And what exactly would you have us do?" Alistair shifted so my back was against his chest so he could wrap his arms around me causing Eamon to let out a groan and rub his head. "What? Am I not allowed to touch her now?"

He shook his head. "Please tell us what you have planned Erlina."

She looked from Eamon to Alistair to me. "I have some uniforms. Arl Howe hires so many guards every day, a few more will not cause a stir. I will go ahead to the Howe's estate… Please meet me there as soon as you can." She gave a small bow before walking out.

"I am glad you two have decided to help the Queen." Eamon smiled.

"Do you think Loghain's daughter would truly turn on him?" Alistair shook his head.

"From Erlina's story it sounds like he turned against her first. If he truly intends to sacrifice her, I think it would be strong motivation to break the parental bonds. If Anora speaks out about Loghain, hers would indeed be one of the most powerful voices at the Landsmeet."

"Well let's get ready and get going." I sighed pulling Alistair's arms apart so I could walk back to my room. "Alistair?" I turned around walking backwards. "Tell Zevran and Morrigan to get ready to come with us."

"My lady!" Eamon yelled as I backed into one of the elves.

"Oh… Oh I'm so sorry!" I shook my head helping her pick up the blankets scattered across the floor.

"She does that a lot!" Alistair laughed walking to his room as I glared at him.

I helped the elf pick up the blankets before I slipped into my room.

* * *

"Fool does not know where he is going!" Morrigan yelled pointing at Alistair. "We have been down this alley before!"

"Me! What about you?" he pointed at me. "You have been here before probably more than me!"

"You complained about never getting to lead." I shrugged. "Here is chance your Majesty!"

"Shut up!" he groaned when Zevran and myself started laughing, following after him to the stairs leading out of the alley way.

"The crows send their greetings once again!"

We stopped looking up the stairs to see a man looking down at us.

"So they send you Taliesen? Or did you volunteer?" Zevran called.

"I volunteered of course! When I heard the great Zevran had gone rogue I had to see if for myself."

"Is that so? Well here I am in the flesh." Zevran opened his arms.

"You can return with my Zevran, I know why you did this and I don't blame you. It's not too late. Come back and we'll make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake."

"Zevran doesn't need the crows any longer. He is part of my family now." I smiled at him.

Taliesen rolled his eyes and pulled his daggers from his back. "Does he need to live?"

"I suspect I will manage just fine."

Morrigan jumped over the traps that covered the stairs and formed into a drake her clothes falling to the floor. I dropped to my knees working the traps so no one would accidently step into one while Zevran and Alistair covered my back taking out the assassins behind us.

"Mahari go help Morrigan!" I yelled pointing up the stairs.

The hound ran through the area where the traps and been disabled and rushed towards the huge purple drake. I pulled my daggers out once I had finished with the traps and raced up to Morrigan taking out the assassins she had blown fire upon. I caught Taliesen across the abdomen causing him to fall to his knees holding his stomach. Morrigan jumped down the stairs, Mahari taking her robes in his mouth and following after her. Zevran walked up beside me panting.

"You should kill him." I looked over at him and put my hand on his shoulder. "For Reina."

* * *

I wiped my face with my hands trying to get what blood I could off.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Erlina whispered looking at us, she shook her head digging in the wagon behind her and throwing us towels. "The servant's entrance is on the other side of the house. We must slip past this crowd to reach it. We will have to be very careful… Arl Howe is inside."

I smiled to myself as we followed her.

"I know what you are you thinking dear Warden." Zevran smirked.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Do not worry Warden I will help you." He winked.

We snuck our way past the crowd and past a guard farther down the path.

"I will distract the guards. But you must move quickly." Erlina whispered holding her arm out for us to stop.

"Fine give us the armor." I pulled the big armor over my leathers while Alistair had to strip out of his. "Hey you're wearing underclothes this time." I whispered.

He glared at me.

"I will lure the guards into the court yard. Wait in bushes."

We climbed into the bushes our armor clicking as we bumped into each other.

"Ow Morrigan you shoulder is digging into the back of my neck!" I growled pushing her back.

"Shut up!" Erlina growled.

Alistair body shook with silent laughter as me and Morrigan pushed at each other.

"Damn it Morrigan!" I tried not to laugh as she purposely shoved her knee into my exposed hip.

"Shush their coming."

We sat still holding our breath as Erlina and the guards rushed past us.

"Well let's go… hurry." I rushed out quickly running into the door pulling it closed behind us. "Zevran switch helmets with me. Mine doesn't fit!" I frowned pushing it out of my eyes.

"My head is smaller than yours, your helmet would blind me."

"Fine" I groaned pushing the helmet up again.

"It took me forever to be rid of those two!" Erlina groaned walking through the door. "You must be careful now. The servants, they will not look closely at anyone in uniform. All guards are alike to a cook, no? But you should not talk to any guards."

"Obviously." I groaned pushing the helmet out of my face.

"Follow me." We followed Erlina keeping our heads down every time a guard passed us. "This way." She whispered opening a door. "The Grey Warden is here my lady." She whispered.

"Thank the Maker! I would greet you properly but I'm afraid we have had a setback." Anora called.

"What kind of setback?" I called.

"It seems my host was not content with leaving me under heavy guard. He's sealed the door with magic."

"How do we open it?"

"Find the mage who cast the spell. He'll most likely be at Howe's side."

"Good I was hoping to see Howe." I smiled.

"Please do not endanger my lady because of your grudges."

"He murdered my family." I glared at her. "If I get the chance to kill him I will."

* * *

"Alistair!" I stood up looking at the papers. "Grey Warden papers." I looked up when he walked over.

He leaned over my shoulder looking at the papers. "Why would Howe have Grey Warden papers?"

I shrugged stuffing them in the front of my leathers. "I don't know but let's keep going before he slips out of my hands again."

I picked the lock to the door heading to the dungeon following after Alistair as we made our way down the stairs.

"Hey you're not suppose to be down here!" a guard called turning to face us.

The man in the cell reached out grabbing the guard and pulling him against the bars, and snapping his neck. The prisoner dug in the guards pocket pulling out the key and unlocking his cell, pulling the dead guard into the cell with him. Alistair pushed me behind him as he drew his sword and backed me up against the wall.

"I thank you for creating such distraction, stranger. I have been waiting days for the opportunity." The man stepped out in the guards armor. "Do you think you could… Alistair? Is that you?"

"You were at my joining." Alistair smiled putting away his blade. "Riordan?"

"And you." He pointed at me. "I would recognize you anywhere. Why are you here? You should be in Highever with your family."

"You know my family?" I asked still pushed against the wall.

"I was born and raised in Highever." He smiled. "I would recognize a Cousland covered in dirt."

"Oh… well Howe took Highever from my family. I am the only remaining Cousland and I am now a Warden."

"Oh… I… I apologize."

I shook my head pulling the papers out of my chest piece. "I am assuming these are yours."

He took the papers looking them over. "The names of the dead at Ostagar… Duncan's recruitment records… I thank you my lady."

"We've been staying with Arl Eamon at his estate. If you need a place to stay I am sure he would gladly welcome you." Alistair stepped forward so I could get off the wall.

"We will speak at Arl Eamon's then." He smiled. "Good Luck to both of you."

We made our way into the dungeons, they were littered with bodies, with blood. I had discarded the armor when we first entered choosing to wear my light leather armor so I could maneuver better. I knelt down next to one of the tortures pulling a key off of him and walking over to the man strapped to a device.

"I recognize you." The man looked up at me as I unlocked his arms from above his head.

"Oh you do?" I handed him the key so he could unlock his feet.

"You're Morgan Cousland?" I nodded. "My father requested your hand for me."

"Oh…" I blushed helping him off the table.

"Look… there are no guards back the way we came. If you hurry you can make it out of here." Alistair pushed him towards the door.

I followed behind him turning the opposite way and heading up the hall. "Howe has to be here, it's the last door and we have searched this place from top to bottom."

"Right so be prepared." Zevran smirked as we pulled out our blades.

I kicked the door, breaking the lock and sending it flying open.

"Look here." Howe smirked his arms folded against his chest. "Bryce Cousland's little spitfire, all grown up and still trying to play the man. I thought Loghain made it clear that your pathetic family is gone and forgotten."

"Why betray my father? He trusted you!" I shouted pointing my blade at him as I stepped closer.

"Your father was a traitor and a coward to his nation! Trips to Orlais, gifts from old enemies, all while I sank in obscurity! Your family squandered glory that was rightfully mine! How suitable that their deaths would raise me the ear of a king! If you think you can take this from me, that I will not allow, you are very mistaken!"

His blade swung and met mine, the sound of your blades making contact ringing through the air. I concentrated on Howe, it felt as if only him and I remained in the room as he swung his blades at me only to be met with mine. I spun around catching his blade with mine as I slammed my foot into his ribs. "After this Howe…" I yelled as our blades my contact. "I'm going to murder your wife…" I swung my family sword around catching his abdomen and slicing open his leathers. "And your son!" He made the mistake of letting my words get the better of him. He swung at me and I was able to send his blade flying out of his hand distracting him long enough from me to bury my dagger into his thigh, I let go of the dagger grabbing his wrist and twisting it sending his other blade falling to the floor. He backed away from me, tripping over one of his dead guards and falling onto his back. I clenched my jaw the anger building up in my chest making my arms shake as I lifted my family's blade over him the fire light catching the emblem etched in the silver.

"Maker spit on you!" he breathed looking up at me. "I… deserved… more…"

I brought the blade down piercing his chest, shoving through him until the blade hit the hard floor. I kneeled close to his face as he gasped for air, blood pouring out of his mouth. "You will burn in the fade for what you did to my family!" I growled spitting in his face and pulling my blade from his body and slicing his head clean off his body.

"Zevran… Morrigan take these keys and free whatever prisoners you find!" Alistair called throwing them each a set of keys.

I sat on my knees holding the blade against my chest as the tears flowed freely from my eyes. I wiped the blood from Cousland emblem running my finger across it.

"Are you okay?" Alistair whispered grabbing me by the armpits and pulling me up, taking the blade from my grip.

I smiled up at him. "Is it sick that I feel better after killing him?"

Alistair shook his head. "If I had the chance to do that to Loghain I would."

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest, I had been waiting to kill Howe since Duncan had drug me out of Highever. We made our way to Anora's room where Erlina was still waiting, I picked the lock and opened the door to see Anora waiting in a guard's uniform.

"Aren't you a little short for a guard?" Alistair looked her up and down.

"Oh your hilarious Alistair." She glared at him. "We must go and quickly. No one can know that I am… well me. Howe's people will kill me and my people will insist they escort me to the castle were my father will have me… killed."

"Let's go then." I turned around and headed towards the entrance.

"Wardens!" a woman yelled. "In the name of the region, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-at-arms. Surrender and you may be shown mercy."

"Fine… We will stand down. You don't know the whole story." I put my hands up to show I was not armed.

"Why stop now? Cauthrien is all that stands between us and freedom." Alistair looked at me.

"Are you sure this is what you wish?" Erlina grabbed my arm.

"Alistair killing them only insures Loghain's lies about us."

"I am surprised this ended peacefully. Bring the Wardens. Loghain does not care about the rest!"

* * *

The guards grabbed my ankles pulling me across the hard floor away from Alistair and out the door. "We're going to have fun with you!"

"Don't touch her!" Alistair yelled chasing after them.

The guard hit him in the face with his shield sending him onto his back, his head bouncing off of the hard floor.

"Let me go!" I yelled kicking at the guard with my free leg.

"Wasn't this the Cousland girl Gilmore was fuckin'?" One of Howe's guards grabbed my leg as it kicked at him. They fastened my wrists in cuff pulling me up the wall until my legs dangled. "She's a pretty one." A guard grabbed my chin turning my face to him. I spat in his face. "Bitch!" he growled punching me in the stomach.

I screamed as one of the guards dragged my family's blade up my thigh slicing it open.

"So this is the blade you used to kill Howe?"

I ignored him instead watching as the blood ran down to my toes and dripped onto the floor. I kicked at a guard as he used my dagger to cut my shirt; he slapped me the metal taste of blood filling my mouth. I spit the blood in his face when he grabbed my chest.

"I'll kill you!" Alistair yelled as they dragged him down the stairs.

The guard laughed wiping my blood from his face. "And here is Maric's bastard child. A Cousland and a Theirin, the last of their blood lines."

"How sweet." Another guard laughed grabbing Alistair's face and making kissing noises.

Alistair brought his head forward making contact with the guard's nose.

The guard punched Alistair causing his head to slam back against the wall.

The guard harassing me laughed as he turned back to assaulting my body with his rough hands.

"Get your hands off her!" Alistair yelled fighting against his restraints.

"We're going to have fun and you're going to watch it lover boy." The guard smirked looking back at Alistair.

I brought my leg up kicking him in the groin.

He dropped to his knees, a different guard punched me in the face with his gloved hand sending my head slamming into the wall. I tried to fight against the darkness, trying to focus on Alistair who was yelling at me pleading with me to stay awake. I closed my eyes as my head fell forward.

* * *

I shifted, my body was screaming with pain. Every inch burned or ached, especially my leg. I slowly opened my eyes turning onto my back waking Alistair in the process.

"You're awake." He whispered looking down at me, his face bruised and swollen.

"Alistair… ahh." I grabbed my leg tears starting to fill my eyes

"Don't move." He frowned moving so I was between his legs with my back on his chest.

"Did they…" I looked back at him.

"No… a priest walked in and ordered them to put us back in our cell. They haven't touched us sense."

"I feel horrible." I groaned adjusting so the weight was off of my bad leg.

"It could have been a lot worse. I… I don't want to think about what I would have had to watch them do to you." He frowned pulling my hair away from my face.

"Someone will come for us Alistair." I mustered up the best smile I could. "Don't lose hope so quickly."

He kissed the swollen bruise on the side of my face.

We sat in that cell for two days, they never brought us food or water and I was sure my leg was infected. Alistair had tried to help me walk but it was useless the pain was just too much.

"I'm… I'm sorry Alistair." I groaned as he set me back down on the floor.

"No" he shook his head. "It's not your fault." He slid down the wall next to me.

"No one's coming." I sighed looking down at the dirty bandage around my leg.

"Don't say that." He frowned pulling me to his chest.

"We have been here for days! Why hasn't any one come for us?"

"They'll come." He whispered.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes trying to ignore the pain of hunger.

"Hey! You're not suppose to be back here!"

Both of our heads snapped over to the door as Sten shoved his blade into the guard.

"Oh thank Andraste! You're alive!" Wynne looked towards us as she knelt down to the dead guard pulling the keys from his belt. "Well get up and let's go!" Wynne motioned for us to come as she opened the door.

"Morgan can't walk." Alistair stood up taking his armor from Sten. "They sliced open her leg, I think it's infected."

Wynne pulled the dirty bandage from around my leg. "Oh my…" she shook her head. "We need to get her out of here."

"Wait my family blade."

"I have it Warden." Sten handed it to me and scooped me up off the ground into his arms.

Alistair grabbed my armor and followed after us out of Fort Drakon.

I clung to the blade closing my eyes and thanking whoever had been watching over us… making sure we stayed alive.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Once again thank you to the readers... I'm working on the next chapter now so I will probably have it up later tonight. I can't wait to start the part of the story that will truely be my writing, where I will have no story line to follow... At least until I decide to start writing about Awakening which I might just start a different story for after this one.

* * *

The cold feeling of healing magic wrapped around my body as Wynne's magic spread across my damaged body like a blanket.

"You are going to need to stay out of danger for awhile. Your leg was infected… horribly and if you're moving around too much you're going to reopen it." Wynne said as the magic disappeared from around me. "And Alistair stop that itching! If you reopen that again I am not going to heal you!"

I laughed looking over at Alistair who was lying on the bed next to me, lying on his side viciously itching his cut across his lower back.

"It itches Wynne." He groaned rolling onto his back to stop himself from itching.

"It's going to Alistair!" she groaned wrapping my leg up before pulling the blanket over me. "When you wake up send for me so I can come and redress your leg."

"Thank you Wynne." I smiled, watching as she stepped out of the room. "How are you feeling?" I rolled on my side to face Alistair.

"Better."

"You look better." I smiled pulling the blanket up higher around me.

"What about you?" he turned to face me, pulling me slowly across the bed closer to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm glad to be away from that place." I sighed nuzzling my head under his chin.

"Me too."

I awoke hours later when Leliana pushed the door open and Mahari jumped on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Leliana whispered frowning down at me.

"I feel fine." I smiled sitting up and patting the bed, motioning for her to sit down.

"We tried to get to you as quickly as we could…"

"Leliana." I shook my head covering her mouth. "What's important is you guys came for us… no matter how long it took." I smiled wiping a tear off her cheek before wrapping my arms around her and giving her tight hug.

"I should let you rest… and before I wake up Alistair." She whispered glancing down at him.

"I'll see at dinner?"

She nodded with a smile shutting the door behind her.

"Well that was heartwarming." Alistair smiled when I laid back down.

"Oh good your awake. I'm hungry… would you go see if they have something I could eat?"

He stretched pushing the blanket off of him with his legs.

"No cheese!" I called after him as he stepped out of the room. I slid out of the bed hopping over to the pile of wood next to the fire place and throwing a few logs onto the dying flame.

"They gave me this." Alistair held up a bowl of sliced fruit as he shut the door.

"Oh good." I smiled reaching out for it.

He handed it to me and sat down on the fur rug next to me. "They seem to have been rougher with you than I." he sighed running his hand over my back and sides that were covered with bruises and small cuts.

"It was worth it." I sighed looking into the fire. "I would go through it all over again if I had the choice." I looked over at him. "How can you eat so much of that?"

"It's good." He shrugged stuffing the piece of cheese into his mouth.

"It smells absolutely horrible!" I stuck my tongue out.

He smirked leaning closer and wrapping a hand around my back.

"Don't Alistair!" I tried to move out of his grasp.

"Come on just a tiny kiss?" he smirked slowly pushing me down onto the floor being careful with my injured leg as he pushed between them.

"No!" I laughed covering his mouth as he inched it towards me. We both looked up as the door swung open and Eamon and Teagan stepped through followed by an elf with noble dressings in her arms. We stared up at them, Alistair between my legs with my hand still covering his mouth while one of his hands rested on my butt the other by my head holding his body weight off of mine, while I was flat on my back with on leg hooked on his hip the injured one laying flat on the ground. My small clothes the only thing hiding my body from them.

"Eamon" Alistair yelped removing his hand from my bottom and laying flat over me trying to hide my mostly nude body. "And Teagan… What a lovely surprised!"

I laughed hiding my face in the space between his neck and shoulder. Both of your faces a bright shade of red.

"By the Maker… We will end up with an heir before we are even able to make him King." Eamon mumbled pushing Teagan and the elf out of the door. "We will wait out here until you two are decent." Eamon yelled through the closed door.

"How embarrassing." He groaned pushing up and grabbing me a pair of his pants and shirt. He helped me put them on as we both tried to laugh off the embarrassing moment. "Shall we try this again?" Alistair whispered opening the door.

"That was rather… interesting." Teagan laughed as they walked back into Alistair room. "How are you feeling?" he smiled over at me.

"Much better." I looked down at the floor my cheeks still a pale pink.

"We just wanted to check up on you Alistair. I wasn't expecting Morgan to also be in here with you." Eamon glared at Alistair.

"Maker Eamon she is injured I am sure we will not be struck down because she slept in my bed. We weren't struck down in that cavern when we got the ashes." He smirked looking over at me.

"Alistair!" I threw a pillow at him. "That was something that did not need to be mention."

Eamon rolled his eyes letting out a groan. "I have some clothes for both of you. We would like you to join us for dinner, we can discuss what has been going on inside the palace with Anora."

Alistair took the clothes and shut the door. "Wonderful." He groaned setting the clothes on the bed.

"Can you go get Leliana and Morrigan?"

"Why? I can help you."

"I want them to help me with my hair. I can't let Anora one up me." I smiled.

* * *

"Hold still." Leliana grunted as she pulled the corset tight.

"I'm trying!" I sucked my stomach in helping Leliana get it as tight as she could while Morrigan helped me stand up right.

"Leliana do not mess up her hair!" Morrigan groaned fluffing the bun on top of my head and sticking another white flower in it.

Leliana quickly tied the corset when she was happy with how tight it was.

"And now I can't eat… or breathe." I wiggled in the tight corset.

"Alright on the bed so we can put your shoes on." Leliana smiled as she helped Morrigan lift me on to the bed.

"Oh Leli this is way too tight!" I groaned.

"You'll be fine." She smiled slipping the shoe over my foot.

They pulled me back off the bed fixing the green dress before helping me limp to the door.

"And I ruin the whole look with my hobble." I laughed.

Zevran whistled as soon as the door opened.

"Look at those legs!" Oghren called.

Alistair turned around a huge smile spreading across his face.

I limped my way over to him linking my arm into his.

"You look breath taking." He smiled kissing my cheek.

"Why thank you." I smiled.

"And here are our Wardens." Eamon smiled standing up from the table.

"My lady you look… beautiful!" Teagan smiled as Alistair pulled my chair out next to him helping me sit down.

"Thank you Teagan." I smiled leaning back as a servant set down a plate full of food in front of me.

"I am pleased to see you are alright Warden." Anora smiled.

"As I am to see you." I smiled glancing over at Alistair when he grabbed my hand.

"Well why don't we just began… Anora…" Eamon looked over at her.

"I am sure my father has tried to tell the nobles by now that you two are murderous kidnappers who are trying to mind control me. He may even believe it. You are going to need ammunition for the landsmeet, and I can help in that regard."

"Okay and we would find that where?" Alistair shifted in his seat.

"I think my father and Howe have done something in the alienage. The elves are upset and I cannot tell you why. I don't know what is happening there but I am sure my father has his hands in it."

"Anora you could have sent this information with your maid." Eamon looked over at her.

"I sent Erlina to you because I feared for my life as Howe's prisoner, I hoped we might join forces. You need that evidence for the landsmeet but you also need a strong candidate for the throne. You need me."

Alistair snorted rolling his eyes.

"Alistair even with your blood you are no King."

"Excuse me?" Alistair glared at her. "And who gave you the authority to choose who gets the throne?"

"Alistair." I whispered grabbing his arm.

"No I will not shut up! Your family has more claim to the throne then hers! Your father betrayed my brother and murdered him, he betrayed Duncan and let him die! You and your family do not deserve to sleep on the streets of Denerim!"

"Alistair!" I yelled standing up ignoring the pain shooting up my leg.

"Eamon!" Anora yelled.

"Teagan please." Eamon motioned at Alistair.

"Alistair…" Teagan grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"You are hurting your Warden." Teagan nodded towards the blood soaking through my dress.

"Damn it." I groaned squeezing past them.

"You see Eamon how could you want to…"

"Anora please!" he yelled standing up and rushing over to help me up the stairs.

"Thank you Eamon." I smiled.

Alistair quickly joined him wrapping his arm around my waist and scooping me up off the floor and into his arms. "Eamon can you go get Wynne?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry love." Alistair frowned looking at my thigh.

"It's okay Alistair… I agree with everything you said… just don't tell Anora."

I spoke with Alistair and Eamon while Wynne fixed my leg. She chose to stitch it this time since I needed to find out what was going on in the alienage.

"No Eamon I have no intention on putting Anora on that throne. It belongs to Alistair. But let's keep that to ourselves. If we can make her believe we want to keep her Queen than it will secure her voice for us in landsmeet."

"You are a witty one my lady." Eamon laughed as he walked out the door after Wynne.

"I'm sorry, I should…"

"Alistair stop it's fine really." I smiled turning around and motioning for him to untie corset.

He pulled the laces undone, I took a deep breath and relaxed pulling my dress off and throwing it on the floor. Alistair held out a night gown towards me waiting till I took it to undress out of his clothes.

"Excuse me… Warden?" Anora called through the door.

"Wonderful" Alistair groaned pulling the door open. "Anora! What a wonderful surprised, do come in."

She walked past him into the room. Alistair stuck his finger down his throat before he left the room.

I laughed shaking my head. "What can I do for you Anora?"

"I am here to ask for your support for the throne. You will be seen as my father's enemy, yet you support his daughter. You will be supporting the interest of Ferelden as opposed to solely those of the Grey Wardens. In return I add my voice to yours. Together we can do what alone we cannot."

"Oh I agree with you completely Anora." I smiled. "I think you should be Queen."

"So you will choose me."

"Oh of course." I nodded.

"So you will tell Alistair."

I nodded.

"Thank you Warden." She smiled. "I will tell Alistair that you wish to speak with him then."

I rolled my eyes after she disappeared out the door.

"Alright!" Alistair groaned as Anora pushed him into the room.

I stood up and walked over to him. "I have to tell you something." I smirked grabbing his shirt and catching his lips with mine.

"Oh and what would that be?" he smiled as I pulled his shirt over his head, my night gown quickly following. "Not bad news I hope…" he softly chuckled as I untied his pants and pushed them to the ground.

"I had a talk with Anora."

"Yes I know." He picked me up and laid me down on the bed pulling my underwear off with his own and tossing them on the floor.

"Alistair…" I tried to keep my voice even when I felt him push into me.

"Yes?" he groaned pulling my good leg up to wrap around him.

"I have decided to make Anora…" I took a deep breath. "Queen." I moaned arching against him and tossing my head back.

He covered my mouth with his hand silencing my moans as he thrust harder. He groaned as my legs tightened around him, my orgasm taking over my body as I dug my nails into his arms feeling his release. "If you think it is what's best." He breathed, collapsing on top me. "Then I will respect your word."

"I do." I smiled relaxing my legs trying to ignore the pain in my wounded one.

We listened as we heard Anora's shoes clicking down the hallway away from my door.

"You think that was believable?" he whispered rolling off of me.

"I sure hope so or Anora is one perverted Queen." I laughed.

"I think we are the perverted ones." He looked over at me. "Who does this?"

"I don't know… I just lied to a Queen and got away with it, blame my adrenaline." I shrugged. "You could have said no."

He laughed shaking his head. "Do not tell Eamon." He smirked throwing the blanket over me and pulling me across the bed to him.

* * *

"Slavery!" I threw the documents on Eamon's desk looking over at Anora. "Your father was selling the alienage into slavery!" I winced and grabbed my leg.

"Warden please sit down."

"I'm fine Eamon."

"Hey your back!" Alistair smiled until he saw my face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Loghain was selling the elves into slavery."

"What?" he walked by Eamon looking over his shoulder at the papers. "Sit down."

"I'm fine."

"Get her a chair Anora and make her sit down." Alistair kept his stare at the papers.

"Excuse me?" Anora looked offended.

"I said get her a chair and make her sit down." Alistair glared at her. "Or are you to high and mighty to help the woman who got injured saving your ass."

"I'm fine Anora."

"Sit!" Alistair barked.

"Fine." I laughed sitting down in the chair Anora drug over.

"I will head to the palace and request the landsmeet be held now." Eamon stood up taking the papers with him, Anora following behind him.

"Good, Wynne and Leliana just returned from talking to the nobles whose family members we freed from Howe's dungeon." Alistair helped me out of the chair. "Let's get you in a pretty dress. I have to get into this lovely armor." He motioned at the armor laying on his bed. "And then we can head out."

Alistair, myself, Wynne and Morrigan made our way to the palace an hour later. Morrigan the odd one out since she refused to wear anything but her robes.

"Well if we can't convince the nobles we can always have Morrigan shake her exposed breasts at them." Alistair groaned.

"I would watch where your eyes linger Alistair."

"Oh please Morrigan… your breasts are the last thing I want to look at."

"Enough…" Wynne stepped between them. "Both of you."

We walked the rest of the way to the palace in silence, Alistair and Morrigan glaring at each other every now and again. Alistair opened the door letting us walk through before he followed behind us.

"Warden…" We looked up to see Cauthrien walking towards us. "I am not surprised it has come to this. And Alistair if you were even remotely worthy of being called Maric's son, you would already be in the landsmeet, now wouldn't you? You have torn Ferelden apart to oppose the very man who ensured you were born into freedom. But do not think you will get past me to desecrate the landsmeet itself. The nobles of the region will confirm my lord as regent, and we can finally put this to rest. Once you are gone."

"Do you really not see what Loghain has become?" Wynne asked.

"I have had my doubts of late." Cauthrien looked down at the floor. "Loghain is a great man, but his hatred of Orlais has driven him to madness." She looked up at us. "He has done terrible things, I know it, but I owe him everything. I cannot betray him do not ask me to."

"Then let us stop him. You know it is the only way." I touched her arm catching her eyes with mine.

"You are right." She sighed her eyes filling with tears. "Stop him Warden. Stop him from betraying everything he once loved. Please show mercy, without Loghain there would be no Ferelden to defend."

I smiled at her as we made our way to the doors, Loghain's voice echoing through the thick door. Alistair took my hand as we walked through the door.

"And here we have the puppeteer!" Loghain called pointing at me and Alistair. "Tell us Warden, how will the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops, or simply issue their commands through this would be prince!" his guards stopped us from getting any closer. "What did they offer you? How much is the price of Ferelden honor now?"

"The blight is the threat here Loghain, not Orlais!" I yelled matching his tone, letting go of Alistair's hand and stepping closer.

"There are enough refugees in my bannorn to make that abundantly clear!"

"The south has fallen Loghain! Will you let darkspawn take the whole country for fear of Orlais?"

"The Blight is indeed real Wolff. But do we need Grey Wardens to fight it?" Loghain pointed at me again. "They claim that they alone can end the blight, yet they failed spectacularly against the darkspawn at Ostagar, and they ask to bring with them four legions of chevaliers. And once we open our borders to the chevaliers, can we really just expect them to simply return from whence they came?"

"You sold Ferelden citizen's into slavery…" I walked over to Eamon who dropped papers from the balcony, I caught them walking back to Loghain and throwing the papers at his feet. "to fund your damn war!"

"What's this? There is no slavery in Ferelden, explain yourself!"

"There is no saving the alienage. Damage from the riot has yet to be prepared. There are still bodies rotting in their homes. It is not a place I would send my worst enemy. There is no chance of holding it if the blight comes here. Despite what you may think Warden, I have done my duty. Whatever my regrets may be for the elves, I have done what was needed for the good of Ferelden." Loghain kicked the papers back at me.

"Is that why you sent an apostate mage to poison Arl Eamon?" Alistair called over my shoulder.

"I assure you Alistair if I were going to send someone, it would have been one of my own soldiers. I would not trust to the discretion of an apostate!"

"Indeed? My brother tells a rather different tale. He says you snatched a blood mage from the Chantry's justice. Coincidence?"

"Do not think the Chantry will over look this Teyrn Loghain. Interface in a templars duties is an offense against the Maker!"

"Whatever I have done I will answer for later. At the moment however, I wish to know what this Warden has done with my daughter."

"What are you talking about?"

"You took my daughter, our queen, by force killing her guards in the process. What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even still live?"

"I believe I can speak for myself!" Anora called walking up behind Loghain. "Lords and Ladies of the landsmeet, hear me out! My father is no longer the man you may know. This man is not the hero of River Dane. This man turned his troops aside and refused to protect your King as he fought bravely against the darkspawn! This man seized Calian's throne before his body was cold and locked me away so I could not reveal his treachery! I would have already been killed if not for this Grey Warden."

"The Queen speaks the truth!" I called.

"So the Wardens influence as poisoned even your mind Anora? I wanted to protect you from this." He turned away from her and back to the nobles. "My Lords and Ladies, our land has been threatened before. It's been invaded, and lost, and won times beyond counting! We Ferelden have proven that we will never truly be conquered so long as we stay united! We must not let ourselves be divided now! Stand with me, and we shall defeat even the blight itself!"

"South Reach stands with the Wardens!"

"The Wardens helped me personally in a… family matter."

"Waking Seas stands with the Grey Wardens."

I folded my arms smiling at Loghain.

"Dragon's Peak supports the Wardens!"

"The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens. Maker help us all!"

"I stand by Loghain! We've no hope for victory otherwise!"

"I stand with the Wardens! The blight is coming, we need the Grey Wardens!"

"The landsmeet is against you Loghain! Step down gracefully!" Eamon called looking down at us.

"Traitors! Which one of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives? You fought with us once Eamon! Before you got too old and fat and content to see what you risk! None of you deserve to say what happens here! None of you spilled blood for this land the way I have! How dare you judge me!"

"Call off your men and we'll settle this honorably!" Alistair pushed me behind him between Wynne and Morrigan who immediately shield us with magic since we were not wearing armor like Alistair.

"Then let us end this!" Loghain glared at Alistair. "A man is made by the quality of his enemies. Your father told me that once. I wonder if it's more of a complement to you or me. Enough. Let the landsmeet declare the rules of the duel."

"It shall be fought according to tradition, a test of arms in a single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome."

"Alistair…" I grabbed his hand once the magic disappeared.

He smiled. "I'll be fine."

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his face to mine. "You better live!" I whispered before pushing my lips to his.

"I love you." He whispered as Wynne pulled me away from him and through the door leading to where Eamon stood.

I rushed to edge ignoring my leg as it protested, Eamon put a hand on my back as we watched Loghain and Alistair circle each other as they pulled out their shields and blades. Logahin swung first sending his blade crashing down on to Alistair's shield, Alistair pushed him back knocking him off balance for a moment. "Eamon!" I looked over at him.

"He will be fine my lady. I have no intention of letting Loghain kill him." Eamon grabbed my hand.

My heart dropped when Loghain knocked Alistair to his knees and swung his blade down. Alistair blocked it with his shield finding a weak spot in Loghain's armor and driving his blade into it. Loghain yelled and stumbled backwards. I squeezed Eamon's hand as I turned my head and buried it in his arm, the sound of the fight echoing through the palace.

"My lady…" Eamon whispered, I looked up at him. He smiled and pointed to Alistair standing over Loghain.

Loghain dropped his blade and took off his shield throwing them aside. "I underestimated you Alistair, I thought you were like Calian, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong. There is a strength in you I haven't seen since Maric died… I yield."

"You'll die for what you have done!" Alistair yelled raising his blade.

"Wait!" Riordan called walking up to them. "There is another option! The Teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be one of us. Let him go through the joining."

"Absolutely not!" Alistair yelled looking up at me. I nodded in agreement.

"There are three of us in all of Ferelden. And there are… compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the arch demon." Riordan looked at Alistair.

"The joining in itself is often fatal, is it not? If he survives, you gain a general if not, you have your revenge. Doesn't that satisfy you?"Anora pleaded with Alistair.

"Riordan this man abandoned our brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals. He tortured you! How can you simply forget that?" Alistair yelled.

"You can't do this! My father may have been wrong, but he is still a hero to the people!" Anora cried looking down at Loghain.

"Anora hush it is over."

"Stop treating me like a child! This is serious!"

"Daughters never grow up Anora. They remain six years old with pigtails and skinned knees forever."

"Father…" Anora cried dropping to her knees next to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Just make it quick Alistair. I can face the Maker knowing that Ferelden is in your hands."

One of the guards grabbed Anora and pulled her away, I turned my head burying it back into Eamon's arm only hearing the gasps as Alistair killed Loghain. "Come on my lady." Eamon whispered guiding me down the stairs.

Alistair threw the sword down next to Loghain's body where Anora was holding him in her lap. He held his arm out to me motioning for me to join him. Eamon pushed my back urging me to go, I looked down at Anora as I walked to him. I wrapped my arms around him giving him a brief kiss before Eamon spoke.

"So it is decided Alistair will take his father's throne!"

"And you…" Alistair tilted my chin to his face. "will be my Queen."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" I smiled.

"That I am. And what is your answer?"

"Hmm…" he smiled already knowing what I was going to say. "Of course." I pushed my lips to his.

"Anora the landsmeet has ruled against you. You must now swear fealty to our king and relinquish all claim to the throne for yourself and your heirs." Eamon turned to her.

"If you think I will swear that oath Eamon you know nothing of me."

"We cannot leave Ferelden in a state of civil war. If she will not swear fealty to you Alistair and renounce her claim to the throne, she is a threat to us all." Eamon glared at her.

"Put her in the tower for now. If I fall against the blight, than she shall have her throne. If not… then we'll see…" Alistair broke our kiss to speak.

"You would give me a chance for the throne? After all this?"

"I said if I fall Anora. If I fall, the throne falls to you. I won't kill you while there's a chance that can happen. Somebody has to treat the blight seriously."

"That is uncharacteristically wise of you." Anora smirked.

"Yes well don't let it get around. I have a reputation." Alistair smiled turning back to me.

"Guards!" Eamon motioned to Anora. "Take her away."

"Eamon." I grabbed his arm. "Please don't let them do to her what they did to us."

"Of course… your Majesty." He smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Super short chapter to tie up Denerim before they head to Redcliff.

* * *

I walked out of Soldier's Keep carrying Sophia's armor in my hands. "Here Levi, why don't you get it polished and put it on display in the main hall."

"Thank you Warden." He smiled taking it from my hands.

"Avernus promised to keep to his tower so he shouldn't bother you while you are fixing the tower."

"Come back when it's done?"

"Of course Levi!" I smiled. "As soon as the blight is done I will come and help you restore the peak."

"Thank you Warden."

We made our way back to Denerim, I hadn't seen Alistair very much in the past month. He was busy with Eamon doing "kingly things" as he put it, I had done some thievery with Leliana earning us a bunch of cash and me the title of the Dark Wolf. Wynne had taken Sten and Shale to help with some Chanters board work that we never finished while I had to force Morrigan to take Oghren to help the mages. I made my way through the palace doors one of the servants following behind me immediately with a bucket of hot water and clean clothes.

"Do you know where Alistair is?"

"In his study my lady with the Arl."

"Of course." I groaned pulling off my leathers and handing them to the servant. "Thank you."

"Of course my lady." The servant bowed before disappearing.

I pulled my clothes off and sank into the warm water of the tub running my fingers over the burn on my calf from a demon who had grabbed me.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?" I folded my arms over my chest.

"Zevran told me you were injured."

"Oh Wynne…" I sighed relaxing. "A demon caught my leg and now I have a burned hand print on my calf."

"Well why don't you finish up while I got get some salves."

"Alright…" I called before slipping under the water and rinsing my hair. I stepped out and quickly dressed before Wynne came in to fix my leg.

"Does Alistair know your back?" she looked up from dressing the burn.

"I don't think so, he's probably busy anyways." I shrugged running my brush through my hair. "Eamon watches us like a hawk no a days so it's not like we would get a chance to be alone."

"Well it's not proper for you two to be sharing a bedroom."

"But it's not like we haven't before."

"Yes but Alistair was not a king then."

I sighed looking down at her.

"He has responsibilities now Warden, give it some time and I'm sure you two will find time for one another." She rubbed my leg flashing me a smile. "Now come they are about to serve dinner and I know Shale would like to share something with you."

* * *

"You're a girl!" I smiled looking up at Shale. "I wish I could've gone with you guys."

"Now that is interesting!" Zevran laughed.

"I think you may be the only female who Zevran won't try to bed." I laughed causing Zevran to throw a piece of bread at me.

"Where is Alistair?" Leliana looked over at me.

"I think he is with Eamon."

"You missed out Morrigan I could have sworn I saw your father at Soldier's peak. He left that nasty burn on Morgan's leg." Zevran winked.

"Oh shut up." Morrigan growled.

I shook my head turning back to my food. We finished dinner and then decided to relax in library together since we had been separated for weeks. We each told stories of what happened on our journeys as we sat in front of the fire with our wine, even Morrigan chose to join us.

"Does Alistair even know you are back?" Leliana looked over at me.

I shook my head. "It will only distract him. That's why I left, he needs to concentrate on other things right now." I scratched Mahari's head flashing him a smile. "I think we are going to go to bed. I'm exhausted and I'm sure Eamon will want to head for Redcliff in the morning to secure the army." I gave each of them a kiss even Oghren who had fallen asleep in his chair, Mahari followed me into my room jumping on the bed while I lit the fire. "Are ya tired?" I smiled climbing into the blankets next to the hound giving him a kiss before I laid down with him.

* * *

"Come on Warden!" Wynne called pulling the curtains open and letting the sun pour in.

"Wynne!" I yelped pulling the blankets over my head.

"Your hound is waiting for you to take him outside." She smiled pulling the blankets down. "Why don't you slip some shoes on and take him out."

"Fine." I groaned taking the shoes from her hands and pulling them on. "I'm going!" I laughed as she pushed me out of the room. I walked down the long hallway to one of the doors leading outside, the cool morning air causing goose bumps to form on my skin. "Come on Mahari just go potty!" I shivered rubbing my arms.

I turned my head when I heard a knock on a window searching the side of the palace. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Alistair called.

I searched for the window he was yelling out of but I couldn't find it. "Umm… I figured you were busy. Where are you?" I laughed feeling like an idiot.

"Stay there!"

"Okay" I laughed turning back to my hound. "Ahh!" I jumped when I felt the needle like pricks from his face.

"Sorry." He whispered kissing my neck. "You should have told me you were back."

"I didn't want to distract you." I smiled laying my head back against his shoulder.

"What happen to your leg?"

I lifted my leg out so I could clearly see the bandage. "Well it turned out that Soldier's Peak was full of demons and a rage demon got a clean shot at my leg." I moved out of his arms putting my hand over the hot spot on my neck where his stubble had rubbed the skin raw. "Oh you look horrible!" I frowned taking his face in my hands. "Have you slept at all?"

"Wow thanks." He laughed. "And no not really, I've been trying to help with the alienage repairs incase the blight comes here and then the upset nobles who are mad about me choosing to use money to help the elves…" he shook his head. "I missed you." He smiled grabbing my hands from his face and pulling me to him into a kiss.

"Alistair!" Eamon yelled from the hidden window where Alistair had just come from.

"Just ignore him." He whispered when I pulled away. "He's going to come interrupt us no matter what we might as well get in what we can."

I laughed as he grabbed the back of my neck pulling my mouth back to his and forcing my lips apart with his tongue.

"Alistair this is completely inappropriate!" Eamon yelled as he walked up behind us and pulled Alistair's arm forcing him to let me go.

"We were just kissing!" Alistair laughed.

"You were groping her bottom!" Eamon hissed glaring at him.

"I was not… Was I?" he looked over at me.

I nodded covering my mouth to hide my smile.

"Well I guess that's what happens when you deprive me for a month Eamon!"

"I think you can make it to your wedding without having to touch her inappropriately!"

"Why aren't you yelling at her?" he pointed at me.

"Because I saw you grab her and pull her into the kiss, she was not the one inappropriately touching you!" He groaned rubbing his head. "Maker Alistair just try to control yourself. I'm going to head for Redcliff with Teagan. Please try to behave yourselves why I'm gone." He turned around and walked back into the palace.

"Why don't you go shave and meet me for breakfast." I smiled kissing his cheek.

* * *

I followed him to his study after breakfast looking at the dozens of papers that littered the desk. "No wonder you haven't got very much sleep."

"Yeah it's a lot of work." He sighed falling into the chair and rubbing his face.

"Are you two ready to leave?" Wynne called from the other side of the door.

"We will be right out Wynne!" I called shuffling through the papers.

"I've been searching for your brother."

"Have you found anything?" I looked up at him as he handed me a paper.

"I sent some men to where his group was last scouting out in Ostagar. They are to look for you brother and claim Calian and Duncan's bodies."

"Do you really think he would still be there?"

"It can't hurt to at least look." He shrugged. "Come on lets head to Redcliff before Eamon hunts us down."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I tried to make this chapter as emotional as I could since it wasn't to emotional in the game. It didn't turn out like I hoped but I tried. :(

* * *

"Thank the Maker you are safe!" A guard yelled running over to us.

"What happened here? Why are there so many darkspawn?" Alistair breathed wiping the blood off his face.

"I don't know. Riordan of the Grey Wardens arrived this morning just ahead of the darkspawn. I was told he has urgent news, and to send out a patrol to watch for your arrival. Then we were attacked…"

"Take us to Riordan then."

We followed the guard into the castle the men quickly barricading the door again after we stepped through.

"It's a relief to see you unharmed my lady… and you as well Alistair, I mean your Majesty." Riordan bowed. "The darkspawn that attacked Redcliff were relatively few in number. I'm afraid the horde was marching in this direction… but that is not true."

"Riordan tells us that the bulk of the horde is, in fact, heading for Denerim. They are perhaps two days away from the capital." Eamon shook his head.

"What? Are we sure about this? I mean if that's true…" Alistair looked between them.

"I ventured close enough to "listen in" as it were. I am quite certain." Riordan frowned.

"No…" I breathed. "Denerim will fall before we can reach them."

Eamon nodded.

"There is, I'm afraid, one other piece of news that is of even greater concern." Riordan looked down. "The arch demon has shown itself. The dragon is at the heart of the horde."

"But we can't reach Denerim in two days! It's too far!" Alistair rubbed his face letting out a sigh.

"We must begin a forced march to the capital immediately, with what we have. Denerim must be defended at all costs." Eamon announced turning to Riordan.

"We need to get to the arch demon while we have the chance Riordan." I looked over at him.

He nodded in agreement.

"Then we march… Eamon how long before the army is ready?" Alistair pulled his gloves off.

"By day break…"

"But how are we supposed to kill this arch demon?" I looked at Riordan.

"I was wondering that myself." Alistair looked at me and then to Riordan.

"You don't know?" We both shook our heads. "Of course not, you were both new recruits… Duncan would have never thought… Perhaps you and Alistair will come and meet with me before you retire for the evening… there are things we need to discuss." He motioned for us to follow him.

I followed behind him my heart beating out of my chest, I grabbed Alistair's hand holding it tightly in mine as we made our way up the stairs. Riordan smiled as we stepped into his room, shutting the door behind us.

"I am sorry you were not told sooner…" he frowned looking over at us.

"What is it? What are you apologizing for?" Alistair gave him a worried look.

"Have you ever wondered why the Wardens are needed to defeat the darkspawn?"

"I assumed it had something to do with the taint." I shrugged.

He nodded. "The arch demon may be slain just like any other darkspawn, but should any other do it besides a Warden… it will not be enough. The essence of the beast will past through the taint to the nearest darkspawn and will be reborn a new in that body. The dragon is thus all but immortal. But if the arch demon is slain by a Warden then the essence is thus transferred to the Warden instead."

"What happens to the Grey Warden?" I already knew the answer there was no need to ask, I don't even know why I asked.

"The essence of the arch demon is destroyed as is the Grey Warden."

I looked at Alistair my heart dropping, I let out a ragged breath.

"So the Warden who kills the arch demon…" Alistair looked down at me. "dies?"

"Yes…" Riordan frowned. "Without the arch demon the blight ends. It is the only way." He looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Then I will take the killing blow." I looked at Riordan who smiled.

"Are you crazy? Absolutely not!" Alistair yelled turning my face back to his. "I would never allow you to do that!" his eyes franticly scanned mine.

"Alistair…"

"I appreciate your bravery my lady." Riordan interrupted me. "But I am in the oldest, the taint will not spare me much longer. When the time comes I will be the one to make the final blow."

"Than if you fail I will take the blow." Alistair looked down at me.

"No…" Alistair cut me off pushing his lips to mine.

"I will not stand by and watch you kill yourself." He whispered resting his forehead against mine. "Go to your room and change then meet me in mine." He smiled pulling me out of Riordan's room.

"What about Eamon?"

"Forget Eamon… I would like to spend at least one night with you before we head to our death." He smiled glancing up at Morrigan who was sitting on my bed fumbling with her hands. He gave me a brief kiss before he left to his room.

"Are you alright?" I looked over at Morrigan as she wiped her cheek. I shut the door and walked over to her. "What is wrong?" I wrapped my arm around her.

"I know what happens to the Warden who slays the arch demon." She looked over at me. "That sacrifice could be you… I have come to tell you that this does not need be."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned wiping an unknown tear off her cheek.

"Tis a ritual… done on the eve of battle… in the dark of night. Some might call it blood magic but there are far more things to fear than names."

"This is something Flemeth taught you?"

She nodded standing up and walking to the fire place. "I have known about it for some time."

"If you knew what would happen to me… why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me if I had?"

"Yes of course I would have! You are like family Morrigan… You have been with me since the beginning why would you think I would not trust you!"

She looked down at the ground fumbling with a string on her robe.

"Tell me about this ritual." I walked towards her touching her arm to get to look at me.

"You must convince Alistair to lay with me… here… tonight. And from this ritual a child will be conceived within me." She whispered still not looking at me. "The child will bear the taint and when the arch demon is slain its essence will seek the child like a beacon. At this early stage the child can absorb the essence and not perish. The arch demon will still perish with no Grey Warden dying in the process."

"Morrigan…" I backed away from her my breathing becoming rapid.

She took my hands. "I will walk away with the child… you never have to see me again."

"What? No!" I cried squeezing her hands.

"You cannot follow me… ever." She pushed my hair behind my ear. "Please I cannot watch you die… not after everything you have done for me. This is the only way."

I shook my head looking down watching as a tear dripped from my chin onto her hand. "You can't leave…"

She pulled my chin up wiping away the stains on my face. "I must… and you have to stay by Alistair's side… you know that fool cannot run Ferelden without you." She smiled.

"Will I ever see you again?"

She shook her head. "Please Morgan… please do this."

I nodded wiping my face dry. "It's the only way?"

She nodded. "I have been dreading this day since the day I first met you and Alistair… even more so when I saw how close you were becoming and how close I felt to you. If there was any other way…"

I nodded standing up and giving her a tight hug. "Then I will go get Alistair."

"I am sorry."

"No… You have nothing to be sorry for! You are saving both of our lives." I smiled wiping her face. "I'll be back with Alistair."

I changed into a night gown before I made my way to Alistair's room. He was sitting on his bed fumbling with his hands. I knocked on the open door drawing his attention.

"Hey." He smiled standing up and wrapping his arms around me. "What was with Morrigan? She gave me the nastiest glare when I walked you to your room."

"Alistair… we need to talk." I whispered pulling away from.

He searched my face pulling me to the bed to sit. "What is it?" he frowned.

"I love you very much…" I took his face in my hands.

"Yes I know that…" his brow pushed together in confusion.

"I need you to do something for… for us. It's something I know you won't like."

"I'm not letting you take the blow to the arch demon…"

"No…" I smiled. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what?"

I frowned letting go of his face and looking at the floor. "You need to sleep with Morrigan… It's part of a magic ritual. It will keep both of us from dying tomorrow."

"What? Absolutely not!" he stood up off the bed. "Why would you even ask me to do such a thing?"

"She said it will produce a child." I kept my eyes on the floor.

"What? No… No!" He pulled my face to him. "I'll be giving her the one thing that I cannot give you."

I looked up at him trails of tears running down my face. "I don't want to risk losing you."

He closed his eyes letting out a sigh before he opened them. We stared at each other for awhile before he finally spoke. "This… this is truly what you want?"

"It's the only way Alistair." I pushed my lips to his.

"Fine… for you." He groaned.

* * *

I watched as they walked out of my room, both of their eyes down cast to the floor. Morrigan's face stained with tears and Alistair chewing on his bottom lip. I sat on my bed looking down at the floor until I heard his door close. I stood up quickly walking out, wanting to be as far away from this as possible. I kept my face hidden as I walked through the dark halls to the library where Sten was sitting on the couch, Asala in his hands.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard my feet quickly padding across the floor. "Kadan? What is wrong?" He put the blade down standing up.

"Oh Sten!" I cried wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest as my body shook with violent sobs, his shirt muffling my cries.

He sat down on the couch pulling me on to his lap crushing me to his chest. He pushed my hair out of my face wiping the tears off of my chin.

"Sten… What's wrong?" Leliana whispered as she sat next to Sten, pulling my legs on to her lap.

He shook his head looking up at her.

"Where is Alistair?"

I buried my face deeper into Sten's chest his groan vibrating my face.

"What happen?" Wynne's voice sang as I felt her hand on my back, Oghren and Zevran's laughter becoming silent when he saw me.

"What did the sodding pike twirler do?" Oghren yelled.

I shook my head. "It wasn't Alistair."

"Warden?"

Sten groaned again his way of telling them to shut up and stop asking.

* * *

Alistair shut the door and rubbed his face with his hands shaking his head.

"Let us just get this over with." Morrigan whispered striping out of her clothes and putting out the fire making the room black.

Alistair ate the herb she had given him to help with his… trouble. He pulled his clothes off finding his way to the bed. He flinched and clenched his jaw when he felt Morrigan's hands pulling him down onto the bed. He closed his eyes immediately trying to ignore her as she climbed on top of him. He gasped when she lowered herself down on to him, he kept his hands at his sides, his eyes tightly closed as he pulled the memories from his mind. Distracting himself from the revolting thing his body was doing.

"_I'm Morgan Cousland." She smiled despite the tear stains that ran down her face, her big brown eyes sparkling in the sun as she held her hand out to him._

He smiled to himself as he searched for another memory.

_She sat on a log in front of the fire her hair hanging over her shoulder as she looked at him laughing as he stepped out of his tent. He couldn't help but smile after seeing how broken and depressed she had looked the day before._

_Oh how she made his heart race when she snuggled against him that morning underneath his fur, making his hands sweat as they shook. The way she smelled that morning…_

He opened his eyes when he heard a small moan come from Morrigan. He gripped the sheets, he refused to enjoy this. He swallowed hard closing his eyes tight again.

_Her hair stuck to her sweat covered forehead, her body glistening in the light as she threw her head back his name escaping her lips before she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth._

_Her eyes locked with his as he hovered above her, her legs shaking. He runs his hand down her thigh her skin felt like silk under his calloused fingers. _

_He couldn't stop smiling after he heard her tell him she loved him._

"What is the problem?" Morrigan groaned. "Can you at least try to hurry this up!"

Alistair glared through the darkness at her. "Oh I am… believe me!" he growled throwing her onto her back and forcing her legs open. He closed his eyes again as he pushed back into her, making sure not to touch her. The last thing he wanted to fill was her skin.

_He traces his finger over the huge marks across her body. She deserved so much more then what life had decided to give her and there on the floor of their cell he gave her a silent vow that he would never leave her, he would always be there for her no matter what happened._

"_Eamon…" he points at the little girl climbing out of the carriage, her hair in loose curls draping down on to her blue dress. A smile that could melt anyone's heart and eyes that could get her anything she could ever want. "Is she an angel?" he looks up at Eamon and then back down to the girl._

_There she was… her eyes closed, her face a pale white, her long brown hair fanned out behind her. Alistair bent down the tears dripping from his chin on to her face and sliding down her cheek. He pushes his lips to her pale ones giving her a kiss. "Rest my love." He whispers pulling away to look at her peaceful face again._

"No!" Alistair yelled griping the sheets as he released himself into Morrigan.

She pushed him off of her wrapping herself in a sheet and picking up her robes before she left the room.

Alistair laid on his back staring up at the ceiling his eyes foggy with water. He slid off the bed moving to the bath tub full of water, now cold. He stepped into it ignoring the coldness as it stung his skin. He sunk under the water already regretting what had just happened.

* * *

"Maybe you should take her to her room Sten." I heard Wynne whisper.

I kept my eyes shut as I felt Sten shift and slowly stand up softly griping me in his arms taking slow steps so he would not wake me. My head was pounding from crying, my eyes were dried out there was nothing left to give and I was exhausted.

Sten eased me into the bed, pushing my hair out of my face after he pulled the blanket up over me. "Sleep Kadan everything will be better with the sunrise." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"Sten" I whispered turning over to face him.

"Yes Kadan?"

"Thank you."

He nodded shutting the door behind him.

I rolled back over burying my face into Mahari's fur and closing my eyes. I opened them when I felt arms wrap around me, the fresh smell of soap wrapping around me.

He kissed my neck pulling my body as close to his as he could get it. "I just want to be with you tonight." He whispered. "We don't have to do anything."

I rolled over wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his neck. "I love you…"

"And I you."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Short chapter finishing up the games story line.

* * *

"Morgan?" Wynne called as she knocked on the door. "Honey you need to get up the army is waiting on you and Alistair."

"I'm awake Wynne!" I called leaning over Alistair so I didn't yell in his ear. "You look horrible." I smiled looking down at him.

He smiled pushing my hair out of my face. "How did you sleep?"

"Horribly." I gave him a brief kiss before sliding out of the bed. "Are you okay?" I looked over at him as he slid to the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

"What if this doesn't work?" he looked up at me.

"It will." I walked over to him, he wrapped his arms around my waist resting his head on my stomach. "It has too." I smiled running my fingers through his hair. "Let's get our armor on and deal with this blight so we can start planning our wedding."

He laughed kissing my stomach.

I pulled my leathers on the Cousland emblem shining on the front of it. "I have something for you." I smiled bending down and digging under the bed and pulling the shield out and wiping the front of it off. "I found this in the Grey Warden vault and I knew you would want it." I handed it to him.

He took it running his hand over the crest. "Duncan's shield."

"You said you had nothing left of him. Now you have this." I smiled picking up his chest piece running my thumb across the Theirin family crest. "He would be proud of you Alistair."

"He would…" he smiled looking up at me. He took the chest piece tossing it onto the bed and setting the shield next to it. "Thank you." he grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him as he laid down on to the bed locking his lips with mine our tongues fighting for dominance over the other. "Give in to me." He growled breaking away from my mouth.

"No…" I laughed biting his bottom lip.

"You always lead..."

"That's because you don't like to."

"I prefer to in our room." He smiled.

"Are you two ready?" Wynne called knocking on the door.

"We need to go Alistair. We will have plenty of time to fight over dominance in the bedroom when the arch demon is killed." I smiled climbing off of him. "Just a minute Wynne!" I grabbed his chest piece and helped him put it on giving him a brief kiss before we stepped out of the room.

"Are you ready for this?" he looked over at me as we walked down the steps of the castle to the waiting army.

"As ready as I can be."

* * *

I searched for Morrigan as we made our way to Denerim asking each solider if they had seen her only to receive the same answer.

"Alistair! Have you seen Morrigan?"

He shook his head. "Thank the Maker!"

"I wanted to thank her."

He smiled wrapping an arm around me. "I'm sure she will show up before we reach Denerim."

I sighed taking a glance around at the army again.

It took us five days to reach Denerim the city was already on fire, Darkspawn slaughtering any one they could find. We charged the small group that stood outside the main gates quickly taking them down and breaking our way through the city gates.

"We need to secure the gates!" Riordan called as he drove his blade into a darkspawn.

"Got it!" I called swinging my blade around and catching a darkspawn across the abdomen. I ducked as Shale brought her fist around sending a darkspawn backwards onto the ground for Sten to finish off. I caught Morrigan out of the corner of my eye slowly killing off darkspawn as I made my way over to her. "Morrigan!"

She glanced over at me as I ran towards her. "Look I don't regret what I did…"

"Just shut up!" I yelled pulling out my bow and taking down a darkspawn trying to sneak up on Oghren. "I wanted to say thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you!" I yelled leaning closer to her

"Yes I heard you!" she stuck her finger in her ear wiggling it.

"Oh!" I whispered closing one eye as I shot down a shriek.

"Look we can discuss this after we secure the gates!" she called pushing her back against mine as she cast a lightening spell.

I knelt down pulling Morrigan with me just missing an arrow. I pulled an arrow back in my bow letting it go and piercing a darkspawn's skull. It wasn't much longer till the last darkspawn lay dead.

"You're not going to be able to take a large group with you." Riordan breathed wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "I would suggest you take Alistair and two others. Leave the rest here to guard the gates. You need to find the Generals and kill them so the arch demon cannot call upon them once we engage it."

I nodded. I made my way around collecting Wynne and Oghren. "Morrigan" I touched her arm to get her attention. "You don't have to leave when this is over, you can stay with me and Alistair. Live in the palace."

She laughed and shook her head.

I frowned letting out a sigh before the tears broke free from the rims of my eyes.

She groaned giving me a tight hug. "Do be careful." She whispered.

I nodded wiping my face and making my way to where Alistair, Wynne, Oghren and Mahari waited for me. I looked back at Morrigan flashing her a smile before we disappeared behind the gates.

* * *

The marketplace was overrun by darkspawn, screams echoed through the area causing goose bumps to form on my skin. I helped Wynne heal one of the civilians after we had finished off the General.

"We need to get to the alienage!" Alistair called rushing over to us. "There's no way the workers were able to finish the defenses."

I nodded helping the man to his feet. "Look the front gates are secure if you can make it out and into to one of the barracks you should be safe."

He nodded running off.

We quickly made our way to the alienage the elves waiting for us at the gates.

"Oh your majesty!" Shianni bowed. "Thank the gods you are here!"

"How bad is it?" Alistair called as we ran over to them.

"They haven't made it through the front gates yet."

"Look just get somewhere safe, we can handle the rest." I yelled as we ran for the front gates.

The darkspawn broke through just as we made it to the front gates. Mahari took off for the Ogre, Oghren following close behind him. Alistair stayed back with me fending off whatever darkspawn came after us while I shot at the General. Oghren and Mahari quickly took down the ogre moving to help the Legion of the Dead.

"We need to keep moving! Can you hold them off?" I asked running up to Kardol.

"Of course Warden go!" he pushed me onto the bridge my small group following after me.

I looked as we ran across the bridge to see the arch demon flying towards us.

"Hurry up Warden!" Oghren yelled as I ran towards them.

I pushed my legs harder as the dragon drew closer fire pouring out of its mouth.

"Jump!"

I jumped, sliding across the hard stone, the dragon's fire missing me by inches.

"You okay?" Alistair asked helping me to my feet.

I nodded shaking my hands as they shook with fear. "Let's just keep moving."

* * *

Alistair pulled me inside Fort Drakon as I covered my side the best I could trying to stop the blood from pouring out.

I turned my head to the side spitting out the blood that had collected in my throat.

"Wynne!" Alistair yelled giving me a worried look.

"I told you to stay down Warden." Wynne frowned falling on her knees next to me.

I relaxed as the magic numbed my body, closing my eyes and catching my breath.

"It will have to do for now, we need to get to that dragon." Wynne pulled me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" Alistair rubbed my arm.

I nodded pulling my daggers from my back. "Let's just hurry."

We fought our way through the tower running across Sandal in a room full of darkspawn bodies. I pushed the door leading to the roof open rushing through to see the dragon taking out what few guards remained alive. The Dalish stood on a platform a ways from the dragon firing like mad men, trying the best they could to wound it.

"Look there!" I pointed at the ballistas that littered the roof. "If you and Oghren guard the ramps Wynne can help me load and fire those at the dragon." I yelled over the fighting to Alistair.

He grabbed my face giving me a quick kiss. "Be careful!"

I nodded flashing him a smile before making my way towards the ballista. We took out what darkspawn laid between us and our goal, Alistair and Oghren quickly taking their spots on the ramp while myself and Wynne fired at the dragon keeping it occupied while the Mages and Dalish did all the damage they could.

Alistair and Oghren covered us as we ran back and forth between ballistas, I could tell Wynne was drained and exhausted from healing the army and helping me load the ballista. I fired at the dragon hitting it the leg and causing it to stumble to the ground. It screamed, calling more darkspawn to its aid.

"Wynne listen to me!" I grabbed her arm. "I have to try to kill this thing. Can you keep the darkspawn off me?"

She nodded pulling a bottle of lyrium from her robes.

I ran down the ramp pulling my family's blade from my back.

"Morgan!"

I ignored Alistair pushing my exhausted body to its limit, ignoring the pain screaming for me to stop. I fell to my knees as the dragon stretched out its neck to me. I held my blade with both hands forcing it through the dragon's tough neck. It screamed as the blade cut through its muscles rendering its neck useless. I rolled to the side as its head fell hard to the ground next to me. My lungs were on fire, the wound Wynne had healed earlier was now pouring out blood through my torn leathers. I forced myself to my feet dragging my blade with me as I walked over to the dragon. It looked up at me letting out a gargled moan. I took a deep breath as I pulled my blade up above my head, I used everything I had as I brought the blade down into the dragons head. A bright light surrounding us blinding me from everything, I closed my eyes griping my blade with everything I had. Suddenly my blade was torn from my hands and body thrown back into the hard stone wall. I covered the bleeding wound on my side trying to fight against the fogginess of my mind as it surrounded me. I kept my eyes open long enough to see Alistair pulling me into his arms and off the ground before I gave in to the darkness.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry it took so longer, I've had horrible writers block on a lot of my stories... :(

* * *

I jolted upright, sweat pouring down my face and soaking the night shirt that I wore. I looked down at the man who had his head resting on my hand on top of the bed. "Alistair?" I whispered pushing the hair away that covered the man's face. I gasped as tears began to quickly fill my eyes. "Fergus?" I shook my head, surely this was a dream. I smiled when he cracked an eye open and looked at me. "It is you!" He sat up as I hurried out of the bed, wrapping my arms around him as tightly as I could. "Am I dead?"

He laughed squeezing me. "No you're not dead!"

I pulled back taking his face in my hands and looking it over. "You're alive?"

He nodded wiping my wet cheeks. "I came in the middle of the battle."

"Where have you been?"

"We were attacked by darkspawn, I woke up in the wilds not long before the battle I found out you were alive and a Grey Warden." He smiled. "Then I find out not only did you kill the arch demon but you are to be the next queen."

"Yeah." I sighed sitting back down on the bed. "Where is Alistair?"

"With Eamon I think. He left not too long ago. You should lie down." I nodded laying back down in the bed. "I'm going to go get Wynne." Fergus smiled pulling the blanket over my bruised and damaged skin. "I'm sure Alistair would love to know you're awake." He kissed my forehead. "I'll be back."

I nodded my mind still foggy with sleep, it felt like I had just closed my eyes when Alistair came rushing through the door. I opened my eyes just as he reached the bed.

"You're awake!" he smiled brushing my hair out of my face. "How are you feeling?"

"Very sore." I smiled pulling him down by his shirt. "Where's Morrigan?"

"She left… nobody saw her leave."

"Of course" I frowned.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure that's not the last we have seen of her." He whispered catching my lips.

"Alright Alistair." Wynne smiled tapping his shoulder. "Let me check her and then she's all yours." Alistair smiled stepping away next to Fergus, Wynne replaced the bandages that were wrapped around my torso and gave me a potion. She shook her head as she pulled the blankets back over me. "Hopefully these bruises heal before the wedding."

Alistair groaned rubbing his head. "Wynne and Leliana have been planning our wedding while you have been out."

"How long have I been out?"

"A little over two weeks." Fergus laughed.

"And your already planning our wedding?" I looked over at Wynne.

"Someone has to do it." She shrugged. "I'll see you at dinner?"

I nodded. "Thank you Wynne."

"You're welcome." She smiled walking out the door.

"I'm going to go too." Fergus kissed my forehead. "We can talk in the library after dinner."

"Come lay with me." I smiled at Alistair patting the bed.

Alistair smiled kicking his shoes off and leaping into the bed. "I missed you." He frowned as I slid across the bed and into his arms. "Eamon's been working me to the bone."

"I'm sorry…" I yawned closing my eyes. I only heard a few words as he began to talk about the damage from the darkspawn attack before I fell asleep.

* * *

I slowly limped my way down the hallway to the library with Mahari by my side. Fergus sat in front of the fire fumbling with the ring on his finger. "I wish I could've done more." I frowned sitting down next to him.

"There's nothing else you could have done." He smiled glancing up from his ring. "I miss them… terribly."

I slid across the couch closer to him, rubbing his back. "I do too Fergus."

"It seems so unreal." He shook his head. "I feel like I'm trapped in a horrible nightmare, that I'll wake up to Oren and Oriana sleeping silently next to me…"

I wiped the tear that raced down his cheek. "I know, I felt the same way. There are days where I still feel that way, it gets easier though… I promise."

"At least we still have each other." He smiled wrapping an arm around me.

"Always"

"So what was the last thing you told Howe before you killed him?"

"Umm… I told him I would kill his wife and son."

"Morgan!"

"What? I bet he is in the Fade worrying that I'm hunting down his family right now." I laughed.

"You're a sick freak."

I shrugged. "Maybe"

Fergus laughed shaking his head. "Pop would be proud of you." He messed my hair with his hand.

"Yeah and mom would be harassing me "When are you going to have a baby?"" I mocked her voice.

Fergus laughed. "Yeah she would! She harassed Oriana for months. I think she wanted Oren just so ma would shut up and leave her alone."

"Typical mom" I laughed.

"Are you going to come back to Highever with me? After your wedding of course." He smirked.

I stuck my tongue out. "Maybe we can leave now."

"I thought you loved Alistair."

"I do but… standing in front of a bunch of people I don't know." I shook my head.

"Think of how Alistair feels. All his family is dead."

"True" I shrugged. "I don't see why it can't just be us and the people close to us."

"Because you're king and queen, you belong to everyone."

I groaned.

"It won't be so bad."

"Easy for you to say" I poked him in the rib.

He laughed taking a drink from his glass. "True, I've seen the things Wynne and… Leliana?" I nodded. "But I've seen the things they have been picking out for you."

I frowned rubbing my eyes.

Fergus laughed standing up. "Come on you need your rest."

"Right" I took his hand and pushed myself up off the couch. "Killing arch demons really wears you out."

"I bet."

* * *

I sat down on my bed pulling my shoes off and tossing them to the floor, I climbed into the bed lying down on the huge pillow before I decided, I walked down the dim hallway running my hand across the stone wall, Mahari following quickly behind me.

"What are you doing up?"

I turned around to see Alistair and Eamon walking towards me. "I couldn't sleep."

"Wynne would have a fit if she knew you were still awake." He smiled handing the papers in his hands to Eamon.

"Alistair don't you dare!" I pointed at him backing away. "I can walk to my room." He smirked swooping me up off the ground. "You ass!"

"Language my lady!" Eamon whispered.

Alistair laughed. "I think you need to join me for Eamon's nobility training."

"Shut up." I glared at him.

He laughed carrying me down the hall to my room. "No smart remark Eamon?" Alistair stopped and turned around. "I am stunned!" Eamon groaned and rolled his eyes, turning on his heel and walking away. "Good maybe I'll stay in your room then?" he kicked my door open and put me down.

I nodded climbing into the bed while he locked the door. "I feel like death." I groaned pulling off my pants and kicking them to the floor. "Why am I so bruised?"

"I asked Wynne the same thing." He frowned touching my legs. "She said you probably got them from the battle."

"I don't remember being hit this much though." I pulled my shirt up looking at the marks.

He kissed my stomach. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" I frowned grabbing his chin and turning his eyes to mine.

"I should've protected you better."

I shook my head kissing the tip of his nose. "I can protect myself… my mother made sure of that."

He smiled pulling the tie out of my hair. "I like your hair down, you always wear it up."

I grabbed him by the back of the neck into a kiss as I laid back onto the pillow. He ran a hand up my back pulling me with him as he rolled over never breaking from our kiss. I unbuttoned his shirt breaking away from his mouth, squinting in the dim light trying to see the buttons.

"We really shouldn't do this." He whispered pulling me back to our kiss.

"I'm not doing anything." I smiled turning back to his shirt. "I just want your shirt off!" I groaned trying to see the buttons.

"Here" he pushed me up right and quickly unfastened the buttons and tossed the shirt to the floor.

"I like your tunic better" I sighed blowing a piece of hair out of my face. "It's easier to get off."

He laughed grabbing my hips and running his thumbs over the bone. "It took awhile to get use to those things. I refuse to wear the shirts with the puffy sleeves."

"Fergus hates those too." I laughed. "Father use to always force him to wear them." I grabbed my side.

"You okay?" he helped me lay onto the bed.

"Yeah it's still sore and laughing doesn't help."

"Let's just go to bed then." He smiled pulling the blanket over us.

* * *

I walked around the marketplace with Leliana while Alistair talked with the workers about the progress of the repairs.

"Oh look at this!" Leliana held out a small Antivan trinket.

"Eww… What is it?"

"It's a naked man." She smiled.

"Lovely" I laughed turning back to the other items.

"You thief!"

I looked over to see a man holding a little boy by his arm and yelling at him. "Let him go!" I yelled rushing over to them and pulling the boy from the man.

"He stole from me! I demand he be punished!"

"He's a little boy! Here" I pulled the small pouch of coins I had and threw them at him. "Now leave him alone!" I picked the little boy up and walked away. "I'm sorry honey" I frowned wiping his face dry with my sleeve. "Where's your mommy?" He pointed to a red headed woman hanging clothes. "Oh wonderful." I groaned walking towards her. "I believe this is yours Goldanna?"

She whipped around, her brow pushing together when she saw me. She took the boy from my arms and put him on the ground. "Go inside now!" the little boy rushed into the small house.

"It's nice to see you survived the darkspawn attack." I put my hands on my hips.

"What did Thomas do?"

"Stole from a merchant… but don't worry I took care of it."

"I suppose you think I owe you now?"

"Don't be such a bitch! It makes you look ugly."

She huffed turning around and stomped back to her house.

"What did you do?" Alistair called as he walked towards me.

"I just saved your little nephew from getting a whipping from a shop keep." I smiled.

"What did you say to Goldanna?"

"That I was glad to see her alive."

"Morgan…"

"What?" I shrugged.

"Don't try to act all innocent!"

"I'm not." I smiled kissing his cheek. "I need more money though… I spent all mine."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thank you lightan117 for your review... :D and a thank you to everyone else reading my story! I'm starting the next chapter now.

* * *

"You don't have to sit in here you know." Alistair looked up from his papers.

"I would rather be in here then with Wynne and Leliana." I smiled scratching Mahari's head.

"They have gone quite crazy." He laughed turning back to his papers.

I jumped as someone knocked on the door.

"Hurry come here" Alistair whispered motioning for me to come over. "Hide under here." He pointed the empty space under his desk where his legs went.

"Alistair I'm not going to fit under there!"

"Of course you will." He pushed me down under the desk. "Just be quiet." He got out of his chair and walked to the door. "Sorry Wynne the lock gets stuck."

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

I pulled my knees to my chest as Wynne walked around the desk.

"Her hound would not be here if she wasn't. He's been following her around since she woke."

"She's not here Wynne, you guys have kept her from me since breakfast." He leaned against the desk blocking me with his legs the best he could.

"Last time we left you alone one of the cooks found you two in the linens closet!"

I covered my mouth trying not to laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He pushed me with his foot.

"If you see her tell her we need to try on her dress and see if the measurements are correct."

"Will do."

I waited till the door clicked shut and then climbed out of the little hole. "Thank you for hiding me."

"They're going to find you sooner or later." He helped me to my feet.

"Later rather than sooner I hope." I smiled. "Can I help with anything?"

He sat down in his chair and pulled me onto his lap. "We could go down to the linen closet?"

I laughed shaking my head. "I don't think Eamon would be as understanding as he was the first time. Besides maybe I should just go so you can finish your work."

"Or you could just stay." He pulled me back down on his lap. "I have to go to the Alienage and see what your brother has decided on doing with it."

"I'll go with you then." I ran my hand through his hair. "Can you sneak me out of here?"

"I could tell the guards to meet us out front and we'll just slip out the window."

"Sounds fun!" I smiled standing up.

He stood up and gathered papers off his desk and handed them to me. "Put these in the small bag so we don't drop them. I'll go tell the guards to meet us and grab our armor."

"Hurry" I grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him in to a kiss.

I sat in his chair looking over the blue prints that were scattered across the desk.

"Hey" he smiled pushing the door open.

I hurried over to him taking my armor from his arms. I set it on a chair and pulled my dress over my head and quickly pulled the armor on. "What about my blades?"

"Eamon insist that you not carry them while making "social" visits around the city."

"But you have your blade."

He shrugged. "Do you want me to leave it here?"

"No, let's just go." I sighed pulling open the window. He held my hand helping me slip down to the ground where the guards stood. "Thank you" I smiled as one grabbed my waist and helped me down.

Alistair jumped down after me. "Well that was fun!" he laughed wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

We walked to where a guard was holding a horse, Alistair helped me up onto it and quickly mounted behind me. We made our way through the alley ways and to the alienage.

Fergus stood in front of the orphanage that had been torn down and a new building was slowly replacing it.

"Alistair…" Fergus walked over to us. "And you brought my sister. I'm surprised Wynne and Leliana let you go."

"They don't know I'm here." I laughed grabbing Alistair's shoulders as he pulled me off the horse.

"What better place to hide then the alienage." Fergus laughed.

"Exactly" I smiled following them.

"Lady Cousland?"

I turned around to see an elven woman holding the hand of a little girl. "Iona?" I walked towards her.

"Oh I'm so glad you made it out!" she smiled.

"I'm glad to see you alive also." I hugged her. "How did you escape?"

"I pretended I was just a servant and ran with the rest of the elves." She frowned.

"This must be your daughter." I knelt down to the little girl.

"Yes this is Amethyne." She smiled pulling the little girl forward.

Mahari licked the girls face causing her to giggle.

"He likes you." I whispered scratching Mahari. "What are you doing for work?" I looked up at Iona.

"I clean houses when I get the chance."

"Fergus!" I called motioning him over. "You remember Iona? Lady Loren's lady in waiting."

"Of course." He bowed his head.

"Maybe you could give her a place in Highever? For her and her little girl."

He nodded. "Yes of course."

"Really?" Iona gleamed. "Oh thank you my lord!" she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're quite welcome!" Fergus laughed.

* * *

"That was nice." Alistair helped me down and gave the horse to the stable boy.

I nodded. "And I escaped Wynne and Leli for a whole day."

He laughed pulling his gloves. "I think you spoke to soon." He nodded at the doors.

I looked up to see Wynne and Leliana standing with their arms folded against their chest.

"Where have you been?" Wynne growled taking my arm as I walked to the door.

"Come to my study when you're done and we'll have dinner!" Alistair laughed.

I glared at him over my shoulder as Wynne pulled me along.

"You were suppose to try on your dress!" Leliana looked at me while she held the door to her room open for Wynne. "Take your armor off."

I sighed slowly pulling my armor off and tossing it on the bed. I stepped into the blue dress holding as still as I could while Leliana tied the white corset around me. "Oh wow!" I smiled turning side to side to get the full view.

Leliana pinned my hair up into messy bun. "We'll do your hair like this but in curls and with flowers."

"You guys have this all planned out." I laughed nervously.

Leliana nodded untying the corset. "We've been working on this for months."

I shook my head pulling the dress off and handing it to Wynne.

"Everything is taken care of." Leliana smiled.

"Aww…" I hugged them both kissing their cheeks. "Thanks"

"Yeah yeah." Leliana smiled. "Now go."

I pulled my armor back on and walked out of the room and down the hall towards Alistair's study.

"How'd it go?" he looked up as I walked in.

"Good, the dress is stunning." I smiled.

"Good." He looked back down at his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Eamon wants me to go to Fort Drakon and speak with Anora."

"Right now?"

He nodded pulling his gloves back on.

"Can I come with you?"

"I was hoping you would." He sighed running his hand through his hair. "Why don't we just go back to Flemeth's hut and live there, let Eamon deal with this."

I laughed pulling him out of his chair. "If only it were that easy."

* * *

I sat in the waiting room looking at the paintings that hung from the walls. I sighed falling onto the couch and pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"My Lady?" I turned around to see Eamon standing in the door way. "She wants to speak with you."

"Me? Why?"

Eamon motioned for me to follow him. I stood up and rushed after him, I wiped my hands on the front of my armor as my nervous started to get to me. We walked into the room where Anora sat chained to a chair and Alistair sat across from her with his arms folded across his chest, he stood when he noticed me walking towards him.

"What's wrong?" I frowned looking from him to Anora.

"She asked me to make her my queen."

"What?" I looked at him confused. "You want to marry Alistair?" I turned to Anora.

"I want to be queen and if that means marrying him then that's what I will do." She crossed her legs.

"Is this what you want?" I turned to Alistair searching his eyes.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"She cannot bare your child. You'll have no heir."

"And neither could you! I saw Calian's papers that were lost in Ostagar." Alistair glared at her. "Even if I wanted to touch you I highly doubt you could ever give me a child."

"There is magic that would help you two produce an heir." Eamon looked at us. "You are not sterile like Anora likely is, the taint just makes it harder for you to produce a child." Anora clenched her jaw and glared at Eamon. "Anora if you are not willing to except the offer to be the Arlessa of Denerim then you will live with common folk."

Alistair stood up, pulling me with him out of the tiny room and slamming the door shut behind him. "Did she really think I would agree to that?"

"Alistair you're hurting my hand." I grabbed his wrist and pulled my hand out of his.

"Sorry" he whispered running his hand through his hair.

"You're going to go bald if you keep doing that." I smiled pushing the doors open that lead to the roof. I gasped looking down at the ground that was stained black.

"Yeah it looks horrible doesn't it."

I walked to the middle of the roof where the outline of the arch demon was still burnt into the stone. I dropped to my knees running my hand over the mark. "If it hadn't been for Morrigan I would just be another scorch mark on this stone."

Alistair grabbed my arm and pulled me up into his. "Come on I'm hungry and I've had enough of this place forever."

* * *

I laid in my bed tracing patterns across my stomach remembering what Eamon had said. I chewed on my cheek thinking over the thought when I heard a light night on my door. "Come in" I propped myself up on my elbows scratching Mahari with my toes.

"I thought you might be lonely." Alistair whispered shutting the door behind him. I smiled pulling the blanket back for him. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking." I sighed laying down on his chest.

"About what?"

"Highever."

"Oh"


	31. Chapter 31

"They're going to hear you." Alistair groaned covering my mouth. "I would prefer not to get caught because you couldn't wait till we could be alone in our room."

I moaned into his hand closing my eyes as my legs tightened around his waist, I griped the sheets on the shelf tighter causing some to scatter to the ground as I felt my release ever so close. He gripped my hip tighter keeping his hand tightly over my mouth muffling the sounds of ecstasy that filled the small dark closet. I bit my lip as pleasure poured over my body his quickly following as he let go of my mouth to wrap his arms around my torso and bury his face into my neck. His arms shook, fighting to hold me up as we caught our breath.

"Aren't you glad you followed me?" I laughed tilting my head back and resting it on the sheets. He laughed lowering me to the ground and pulling his trousers back up. I scanned the floor for my underwear picking up what sheets we had knocked to the ground. I picked up his crown helping him adjust it back onto his head.

"We should go before Eamon sends the nobilities after us."

"I can't find my panties." I sighed looking across the floor again.

"We can look for them later, I'm sure the whole wedding party is searching for us." He grabbed my arm pulling me out of the closet.

I fixed my hair and then turned to pulling the wrinkles from my dress.

"There you are!" Leliana called rushing towards us. "You can't just walk away from your own dinner!"

Alistair looked up as he tucked his shirt back into his pants.

Leliana looked between us before a smile formed on her face. "You would think you would find a new place to sneak off to and have "quality time"."

"Not my idea." Alistair whispered walking past her.

"It's been a month." I shrugged as she fixed my hair.

"You couldn't wait a few hours."

"He'll be drunk by the end of the dinner. You know that."

She laughed. "Oghren's already half way there."

"Hopefully he doesn't try to fight the meat." We both laughed as we walked down the hall.

* * *

I fumbled with my family ring as we neared Highever, the damage Howe and his men had caused was… horrific. I slipped my ring back onto my finger as the carriage came to a stop, I took the guards hand as he helped me down.

"I am surprised that you two were able to make it." Fergus laughed as he walked towards us. "Eamon told me he could not get Alistair to leave your room for days."

I rolled my eyes as I walked towards him. I stopped as I caught sight of the guard walking to stand next to him, his eyes locked with mine.

"My lady" Ser Gilmore bowed his head.

"I take it you are as surprised as I am?" Fergus looked over to Ser Gilmore.

"I… I thought you died." I whispered as I covered my hanging mouth.

"As did I you." He smiled.

"An old friend?" Alistair smiled kissing my cheek.

"Ser Roland Gilmore your majesty, I have served the Cousland family my entire life. I am glad to see them back in Highever."

"Gilmore?" Alistair looked at me. "Your Gilmore."

"Alistair!" I yelped smacking him in the chest.

He caught it kissing my palm as he laughed.

Fergus laughed shaking his head. "We can discuss this later, Alistair I believe you wanted to have a ceremony to honor Duncan?"

Alistair nodded taking my hand as we followed behind Fergus.

I glanced back at Ser Gilmore, his eyes were down cast watching the floor as he followed behind us.

* * *

I picked the painting of my father up off the floor and pulled it out of the burnt wooden frame, wiping the ash off of the parchment before I placed it into its new frame.

"I did everything I could for them."

I looked over to see Gilmore leaning in the door way leading into the library. "You startled me."I smiled turning back to the painting. I looked up as he walked in front of me helping me clean the mess off of my family paintings.

"I'm glad to see you alive my lady, and also a Grey Warden… and newly queen."

"How did you survive?" I looked up at him as I pulled Fergus's painting out of its frame.

"I did not betray your family if that is what you are assuming."

"I never accused you of betrayal Roland."

"From the tone of your voice it sure sounded that way."

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him.

"Do you love him?"

"What?" I raised my eyebrows confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Do you love the King… Alistair?"

I looked back down to my grandfathers painting. "Roland…" I shook my head.

"It's all I want to know." He whispered taking my hand. "Do you love him?"

"I…" I looked up at him already seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry Roland." I frowned pulling my hand away. "I love Alistair."

He nodded tracing my painting with his fingers.

Alistair whistled as he glanced over Gilmore's shoulder causing him to jump. "Untainted and two years younger."

"Actually I was sixteen in that painting." I put on the best smile I could.

"Even better." He smirked looking down at the pictures that covered the table. "How can I help?"

"Well…" I picked up the stack of paintings. "You can follow me to the main hall and help me put these back on the walls." He held his arms out taking the paintings. "Ser Gilmore would you continue to clean these for me?"

He nodded adding a sad looking smile. "Of course my lady."

"Do you think there's a linen closet nearby?"

"Alistair!" I groaned looking over at him as we walked down the hall. "My father is looking right at you!"

He looked down at the painting. "Oh… forgive me my lord."

I laughed shaking my head as we stepped into the hallway, he followed me around as I slowly hung up the paintings in their places. "I miss them." I sighed looking at the paintings.

"I'm sure they would've been very proud of you." He smiled wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder.

I sighed resting my head against his chest and closing my eyes.

"Do you think they would've liked me?"

"Oh they would have loved you." I smiled looking over at him.

* * *

I looked over at Alistair who was softly snoring next to me, it felt so different being in my room again. I slowly slid out from under his arm. "Come on boy." I whispered softly patting the spot on the bed where I had been lying. Mahari jumped on the bed falling next to Alistair, I slowly put Alistair's arm around him and stepped out of the room.

"Sneaking away from your husband Warden?"

I jumped as I pulled the door shut. "No" I glared at Zevran watching as the servant rushed down the hall her cheeks flushed. "Oh you're such a slut Zev!" I laughed walking over to him. "Must you sleep with everything!"

"Only if it's pretty." He smirked. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there teaching Alistair what he has been missing all these years?"

"We already did that, three times in fact. Once before we even made it to the room."

"Oh" he raised his eyebrow. "Found a closet?"

"Library."

Zevran laughed. "I assume we will be having beautiful children who have a strange obsession with cheese running around soon."

"Very unlikely."

"Oh… I always took you as the child barring kind of woman."

"Grey Wardens have a low chance of conceiving children and with both myself and Alistair being Grey Wardens it's very unlikely that I will ever have children."

"You could always produce a child with someone else… I offer you my services." He winked.

"Thanks Zev but no." I smiled patting him on the back as I walked away. I walked down the halls of the castle running my hand over the stone as I made my way to the larder.

"Can't sleep either?" Gilmore smiled from where he sat with a plate of food.

"Between the nightmares and the memories… not at all." I sighed sitting down next to him and grabbing a grape from the plate.

"I know the feeling. Where is your husband?"

"Sleeping" I shrugged taking another grape.

"At least someone is sleeping soundly."

I nodded leaning closer and looking at the book he was reading. "What are…." He cut me off mid sentence crashing his mouth to mine, his hand keeping my head in place as I pushed him back. I bit down on his tongue as it invaded my mouth causing him jerk away with a scream. "What are you thinking?" I growled slapping him across the face.

"What's going on in here?" Alistair walked through the door way with Mahari close to his side.

Gilmore knelt down as the hound walked towards him wagging his tail. "We were just having a private conversation… your majesty."

"She doesn't usually just slap someone for the fun of it. Last time she hit someone it was due to him trying to take advantage of her."

"Excuse me?" Gilmore stood up glaring at Alistair. "I would do no such thing."

"I would advise you to keep your hands off my wife!"

I ran between them pushing Alistair back. "Stop"

"She was mine long before she was ever yours!"

"Both of you stop!" I yelled pushing Gilmore back. "You are acting like crazed teenagers."

"She married me! Not you, get that through your thick head!"

"Alistair!"

"And yet I have something of hers that you'll never get." Gilmore smirked wrapping his fingers around my hand that was on his chest.

Alistair pulled me to him pushing me out of the way as he swung at Gilmore.

"Stop! You're both acting like children!" I pulled at Alistair's arms trying to pull him off of Roland. "Fergus! Fergus!" It felt like I was fighting against Alistair for hours until Fergus ran into the kitchen.

"Enough!" he pushed Gilmore's arm down with his foot and pulled Alistair away, pushing him across the room. Fergus grabbed Alistair holding him back as I knelt down next to Roland helping him to his side so he could spit the blood out of his mouth.

"You okay?" I asked wiping the blood from his face with my night gown so I could see how damaged his face was. "Alistair you are acting like a child!" I glared up at him.

He pushed Fergus off of him and walked out of the kitchen slamming the door shut behind him.

I helped Roland to his feet and into a chair while I grabbed a spoon from the counter, I pushed it against his nose using it to help pop the bones back into their places.

"I better go check on him, he seemed pretty worked up."

I nodded to Fergus as I grabbed a towel and dipped it into Roland's cup of water. I held his chin in my hand, wiping away the blood that leaked from his nose and a gash through his eyebrow.

"How can you be with someone like that?"

"You pushed him Roland." I groaned dipping the rag back into the water.

"You deserve better." He frowned pushing my hair behind my ear.

I grabbed his wrist and threw his arm back at him. "He is my husband and nothing will ever change that."

"It will when you cannot provide him with an heir for the throne." He grabbed my hand. "He'll toss you aside or find a wench who can give him a bastard child."

I ripped my hand from his grasp and threw the towel at him. "Clean yourself up!"

"Morgan wait!"

I waved him off with my hand as I stormed out of the room, I clenched my fist as I made my way through the halls to my bedroom.

Alistair glared at me before he wiped his face with the towel, wiping away the water that he had just splashed on his face. "Why did you stay there with him?"

"Did you not see what you did to his face?" I growled digging in my dresser for a clean night gown.

He snorted throwing the towel on the vanity. "You were the one who told me everyone was out for themselves and that I should stick up for myself!"

"Yes in a mature way! You acting like a child will accomplish nothing!"

"Did you not hear what came out of his mouth?"

"Did you ever think to just walk away?"

"Between him kissing you and then bringing up him bedding you how could you expect me to walk away?"

"I expected you to handle the situation like a man not a child Alistair! What you did was completely ridicules."

"How can you stick up for him?"

I sighed pulling the bloodied night gown off and tossing it to the floor. "When you can act like an adult come find me." I pulled the night gown on and walked past him towards the door.

"Don't walk away." He grabbed my arm.

"Don't grab me!" I yanked my arm out of his hand, and opened the door.

He pushed it shut pushing his foot against it so I couldn't open it. "Please don't walk away from me." He frowned wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me over to him. "I'm sorry, you're right I should've handled the situation better." I sighed wrapping my arms around him burying my face into his neck.


	32. Chapter 32

Alistair left the next day; though I was still upset with his childish behavior I put it aside while I said my goodbyes. Highever was still a disaster and I didn't feel right not helping out to pull my family home back to its formal self. The sound of the works fixing the stone walls and crumbling fireplaces echoed around the entire castle. I carefully made my way through the halls towards the garden where I would always escape to throughout my life in the old castle. I sighed when I looked at the scar that held so many memories, the flowers trampled, dirt torn from the earth and the small trees where no longer apparent. Even the small fountain that had been built as a gift to my family lay destroyed around me. I pulled the dark red dress up, giving me room to kneel down. I carefully picked up the trampled flowers around me, running my fingers over the petals that slowly broke free from the flower and fell to the ground. I closed my eyes as they became wet, everything still smelt as that night. Everything smelt like death, and the smell of the fires still lingered everywhere, even my nephew and sisters blood still stained the room where they had been cut down. I dropped the flower and carefully pushed myself up to my feet to begin the task of cleaning up and burning what I could. Blades, shields and a few bows were buried under the dirt, likely from fallen soldiers on both sides. The water that the crumbling fountain still held was a dark crimson. It seemed everywhere I looked there was blood that splattered the ruined area. I looked up to see Ser Gilmore walking towards me, followed by several other guards. I slowly stood and fixed my dress as I walked towards him. "Is something wrong?" I looked to the men behind him who had their eyes down cast.

"Your brother is asking for you… in the larder."

I tried to control my breathing as my knees went weak and I stumbled forward. "Were they…" I choked as I tried to fight back the tears. "Were they still there?"

Gilmore nodded slowly.

I shook my head as I covered my face. I sobbed when Gilmore wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Go tell Lord Cousland we will be there shortly."

I rested my head against the cool metal of his armor as I tried to control myself. I turned my face away as I backed away and made my to the castle, Gilmore following behind me.

The castle was silent; the sound of work that I had heard on the way out to the garden had become silent. The only sound was Gilmore's armor that echoed through each hallway I turned down. I slowed my steps as I neared the ruined door that led into the kitchen. I choked as the smell of decay rushed into to my mouth, causing my stomach to turn. I pulled the front of my dress to my mouth and nose, hiding them from view and blocking the stench. I stopped when I recognized the body that lay at the door way, to soldiers slowly bent down and hauled the old woman onto a small cart. Gilmore wrapped his arm around my shoulder and steered me into the larder. Fergus stood next to the two bodies that were covered in a white blanket, his fingers digging into his eyes as he shook his head. I slowly walked over to him and pulled at his arm. We immediately wrapped our arms around each other as we fell to our knees next to the bodies, all I could do was cling to my brother as I tightly closed my eyes and tried to chase away the memories of that night that were flooding into my mind.

"I should've stayed." Was all Fergus kept saying as he sobbed into my shoulder.

I did my best to comfort him, which was a task in its own, while I was fighting away the horrible memories. I opened my eyes and looked down at the hand that hung out of the blanket, I slowly let go of Fergus and took my father's hand. Ignoring the decay that his body had taken, I ran my fingers over the ring that his finger still wore before slowly pulling it off. I turned it in my fingers before holding it out to Fergus. He took it and turned it in his fingers before placing it back into my hand and closing my fingers around it.

"You need at least one thing so people will know you are, Cousland." He forced a smile.

The night wind nipped at my bare legs that my night gown did not cover, they hung lazily out of my window as I turned my father's ring back and forth in my hand. I smiled when I heard the quiet footsteps behind me. "I think you are losing your touch, Zev."

He chuckled as he climbed the wall and settle next to me. "Or my teachings have finally taken effect."

I sighed as I tucked the ring and its chain back under my clothing and rested my head on the Elf's shoulder. I slide closer when he wrapped his arm around me.

"I have to go back; I have to go to the Crows."

"Why? Don't they want you dead?"

"Yes. But if I kill them first…" He smirked.

"Do need help? We could tell Alistair something… make up a story."

He laughed. "I think your Wardens would miss you. Besides, you have helped me enough I think."

"Here I thought you would be the one to stay with us forever." I sighed.

He kissed my forehead. "You still have, Oghren. He seems rather attached to you."

I smiled as I rested my head against his shoulder.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry that this chapter is short and quick.**

* * *

Denerim, as much as I had missed Highever I loved the city. I smiled down at the small children who pointed at the Warden's crest on the front of my armor with wide smiles on their face as my horse carried me past them. I carefully slide off the large animal and grabbed a hold of its lead as we reached the gates that lead to the large castle.

"My lady." Teagan bowed.

"Teagan." I smiled, handing my horse over to the stable hand. "I was expecting, Alistair."

"He has been called elsewhere."

"And I suppose Eamon accompanied him?"

"He did." He walked with me into the castle. "A Warden arrived not long before you, she is waiting for you."

"A Warden? Did he say what he needed?"

"Just that she wished to speak to you." He pushed the door open to the library.

A young woman wandered the shelves that held millions of books. She quickly turned around when she heard our footsteps. She bowed slightly before holding out a scroll.

I raised my eyebrow as I took it. I dug my finger under the wax that kept it sealed and rolled it open. I scanned the text before looking over at Teagan who was waiting patiently. I looked back down at the parchment as I spoke. "I've been made the Warden Commander; they want me to leave for Vigil's Keep in Amaranthine immediately."

"Do they say why?" He walked to closer to see the message in my shaky hands.

I shook my head as I let out a sigh.

"I am here to escort you, Commander." The young woman spoke as she stepped forward.

"Surely you could rest." Teagan looked up at the woman.

"It is urgent that we leave within the night." The Warden bowed her head before stepping out of the library.

"Have my things prepared, Teagan." I rolled the parchment and grasped it in my hand as I spun on my heel and followed after the young woman. "What is your name?"

"Mhairi, Commander." She answered, her eyes still focused ahead of her.

"Can you explain the urgency?"

"Many of our scouts have noticed that the remaining Darkspawn are… organized. They are attacking small units on patrol leaving behind no survivors. They are not retreating into the Deep Roads as they should, and the way they are raiding our patrols…"

"Are they heavy at Vigil's Keep?"

"We have had more and more reports coming in of small farm holds being raided by Darkspawn."

"Strange." I looked up at Teagan as he called for the stable boy to retrieve the horses. "Send word to Alistair that I will be in Amaranthine." I took the charcoal clock from the servants hand and swung around my shoulders and quickly pulled the hood over my head as a small wet drop landed on my nose. My eyes squint as I looked up at the clouded, the rain poured down onto my face as it broke free from the clouds. I walked over to the large white animal as the boy neared closer to us, she had been wedding gift from Eamon it was definitely better than having to walk from place to place as I had once been forced to do. I pulled myself up onto the saddle with Teagan's help, pulling the cloak from underneath me and letting lay across the horses back.

Mhairi nodded before steering her horse towards the large gates that would lead us out of the castle.

I sighed as I followed behind her through the gates, the guards calling behind us once I had passed through. I glanced over my shoulder as the large gate slammed to the ground.

"That is strange." Mhairi remarked as she looked over her shoulder.

"What is?" I asked rubbing my head as the quiet whispers and buzzing began.

"The Warden's should have met us."

"There's Darkspawn." I groaned opening my eyes and looking over at her. "A lot of them, perhaps they were ambushed?"

"They never came this far." She shook her head as she strained to see against the sheet of rain. "They've been far from the major settlements."

"If you have a better idea as to why we are nearly to the Keep and still have not seen one Warden I would love to hear it." I remarked, irritated with the soreness in my back and legs.

"Forgive me, Commander." She looked down and began fumbling with her fingers.

I sighed and looked forward.

"Help!" The man ran towards us, arm waving franticly in the air like he was attempting to swim through the rain. "Please, help me!"

I quickly grabbed the bow that was tied to my saddle bag as Mhairi slid down from her mount; I pulled the arrow tight as I spotted the Genlock chasing the poor man. I released the arrow sending it into the creatures face and casing him to fall backwards into the ground screaming in agony. I didn't even hesitate as I fired another arrow into the following Genlock, Mhairi taking down the remaining. I jumped from my horse, the muddy road splashing over my boots. "Enough!" I grabbed the man's arm as he attempted to continue beating the dead beast.

"You… you're the Hero of Ferelden!" He breathed heavily as he looked up at me, mud soaked his face. "They came out of nowhere! You… you have to help them, you have to help the others!"

"Where are the Wardens?" I looked up, scanning the large walls of the Keep for any sign of the other men and women.

"They're in the Keep." The man breathed. "They came without warning! If we had had time."

"Find a patrol!" I ordered pulling him to his feet. "Tell them the Keep is under siege!" I walked back to my horse pulling the Cousland family sword and Duncan's dagger from their places on the saddle. "Stay close and watch your back." I looked over at Mhairi as I placed my weapons into their places on my body. I glanced around our surroundings as we made our way through the front gates, my bow held ready in my hands.

"Sounds like, fighting." Mhairi whispered looking over at me.

We picked up our pace and jogged around the corner to see a small band of guards trying to hold off a large group of Darkspawn. I began picking off the few archers that were trying to take down the small group of men that were trying to win a losing battle. A scream tore through the air as we began to push the creatures back, picking them off one by one. I watched as the guards and Mhairi dropped to their knees covering their ears trying to escape the deadly noise. I pulled the blades from my back and charged forward swinging them quickly and injuring or killing the few that remained.

"Commander!" Mhairi screamed a moment before I felt the cold arm wrap around my throat and lift me off the ground.

I dropped my dagger and wrapped bother hands around the hilt of my family's blade; I shoved it forward into the soft tissue under the creatures chin. I grunted as I used all of my strength to twist the blade inside of the creatures head. We fell to the ground with a thud, I quickly rolled over onto all fours, gripping my throat as I coughed and tried to catch my breath that was stolen from me. Two guards grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet, another handing me my blade. "Go! Get help and tend to your wounded!" I choked as I pointed to the way myself and Mhairi had come.

"Are you alright, Commander?"

"I'm fine." I coughed, standing up right. "We have to keep moving."

The main entrance of the Keep was flooded with Darkspawn, and with just the two of us it almost seemed impossible to push them back. Mhairi had surprised me, a shriek had come close enough to destroy the side of my armor and dig its teeth into my shoulder. My breath hissed through my teeth and I gripped my side where its talons had torn through my skin. Mhairi slowly grabbed my arm and pulled it around her neck, helping me walk up the stairs. "I can't." I groaned moving towards a wall and sliding down it. "You have to find me a potion, Mhairi."

She nodded and quickly disappeared through the door way.

I closed my eyes as I pushed my hand against my side where the most damage was, trying to stop the warm fluid that was pouring from the wound. I could hear voices but my head felt heavy and foggy and I could feel myself slipping away from the pain. The only left with me where the faint whispers in my mind from the Darkspawn.


End file.
